


What Goes Around (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, FWB to OTP, Family, Friends With Benefits, Good Peter Hale, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kate Argent is the worst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post Hale Fire, Revenge, for the first few chapters at least, hunters featuring as serial killers, kid stiles, or more accurately, ruthlessly protective and out for revenge Peter Hale, these tags are a mess and i'm sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: "Bueno", dice Stiles, "si van a cazar hombres lobo, les cazaré".Es una afirmación ridícula de un niño de diez años, pero obviamente es cien por ciento sincero. Por primera vez desde el incendio, Peter siente que la vida se agita dentro de él, siente un propósito. Es el destino, claramente. Nunca conocerá al niño que habría tenido con Olivia. En lugar de eso, conoció a este niño, este niño inteligente, determinado y cínico con un mundo de potencial.Peter se arrodilla frente a él para que estén al nivel de los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de hacer eso juntos?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Goes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560651) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia corta de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

El cementerio de Beacon Hills es frío y húmedo y Peter tiene su abrigo apretado a su alrededor mientras observa el saludo de veintiun armas. Se está alejando de la ceremonia, en parte por respeto a sus oídos sensibles y en parte porque realmente no tiene un lugar allí. No conocía a ninguno de los agentes de policía a los que estaban llorando y no quiere que la gente le pregunte por qué está allí.

Han pasado diez días desde el incendio. Diez días desde que lo despertaron en su habitación de hotel, durante un viaje de negocios, por el timbre del teléfono. Diez días desde que escuchó el llanto histérico de Laura en el otro extremo, tratando de contarle lo que había sucedido. Diez días desde que había estado fuera de los restos humeantes de la casa donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, luchando por comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Han pasado diez días desde que la policía le informó en silencio y solemnemente que no había sobrevivientes. No pudo identificar los cuerpos. Los restos carbonizados estaban mucho más allá de eso. Contaron los dientes y los huesos y estimaron que había ocho personas. Ocho es la cantidad que debería haber, la cantidad de personas desaparecidas, por lo que ocho se convirtió en la cifra oficial de muertos. Peter lo considera en privado como nueve, pero Olivia no le había dicho a nadie que estaba embarazada fuera de la familia.

Han pasado siete días desde que Peter asistió al funeral de su hermano y hermana, sus cónyuges e hijos y su esposa. Siete días desde que estuvo en la reserva y los vio esparcir las cenizas. Laura estaba llorando. Derek estaba pálido y silencioso. No han hablado mucho desde entonces. Nunca había estado cerca de los hijos de Talia. Demonios, nunca había estado cerca de Talia. Se encuentra lamentándose amargamente de haber aceptado su oferta de vivir en la casa Hale. Era natural vivir con la manada, pero en su lugar casi se había comprado un apartamento para él y para Olivia. Al final, los instintos habían prevalecido y ahora su esposa está muerta, junto con el hijo que habrían tenido.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Peter logró descubrir evidencia de quién estaba detrás del fuego y fue a buscarla. Cuatro días desde que la había encontrado encerrada en una cabaña en el bosque con más armas de las que él nunca podría esperar contrarrestar. Cuatro días después de haber evaluado cuidadosamente los riesgos y beneficios y decidió llamar a la policía de forma anónima sobre dónde encontrarla y qué tipo de armamento tenía. Cuatro días desde que vio desde un árbol cercano, como los SWAT irrumpieron en la casa, solo para que no quedara atrapado en una trampa.

La explosión en el frente le había dado tiempo a Kate para salir por la parte de atrás. Peter la había seguido, pero también alguien más. Aparentemente, uno de los otros policías había visto la trampa a tiempo para evitarla, había sacado un arma justo cuando Kate estaba llegando a su coche. Le ordenó que se diera la vuelta y bajara su arma al suelo.

Hizo lo que se le indicó, pero luego disparó desde donde estaba arrodillada. Dos de las balas golpearon al oficial en el pecho, donde su chaleco lo protegía, pero la última le golpeó en la garganta. Había sangre por todas partes, Peter recuerda eso. El oficial disparó una vez a cambio antes de que cayera al suelo y Kate se zambulló en su coche.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Peter tomó la decisión de entrar en acción. Se arrodilló junto al diputado y agarró su radio, informando a un oficial cuando los neumáticos de Kate levantaron el polvo. Peter recogió el arma del agente y disparó después de que su coche se retirara, disparó hasta que el clip estuvo vacío. Una de las balas debe haber golpeado el coche o a ella, porque su coche y su cuerpo fueron encontrados más tarde ese día. Es una victoria hueca.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Peter se arrodilló junto a un hombre moribundo y trató de contener su sangrado, trató de escuchar la última palabra que escapó de sus labios. Todavía no sabe cuál era esa palabra.

Otros dos oficiales fueron asesinados por la trampa de Kate y a la ceremonia asistieron cerca de la mitad de la ciudad. Peter observa mientras se entregan banderas dobladas a una pareja de ancianos, una mujer con manos temblorosas y luego a un niño. La pareja y la mujer están llorando. El niño no llora. Es seco y distante.

Peter no piensa mucho en eso hasta que terminan las ceremonias y oye a una mujer decirle al niño: "Stiles, ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres irte? "." Stiles "es la palabra que el diputado había dicho antes de morir. Peter se da cuenta ahora de que es el nombre de su hijo, aunque no sabe qué tipo de nombre es ese.

"¿Puedo sentarme con mamá por un tiempo?", Responde el niño, es una pregunta que despierta el interés de Peter. ¿Por qué necesitaría permiso para hacer eso? ¿Dónde está su madre?

Pero se aclara unos momentos después, cuando la mujer dice: "No ahora, cariño. Ellos están ... "Su voz se ahoga momentáneamente. "Están cavando la tumba de tu padre junto a la de ella, por lo que el suelo realmente no será estable allí. Podría ser peligroso. Mañana te traeré de vuelta y podrás sentarte con ellos si quieres ".

Stiles simplemente se encoge de hombros y no responde. La mujer se distrae con la marea de personas que ofrecen condolencias. Stiles les mira y Peter le mira. Después de unos minutos, el niño se levanta de la silla y se aleja. Nadie lo nota irse. Todo el mundo está preocupado por otras cosas. Todos excepto Peter.

Así que lo sigue. Realmente no puede decir por qué lo hace. Tiene curiosidad y está desesperado por distraerse de su propia pena. El niño camina por el bosque durante unos diez minutos antes de sentarse en un claro, sosteniendo la bandera doblada en su regazo. Peter se da cuenta de que están en el Nemeton. Interesante, que el niño sea atraído aquí. Podría ser una chispa. A su edad, es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Peter se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Stiles le mira, pero no dice nada. Peter le permite mantener el silencio por unos momentos antes de decir: "Eres el hijo del diputado, ¿verdad?"

Stiles asiente. "UH Huh."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. En lugar de responder a la pregunta de Peter, dice: "¿Quién eres?"

Eso trae una leve sonrisa a la cara de Peter. Puede que sea la primera vez que sonríe desde el incendio. "Estaba siguiéndote. Soy Peter, por cierto. Peter Hale ".

Esto genera una reacción del niño. Se ve sorprendido, luego interesado. "La mataste. A la mujer que mató a mi papá."

"Eso parece. Creo que él también le disparó, por lo que es imposible decir cuál de los dos la mató ".

Stiles asiente. "Gracias. Por pedir ayuda y quedarte con él. "Por primera vez, su voz temblaba y tiene que tragar saliva. "Me alegro de que no estuviera solo".

"Lo siento, no pude salvarlo".

Stiles no responde a eso durante mucho tiempo. Peter tampoco dice nada. Simplemente se sientan en silencio. Finalmente, Stiles se mueve un poco y dice: "¿Estabas allí porque ella mató a tu familia?"

Peter está sorprendido por eso. La conexión de Kate con el fuego aún no se había probado, aunque su destello de gloria ciertamente ayudó a cimentar la impresión de culpabilidad de los medios. Peter duda de que este niño haya estado leyendo los artículos del periódico al respecto. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"La gente habla. Yo escucho." Stiles se encoge de hombros otra vez. "Ya sabes, la gente piensa que los niños no escuchan o no entienden. A veces es como si fuéramos invisibles. ¿Por qué mató Kate a tu familia?"

"No estoy seguro. En parte porque creo que a ella solo le gustaba matar. Pero sobre todo porque somos hombres lobo ".

Por primera vez, Peter ve vida en el niño. Sus ojos se abren al ver a Peter cambiar y su mandíbula se abre ligeramente. Peter vuelve a su forma humana y es como una presa que estalla en algún lugar dentro de Stiles. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Eres un hombre lobo? ¿Los hombres lobo son reales? ¿Y puedes cambiar cuando quieras, como acabas de hacer? ¿No solo cambias en la luna llena? ¿Todos en tu familia eran hombres lobo? ¿Es algo familiar, como, genético? ¿Qué pasa si muerdes a alguien? ¿Alguna vez has mordido a alguien?"

Peter levanta una mano para detener el torrente de palabras y se encuentra sonriendo genuinamente. Responde las preguntas de Stiles, una a la vez. Por cada una que contesta, Stiles tiene tres más. Hablan por un largo rato, hasta que el sol se pone y el frío realmente comienza a asentarse.

"Así que Kate era una cazadora", dice Stiles finalmente, metiendo las manos en sus axilas. "¿Otros cazadores matan a los hombres lobo sin ninguna razón?"

"Sí", dice Peter. "Pasa todo el tiempo, para ser honesto. Las personas que gravitan hacia ese tipo de trabajo les gusta matar. Afirmarán que se sintieron amenazados y todos mirarán hacia otro lado. Matan manadas enteras para evitar preventivamente las represalias. Dicen que si un hombre lobo en una manada hace algo mal, toda la manada tiene que pagar. Porque si solo matan al que hace el mal, el resto de la manada querrá vengarse ".

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"No."

Stiles acepta esto y parece pensarlo por un minuto. "Pero los hombres lobo no pueden devolver el golpe porque. . . ¿Eso solo los hace parecer más peligrosos?"

Peter lo mira y sonríe de nuevo. "Sí, exactamente. Eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Diez años y dos meses. Tengo frío. ¿Podemos levantarnos y caminar?"

"Claro". Peter se levanta, comienza a caminar y Stiles corre con él. Su visión nocturna lo ayuda a guiar al niño, aunque todavía tropieza ocasionalmente.

"Mi madre murió el año pasado", dice Stiles, de la nada. "Ella tenía demencia frontotemporal. Estaba realmente confundida todo el tiempo y algunas veces pensaba que yo estaba tratando de herirle. Es bastante raro ", continúa de manera práctica. "Recuerdo que le dije a mi papá que no era justo que le pasara a ella. Se sentó conmigo y dijo que a veces la vida no es justa. No creo haberle creído hasta ahora ".

Peter asiente. "Es verdad. La vida no es justa ".

"Es más que injusta. Es horrible. Las cosas malas pasan sin motivo. Todo es aleatorio, sin sentido y eso es aterrador ". Stiles abraza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Kate mató a tu familia, a mi papá y ahora está muerta, pero no importa porque ellos también lo están".

"Eso es verdad", dice Peter, sintiendo un poco de lágrimas en sus propios ojos por esto. "Pero creo que podemos consolarnos un poco porque no volverá a herir a nadie más".

"Pero los otros lo harán. Las personas que son como ella ".

Peter asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno", dice el niño, "si van a cazar hombres lobo, los cazaré".

Es una afirmación ridícula de un niño de diez años, pero obviamente es cien por ciento sincero. Por primera vez desde el incendio, Peter siente que la vida se agita dentro de él, siente un propósito. Es el destino, claramente. Nunca conocerá al niño que habría tenido con Olivia. En lugar de eso, conoció a este niño, este niño inteligente, determinado y cínico con un mundo de potencial.

Peter se arrodilla frente a él para que estén al nivel de los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de hacer eso juntos?"

Stiles sospecha. "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"No." Peter se ríe en voz baja. "De ningún modo. Puedo enseñarte, Stiles. Te enseñaré cómo encontrarlos, cómo luchar contra ellos. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé y seremos los hombres de los que cada cazador advierte a sus hijos. Les haremos saber que si tocan a alguien inocente, se despertarán y nos encontrarán de pie junto a ellos en la cama. Podemos hacerlo. Pero viene con un precio ".

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Stiles.

"Tendríamos que dejar todo atrás. Ah, no digas que no hay nada ", Peter interrumpe cuando Stiles abre la boca. "No me refiero a tu familia o tus amigos. Me refiero a todo. Nunca tendrás una vida normal. Tendremos que movernos todo el tiempo, vivir fuera de la red, usar identidades falsas. Estarías renunciando a la oportunidad de casarte y tener hijos, de tener una carrera o un lugar al que puedas llamar hogar. Te alejarías de todo, ahora, esta noche y nunca serás capaz de regresar ".

"No quiero nada de eso", dice Stiles de inmediato. "No puedo. . . No puedo ser normal ahora. No después de lo que pasó. Voy a pasar todos los días de mi vida pensando en lo injustas que son las cosas y lo enfadado que estoy. Si voy a hacer eso, también podría sacar algo de eso. O dar algo ".

Peter asiente, pero pregunta: "¿Estás seguro?"

Stiles vacila. "Tengo que decirle a Scott y a su madre que estoy bien, sin embargo. No quiero que se preocupen por mí ".

"Eso parece factible", dice Peter, aunque le divierte pensar en cómo van a reaccionar. Tendrá que asegurarse de que Stiles les diga lo menos posible. "Venga. Está aumentando el frío y se estarán preguntando dónde estás ".

Regresan al pueblo y se detienen en una tienda de conveniencia donde Peter compra un teléfono de prepago. Después de una breve discusión, se lo entrega a Stiles, quien marca a la casa McCall. "Stiles, ¿dónde estás?" Melissa pregunta de inmediato. "¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!"

"Lo siento, te preocupé", dice Stiles. "Fui a dar un paseo. De todos modos, fue muy amable de tu parte decir que podría quedarme contigo, pero no es necesario ".

"Tú no - no tienes que pedir perdón" Melissa suena horrorizada.

"La mujer que mató a mi papá, hay más personas como ella, así que voy a buscarlos", dice Stiles y Melissa hace ruidos de balbuceo. "Estaré bien, así que por favor no te preocupes por mí. Dile a Scott que me despedí y gracias por ser mi amigo ".

"Stiles, no cuelgues -"

Stiles termina la llamada. Peter toma el teléfono y lo tira a una rejilla de alcantarillado cercana, oyendo un chapoteo. "Podemos quedarnos en mi casa esta noche y salir por la mañana", dice. Necesita hablar con Laura antes de irse.

Se han alojado en una habitación de hotel. Laura ha dicho algunas cosas sobre encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir, pero también ha estado hablando de dejar la ciudad. Peter puede ver por qué, pero piensa que es el movimiento equivocado. Este territorio ha estado en mano de los Hale durante generaciones. Ella es la alfa debe quedarse y cuidarlo. Pero no le importa lo suficiente como para discutir con ella sobre eso.

"¿Quieres hacer qué?" Laura pregunta, cuando le cuenta su plan. "¿Con quién?"

Peter vuelve a explicar con calma mientras Stiles se sienta en la cama de la habitación del hotel y Derek se esconde en la silla del rincón. "Le invité a unirse a nosotros, si lo desea".

"Jesús, Peter, esta es literalmente la peor idea que hayas tenido", dice Laura. "¡No puedes simplemente secuestrar a un huérfano y entrenarlo para que sea Batman! Si quieres lidiar con el fuego matando a todos los cazadores que te encuentres, está bien, ¡pero no involucres a un niño inocente!"

"Él quiere ir", dice Peter. "Demonios, fue idea suya".

"Oh, bueno, eso lo explica todo". Laura pone los ojos en blanco y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué demonios te pasa? Apesta que su padre muriera, pero esa no es razón para arrastrarlo a tu fantasía de venganza. ¡Vas a arruinar su vida! "

"Kate Argent arruinó su vida", dice Peter, "al igual que arruinó todas las nuestras. Además, no estaba pidiendo tu permiso ".

"Deberías," Laura gruñe, sus ojos brillando carmesí.

Peter aprieta los dientes. Laura es su alfa y el instinto le dice que se encoja, incline y obedezca. Lucha contra su instinto. "Lo vamos a hacer, sin importar tu opinión. Si no quieres unirte a nosotros, está bien. Ve y trata de tener una vida normal en algún lugar. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes."

Laura respira hondo y trata de controlar su genio. "Peter, no estás pensando en esto. Sólo es un niño ".

"Oh, Dios mío", Stiles interviene. "Peter, ¿podemos irnos? Esto es estúpido ".

"Me veo obligado a estar de acuerdo contigo una vez más", dice Peter, poniéndose de pie. "Pongámonos en marcha. Laura, cuida a tu hermano."

"No necesito que me digas que haga eso", le responde Laura.

Peter suspira. "Te veré cuando te vea, entonces", dice y saca a Stiles por la puerta.

Hacen una parada más, en la bóveda Hale. No toma mucho, no quiere agotar el recurso futuro. Se alegra de que haya algo de efectivo allí, así como los bonos al portador. No se sentirá seguro al dirigirse a un banco para cambiarlos hasta que estén fuera de Beacon Hills. Entonces toma todo el efectivo, pero solo un puñado de los bonos.

Tiene una buena identificación falsa que usa para el trabajo, para que puedan conseguir un hotel para pasar la noche, siempre que se alejen lo suficiente de Beacon Hills para que nadie esté buscando a Stiles. Peter no confía en que Laura no llame a la policía, después de todo lo que dijo. Necesitarán un coche diferente. Extrae la tarjeta SIM de su teléfono para transferirla más tarde y deja el teléfono en la bóveda.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta Stiles, mientras salen de la escuela secundaria.

"El aeropuerto de Sacramento", dice Peter.

Stiles considera esto. "¿Por qué?"

"Hay varias maneras en que se puede rastrear a las personas", dice Peter. "¿En cuántos puedes pensar?"

"Teléfonos", dice Stiles de inmediato. "Cuentas bancarias". Lo piensa. "¿En algún lugar donde tienes que dar identificación?"

"Sólo bajo ciertas banderas, en este último", dice Peter. "Además, pueden poner una orden de busca y captura en tu coche. Así que ese es el problema que vamos a resolver en este momento ". Ha adoptado el tono de enseñanza que usaba con los cachorros, sin siquiera pensarlo. "La gente te estará buscando y no tardarán en buscarme también. Incluso si Laura no llama a la policía, alguien probablemente habrá notado que estuve en el funeral, tal vez incluso que te seguí al bosque. Eso significa que tenemos que salir de la red lo más rápido posible ".

"¿Por qué el aeropuerto, sin embargo?" Stiles dice. "No podemos volar, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto. Pero el aparcamiento a largo plazo en un aeropuerto es un buen lugar para robar un coche. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde no se notará que falta de inmediato ".

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminan. "Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Sabes cómo robar un coche?"

"Sí."

"¿Y me vas a enseñar?"

Peter sonrie "Sí, te voy a enseñar."

"Impresionante", dice Stiles, luego frunce el ceño ligeramente y dice: "Pero no nos los vamos a quedar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si no tienen seguro? ¿Cómo conseguimos un coche que podamos quedarnos?"

Peter le mira, en parte divertido y en parte molesto. "Eres nuevo en el aspecto criminal, lo sé, pero no es así como funciona".

El ceño fruncido de Stiles se profundiza. "No me importa infringir la ley si tenemos que hacerlo, pero no podemos hacer nada que perjudique a las personas que no lo merecen. Si pudiéramos robarle el coche a alguien que sepamos que era una mala persona, podríamos quedárnoslo, pero si tenemos que tomar uno al azar, tenemos que devolverlo más tarde".

"Veré lo que puedo hacer", dice Peter. "Va a ser interesante, cazar a los malos contigo en mi hombro como un pequeño Pepito Grillo".

Stiles saca la lengua. "Entonces, ¿cómo conseguimos un coche que podamos quedarnos?"

"Una vez que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie nos busque, puedo comprar uno", dice Peter. "Salir de la red no es tan difícil como la gente piensa, siempre y cuando tengas un montón de dinero. El dinero puede conseguirte una nueva identidad o tres y una vez que las tengas, puedes conseguir un nuevo coche, un lugar para vivir, etc. Los coches son más fáciles de conseguir ahora. Un lugar para vivir es lo más difícil. Los apartamentos vienen con verificaciones de crédito, historial de alquileres, cosas que una identidad falsa no dicen realmente. Pero las casas ... bueno, la gente sospecha la mayor parte del tiempo si intentas pagar una casa con dinero en efectivo ".

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a vivir?", Pregunta Stiles.

"Los hoteles están bien, especialmente aquellos con tarifas de estadías prolongadas. Consigue tu identidad falsa, una tarjeta de crédito, consigue una habitación durante un par de semanas seguidas y nadie pestañea. "Peter mira a Stiles y lo ve asintiendo con la cabeza, asimilando todo esto." Pero, los hoteles tienen cámaras y personal de seguridad. Por lo tanto, es importante estar alerta y tener cuidado de no despertar sospechas ".

Stiles asiente. "¿Cómo?"

"Un arte maravilloso llamado grifting (estafar/ timar/engañar)", dice Peter. "En este caso, tiene que ser una combinación particular entre agradable y extrovertido, pero olvidable. Charla lo suficiente con el empleado de la recepción para hacerles creer que no tienes nada que ocultar, sin hacer resaltar nada sobre ti." Piensa las cosas mientras le está contando esto a Stiles. "¿Hablas algo de español?"

"Nuh uh", dice Stiles. "No empezamos idiomas hasta el séptimo grado".

Peter no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. "Lo normal. Esperan hasta justo después de que el cerebro haya perdido la plasticidad necesaria para facilitar su aprendizaje. Que americano ".

"Hablo un poco de polaco", añade Stiles.

"Eso realmente no ayuda, ya que no podemos subirte a un avión. Llegar a México sería mucho más fácil ".

"¿Por qué quieres ir a México?"

"Para alejarnos de la cobertura de los medios", dice Peter. "Es un fenómeno interesante, en realidad. Algunos niños desaparecidos reciben una enorme cantidad de prensa y algunos casi no reciben ninguna. Por lo general, los niños blancos son los que más noticias hacen, pero tú. . . recientemente huérfano, hijo de un oficial de policía que murió en cumplimiento del deber, que llamó y dejó un mensaje secreto a la mujer que lo estaba cuidando. . . ese es el tipo de cosa que atraerá no solo a los medios de comunicación, sino a todos los imbéciles en Internet que piensan que son el próximo Sherlock Holmes. Lo que significa que debemos mantenerte fuera de la vista por un par de días mientras llegamos al otro lado del país, pasarán semanas o incluso meses antes de que sea seguro que te vean en público ".

Stiles hace una mueca. "¿No puedes, no sé, cortarme el pelo o algo así?"

"Puedo y tengo la intención de hacerlo", dice Peter, "en caso de que te vean desde la distancia en una estación de servicio o algo así. Pero creo que se justifica una gran cantidad de precaución, especialmente si los medios de comunicación entran en el frenesí que espero ".

"Bleh", dice Stiles, divirtiendo a Peter inmensamente.

Media hora después, están en el aeropuerto. Peter se detiene en el aparcamiento a largo plazo y avanza lentamente, buscando un área sin cámaras de seguridad. Luego, Stiles apunta a una camioneta y dice: "Deberíamos tomar esa".

"¿Por qué?", Pregunta Peter, aunque una rápida mirada alrededor revela que debería funcionar tan bien como cualquier otra.

"Porque pertenece a una persona mala", dice Stiles y hace un gesto hacia la etiqueta de la bandera de la Confederación que adorna la ventana trasera.

Peter considera esto, luego dice: "¡Bastante justo!" Se detiene en el sitio de aparcamiento al lado. "Ven entonces."

Stiles observa con interés mientras Peter escoge otro coche, retira la placa de la parte trasera y la intercambia con la que está en la parte trasera de la camioneta. "¿Es por si la gente que posee la camioneta se dé cuenta de que fue robada antes de que la abandonemos?"

"Sí", dice Peter y luego agrega: "Y esa pegatina tendrá que irse, a pesar de lo que revela sobre los propietarios. Demasiado visible. ¿Por qué no ves si puedes pelarla? "

"Bien."

Resulta ser una calcomanía, no una pegatina, por lo que se desprende fácilmente. Peter termina con las placas, luego le muestra a Stiles cómo usar la barra de hierro para abrir la puerta del coche. "¿Puedo intentarlo?" Pregunta Stiles.

"Lo practicaremos más tarde. No quiero quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo. Sube ".

Stiles se sube y mira a Peter que enciende el coche. Unos minutos más tarde, están saliendo del aparcamiento y los lleva rápidamente a la I-5, en dirección al sur. Peter le ve enmascarar un bostezo. "Es mejor que duermas un poco, si estás cansado", dice. "Vamos a conducir un rato. Quiero llegar a los suburbios de Los Ángeles antes de que nos detengamos a dormir. Puedo despertarte en un par de horas cuando paremos para poner gasolina y comer algo ".

"Está bien". Stiles reclina su asiento y se acurruca ligeramente. Se agita durante varios minutos mientras Peter conduce, pero eventualmente se duerme.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sigue durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero mientras Peter entra en el motel y les consigue una habitación. Está bostezando mientras se dirigen hacia dentro. Peter se pregunta si debería decirle que se cepille los dientes o algo así. Sus habilidades como padre no están exactamente bien desarrolladas. Luego se da cuenta de que no tiene un cepillo de dientes, por lo que no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. Stiles se mete en una de las camas y se queda dormido un minuto después.

Peter duerme inquieto y se levanta al amanecer. Saca su portátil para revisar las noticias. Como se esperaba, la desaparición de Stiles es una gran noticia, que aparece en casi todos los medios de California. O bien Laura le ha denunciado o alguien más lo notó, porque Peter aparece como la última persona con la que se vio a Stiles.

Sin embargo, podría ser peor, no son realmente noticias nacionales y el New York Times ya las ha relevado debido a un tiroteo temprano esa mañana. CNN tiene un artículo en él, pero está en la mitad de la página. No tienen tendencia en las redes sociales. Tampoco tienen una buena imagen de él, tienen una de cuando era más joven, en que estaba afeitado y tenía el pelo más largo. Sin embargo, la foto de Stiles es nueva, probablemente su foto escolar del año más reciente.

Cuando Stiles se despierta, Peter le dice que se quede en la habitación del hotel mientras sale y compra algunas cosas, incluyendo algo de comida. Stiles asiente y no dice mucho en respuesta. Peter va a la camioneta y conduce a un Wal-Mart cercano. Agarra algunos artículos de aseo básicos para Stiles y luego algo de comida que les durará unos días. También toma un par de tijeras, un poco de tinte para el pelo y un poco de loción bronceadora. Después de un rápido escaneo de las ofertas, toma unos pantalones y una camisa de polo para Stiles, ya que el periódico había descrito la ropa que le habían visto por última vez. También consigue un teléfono de prepago.

Deja la camioneta en la tienda después de limpiarlo para borrar sus huellas y luego camina de regreso al motel. El estómago de Stiles está gruñendo y se anima cuando Peter abre un paquete de pasteles y le entrega uno.

Mientras come, Peter comienza a clasificar las bolsas que lleva al motel. "De acuerdo, repasemos la lección que te di ayer", dice. "¿Cuántos tipos de hombres lobo hay?"

"Tres", responde Stiles rápidamente, con la boca llena.

"Nómbralos."

"Alfa, beta, omega".

"¿Y qué es el ..." Sin terminar la pregunta, Peter le lanza una nuez a Stiles. Le golpea en la mejilla, lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler.

Stiles deja escapar un grito. "¡Ay! ¿Para que era eso?"

Peter se acerca y toma la barbilla de Stiles en su mano, haciendo que Stiles encuentre su mirada. "Siempre hay que estar en guardia contra un ataque", dice. "Cada minuto, todos los días del resto de tu vida, tendrás que mantener la guardia alta. Quieres cazar a cazadores. Hay pocas cosas más peligrosas que eso. Tienes que estar siempre preparado para un ataque ".

Stiles asiente y Peter le deja ir. Se sienta en la cama frente a Stiles. "Te enseñaré todo lo que pueda, pero no hay garantías", dice. "Quiero que pienses en esto. Y te haré una promesa. Hasta el momento de no retorno - la primera vez que realmente hagamos un movimiento, que será dentro de varios años - puedes cambiar de opinión. Decidir que quieres volver a una vida normal. Di la palabra y te dejaré en la estación de policía más cercana para que te lleven a casa. Pero una vez que hagamos nuestro primer movimiento, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Otro asentimiento y luego Stiles dice, "Gracias".

Peter asiente y se levanta, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Cuáles son las principales debilidades de un hombre lobo?"

"Wolfsbane, plata, electricidad y, eh, fuego". Stiles le echa una mirada furtiva a Peter, sin saber si estará molesto al hablar de esto.

Peter no lo está. Continúa preguntando a Stiles hasta que termina de comer y luego lo hace sentarse en el baño. Peter no es un gran estilista, así que va con el corte militar. Stiles se frota una mano sobre la cabeza una vez que se hace y dice: "Se siente raro".

"Te acostumbrarás". Peter saca los paquetes de tinte para el pelo.

Una hora más tarde, están considerablemente más bronceados y con el pelo negro. Funciona mejor en Peter que en Stiles. Echa un vistazo a su reloj y ve que se está acercando el momento de irse. Stiles se pone su ropa nueva y juntan sus cosas en silencio.

"¿Dónde está la camioneta?" Pregunta Stiles, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento.

"En algún lugar en el que no se notará por un tiempo", dice Peter. Le da a Stiles una gorra de béisbol y un par de gafas de sol. Cuando Stiles se la pone al revés, dice: "No, al revés. La necesitamos para esconder tu cara ".

"Cierto. De acuerdo. "Stiles arregla la gorra de béisbol. "¿Entonces adónde vamos?"

"Estación de tren ligero", dice Peter, gesticulando hacia la que está al final del camino. "Va a ser un viaje largo y me centraré en asegurarme de que nadie nos esté mirando demasiado, por lo que tendrás que mantenerte entretenido".

Stiles asiente. "¿Puedo jugar con tu teléfono?"

Peter le mira, divertido. "No te hará ningún bien. Es solo un teléfono de prepago y he apagado el wi-fi para evitar que sea rastreado ".

"Lo sé", dice Stiles, "pero alguien de mi edad en un largo viaje en tren sin mirar su teléfono parece extraño".

"Sabes, tienes un punto allí", dice Peter. Saca su teléfono y se lo entrega. Unos minutos después, llega el tren. Peter le permite a Stiles tener la ventana y él está tocando y golpeando obedientemente el teléfono, a pesar de que todo lo que está haciendo es navegar por los menús.

Están en el tren por casi dos horas antes de salir en Long Beach y se relaja un poco. Han dejado atrás la camioneta, la última pieza de evidencia que lo vincula a Beacon Hills. No le registró en el motel, por lo que nadie debería poder conectar su actual identificación falsa con el suburbio de Los Ángeles en el que se habían alojado. Todavía no puede dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, pero cree que probablemente sea seguro, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que se bajan del tren, encuentra un rincón tranquilo en la estación para hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas sobre cómo configurar algunas identidades nuevas. Stiles obedientemente se mantiene cerca de él, mientras navega rápidamente por Craigslist y consigue un coche. Cuando el sol se está poniendo, están en la autopista en dirección este.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Pregunta Stiles.

Peter se encoge de hombros un poco. "Me gustaría llegar hasta Phoenix esta noche. Después de eso, bueno, ¿a dónde crees que deberíamos ir?"

Stiles piensa en eso. "A algún lugar donde la gente no nos notará. Eso significa una ciudad, ¿verdad?"

Peter asiente. "Las ciudades siempre son mejores para mezclarse. En las pequeñas ciudades o pueblos, la gente es entrometida. Se dan cuenta de los recién llegados y hacen preguntas. En las ciudades, la gente no sabe, ni se preocupa por conocer a sus vecinos. Nunca nos alojaremos más de una noche en cualquier lugar que tenga menos de un cuarto de millón de personas".

"¿Vamos a ir a muchos sitios?" Dice Stiles. "¿O vamos a movernos alrededor de las mismas diez ciudades para siempre?"

"Oh no. Tienen que ser por lo menos cincuenta, aunque no sé cuántas hay en mi cabeza ".

Stiles mastica su labio inferior. "Podría buscarlo si me consigues un teléfono que tenga internet".

"No hasta que estemos ubicados en algún lugar y tenga nuestras falsas identidades firmemente en la mano. Entonces será seguro conseguir un teléfono ".

"Está bien". Stiles se agita unos minutos más. "¿Cuánto tiempo será?"

"Unos días". Peter le mira y arquea una ceja. "¿Aburrido?"

"Sí. Supongo. "Stiles mira por la ventana para que no tenga que mirar a Peter. "A veces me muevo mucho y tengo problemas para concentrarme. Me dieron medicamentos para eso. Supongo que ayudaba, pero no quiero necesitarlos ".

"Ah", dice Peter. "Bueno, a largo plazo puedo ver si puedo conseguir algunos, pero no será posible en un futuro próximo, por lo que tendrás que prescindir de ellos".

"Está bien". Stiles en realidad parece estar animado por el hecho de que Peter se tomó esto con calma y de inmediato no lo etiquetó como roto de alguna manera. "¿Sabes a dónde debemos ir? Albuquerque. Siempre quise ir a Albuquerque desde que lo vi escrito. Parece un lugar divertido para ir ".

Divertido, Peter dice: "Creo que Albuquerque es una buena opción".

"¿Alguna vez has estado allí?"

"No. Por eso es un buen sitio. No quiero ir a ningún sitio en el que haya estado antes, donde la gente podría pensar en buscarme".

"¿Eso excluye muchos lugares?"

Peter se encoge de hombros. "Gran parte de la costa oeste, más un par de grandes ciudades del este: Miami y Nueva York. Además hice un semestre en el extranjero, en Italia. Pero para ser honesto, no sé si Laura lo sabe. "Se queda callado sin pensarlo. "Todos los que me conocen lo suficientemente bien como para predecir a dónde podría ir, se han ido".

Stiles dobla los brazos sobre su estómago, doblándose sobre si mismo ligeramente. "Eso apesta".

"Sí, lo hace", Peter está de acuerdo. Se aclara la garganta y continúa: "Pero en términos de mantenerse en la carrera, es algo bueno. Podemos ir prácticamente a cualquier parte. El mundo es nuestra ostra ".

"Asqueroso", dice Stiles y Peter suelta una carcajada.

Hablan de vez en cuando sobre los hombres lobo y otras criaturas sobrenaturales durante el viaje. Stiles se agita, pero se las arregla para mantenerse calmado. Se está haciendo tarde para cuando llegan a Phoenix. Peter les consigue una habitación de motel y patrullan rápidamente el edificio, pero no ve nada inusual ni huele ningún peligro. Les ordena algo de comida china y Stiles come con hambre.

Peter es un ave nocturna, pero sabe que no puede esperar eso de un niño de diez años. Solo necesita alrededor de seis horas de sueño por noche y está seguro de que un niño necesitará más. Desea de repente haber pasado más tiempo con sus hermanas y sus hijos. Podría sentirse más preparado para hacer esto. Nunca se le había ocurrido que estaría criando a un niño sin que ellas miraran por encima del hombro, juzgándolo por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente divaga a Olivia, a su barriga curvada y al olor de la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella y siente que un aullido de dolor comienza a acumularse en su garganta. Centra sus pensamientos de nuevo en otros temas.

Stiles ve la televisión por un rato, navega por los canales y se queda dormido con la televisión todavía encendida. Eso responde a la pregunta de Peter sobre si mantener o no una luz encendida o el ruido de su escritura, lo molestará. Apaga la televisión y luego tira las mantas sobre Stiles. Unas horas más tarde, él mismo se acuesta.

No ha estado durmiendo bien desde el incendio y todavía está dando vueltas a medida que las horas pasan. Se da cuenta de que Stiles está dormido hace mucho tiempo y está pensando en levantarse por un tiempo, pero luego oye un resoplido sospechoso desde la cama junto a él. Espera un momento, pero luego oye un sollozo ahogado. Peter se sienta ante eso y se acerca para encender la luz.

Tan pronto como se enciende, Stiles se da la vuelta para no enfrentarse a Peter, ahogando algunos sollozos más. "Estoy bien", dice, antes de que Peter pueda decir algo.

"Eso parece poco probable", dice Peter.

"Estoy bien", Stiles insiste.

Peter se levanta de la cama y camina hacia donde se encuentra Stiles, sentado en el borde de la misma para que esté frente a la pared. "Sabes que tienes todo el derecho de no estar bien, ¿verdad?", Dice. "Ciertamente hay formas en que tu situación podría ser peor, pero has perdido a tus padres junto con cualquier indicio de familiaridad en tu vida".

Stiles traga saliva, su manzana de Adán se menea visiblemente. "Tengo que - que ser fuerte", se las arregla para decir. "No quiero que pienses que no lo soy, que no puedo serlo".

"Ah. Ya veo. "Peter deja que se siente por un momento. "¿Qué te hace pensar que las personas fuertes no pueden sufrir?"

"No estás perdiendo el tiempo llorando", dice Stiles.

"Oh, al contrario", dice Peter, un poco divertido a pesar de sí mismo. "Esta mañana, antes de que te levantaras, fui a bañarme. Me senté en la ducha y lloré durante al menos diez minutos. Probablemente más tiempo. Lloré tanto que casi vomité ".

"¿Lo hiciste?" Stiles se sienta y finalmente mira a Peter, secándose los ojos.

"Sí. Y lo hago cada mañana desde el incendio."

Stiles vacila un momento. "Pero si lloras en la ducha, es porque no quieres que nadie te vea llorar. Crees también que te hace parecer débil."

"Tengo que admitir que no me gusta que la gente me vea de esa manera", dice Peter, "pero no tienes que ocultarlo, si no quieres. Llorar no te hace débil. La fuerza no se trata de que no te importen las cosas o de no mostrar tus emociones. Se trata del hecho de que sigues luchando incluso cuando estás triste o enfadado o con dolor. Sigues levantándote cada mañana, sigues haciendo lo que sea que hayas decidido que ayudará. Pero si necesitas llorar de vez en cuando, eso está bien ".

Stiles resopla un poco más, luego dice: "Está bien. Gracias, Peter."

"Duerme un poco, pequeño grillo", dice Peter. Stiles se recuesta, así que Peter tira las mantas sobre él y Stiles cierra los ojos. Peter apaga la luz y luego vuelve a la cama. Se queda dormido escuchando la respiración de Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles está tranquilo al día siguiente y Peter le permite tener sus pensamientos. Él mismo nunca ha sido exactamente una persona conversadora y aunque sospecha por la forma en que Stiles lo interrogó en el bosque de que la reticencia no es su fuerte, no quiere presionarlo.

Se registran en el motel de estadías prolongadas en Albuquerque. Stiles ve a Peter darle una sonrisa inofensiva a la empleada, hablar sobre su mudanza de Phoenix y sobre cómo había conseguido un mejor trabajo aquí. Ella parece desinteresada y les da las llaves de su habitación. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de pizza para la cena?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros un poco y dice: "Está bien, supongo. Nunca comí mucha pizza. Se suponía que mi papá no debía comer alimentos grasos ". Dobla los brazos sobre su estómago y se hunde en una silla, su voz tiembla un poco. "Ojalá lo hubiera dejado comer más antes de recibir un disparo y morir".

Peter no está seguro de qué decir a eso, así que simplemente responde: "Los hombres lobo no tienen que preocuparse por cosas así, afortunadamente".

Stiles asiente y levanta sus rodillas hasta su pecho, volviendo al silencio. Stiles dice: "¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?".

"¿Hm?", Pregunta Peter, sin saber qué quiere decir Stiles con la pregunta.

Stiles se mueve un poco, inquieto. "¿Quieres matar a los cazadores, verdad?"

Peter asiente. "Así es."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me traes contigo? Porque me entrenas. Dijiste que podrían pasar años antes de que hagamos el primer movimiento. Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Podrías empezar a hacerlo ahora mismo."

"Podría", concuerda Peter, "aunque para ser honesto, probablemente todavía querría unos seis meses para ponerme en forma. Pero sería una mala idea. Por un lado, mi identidad sería completamente obvia. Recuerda siempre que los cazadores son una comunidad. Se hablan, comparten información. Si comienzan a morir o desaparecen justo después de que sobreviviera a la muerte de mi familia. . . "

"¿Importa?" Stiles pregunta, sonando curioso. "Quiero decir, no eres el único que sobrevivió. Laura y Derek también lo hicieron."

"Eso es cierto", dice Peter, "pero tengo algo de reputación".

"¿Oh, sí?" Stiles suena impresionado. "¿Eras un sicario o algo así?"

Divertido, Peter dice: "No exactamente. Era un investigador privado y un reparador. ¿Sabes qué es eso? ", Agrega y Stiles sacude la cabeza. "Un reparador es alguien que trabaja para hacer desaparecer los problemas. Me especialicé en chantaje y extorsión, pero admito que he matado a algunas personas ".

Stiles le mira de reojo. "¿Mala gente?"

"Horrendas."

"Está bien". Stiles se mastica una uña. "Pero aún así, incluso si saben que eres tú, ¿qué importa? No utilizarás tu verdadera identidad ".

"No, no lo haré", dice Peter, "pero Laura y Derek sí. Y cada uno de los cazadores que he conocido estaría feliz de usarlos en mi contra ".

"Oh". Stiles reflexiona sobre esto por un largo minuto. "Todavía puedes esperar seis meses o un año. No tienes que esperar hasta que tenga la edad suficiente ".

"Pero fue idea tuya", dice Peter. "Eso no sería justo".

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que no se te habría ocurrido la venganza".

"Por supuesto que lo habría hecho. Pero no puedo vengarme. La persona que mató a mi familia está muerta." Peter se encoge de hombros. "Tienes un sentido de la justicia que simplemente no tengo. Para ti, la lógica parece simple. Para mí, no tanto. "

"Supongo." Stiles todavía suena escéptico.

Peter se sienta en silencio durante largos minutos. No es asunto de Stiles. Pero por alguna razón, se encuentra diciendo en voz alta de todos modos. "Mi mujer . . . Olivia . . ella estaba embarazada."

Ante esto, los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan. "Oh . . . oh cielos, yo . . . Lo siento mucho, Peter ".

Peter asiente, aceptando sus condolencias. "Supongo que me pareció cosa del destino. Que debería conocerte y sentir una conexión contigo, con tus metas, justo después de perder al hijo que habríamos tenido. Tal vez no lo es. No estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos crea en el destino. Como dijiste, el universo es un lugar aleatorio y arbitrario. Las cosas pasan sin motivo todo el tiempo. Pero quizás eso signifique que aunque el universo sea a menudo cruel. . . a veces es amable ".

Stiles resopla un poco y se limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas, luego dice ahogadamente "Está bien".

"Vamos", dice Peter, con ganas de cambiar de tema. "A ver si podemos encontrar una película en la televisión y luego dormir un poco. Mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento ".


	3. Chapter 3

No es como si Peter tuviera alguna idea de cómo entrenar a un niño humano. Pero cree que las primeras cosas en las que necesita concentrarse son la fuerza y la resistencia. "¿Cuántas flexiones puedes hacer?" Pregunta, mirando los delgados brazos de Stiles con cierto escepticismo. Stiles simplemente se encoge de hombros, así que Peter le dice que lo haga hasta que sus brazos se cansen. Hace quince antes de detenerse. Peter no tiene idea de si eso es bueno o malo, pero le dice que está bien. Puede hacer quince cada día durante una semana y luego subirán a veinte. Ciertamente tiene más que suficiente energía para correr.

Se establecieron en Albuquerque durante el primer mes. Caminan por el desierto y las montañas. Peter le enseña cómo sobrevivir en el desierto, cómo rastrear presas y encontrar agua potable. Sabe más sobre la caza desde la perspectiva de un lobo que desde un cazador humano, pero cree que no es malo si Stiles es un poco más lobo que la mayoría. Sus bronceados se vuelven más naturales que los comprados en la tienda.

Desde Albuquerque se dirigen al norte, a Denver. Es invierno y se quedan dentro la mayor parte del tiempo. Stiles lee vorazmente, libros sobre cada materia y de cada nivel académico. Aprende mejor cuando puede moverse alrededor, Peter descubre. Peter no quiere arriesgarse a comprar el Adderall en el mercado negro, pero unas cuantas tazas de café adicionales parecen ayudarle a concentrarse. Lee sobre biología, geografía y tecnología. Hace flexiones, abdominales y saltos.

Omaha es donde Stiles aprende acerca del arte del engaño. Terminan con una vecina al lado en el motel de estadías prolongadas que es entrometida, pero no demasiado brillante. Peter puede jugar con ella como un violín, y en poco tiempo, también puede hacerlo Stiles. Le enseña a Stiles cómo hacer preguntas y obtener información sin que la gente se dé cuenta del hecho de que está husmeando. Después de un tiempo, Stiles conoce los secretos de media docena de inquilinos diferentes. Sabe acerca de cómo el hombre en la habitación 304 está ahí porque su esposa le echó (la engañaba con tres mujeres diferentes), la familia en la 207 está indocumentada, la mujer en la 218 se esconde de un abusivo ex novio y la pareja en la 110 está manteniendo dos gatos a pesar de que el edificio prohíbe las mascotas.

Peter pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Omaha, tenso y listo para huir, porque es inevitable que uno de ellos finalmente reconozca a Stiles. Observa la forma en que la gente mira a Stiles, espera ese aumento repentino de la frecuencia cardíaca, tomando una gran cantidad de aliento mientras hacen la conexión. Se quedan en ese motel un poco más de tiempo de lo normal, para que Stiles pueda practicar más. El día veinticuatro, un inquilino nuevo dice: “Ya sabes, te ves familiar. No puedo poner mi dedo sobre eso ".

Stiles sonríe y dice una mentira fácil sobre cómo salía en un comercial de televisión para un dentista local. Él y Peter se fueron veinte minutos después.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Entrenan seis días a la semana. Es posible que Peter no esté familiarizado con la crianza de los hijos, pero sabe que todos necesitan un descanso ocasional. Entonces, un día a la semana, Stiles no hace ejercicio, no tiene lecciones, ni lee los libros que Peter le conseguía. Miran en exceso la televisión en Netflix o juegan videojuegos. Stiles tiene ganas de abandonar el apartamento y pide ir a lugares como un museo o el centro comercial. Todavía es muy temprano, le dice Peter. Está viendo a los medios de comunicación desentrañar el misterioso caso del hijo del diputado en fuga. Hay mucho interés. Cuando se haya calmado, Stiles podrá salir fuera por su cuenta.

Stiles se queja a veces, pero en su mayor parte acepta el juicio de Peter. Se dedica a leer sobre las diversas investigaciones sobre su desaparición. A veces Peter le encuentra llorando, pero Stiles nunca quiere hablar de eso. Peter sabe que no puede ser fácil, leer sobre las personas de su vida anterior, sabiendo que todavía le están buscando. Pero para un niño de diez años, su resolución está hecha de acero. Nunca flaquea.

Una vez y solo una vez, le pide a Peter que le lleve a la estación de policía, que le deje para que pueda irse a casa. Peter lo hace. Pero cuando llegan allí, Stiles sacude la cabeza y dice: "Solo quería saber si realmente lo harías".

"Pequeño grillo astuto", responde Peter, frotando una mano sobre el pelo de Stiles con afecto.

"Ese soy yo", dice Stiles. Se queda en silencio mientras Peter sale del aparcamiento de la estación de policía, luego dice: "Dijiste que podía cambiar de opinión, pero no pensé en preguntar qué pasaría si cambiaras de opinión".

"No lo haré", dice Peter.

Stiles arruga la nariz. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo, pero tú no puedes? Es porque soy un niño, ¿no es así? "

"Obviamente es porque eres un niño", dice Peter, divertido.

Stiles da un pequeño resoplido. "Bien. Pero si cambias de opinión y quieres tratar de ser normal o lo que sea, puedes enviarme a casa. Solo déjame en una estación de policía."

"¿Realmente irías a casa, si hiciera eso?" Peter pregunta.

Por unos instantes, Stiles guarda silencio. Luego dice: "Supongo que lo haría. No es como si tuviera otro lugar al que ir".

"Mm", dice Peter. "Bien, no te preocupes por eso. No voy a cambiar de opinión ".

"Está bien", dice Stiles. Nunca vuelve a aparecer ese tema de conversación .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Desde Omaha, se dirigen hacia el norte y terminan en Milwaukee. Ahí es donde Peter comienza a enseñarle a Stiles cómo luchar. Es terrible en eso, al principio. Cae mucho, tropieza con sus propios pies, se levanta y tropieza. Pero mejora y es más fuerte de lo que parece. Le encanta aprender la física de la lucha, aprender a usar el impulso de su oponente en su contra.

Peter le enseña a ser brutal, a ir a lugares vulnerables con la máxima fuerza. Stiles en realidad logra herirlo un par de veces, aunque siempre se cura rápidamente. Se van de Milwaukee antes de lo programado debido a un accidente con un oficial de policía en una tienda de alimentos. Probablemente no tenga idea de quiénes son, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter se despierta con el ruido de Stiles tosiendo. Ese mismo día había notado que Stiles parecía un poco cansado y que su olor era ligeramente diferente al habitual. No lo había pensado mucho, pero cuando el ataque de tos no cede, se levanta. Está sorprendido por lo mal que se ve Stiles. Está pálido y su cuerpo está encorvado mientras trata de dejar de toser.

"Estoy bien", dice de manera irregular, cuando ve a Peter, pero luego comienza a toser de nuevo.

"Claramente no estás bien", responde Peter y toca su frente. Está caliente al tacto. "¿Es esto una cosa normal?"

Stiles ahoga una carcajada. "¿Para humanos? Sí, algunas veces."

"¿Hay algo que deberíamos hacer al respecto?"

"Nuh uh". Stiles se inclina, tosiendo con fuerza. "Sólo quiero dormir".

Peter frunce el ceño, pero asiente, dejando que Stiles vuelva a la cama. Pero es difícil dormir, al escuchar el ruido de Stiles dando vueltas y tosiendo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando la tos vibra débilmente en los pulmones de Stiles, Peter pregunta: "¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto?"

"No se. Un par de días ". Stiles se ve algo apático, pero interesado, mientras pregunta:" ¿Realmente nunca has visto a alguien estar enfermo? "

"No de cerca". Peter se sirve una taza de café, haciendo memoria. Una de las hijas de Talia había sido humana. Ella debe haberse enfermado una o dos veces. Pero si es así, Peter no recuerda haberlo presenciado. Ve a Stiles escupir algo de mocos y reprime el disgusto. "No puede ser saludable solo. . . No hacer nada al respecto ".

Hay un destello de diversión en la cara de Stiles y dice: "Necesito jarabe para la tos. Y Tylenol. Eso me hará bajar la fiebre. ¿Bien?"

"Está bien". Aliviado de que haya algo que puede hacer, Peter se levanta y se dirige a la farmacia, solo para encontrarse bloqueado tan pronto como llega. ¿Por qué hay tantos tipos diferentes de jarabe para la tos? No pueden ser todos diferentes. ¿Cuál necesita Stiles? Intenta leer las etiquetas, pero en realidad no ayuda.

"Te ves perdido", dice una voz y Peter levanta la vista para ver a una mujer de mediana edad sonriéndole. "Déjame adivinar, ¿tu esposa te envió?"

"Eso sería impresionante, ya que ella murió el año pasado", responde Peter.

Los ojos de la mujer se abren. "Lo siento mucho", dice ella y se mueve apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Peter se da cuenta casi demasiado tarde de que está dejando pasar la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que probablemente sepa más sobre esto que él. "No, lo siento. Estaba fuera de lugar. Es solo que esta es la primera vez que mi hijo se enferma desde que murió y realmente no sé qué necesita. ¿Tal vez podrías ayudarme?”

"¡Oh, por supuesto!", Dice la mujer. "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Once."

"¿Tiene tos?"

"Y fiebre, sí. Solo ha estado pasando alrededor de un día, pero ...

"Pero es difícil ver a nuestros hijos sufrir", dice ella con una sonrisa amable. Ella mira rápidamente los estantes de la medicina, luego saca una botella de jarabe para la tos y una caja de Tylenol para niños. “Simplemente sigue las instrucciones de las cajas. La buena noticia es que una vez que tenga doce años, puede tomar las cosas de un adulto, así que puedes darle lo que quiera que tomes cuando te enfermes ".

"Genial", dice Peter, con la esperanza de que no suene sarcástico.

"¡Asegúrate de mantenerlo hidratado!", Dice la mujer, saludando por encima del hombro después de que Peter le da las gracias.

"¿Cómo?" Peter murmura, pero se detiene en la tienda de alimentos para comprar una caja de paletas de helado. Stiles sonríe un poco cuando los ve. Toma el jarabe para la tos y el Tylenol, come dos paletas y luego se queda dormido. Peter se sienta con él, pasando su mano sobre el pelo de Stiles, viéndolo dormir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En Columbus, Ohio, se toman un descanso de la lucha física y se centran en los primeros auxilios y la anatomía. Stiles aprende sobre diferentes remedios naturales y venenos. Hablan sobre cómo robar medicamentos y cómo falsificar recetas. Peter se asegura de enseñarle a qué son vulnerables los hombres lobo. Va a estar siguiendo a los cazadores. Necesita saber cómo piensan y qué hacen.

Desde allí, se dirigen a Charlotte. Stiles aprende sobre vigilancia y contravigilancia, sobre fotografía y forzar cerraduras. Está corriendo varios kilómetros por día y se está poniendo musculoso durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Peter.

Llega el verano, por lo que salen del sur y paran en un motel barato en Albany. Peter comienza a enseñarle a conducir, aunque tiene que sentarse en un cojín y poner un bloque en el acelerador. Es bueno saberlo en un apuro, a pesar de su edad. También aprende sobre la mecánica de un coche, no solo cómo mantener uno en funcionamiento, sino también cómo desactivar los de sus enemigos.

Disfrutan el verano más de lo que Peter hubiera esperado. Van a nadar en los muchos lagos de la zona. Stiles aprende la escalada en roca y pasan días en el bosque. Se da cuenta casi demasiado tarde de que podrían estar volviéndose demasiado salvajes, desconectados de la humanidad, cuando se da cuenta de que las personas les miran de forma extraña en la tienda de alimentos.

Así que cuando el verano ha terminado, regresan a la civilización, estableciéndose en un apartamento de piedra marrón en Brooklyn. Peter ha pagado extra por la propiedad inmobiliaria principal, pero no vale la pena, ya que casi nunca están allí. Stiles se sumerge en las vistas y los sonidos de la ciudad de Nueva York, pasando días en bibliotecas y museos.

Quizá este un poco fuera de tema, pero se está divirtiendo y Peter piensa que, en cualquier caso, una educación amplia es importante. En la Gran Manzana, a nadie le importa preguntar "no deberías estar en la escuela". Stiles aprende a tomar el metro solo, pero Peter le sigue a una distancia segura. Stiles siempre sabe que él está ahí. La primera vez que logra darle esquinazo a Peter, Peter le lleva a tomar un batido después.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ha pasado un año. Peter se dijo a sí mismo que no se enfocaría en eso, no haría gran cosa en el aniversario del incendio. No sabe si Stiles incluso recuerda exactamente en qué fecha fue asesinado su padre. Pero a medida que se acerca, se encuentra enfocándose en eso más a menudo. Su bebé tendría seis meses ahora, más o menos. Se pregunta cómo habría sido el niño. Por primera vez en su vida, desea ser humano, por lo que podría recurrir al alcohol para calmar lo peor del dolor.

Stiles está tranquilo varios días antes, aunque Peter supone que hay una diferencia de diez días entre sus respectivas pérdidas. El aniversario del incendio pasa sin que ninguno de ellos lo mencione. Pero a Peter se le ocurre después que Stiles podría no llorar de la misma manera que él. El día anterior al aniversario de la muerte de Noah Stilinski, Peter se sienta con Stiles y le dice: "¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer mañana? ¿A dónde quieres ir? "

Stiles mira hacia abajo y sacude la cabeza. "No, yo . . . estaba pensando que me hubiera gustado no haber recordado el día. Es como- Solo...” Se aclara la garganta. “Ya me siento muy mal todos los días. No quiero apartar un día para sentirme muy mal y llorar ".

"Me siento de la misma manera", admite Peter.

"Por eso tampoco quise hacer nada en mi cumpleaños", dice Stiles. "O la Navidad. O tal vez cualquier día de fiesta, nunca más. No lo sé. ¿Tal vez mejorará? "Su voz se ahoga un poco mientras lo dice.

"Tal vez", dice Peter, aunque en privado lo duda.

"Pero gracias por preguntar", agrega Stiles. "Si estuviera en casa, podría llevar flores a. . . a las tumbas. Pero sé que no podemos volver a Beacon Hills, así que supongo que realmente no importa ".

"Mm", dice Peter, pensando en la ceremonia donde se habían esparcido las cenizas. Le duele la garganta de repente, con el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. Se pregunta qué pensaría Olivia de Stiles, de este niño al azar que había adoptado. A ella le gustaría, piensa Peter. Olivia amaba a los niños, especialmente los inteligentes. Ella y Stiles probablemente se habrían llevado muy bien.

¿Y qué pensaría Noah Stilinski de él? Sin duda, no lo aprobaría. Peter piensa en todo lo que Stiles ha dicho sobre su padre, sobre su firme determinación y su compromiso con la justicia. No, Stilinski no aprobaría su misión en absoluto, piensa. Se pregunta si Stiles se da cuenta de eso, si Stiles alguna vez piensa en eso. Supone que no importa. No es como si Stilinski estuviera cerca para recuperar a su hijo. Su aprobación o desaprobación no tiene ningún significado.

"¿Crees que el cielo y el infierno son reales?" Stiles pregunta de la nada.

Peter tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. "No estoy seguro, para ser honesto. En el sentido religioso estricto, lo dudo. Pero uno no es un hombre lobo sin creer que hay mucho más en la vida de lo que vemos. Estoy seguro de que algo pasa después de la muerte. Simplemente no tengo la menor idea de qué ".

"Espero que sea algo bueno", dice Stiles. "Me dije, justo después. . . después . . Que al menos mi mamá y mi papá volverían a estar juntos. Mi papá extrañaba mucho a mi mamá ".

Al sentir un parentesco repentino con el fallecido Noah Stilinski, Peter asiente. "Estoy seguro de que lo hizo".

"Así que espero que estén juntos ahora". Stiles se limpia los ojos. "Y algún día les veré de nuevo".

Peter asiente, pensando en eso. Sobre la idea de reencontrarse con Olivia. Eso, por supuesto, suponiendo que merece ir al Cielo, pero aún se siente muy inseguro acerca del concepto de que las almas se dividen por su valor inherente. Así que tal vez la vuelva a ver. Algún día, probablemente algún día pronto, si va a ser realista acerca de sus posibilidades de enfrentar a cada cazador en América del Norte. Pero entonces se le ocurre un pensamiento y un sollozo brota en su garganta.

No puede contenerlo antes de que Stiles lo note y el niño le mira con los ojos algo abiertos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo solo ..." Peter apenas puede pronunciar las palabras. Sabe que esto no es algo que deba decirle a un niño, pero no tiene a nadie más en quien confiar. "Tal vez algún día veré a Olivia de nuevo. Pero nunca conoceré a nuestro hijo. No creo que, sea lo que sea la vida después de la muerte, estoy bastante seguro de que las personas que no nacieron todavía no existen allí, así que... "

"Oh". Stiles vacila, luego se acerca y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Peter. "Lo siento mucho. Sé que no ayuda. Pero lo hago."

Peter asiente, tratando de medir su respiración hasta que pueda forzar el dolor y la pena a regresar a la caja donde normalmente los guarda. ¿Cómo puede extrañar a alguien que nunca conoció? No lo sabe, pero la muerte, la no existencia de su hijo, de alguna manera es más dolorosa que perder a los demás. Sus dedos se hunden en el brazo de Stiles y Stiles hace un ruido silencioso. "Mierda", dice Peter, dejando ir su brazo. "¿Te herí?"

"Un poco". Stiles sonríe débilmente. "En parte es mi culpa. Se supone que siempre debo estar en guardia y no lo estaba ".

"Ah, bien." Peter deja escapar un suspiro, sintiendo un cierto equilibrio de retorno. "No lo mantendré en tu contra. ¿Qué tal si salimos y conseguimos un poco de helado?”

"¡Sí!" Stiles se levanta de un salto. "Eso suena bien."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Necesito aprender más sobre ordenadores", le dice Stiles, después de un largo día en la biblioteca. Está devorando un plato de comida y Peter ha tenido que comprarle zapatos nuevos dos veces desde que llegó a la ciudad. "Quiero aprender sobre cómo ingresar a las cuentas de las personas y cosas por el estilo. Puedo usarlo para aprender sobre ellos, para rastrearlos ".

"Está bien", dice Peter y envía algunos mensajes a los contactos con los que se ha mantenido en contacto. Es una buena idea, aunque no lo había planeado por un tiempo. Sabe que los cazadores usan la red para coordinarse entre sí e intercambiar información. El acceso a esos foros será invaluable, pero nunca tuvo la paciencia para ese tipo de trabajo.

Los contactos de Peter lo llevan a Boston, o más específicamente, a Cambridge. Conoce a un profesor del MIT y le da un montón de dinero en efectivo, lo siguiente que sabe es que Stiles está aprendiendo sobre ordenadores. Aprende lenguajes de programación y estafas y cómo clonar teléfonos. Incluso hace algunos amigos, adolescentes que están aprendiendo las mismas cosas.

Pero nunca pierde de vista su objetivo. Todo lo que aprende, Peter sabe que lo está archivando en el lugar correcto para ayudarlo a enfrentarse a los cazadores. Hará una tarea de ordenador y comentará casualmente: "Si puedo aprender a sortear los sistemas de alarma, eso nos ayudará mucho", o estará cronometrando uno de sus sprints y preguntará: “¿Cuánto tiempo crees que los cazadores regulares hacen ejercicio? ”Nunca olvida por qué están haciendo esto y tampoco lo hace Peter.

Entonces, cuando Peter dice que han estado en Boston el tiempo suficiente, solo asiente y va a guardar sus cosas. Nunca dice una palabra acerca de las personas que están dejando atrás.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter se sorprende cuando suena su teléfono. Le dio el número a algunas personas, contactos en los que confía, pero el noventa y nueve por ciento de su correspondencia es por texto. Contesta con cautela, diciendo: "¿Hola?"

"Hola, uh. . . ¿Tío Peter?” Dice una voz masculina. "Soy Derek".

"Hola, Derek", dice Peter, sorprendido, pero complacido. Le había dado a Laura su nuevo número, pero no ha tenido noticias de ninguno de sus sobrinos en el año y medio transcurrido desde el incendio. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, supongo", dice Derek. "Mira, um. Sé que estás viviendo fuera de la red, ¿verdad? ¿Te mueves mucho?”

"Algo así", dice Peter. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Necesito un lugar para dormir por una semana o dos", dice Derek. "Las cosas aquí son una especie de. . . No lo sé. Es extraño. Es difícil de explicar. Solo necesito salir de aquí un poco ".

"Claro", dice Peter. "Estamos en Nashville en este momento. ¿Tienes un lápiz?”

Derek toma su dirección y dice que estará allí esa noche. Peter le dice a Stiles que su sobrino vendrá de visita y Stiles parece vagamente interesado, pero en su mayoría está ocupado con lo que está haciendo. Ya es tarde cuando Derek llega, llamando a la puerta del apartamento donde viven Stiles y Peter. No dice mucho y Peter no le hace ninguna pregunta. Su apartamento es pequeño, pero Derek dice que está bien durmiendo en el sofá. Luego ve a Stiles acurrucado en una esquina con un libro grueso. "¿Quién es ese?"

Divertido, Peter dice: "Es Stiles. ¿Recuerdas, el hijo del diputado?”

"No me di cuenta de que estaría aquí", dice Derek.

Stiles le mira. "¿Qué, crees que me habría dejado en algún lado del camino?"

"No", dice Derek, "simplemente no pensé que fueras en serio en querer ser Batman".

"¿Quién no querría ser Batman?", Pregunta Stiles y vuelve a su libro.

Peter da un resoplido. "Sí, todavía está aquí y lo está haciendo muy bien en su búsqueda para convertirse en Batman. Dicho esto, también es su hora de acostarse ".

Stiles arruga la nariz, saca la lengua y corre a su habitación.

"¡Cepilla tus dientes!" Peter grita detrás de él, luego ve a Derek mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, es solo. . . ”Derek mira hacia otro lado, su mandíbula temblaba. "No debería haber venido aquí. Fue un error. Voy a - "

Peter agarra la muñeca de Derek mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. "Derek. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pareces su padre", dice Derek y Peter siente un pequeño giro en sus entrañas. "Me gusta. Le estás diciendo cuál es su hora de acostarse y que se cepille los dientes y vosotros tenéis este apartamento, esta vida, al igual que Laura se ha hecho la vida por sí misma. No puedo hacerlo. Pensé que era justo. Pensé que Laura era la que era rara. Estaba enfadado con ella por estar bien. Pero tú también estás bien, lo que significa que soy yo quien ... quién ... "

No puede terminar la oración. Peter le empuja en silencio hacia el sofá para que estén sentados uno junto al otro. Una vez que Derek se ha callado, dice: "¿Viste el libro que Stiles está leyendo? Se trata de asesinos en serie. Cómo piensan, cómo se comportan. Porque los cazadores son, en muchos sentidos, como asesinos en serie. Es un material de lectura pesado para un niño de doce años. Él vomitó mientras leía sobre Jeffrey Dahmer. Pero sigue adelante, porque no está bien. ¿Este apartamento? Vino amueblado. Estas cosas no son nuestras. Pagué en efectivo un dinero extra para que no hagan preguntas y la próxima semana nos iremos. Ninguno de nosotros está bien, Derek. No sé cómo están las cosas con Laura, pero confía en mí, ni Stiles ni yo encajamos en la descripción de "bien" de nadie. Estamos simplemente . . . Enfocados, en hacer lo que tenemos que hacer ".

Derek deja escapar un suspiro. "Oh", finalmente dice.

"¿Qué está pasando con Laura?" Peter pregunta.

"Ella tiene un novio", dice Derek.

"Ah. ¿Y es un gilipollas?”

"No. Esa es la peor parte. Es realmente muy agradable. Está haciendo su último año en la universidad y después de graduarse, regresará a su manada. Nos invitó a ir con él. Laura quiere, pero. . . la idea de tener una manada de nuevo me pone enfermo. No puedo hacerlo. Me dijo que necesitaba seguir adelante, que no iba a renunciar a algo maravilloso porque no podía manejarlo ".

Peter asiente ligeramente. Puede ver como se siente Laura, pero sus simpatías están con Derek. "No te puedo decir qué hacer con Laura. Todo lo que puedo decir es que eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento, siempre que lo desees ".

"Bien. Gracias."

Derek duerme en el sofá por unos días y algunas veces ayuda a Stiles con sus lecciones. Stiles desconfía de él al principio, temiendo que Derek se burle de él, pero Derek trata a Stiles y sus objetivos completamente en serio.

Ha pasado poco menos de una semana antes de que Peter se levante una mañana y encuentre a Derek en el teléfono. "Está bien", dice mientras Peter entra en la habitación. "Si estas segura. Te veré mañana."

Cuelga y Peter dice: "¿Laura?"

"Sí. Llamó para preguntar cuándo iba a volver a casa y ella. . . Está enfadada. Supongo que pensó que no volvería nunca ". Derek abraza sus brazos sobre su estómago y dice:" Me necesita ".

Obviamente está esperando que Peter discuta con él, pero todo lo que Peter dice es: "Entonces vamos a llevarte a casa".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter está en medio de una charla sobre los diferentes métodos que los cazadores utilizan para encarcelar a los hombres lobo cuando ve a Stiles pasar su dedo por un montón de ceniza de montaña. La sustancia está siguiendo sus dedos mientras dibuja patrones en el aire. Peter deja de hablar y mira por un momento antes de decir: "¿Estás haciendo eso intencionalmente?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ”Stiles pregunta y la ceniza de montaña se disuelve en una pequeña nube y cae sobre la mesa.

Peter no puede evitar sonreír, complacido de haber ido al Nemeton ese día. "Supongo que es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento mágico".

"¿Mi qué?" Stiles pregunta, con los ojos abiertos.

Se dirigen a Nueva Orleans. Peter tiene una vieja amiga, una vieja chispa, en realidad, que practica allí como una sacerdotisa vudú. Stiles es escéptico sobre la idea del vudú y Peter termina enseñándole mucho sobre la religión, las diferencias entre los diferentes tipos practicados y las influencias culturales en cada una. "El vudú no es la mejor combinación para ti, para ser honesto", dice, "porque está intensamente ligado a los aspectos religiosos. Pero Eleanor es una de las pocas personas con las que aún estoy en contacto y que podría enseñarte y si ella cree que no funcionará, nos recomendará a otra persona ".

Eleanor decide después de tres días que Stiles no es un candidato para convertirse en un sacerdote vudú. El vudú depende del misticismo, de la conexión con los espíritus. Stiles es demasiado práctico. Su magia necesita ser más concreta que eso. Ella sugiere que prueben la religión Wicca y recomienda a alguien que vive en Vermont. Por primera vez, Peter rompe su regla sobre vivir en una ciudad pequeña.

Stiles no está seguro de cómo se siente con respecto al aspecto de Dios y diosa de la religión Wicca, pero toma los aspectos mágicos como un pato el agua. Está empezando a ser bueno en eso cuando se entera de la Ley del Retorno Triple, que lo asusta. "Entonces, si uso la magia para dañar a otros", le dice esa noche a Peter, "me la devuelven tres veces. Es como el karma, pero. . . peor."

"La mayoría de los sistemas mágicos tienen alguna forma de karma", le dice Peter, "pero no me preocuparía por eso".

“¿Por qué no?” Pregunta Stiles, arrugando la frente.

"El karma es la idea de que 'lo que das se te devuelve'", dice Peter. “Y si hieres a una persona inocente, claro, el karma te pateará el culo. Pero no estás hiriendo a gente inocente. Estás hiriendo a la gente culpable. Así que la conclusión es que a veces se obtiene lo que das. . . Pero a veces eres lo que viene ".

Stiles piensa en eso por un largo momento antes de asentir. "Está bien", dice. "Eso tiene sentido."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En Baltimore, Stiles aprende los inicios de la lucha con cuchillos y las armas de fuego.

En Jacksonville, practica entrando en docenas de casas.

En Austin, lee libros de derecho y alimenta a gatos callejeros.

En Las Vegas, practica el arte del engaño en turistas involuntarios.

En algún momento cercano a su decimoquinto cumpleaños, Peter decide que está listo.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles no quería celebrar sus cumpleaños, por lo que Peter no los ha mencionado en los últimos cuatro años y medio. Pero el día después del decimoquinto cumpleaños de Stiles, le entrega un montón de carpetas y le dice: "Estás listo. Elige uno."

Las carpetas contienen casos que ha recopilado en los últimos años. Los asesinatos de hombres lobo y otras criaturas sobrenaturales, obviamente perpetrados por cazadores, donde nunca fueron capturados. Hay dieciocho. No sabe quién cometió los asesinatos, pero no está preocupado. Pronto lo descubrirán.

Ha leído los archivos de cada caso una docena de veces y no se sorprende en absoluto cuando Stiles golpea uno sobre el escritorio y dice: "Este". Es un doble asesinato espantoso en una pequeña ciudad de Pensilvania que se produjo hace alrededor de un año. Las víctimas fueron dos hombres lobo, madre e hija. El cazador había irrumpido en la casa y había esperado al par. La hija, una niña de dieciséis años, había llegado a casa primero y el cazador la tomó cautiva y le violó mientras esperaba a la madre. Una vez que ella había llegado, las mató a ambas.

Peter asiente a su elección y dice: "Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres empezar?”

"El coche", dice Stiles con confianza. Eso tampoco sorprende a Peter y es una buena elección, aunque su propia investigación ya le ha dicho que es un callejón sin salida. Uno de los vecinos había visto el coche e incluso recordó un número de matrícula. Es una de las pocas pruebas sólidas que tenía el caso. Sin embargo, Peter ya lo ha investigado y sabe que el coche había sido robado unos días antes.

Stiles lo descubre lo suficientemente rápido, pero eso no le disuade. Pasa a la balística y los patrones, extrayendo hasta el último bit de datos de los informes policiales. Luego se dirige a los foros de los cazadores. Ya ha creado una impresionante base de datos que hace coincidir los nombres de pantalla con los específicos. Cuando hablan de sus armas, sus viajes o sus cónyuges, Stiles está allí, tomando notas. Ha mirado a través de los últimos cinco años de archivos. Los cazadores no se jactan de matanzas específicas - no son tan estúpidos - pero no es imposible vincularlas a tiempos y lugares específicos, armas o vehículos.

Tienen la suerte de que el arma utilizada era un modelo muy específico, que la policía había podido identificar. Sólo algunos de los cazadores han mencionado su uso. Uno de ellos también publicó en un momento que siempre roba coches para hacer su trabajo. Se ha quejado de la Administración de Seguridad en el Transporte en el aeropuerto de Pittsburgh, que es donde el coche fue robado, antes de que apareciera en la pequeña ciudad donde ocurrió el asesinato.

"Estoy seguro al noventa y cinco por ciento", le dice Stiles a Peter.

"Noventa y cinco es lo suficientemente bueno para mí", dice Peter. "¿Qué hay de ti, grillo?"

Stiles lo piensa por un momento, luego asiente. "Nos aseguraremos una vez que estemos allí".

"Está bien", dice Peter, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo. "¿Cómo pretendes encontrarle, sin embargo? ¿Supongo que no podemos rastrear su actividad web? "

"No, ese es el punto del uso de la dark web(*1)", dice Stiles, "pero creo que todavía puedo usar el sitio web para identificarlo al hacer una publicación a la que responderá".

"Si haces eso, te entregarás a los otros cazadores después del hecho", dice Peter.

Stiles sonríe un poco y dice: "Solo si este fuera mi primer post allí. Pero tengo tres nombres de pantalla en los foros que he estado usando durante casi un año, publicando algunas preguntas y quejándome de esos malditos hombres lobo que están en todas partes ".

"Por supuesto que sí", dice Peter, riendo. "Bien entonces. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Debaten por un momento, luego Stiles hace una publicación en la que afirma que se acaba de mudar al oeste de Pensilvania y que está buscando una buena tienda para comprar armas y municiones. Dos horas después, el cazador en cuestión respondió diciendo la tienda que usa y una hora después, Stiles y Peter se dirigen a Pittsburgh.

Las tiendas de armas tienen buena seguridad, pero es principalmente para prevenir el robo. Entrar al edificio en sí mismo es un poco difícil y desde allí solo toma unos minutos entrar en sus registros y encontrar a alguien cuyas compras coincidan con las armas de las que su objetivo había hablado. Hay un nombre, Howard Bell y una dirección en Rennerdale, Pennsylvania.

“¿Dónde te gustaría empezar?” Pregunta Peter.

"Oh, ya sabes", dice Stiles, "con todo".

Se dirigen a una cafetería con wi-fi gratuito y Stiles procede a analizar todos los datos disponibles sobre su objetivo. Descubre su fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, miembros de la familia, dinero. Stiles parece aliviado de que Bell no esté casado y no tenga hijos. Vive solo. Su casa fue comprada hace cinco años y Stiles consigue en internet mirar los planos. Tiene la marca y el modelo de su sistema de seguridad para el hogar, así como los registros de activación que muestran que Bell lo enciende cuando se acuesta en la cama, no cuando llega a casa.

"Tiene sentido", dice Stiles, masticando un bolígrafo mientras trabaja. "Es uno de esos tipos que es sensible al movimiento dentro de la casa, por lo que cada vez que deja caer algo o sube las escaleras demasiado fuerte, se dispara".

Después de algunas discusiones y un poco de prueba y error, deciden que no podrán superar el sistema de seguridad sin muchos problemas. Con eso en mente, comienzan la vigilancia. Peter sigue siendo mejor en esto y probablemente siempre se deba a sus sentidos mejorados. Mientras Stiles se queda atrás, Peter es capaz de escuchar las conversaciones del cazador sin ser visto.

"Entonces tiene este frente vanidoso", dice Stiles, arrastrando los papeles. "Tal vez podríamos pretender tener un caso, hacer que nos deje entrar".

"Eso produciría registros", señala Peter. "No queremos registros".

"Cierto". Stiles frunce el ceño. "También va a ese bar, como, tres veces a la semana. Si me escondiera en el maletero de su coche, podría entrar en su garaje ".

“Hm, la idea tiene mérito. . . ”

Después de un poco más de debate, están de acuerdo. Abren el maletero con un destornillador y Stiles sube. Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Bell sale del bar y conduce a casa. Stiles deja entrar a Peter en el garaje a través de una puerta lateral y avanzan juntos hacia la casa. Pero Peter se queda detrás de él. Este no es su show, le dice a Stiles.

Es fácil deslizarse dentro de la casa. Bell se instaló frente a la televisión con otra cerveza y un partido de fútbol con el volumen alto. Ve a Stiles en el reflejo de la pantalla y se pone de pie, pero es demasiado tarde. Stiles atasca la pistola eléctrica en su hombro, aprieta el gatillo y Bell cae al suelo, convulsionando.

Peter lo lleva a una silla en la cocina y le permite a Stiles atarlo, aunque le supervisa de cerca. Han practicado sus nudos diligentemente. Cuando Bell está asegurado y Peter ha revisado dos veces para asegurarse de que los nudos están bien y no hay nadie más en la oscuridad fuera de la casa, agitan una tapa llena de amoníaco bajo su nariz. Despierta con un grito.

"¿Quién diablos eres?", Exige, mientras se enfoca en Peter y Stiles.

Stiles ignora la pregunta y deja de lado el artículo de noticias sobre las dos personas que fueron asesinadas. “¿Las reconoces?”

El color se drena de la cara del hombre, que es una respuesta suficiente. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos eres?"

"Eso es irrelevante", dice Stiles con calma. "Estas personas. Las mataste, ¿verdad? "

La manzana de Adam de Bell se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras traga. "¿Qué? No. Tú, me has confundido con otra persona ...

"Amigo", dice Stiles, "tienes más armas en tu garaje que la Milicia de Michigan. Hay cero posibilidades de que me convenzas de que no eres un cazador. Sé exactamente quién eres. Demonios, me recomendaste tu tienda de armas no hace ni dos días."

"Tú ..." Los ojos de Bell se abren. Se lame los labios con nerviosismo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero tu cuenta."

Bell parpadea hacia él, confundido. Peter mira hacia otro lado, sin saber exactamente a qué se está refiriendo Stiles. "¿Mi - mi cuenta?"

"Sí. Quiero saber a cuántas personas has matado. Sé que estas dos no han sido las únicas. Así que quiero saber cuántas ”.

"Y si te digo eso, ¿entonces qué?"

"Lo llevaré a la estación de policía donde confesarás tus delitos e irás a la cárcel".

Bell duda, claramente sospechoso, pero parece darse cuenta de que no tiene muchas opciones. "Diecisiete."

Stiles saca una libreta y un lápiz. "Nombres. Si no los sabes, las fechas y lugares serán suficientes ".

Su manera práctica de interrogar al cazador le divierte a Peter, aunque está un poco molesto de que vayan a estar allí más tiempo del planeado. Observa con cuidado por la ventana delantera el tránsito que pasa cuando Bell describe sus crímenes. No sabe muchos de los nombres, pero al menos sabe la edad y el género aproximados de sus víctimas, así como dónde y cuándo las mató.

Cuando Stiles llega al final de las diecisiete víctimas, Peter dice: "¿Has terminado?"

"Sí", dice Stiles, guardando la libreta.

"Entonces tenemos que matarle e irnos. Hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo ".

"Lo siento", dice Stiles.

"¿Qué?", Espetó Bell al mismo tiempo.

"Realmente no pensaste que íbamos a dejarte vivir, ¿verdad?", Peter dice. "Incluso si nuestro objetivo principal era la justicia para tus crímenes, has visto nuestras caras. No hay manera de que podamos dejarte ir ".

"Pero, pero dijiste ..." La cara de Bell ha perdido todo color. "Por favor, no puedes -"

“¿Vas a suplicar?” Pregunta Peter. Sabe que deberían acabar de una vez, pero tiene que admitir que está disfrutando verle retorcerse. “Apuesto a que las niñas a las que violaste y asesinaste suplicaron. ¿Pero te detuviste? No. Entonces, ¿por qué deberíamos detenernos? "Mira a Stiles, que está mirando a través de un estante de cuchillos en la pared. "¿Ves alguno que te guste?"

"Este", dice Stiles, bajando un cuchillo. Habían acordado de antemano que usarían las armas del cazador si era posible. De esa manera nadie sería capaz de rastrear el arma hacia ellos. Peter mira el cuchillo y asiente con la cabeza.

Bell está luchando violentamente, pero no puede escapar de los nudos. Casi voltea su silla, pero Peter la atrapa y le endereza. Observa a Stiles mientras se acerca. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras presiona el cuchillo en la garganta de Bell. "No allí", corrige Peter. "Estarás en el camino directo de la salida de sangre. Ven detrás de él.”

"Jesús, loco hijo de puta, maldito psicópata", dice Bell, mientras Stiles obedece las instrucciones de Peter. "No tienes que hacerlo, me entregaré, no diré nada a nadie sobre ti, te lo juro ..."

Stiles se queda allí por un momento, sin moverse, hasta que Peter dice: "Puedo hacerlo esta vez, si lo necesitas".

Stiles sacude la cabeza, pero no dice nada. Respira hondo y lo deja salir, cerrando los ojos por un largo momento. Luego pone el cuchillo en su cuello y lo empuja hacia abajo a lo largo de la arteria, como Peter le había enseñado. La sangre sale por todas partes y Stiles retrocede a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, dejando escapar un pequeño grito. El cuerpo de Bell tiene espasmos varias veces antes de quedarse quieto.

"Jesús", dice Stiles, en un pequeño susurro.

"¿Necesitas vomitar?" Peter le pregunta.

Stiles traga saliva y luego sacude la cabeza. Peter le quita el cuchillo y aprieta brevemente su hombro antes de dirigirse al fregadero. Lo lava a fondo, utilizando los suministros que habían traído y lo vuelve a colocar en las pertenencias del cazador. Luego le hace un gesto a Stiles para que le siga. Stiles coloca cuidadosamente la copia del artículo de noticias que habían traído sobre las mujeres asesinadas en la mesa frente al cuerpo de Bell. Luego salen por la puerta trasera y cruzan la reja. Son afortunados porque Bell vivía en una casa que bordeaba el bosque. La magia de Stiles es especialmente buena en un entorno natural y borra sus huellas detrás de él a medida que avanzan.

Caminan más de un kilómetro y medio a través del bosque oscuro en silencio antes de llegar a las cosas que Peter había preparado antes de entrar. Hay un bote de basura de metal y una lata de gasolina. Stiles se quita la ropa sin decir nada y las pone en el bote de basura. Había usado guantes por razones obvias y su ropa había cubierto toda su piel, además de su cara. Hay algunas gotas de sangre en el costado de su cuello, pero eso es todo. Peter se las quita con una toallita desmaquilladora y luego la tira a la basura también. Lo rocía con gasolina y lo enciende mientras Stiles se pone el nuevo atuendo que habían dejado allí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Peter le pregunta. El silencio de Stiles no es inesperado, pero aún le preocupa.

"No estoy seguro", dice Stiles. "Supongo . . . No siento nada. Esperaba sentirme bien o mal, pero simplemente me siento. . . bien. Me gusta. Hay una parte de mí que se siente mal, muy mal, un poco enferma. Pero también hay una parte de mí que se siente bien, porque estaba pensando en la chica que mató. Cuan asustada debió haber estado, cuánto dolor sintió. Y sé que nunca podrá hacer que nadie se sienta así nunca más. Así que me siento bien por eso. Y las dos cosas son una especie de cancelación mutua, supongo. No sé si eso tiene sentido ".

"Lo tiene", dice Peter, "aunque no estoy seguro de que deba usarse como un barómetro para este tipo de cosas".

Stiles le mira. "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Siento una abrumadora sensación de satisfacción", dice Peter. "Es una sensación muy agradable".

Stiles parece considerar esto por un minuto antes de decir: "Creo que eso está bien. Estar satisfecho. No creo que debas estar feliz, pero estar satisfecho está bien ".

"Gracias por tu apoyo, pequeño grillo", dice Peter divertido.

Una vez que el fuego se ha extinguido, comienzan a caminar nuevamente. Peter ha dejado su coche en un pequeño aparcamiento que está desierto a esta hora de la noche y no siente ningún peligro al caminar y entrar. "¿Qué tan lejos estamos conduciendo esta noche?", Stiles pregunta.

"No tan lejos. Pensé en dirigirnos a Cleveland. Nos he reservado un alojamiento con AirBnB, se autogestiona, por lo que no importa que sea medianoche. Nos quedaremos allí esta noche y nos iremos mañana. Cal, en Chicago, tiene nuevas identidades esperándonos, pero tenemos que ir a recogerlas ".

"Está bien". Stiles está acostumbrado. A veces, los contactos de Peter les envían paquetes con sus nuevas identificaciones, pero a veces van y las recogen. Bosteza, luego se mira sorprendido de sí mismo.

"La adrenalina se está acabando", le dice Peter. "Probablemente te sientas un poco aturdido, ¿verdad? Bebe un poco del té que te dejé. Te ayudará a dormir un poco en el camino ".

Stiles asiente y hace estallar la parte superior de la taza de viaje. Está dormido después de tres tragos y Peter tiene que quitarle la taza de las manos antes de que la deje caer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo primero que Stiles hace a la mañana siguiente es revisar las noticias de Pittsburgh. No hay nada. "Pueden pasar días o incluso semanas antes de que se encuentre su cuerpo", le recuerda Peter. “Bell no tenía familia, no tenía trabajo de nueve a cinco. Nadie se dará cuenta de que está muerto de inmediato ".

"Sí, supongo", dice Stiles.

Peter tiene la sensación de que hay un problema aquí que tendrán que resolver, pero tiene mucho que hacer, así que lo deja pasar. Limpia a fondo el apartamento, en caso de que alguien pudiera haberlos rastreado allí, antes de subir al coche. Conducen de Cleveland a Toledo, donde está dispuesto a comprar un coche nuevo. Luego se dirigen a Chicago, se encuentran con su contacto que tiene un paquete grueso con sus próximas seis identidades. Le da al hombre un alijo igualmente grueso de dinero en efectivo. Luego están en la carretera otra vez.

Se registran en otro motel de estadías prolongadas en St. Louis. Stiles ya está en su nuevo teléfono, mirando las noticias de Pennsylvania. Cuando no hay nada, saca su portátil y mira los foros de los cazadores.

Dos días después, cuando Stiles sigue actualizando constantemente las páginas web en cuestión, Peter se sienta con él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo quiero saber cuándo la gente se entere", dice Stiles, sin levantar la vista de su portátil. "Quiero saber qué pasa con la investigación del asesinato de las dos mujeres".

Peter suspira un poco. "Stiles. Sabes que el noventa por ciento de ese tipo de información nunca se hace pública, ¿verdad? No van a decir nada sobre el artículo en la escena del asesinato. Retienen toda la información que pueden, por lo que cualquier sospechoso que detienen puede ser evaluado para conocer el crimen".

La mandíbula de Stiles se aprieta un poco. "Creo que serán noticias bastante públicas cuando se den cuenta que él era un asesino en serie".

"Tal vez. Aunque podría señalar que no saben que es un asesino en serie. Demonios, ni siquiera saben que mató a las dos mujeres en Pensilvania, aunque al dejar el artículo de las noticias seguramente les señalará en esa dirección. Pero no dirán nada al respecto hasta que puedan verificarlo, lo que harán al comparar su ADN con la escena del crimen. Eso podría llevar semanas, meses. Digamos que hacen eso. Sí, entonces les dirán a las familias de las víctimas que él fue el autor y que está muerto. Probablemente habrá un artículo en sus noticias locales sobre la resolución del caso, pero no mencionarán cómo. Es discutible si le contarán o no a las familias que un objeto que quedó en la escena del asesinato les llevó a verificar su ADN ".

“¡Deberían saberlo!” Protesta Stiles.

"No necesitan saberlo, Stiles. Todo lo que necesitan saber es que el hombre que mató a sus seres queridos ha sido identificado y que está muerto. Ese es el cierre que necesitan ".

"Pero - "

"Stiles, detente", dice Peter, tan firmemente que Stiles lo hace. "Tienes esta imagen de ti mismo como el ángel vengador, castigando a los asesinos de los inocentes. Vamos a cortar eso de inmediato. Maldición, ahora. No van a hacer desfiles para ti, Stiles. Hay gente por ahí que pensará que estás haciendo lo correcto y muchos que piensen que no eres mejor que las personas que matas. Tienes que recordar que no estás haciendo esto por ellos. No puedes depender de otras personas para motivarte. Estamos haciendo esto para vengar a los muertos y proteger a las futuras víctimas desconocidas, dos grupos que, por su propia naturaleza, nunca te mostrarán gratitud. Tus razones para hacer esto tienen que venir desde aquí - "golpea a Stiles en el pecho -" y nunca de las personas de fuera ".

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro, luego asiente. "Bien. Sí. Gracias, Peter.”

Peter se acerca y pasa una mano sobre el pelo de Stiles, deja la mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. "Si te ayuda, una vez que la comunidad de cazadores se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, tendrás toda la validación que necesitas. Siempre que verlos retorcerse te valide."

"Oh, sí", dice Stiles. "Absolutamente. Bien. ¿Pero qué hacemos con la información sobre las otras personas que Bell asesinó?”

"¿Aparte de archivarlo para que no terminemos volviendo a hacer el trabajo? Nada."

Stiles apretó la mandíbula.

Peter suspira.

"Está bien", dice finalmente, "¿qué tenías en mente?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aprendí sobre esto mientras leía sobre Dennis Rader", dice Stiles, mientras carga la pila de fotocopias hechas en la papelería. “Si las copio varias veces en diferentes máquinas, es mucho más difícil encontrar evidencia de dónde vinieron. Y mientras lo hagas en algún lugar frío, nadie piensa que es extraño que estés usando guantes ".

"Mm hm", dice Peter, con un suspiro. "¿Qué pasa cuando no es invierno?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Podemos ahorrarnos el informar a la policía para el invierno, entre casos. Solo mantendré registros hasta entonces ".

"Por supuesto que lo harás."

Los papeles que Stiles está fotocopiando tienen una oración en cada uno, escritos en un ordenador con letra Times New Roman. "Antes de que le matara, Howard Bell confesó el asesinato de" nombre de la persona o personas en cuestión”. Varios de sus asesinatos fueron familias, por lo que sólo hay ocho cartas.

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer exactamente los sobres?", Pregunta Peter. "No se puede copiar sobre ellos".

"Claro que puedes", dice Stiles, abriendo la bandeja en el lateral de la fotocopiadora. "¿Ves?"

"Me inclino ante tu experiencia superior".

"Sin embargo, tienes que conseguir los que se sellan", agrega Stiles. “Y los sellos autoadhesivos. Hay ADN en la saliva ".

"Lo sé, chico", dice Peter, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

Hacen su trabajo en varias fotocopias y luego envían las cartas una por una mientras conducen al azar por todo el Medio Oeste.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente, hay una nueva publicación en el foro, cuyo tema es: "Cazador asesinado en Pennsylvania". Stiles hace clic en él con entusiasmo mientras Peter se inclina sobre su hombro.

"Cazador y el usuario del foro Remington-Lover-783 fue asesinado en su casa en las afueras de Pittsburgh. Tengo fuentes policiales que han confirmado la siguiente información:

RL783 fue asesinado en algún momento entre las 11 pm y las 5 am el jueves por la noche. Es difícil determinar el momento exacto de la muerte, ya que el cuerpo no se encontró durante casi dos semanas.

No hay signos de entrada forzada. Le habían atado a una silla y su garganta estaba cortada de manera profesional. También tenía marcas de quemaduras en el hombro, probablemente de una pistola paralizadora o una pistola taser.

Visto por última vez con vida dejando Liberty Tavern solo a las 10:30 PM. No hay imágenes de seguridad en el aparcamiento, pero su coche fue encontrado en su casa en el garaje.

La escena estaba limpia. No hay huellas dactilares, huellas de zapatos o fibras. Dudan si hay sangre del asesino. RL783 no tenía heridas defensivas.

Arma de asesinato aún no identificada. La policía sospecha que uno de sus propios cuchillos fue usado. Encontraron residuos de sangre en varios de ellos y los están analizando para ver si algo de esa sangre es suya. Francamente lo dudo. Parece más probable que el asesino haya limpiado su arma y que la sangre que encontraron fuera de muertes anteriores.

Más importante aún: se encontró un artículo en la mesa de la cocina junto al cuerpo que detalla las muertes de dos mujeres en Pennsylvania hace aproximadamente un año. La investigación confirma que estas dos mujeres eran hombres lobo conocidos. Aunque no se sabe si RL783 las mató, parece probable. Había ADN en la escena de sus muertes y la policía lo comparará con el suyo para averiguarlo.

La conclusión obvia es que un pariente o amigo de esas dos mujeres contrató a un profesional para que matara a RL783. Cualquier persona con alguna información debe ponerse en contacto con el presidente de la Coalición de cazadores de EE. UU. Están ofreciendo una recompensa de 10000 euros por cualquier información que lleve al asesino ".

"Una muerte y ya hay una recompensa por nuestras cabezas", dice Peter, sonriendo levemente. "Oh, me gusta eso. Estaban impresionados ".

"Piensan que somos profesionales", dice Stiles, sonando un poco asombrado.

"Somos profesionales", le dice Peter.

"No, no lo somos. A los profesionales se les paga ".

Peter piensa en esto. "Cierto. Supongo que es menos una profesión y más una vocación ". Ve la expresión de la cara de Stiles y dice:" Esa puede ser tu palabra del día. Ve a buscarlo ".

Stiles lo hace y luego asiente con la conclusión de Peter. "¿Ahora que?"

"Ahora pasamos al siguiente caso".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(*1). La dark web es una porción de Internet intencionalmente oculta a los motores de búsqueda, con direcciones IP enmascaradas y accesibles solo con un navegador web especial.


	5. Chapter 5

Tema: Tercer cazador asesinado.

Enviado hace 2 horas por la coalición.

Ahora hemos confirmado que la muerte de Mitch Kelly en Tennessee fue perpetrada por la misma persona o personas que mataron a Howard Bell en Pennsylvania y a Greg McManus en Texas. Al igual que los dos primeros, a Kelly le dejaron un artículo de noticias en la escena del asesinato, que describe un tiroteo que mató a una familia de cuatro personas en las afueras de Austin. Fuentes cercanas a Kelly confirmaron que él era responsable de la ejecución de una familia de hombres lobo que coincide con ese artículo.

La Coalición de Cazadores ha aumentado la recompensa a 50000 euros. Cualquier persona con cualquier información debe ponerse en contacto con la Asamblea General inmediatamente.

Stonewall [hace 2 horas] ¿Cómo no estamos haciendo algo al respecto?

blue-nordic-monkshood [hace 2 horas] Estamos haciendo algo al respecto. La Coalición está trabajando con cazadores en las áreas afectadas para interrogar a los sospechosos.

TheGhost [hace 2 horas] Deberíamos contraatacar. Mostrarles lo que haremos si nos empujan.

blue-nordic-monkshood [hace 2 horas] No contraataquéis. Repito, NO CONTRAATAQUÉIS. No queremos iniciar una guerra. Eso nos pone en alto riesgo de exposición al público general. En este momento, el asesino solo está atacando a aquellos que han matado a inocentes, particularmente a niños. Si no lo has hecho, no debes preocuparte.

TheGhost [hace 2 horas] Y si es así, ¿estamos solos?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hombre de Pennsylvania vinculado al asesinato de una familia local**

Hace casi dos años, la ciudad de Hawk Run se sorprendió por el asesinato de dos de sus residentes: Carolyn Simpson (38) y su hija, Sarah (16). Oficiales de policía con experiencia dijeron que era una de las escenas más horribles que habían encontrado. El ex esposo de Carolyn era el principal sospechoso, pero fue descartado rápidamente porque las imágenes de la cámara les mostró que estaba en su trabajo como médico en un hospital en Scranton. Ningún otro sospechoso fue identificado y parecía ser el trabajo de un asesino al azar.

Hoy, los residentes de Hawk Run y la familia de los Simpson finalmente tienen una respuesta. El hombre que mató a Carolyn y Sarah era casi seguramente un hombre llamado Howard Bell, de Rennerdale, Pennsylvania. No se sabe qué pudo haberle llevado a Hawk Run y no parece que tuviera ninguna conexión con los Simpson. Sin embargo, el ADN lo ha vinculado a la escena del crimen y un análisis de sus registros financieros y la información del GPS de su teléfono confirma que estuvo en Hawk Run ese día.

El propio Bell murió en febrero y la policía no está diciendo lo que les llevó a considerarle sospechoso. Sin embargo, se ha confirmado que Bell también es sospechoso de varios otros asesinatos en Pennsylvania, Ohio, Nueva York y Virginia Occidental.

"Existe una considerable evidencia forense de que Bell era un asesino en serie", según el Sheriff del Condado Fall. "Hemos confirmado su conexión con cuatro casos y todavía estamos trabajando con mucha información en este momento. Si alguien tiene alguna información, se le recomienda ponerse en contacto con la Policía del Estado de Pennsylvania ".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Peter pregunta, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Stiles. "Se ve técnico".

"Eso es porque lo es", dice Stiles, mordiendo su lápiz. "Este caso de la bomba bajo el porche de la mujer. Fue bastante sofisticado. Estoy tratando de identificar las partes involucradas, así puedo ver si podemos rastrear la compra de alguno de ellos. ".

"¿No debería haber hecho eso la policía?", Dice Peter.

"Sí. Pero supongo que no lo hicieron ".

"Mm. Bien, mientras haces eso, quizás encuentre información financiera para los agentes de policía que investigan ".

Stiles le mira sorprendido. "¿Crees que podrían no haber investigado a propósito?"

Peter se encoge de hombros. “Muchos cazadores tienen vínculos con la comunidad policial. Algunos de ellos son policías. Si hay trabajo de la policía que es tan básico como identificar los componentes de la bomba que no se hicieron, entonces siento que es un camino que debe explorarse ". Ve que Stiles vuelve a la pantalla de su ordenador sin decir nada. "¿Algún problema, grillo?"

"Yo solo . . . No me gusta pensar que los policías sean malos ", dice Stiles. "Hubiera molestado mucho a mi padre".

"Ah", dice Peter. "Puedo entender eso. Parece que ha tenido una brújula moral. Estoy seguro de que sabía que no todos los oficiales de policía eran buenas personas. Entonces, al llevar a los malos ante la justicia, estás ayudando a continuar su trabajo, ¿verdad? "

"Sí, supongo", dice Stiles, animándose. "Intentaré pensarlo de esa manera".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**"Asesino del Obituario(*1)" reclama nueva víctima**

El cuerpo de una mujer de Tempe fue encontrado en su coche, que estaba aparcado en el aparcamiento de visitantes en el Jardín Botánico de Phoenix. La policía confirma que ella parece ser la sexta víctima del recién llamado Asesino del Obiturario. Un vigilante que ataca a personas que creen que han cometido un asesinato, les han dado el nombre debido a su tendencia a dejar obituarios en sus escenas de asesinato.

Se confirmó que las dos primeras víctimas, Howard Bell y Gregory McManus, mataron a la gente en los obituarios. El tercero es un sospechoso, pero la falta de información sobre el ADN significa que nunca se puede probar.

La policía no ha revelado la identidad de la víctima o de las personas que figuran en los obituarios dejados atrás. Se recomienda a cualquier persona con información que se comunique con el Departamento de Policía de Tempe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tema: Asesino del obituario: ¿un emisario?

Publicado hace 4 horas por on-target

Tengo serias dudas sobre la muerte de Miranda Groves en Tempe. La explicación más probable de lo que pasó es que el asesino esperó en su asiento trasero y luego le tendió una emboscada, pero todos sabemos que debemos revisar nuestros asientos traseros antes de comenzar a conducir. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí? ¿Es posible que el asesino sea un emisario, o al menos, una chispa?

Stonewall [hace 4 horas]

Si me preguntas, es bastante obvio que es un Emisario. Estas escenas están demasiado limpias para cualquier otra cosa. ¿Seis asesinatos y ni una sola fibra o célula de piel? La única manera en que esto puede pasar es si tiene una manera de borrar todos los rastros de su estancia después.

La coalición [hace 4 horas]

Conforme. Definitivamente un Emisario y un experto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dijeron que necesitaba una carta de mi padre", dice Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras mira a Peter algo aprensivo.

"Solo espera hasta que tengas dieciocho años", responde Peter.

"No quiero esperar. Es importante para mí."

Peter suspira. "Sé que es importante para ti, pero mi respuesta no va a cambiar. Cuanto menos escrutinio obtengan nuestras identidades falsas, mejor ".

"Oh, vamos, Peter. Es una tienda de tatuajes, no la NSA ".

Peter deja su libro y solo mira a Stiles por un momento.

Stiles se retuerce. "La edad de consentimiento es sólo dieciséis años en Kansas. ¿Tal vez podrías llevarme allí? Como un viaje de un día ".

"Eso suena más factible", Peter está de acuerdo. "¿Qué tan lejos está Wichita?"

"Sólo alrededor de dos horas y media".

“Luego, piensa en lo que quieres y haz una cita en algún lugar. Y mientras estás en ello, comienza a investigar si hay o no tatuajes mágicos. He oído hablar de personas que se han tatuado tatuajes con hechizos de protección ".

Stiles se anima. "Bien."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El Asesino del Obituario: ¿héroe o villano?

Publicado hace 3 días por deadpool

Sé que todo el mundo está emocionado sobre el Asesino del Obituario, pero ¿soy la única persona que honestamente preferiría que no le atrapen? Quienquiera que sea, ha acertado cuatro de seis veces. Demonios, probablemente ha tenido razón las seis veces y simplemente no lo sabemos. Independientemente de la forma en que obtenga su información, está matando a asesinos que la ley no puede tocar. Francamente, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

McElroy: Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Leíste los archivos del caso sobre las personas que Bell y McManus asesinaron? En serio cosas espantosas. Tres de los cuatro tienen pruebas de ADN porque las víctimas fueron agredidas sexualmente. Estoy seguro de que no voy a llorar por ellos.

Anonnymouse: "Si matas a un asesino, entonces el número de asesinos en el mundo sigue siendo el mismo". Batman dijo eso. ¿Vas a discutir con Batman?

Deadpool: Sí, pero si matas a cien asesinos, entonces el número de asesinos se reduce en 99.

Devils-advocate: está bien, pero ¿quién le dio a este tipo el derecho de jugar a ser juez, jurado y verdugo?

Speakerofthedead: Nadie le dio el derecho. Él lo tomó.

Devils-advocate: no creo que sea así como funcionan los derechos.

Speakerofthedead: Sólo estoy diciendo que a menos que nosotros, como personas, decidamos que su comportamiento es inaceptable y hagamos un esfuerzo para detenerlo, el derecho estaba allí para tomarlo. Ahora, podemos debatir si debemos o no hacer eso. Estoy seguro de que la policía cree que deberíamos y estamos trabajando para asegurarnos de que eso ocurra, incluso mientras debatimos sobre ello en Internet. Pero gran parte del público no se siente así. Cada vez que vea un artículo sobre un asesino de niños o alguien que comete una violación en serie, todos en los comentarios recomiendan que reciban un castigo, ojo por ojo. Si es moralmente "correcto", tal vez nunca se resuelva, pero parece ser el instinto de la humanidad.

Anonnymouse: Aunque no somos animales. Deberíamos ser mejores que esto. ¿Qué pasa si se equivoca?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Agentes de la policía de Waukegan implicados en encubrimiento**

Paul Banner, la víctima más reciente del Asesino del Obituario, ahora ha sido vinculado a la muerte de una pareja de Waukegan en 2011. Darla y Robert Waltz fueron encontrados en su coche incendiado, con sus cuerpos demasiado dañados para determinar la causa de la muerte. Se dictaminó un accidente automovilístico en el momento. Sin embargo, la nueva evidencia muestra que hubo varios factores sospechosos sobre sus muertes. Nadie en el área escuchó el tipo de ruido que habría provocado una colisión. Un mecánico determinó que el automóvil había estado relativamente sin daños antes de incendiarse y no creía que hubiera ocurrido una colisión. Además, una autopsia mostró que Robert y Darla no habían inhalado humo, lo que significa que estaban muertos cuando el coche se incendió. A pesar de las recomendaciones del médico forense, la policía de Waukegan no siguió con el caso. La familia Waltz ahora alega que el jefe de policía fue sobornado para que se declarara un accidente. Las investigaciones están en curso.

Esta es una historia en desarrollo. Vuelve para actualizaciones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter mira su teléfono mientras suena y hace un gesto para que Stiles se detenga en su explicación de cómo había reducido la búsqueda de su objetivo actual. "¿Hola?"

"¿Tío Peter? Soy Derek. ¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Para ti, sobrino, tengo diez. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Como de costumbre, Derek está vacilante. Peter saca lentamente de él que Laura ha decidido regresar a Beacon Hills. Ella dice que han dejado el territorio solo por mucho tiempo y es su responsabilidad. Peter realmente está de acuerdo con ella, pero está claro que a Derek no le interesa ni un poco volver a la ciudad donde asesinaron a su familia.

"Creo que la intención de Laura de volver a Beacon Hills es correcta", dice Peter, porque no está dispuesto a mentirle a su sobrino. "Pero depende de ti si vas o no con ella".

"Tengo que ir con ella. Es mi hermana, mi alfa ".

"Es tu vida, Derek. Puedes ir a cualquier parte, siempre y cuando no te importe ser omega. Y créeme, no es tan malo como suena ".

"No, no podría hacer eso. Ella me necesita."

"¿Ella?" Peter pregunta.

Derek se queda callado por un largo momento antes de decir: "No lo sé".

"Tal vez deberías venir a visitarnos a mí y a Stiles. Tomarte un tiempo para reflexionar sobre algunas cosas ".

"Tal vez", dice Derek y se despide. Unas semanas más tarde, Peter escucha a través de rumores que Beacon Hills está de vuelta en manos de los Hale. Suspira un poco y espera que su sobrino encuentre su propia felicidad algún día, en lugar de encontrar la de Laura.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tema: ¿Nos falta la explicación obvia?

Publicado hace 4 horas por colonel-vance.

¿Alguien le ha preguntado a la Asamblea General y a la Coalición si han investigado a algún hombre lobo que fuera asesinado justo antes de la muerte de Bell? Él fue el primero.

Blackknight [hace 3 horas]

¿Crees que es una venganza?

Coronel-vance [hace 3 horas]

No, creo que es más probable que sea un miembro de la manada enfadado.

Blackknight [hace 3 horas]

Bell no había hecho ningún asesinato en los cuatro meses anteriores a su muerte.

Coronel-vance [hace 2 horas]

No estoy hablando solo de Bell. Estoy hablando de todos. Quienquiera que sea, está apuntando a los cazadores en general. Tal vez comenzaron con quienquiera que mató a su manada, pero simplemente no se molestaron en dejar un obituario, así que nunca se vinculó con los demás.

La coalición [hace 2 horas]

Creo que la Asamblea General ha investigado esto, pero lo transmitiré cuando os vea en la reunión de esta noche.

La coalición [hace 15 minutos]

No solo los mencionados anteriormente fueron cuidadosamente interrogados, sino que la coalición habló con algunos asociados conocidos de las primeras víctimas. No hay evidencia de que estuvieran involucrados. También se verificaron los aspectos financieros y no parecía que ninguno de ellos hubiera pagado a Bell o a los demás para que los mataran. Quienquiera que sea , lo están haciendo por sus propias razones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tema: Décima víctima encontrada en Georgia.

Publicado hace dos horas por Stonewall

QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ooh, me gusta ese", dice Peter.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. "Voy a imprimirlo y enmarcarlo", dice y aunque ambos saben que no puede y no lo hará, Peter se ríe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tema: Recompensa por el Asesino del Obituario aumentado.

Publicado hace 30 minutos por la coalición.

100000 euros por cualquier información que conduzca a su muerte / captura. 150000 euros si lo matas tú mismo. La Asamblea General lo confirma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tema: la policía está haciendo conexiones.

Publicado hace 44 minutos por colonel-vance.

Esto se está poniendo serio. Mi fuente en la policía dice que han descubierto que muchas de las víctimas están conectadas. No puede ser a través del foro, si esto es tan imposible de rastrear como dicen los gurús del los ordenadores. Pero muchos de nosotros nos hemos reunido en la vida real, en convenciones de armas o para transmitir información. Necesitamos mantenernos en silencio hasta que esto se haya acabado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**La misteriosa moralidad del Asesino del Obituario**

El debate sobre la moralidad de un vigilante no es nada nuevo. No comenzó con el Asesino del Obituario y tampoco terminará con él. Sin embargo, en este nuevo mundo donde la información se puede compartir rápidamente, es quizá la más interactiva que haya sido el debate. Desde los sitios web dedicados a él hasta quienes le condenan, desde la línea de información de la policía hasta el "Foro de solicitud del Asesino del Obituario", donde las personas pueden hablar sobre sus propios seres queridos asesinados y enviar una solicitud con la esperanza de que el Asesino del Obituario vea el caso y haga algo.

Una nota rápida: personalmente, no condeno ni estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo el Asesino del Obituario. Me estoy acercando a esto desde un punto de vista académico solamente.

¿Cuándo es correcto matar a un asesino?

Imaginemos por un momento que todas las víctimas del Asesino del Obituario son realmente culpables. Los estudios han demostrado que la pena de muerte no es un impedimento para quienes cometen delitos. Sin embargo, la pena de muerte garantiza una cosa: la persona ejecutada nunca herirá personalmente a otra persona. Mientras estén vivos, esa oportunidad permanece. Podrían escapar de la prisión o herir a otro interno o guardia. Algunos podrían decir que la ejecución es la única manera de estar seguros de que nunca podrán volver a herir a nadie.

Eso ciertamente se amplifica en el caso del Asesino del Obituario, ya que los asesinos a los que persigue no son encarcelados y son libres de herir a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento. Pero eso plantea la pregunta, si el Asesino del Obituario tiene evidencia de sus crímenes y su nivel de precisión ciertamente sugiere que sí, ¿por qué no acudir a la policía?

Por supuesto, de los trece casos actualmente atribuidos al Asesino del Obituario, cuatro de ellos han encontrado evidencia de que la policía estaba involucrada activamente en un encubrimiento o al menos mirando hacia otro lado. Así que quizá el encarcelamiento realmente no sea una opción. Lo que me hace volver a la misma pregunta:

¿Cuándo es correcto matar a un asesino?

Lo que me interesa del Asesino del Obituario desde un punto de vista académico es que él, quienquiera que sea, claramente quiere que el público lo vea como justificado. Dejando atrás los obituarios o artículos de noticias, notificando a los diferentes departamentos de policía quiénes fueron las víctimas de sus víctimas más recientes: el Asesino del Obituario quiere desesperadamente que la gente piense que está haciendo lo correcto.

Muchas personas están de acuerdo. Los asesinos en serie siempre tienen sus fanáticos, pero en general son los que tienen un culto a la personalidad, como Charles Manson, quienes tienen una atracción real. El Asesino del Obituario es un completo misterio, pero la respuesta a él ha sido abrumadora. El hecho de que sus dos primeras víctimas hayan violado y matado a niños es casi seguramente parte del por qué. Todos podemos imaginar el dolor de las familias de los niños asesinados y la satisfacción visceral que deben sentir ahora.

Como mínimo, nadie, ni siquiera los detractores del Asesino del Obituario, sienten pena por sus víctimas.

El Asesino del Obituario puede ser atrapado algún día o puede que nunca lo sea. He estudiado a muchos asesinos en serie durante los últimos treinta años y el Asesino del Obituario es uno de los asesinos más cuidadosos y meticulosos que he visto. Pero se está arrinconando. Tiene un perfil de víctima que es increíblemente estrecho, además de estar restringido a personas que ya están predispuestas a la violencia. Tarde o temprano, mi conjetura es que alguien le verá venir.

¿Nosotros, como sociedad, queremos que eso suceda? No me refiero legalmente. En términos legales, es un asesino y debe ser capturado, juzgado y condenado. Quiero decir, en el fondo, en nuestras entrañas, ¿queremos que atrapen al Asesino del Obituario? Si lo es, ¿sentiremos alivio? ¿Dolor? ¿Decepción? ¿Escribiremos cartas pidiendo a la corte que muestre clemencia? ¿Haremos una exitosa película protagonizada por Chris Evans como el asesino y Tom Hanks como su abogado?

¿Qué queremos que le pase y por qué?

Porque eso es lo que determina dónde creemos que cae en el espectro moral. No es lo que decimos, ni lo que publicamos en las diversas páginas de Facebook sobre sus actividades, ni los artículos que compilamos sobre él. Cómo nos sentimos, cuando le atrapen, nos dirá si aprobamos o no lo que está haciendo.

Hasta entonces, el debate continuará. . . y los asesinos que caminan libres entre nosotros dormirán con un ojo abierto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sin embargo, no lo hago", dice Stiles, cerrando la pestaña de Chrome.

"¿No qué?" Peter pregunta.

"No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí", dice Stiles. "No dejo los obituarios para extraños al azar. Solo los dejo para que todas las familias puedan tener un cierre. "Ve a Peter dándole una mirada divertida y pregunta" ¿Qué? "

"¿Te das cuenta de que estás discutiendo con un artículo escrito por un extraño al decir que no te importa lo que los extraños piensan de ti?"

El ceño de Stiles se intensifica. "Ellos hicieron un punto específico y estoy diciendo que están equivocados. Me importa lo que piensen las familias de las víctimas. No nuestras víctimas. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, deja de sonreír, gilipollas.

Peter levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. "Sé lo que quieres decir. Y hasta estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero te van a psicoanalizar durante los próximos cien años, o posiblemente más, dependiendo de cuál sea nuestra matanza final antes de ser capturados o asesinados ".

Stiles piensa en eso por un minuto, cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago. "Nunca pensé en preguntar. . . cuánto tiempo pensaste que podríamos continuar con esto ".

"No habría respondido si lo hubieras hecho", dice Peter. "No en aquel entonces".

"¿Responderás ahora?"

Peter se sienta en la mesa, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen. "Si me hubieras preguntado antes, habría calculado cinco años, tal vez. Matar a una docena de los peores asesinos, tal vez impresionar a los cazadores más jóvenes, antes de que nos atrapen y nos maten ".

Stiles mira hacia abajo. "Ya han pasado tres y ya hemos matado a once personas".

"Lo sé. Es por eso que dije "si me hubieses preguntado antes". Si me preguntas ahora, tal vez tan largo como veinte. Eres bueno, Stiles. Soy bueno en lo que hago, siempre lo he sido, pero tú eres un maldito Leonardo da Vinci. Y no me refiero a un asesino. Me refiero a todo esto, trabajando de arriba a abajo. Encontrando una debilidad para explotar, cubriendo nuestras huellas después. Nunca esperé que fueras tan bueno en esto como lo eres ".

Stiles en realidad se sonroja ligeramente rosa. "Gracias Papá."

La palabra sale y ambos se congelan. El momento cuelga en el aire, antes de que Peter se aclare la garganta y diga: "De nada, grillo. Ahora, no sé sobre ti, pero tengo hambre y tengo ganas de comer comida india. Salgamos y comamos algo ”.

Después de un segundo, Stiles logra un gesto de asentimiento y una sonrisa. "Bien. Eso suena bien."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(+1)Obituario es un aviso de muerte, especialmente en un periódico, que incluye una breve biografía de la persona fallecida.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter se ha acostumbrado al interrogatorio de Stiles y a la toma meticulosa de notas, aunque con los años se ha vuelto más difícil. Los cazadores no creen que les dejarán vivir, no tienen un incentivo para hablar. Stiles a veces puede convencerles, pero muchas veces no puede. Les molesta a él y a Peter, porque significa que a menudo están en la escena del asesinato una hora o más. Él y Stiles pelearon por eso, más de una vez y finalmente acordaron un plazo de sesenta minutos. Si Stiles no ha recibido respuestas para entonces, deben irse.

Han pasado cuarenta y ocho minutos cuando Peter ve que un coche cruza lentamente la ventana exterior. No hay nada inusual en eso. Es un barrio residencial y es tarde, pero no es medianoche. Simplemente podría ser un vecino. Entonces oye que la puerta de un coche se cierra. No está cerca, probablemente en la calle un poco más abajo. Mira por una de las ventanas para ver a un hombre parado en la acera, hablando por un teléfono.

Puede que no sea nada, pero sus alertas están encendidas, ese sentido interno que grita peligro sin ninguna razón. Se vuelve hacia Stiles y dice: "Mátale, ahora".

Stiles no discute cuando Peter suena así. Les ha salvado al menos una vez antes, probablemente dos veces. Hace lo que le dicen y, un momento después, salen por la puerta trasera. Peter silba en voz baja porque, por supuesto, les atraparían cuando no tuvieran una buena ruta de escape. No siempre podían ser tan afortunados de tener un objetivo cuya casa estaba ubicada en un lugar apartado. A veces podían matar al cazador en su coche, pero esta vez no había funcionado porque la camioneta que conducía no tenía asiento trasero. Así que en lugar de eso, están en una casa de dos niveles en un suburbio de Boston, donde no hay más remedio que las calles secundarias y los patios de otras personas.

Saltan la cerca en la parte de atrás y se encuentran en un callejón, ahí es cuando comienzan los disparos.

Peter recibe la primera bala y golpea el suelo con fuerza, pero en la fracción de segundo en que se estaban enfocando en Peter, Stiles tiene tiempo de actuar. Saca la mano derecha con la palma de la mano hacia fuera y el hechizo de escudo que ha tatuado allí desvía el resto de las balas. Peter oye el ruido cuando le pasan en el aire. Luego Stiles saca su otra mano y le da una sonrisa de lobo. "¡Comete esto, gilipollas!"

Hay clics, pops, bangs. El hechizo es uno de los que Stiles está muy orgulloso: un simple comando de "interrumpir" que la naturaleza interpreta de la forma que elija. La versatilidad significa que puede hacer que un arma se atasque, hacer que alguien se tropiece y se caiga, hacer que se pinche un neumático de un coche. Le evita tener que concentrarse en lo que debe suceder, lo que ahorra valiosos segundos en el lanzamiento del hechizo.

Peter ha vuelto a ponerse de pie, pero luego cae sobre una rodilla. Stiles no discute. Han practicado esto, todo esto. No quieren pelear, quieren huir, Peter siempre será más rápido que Stiles, por lo que Stiles se arroja sobre la espalda de Peter y huye, saltando al techo de un coche y luego a una de las casas cercanas.

El disparo les atrapa a medio salto. El hechizo de protección de Stiles evita que haga daño grave, pero la fuerza del disparo es todavía suficiente para que les afecte a ambos. Stiles deja escapar un gruñido cuando se da contra el suelo y se desliza sobre el asfalto. Peter ha medio cambiado sin pensar, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos ante el tirador. Hay un breve momento en el que se miran fijamente y luego Peter se lanza hacia delante. El hombre dispara dos veces más, pero eso no impide que Peter le desgarre la garganta.

"¿Estás bien?", Le dice a Stiles.

Stiles da un pequeño gemido. "Creo que mi brazo podría estar roto".

"Joder", dice Peter, colocando un brazo debajo de él y ayudándole a levantarse. Mira alrededor del callejón y ve una vieja camioneta destrozada a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Ese será su vehículo de escape. Pero hay algo más que necesitan hacer primero. Levanta el arma del cuerpo que acababa de matar. Nunca han comprado una, no queriendo que sean rastreados, pero usar una que pertenezca a su enemigo muerto debería estar bien. La presiona en las manos de Stiles y dice: "Necesitamos volver y obtener el obituario".

"¿Para qué?" Stiles escupe.

"No podemos tener esta escena del crimen vinculada a nuestro juego más grande", dice Peter. "Ambos hemos sangrado por todo el lugar. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se vea como... "

Su cabeza gira bruscamente cuando otros tres cazadores salen del patio trasero y entran al callejón. Stiles reacciona más rápido, levantando el arma y disparando. Es un gran tirador y golpea al primer hombre en el centro del pecho, pero solo roza a los otros dos mientras se zambullen para cubrirse. Peter aprovecha el momento para agarrar uno de los botes de basura en el callejón y lanzárselo a los dos hombres. Los derriba a los dos. Salta sobre el primero, golpea su cabeza contra el pavimento y Stiles se encarga del otro. "Ve", Peter susurra a Stiles y él se apresura hacia la casa. Peter ya puede oír las sirenas. "Jodidos suburbios", murmura, mirando las casas cercanas para ver si alguien puede verle. No ve a nadie mirando fijamente, aunque eso podría no significar nada.

Momentos más tarde, Stiles regresa de la casa, con un manojo de cuerda agarrado en una mano. "Le desaté", dice, jadeando por respirar. "Agarré las cuerdas. Quiero decir, todavía es obvio que le cortaron la garganta, pero espero que no nos lo vinculen ".

Peter asiente. "Vámonos."

No tiene su barra de metal con él, porque no había planeado la necesidad de robar un coche. Usa la culata de la pistola para romper la ventana, luego barre el cristal del asiento y deja el arma en la calle. Stiles se mete en el otro lado. Está un poco pálido y huele a dolor, pero sus heridas tendrán que esperar.

Peter conduce con cuidado, solo un par de kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad para que no parezca sospechoso. Abandonaron el coche a una cuadra de donde habían dejado el suyo, un pequeño aparcamiento sin cámaras de seguridad. Peter hace una mueca cuando ve la sangre que han dejado en el coche robado, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer al respecto. Necesitan llegar a algún lugar donde puedan limpiarse.

Conduce una hora fuera de la ciudad, hasta que las casas están más separadas. Luego aparca al costado de una carretera en una pequeña ciudad que tiene muchos árboles gruesos para cubrirse. Mira a Stiles, quien ha estado en silencio durante el viaje. "¿Sigues conmigo, grillo?" Pregunta y Stiles asiente. "Venga."

Caminan por la calle en silencio, hasta que llegan a una casa donde no oye ningún latido. Se alegra que sea viernes por la noche. El propietario probablemente esté en algún sitio y tal vez ni siquiera regrese hasta la mañana. Aun así, quiere ser lo más rápido posible. Hace saltar la cerradura de la puerta trasera y entran. "Solo siéntate por un minuto", le dice a Stiles, quien asiente con la cabeza, pero se sienta en una silla de la cocina, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Peter se toma unos minutos para limpiarse completamente. También necesitará limpiar el coche más tarde o tal vez simplemente conducirlo a un lago. Se cambia a la ropa de repuesto que tenían en el maletero de su coche, antes de dirigirse a Stiles. "¿Cómo está el brazo?"

"Duele", dice Stiles. "Sin embargo, no creo que esté roto. Dislocado, tal vez. No puedo mover mi mano ".

Peter asiente y le ayuda a quitarse la camisa. Stiles silba entre dientes cuando la tela se separa de la piel. Su hombro y la parte superior de su brazo tienen una erupción considerable desde donde se deslizó sobre el asfalto. Peter toca gentilmente a lo largo de su hombro y por su brazo. "Nada roto", dice y Stiles asiente, su mandíbula apretada y temblando. "Definitivamente dislocado, sin embargo. Prepárate ”, agrega y empuja el hombro de Stiles en su lugar antes de que pueda objetar. Stiles deja escapar un grito a pesar de sí mismo y luego le da a Peter una mirada fulminante. Peter se encoge de hombros y mira en su botiquín de primeros auxilios para un poco de desinfectante. "Esto va a doler como el infierno, pero cuando termine, te quitaré un poco de dolor, levántate".

"Está bien", dice Stiles. Sabe que no le hará ningún bien a Peter quitarle el dolor antes de tiempo, si van a ponerle un nuevo dolor encima. Así que aprieta los dientes y trata de controlar su respiración mientras Peter le limpia la espalda. Peter lo hace lo más rápido posible, deseando poder revivir a los cazadores solo para poder matarles de nuevo.

Cuando ha terminado y ha quitado todo el dolor de Stiles que pudo, es pasada la medianoche. Stiles tiene los ojos vidriosos y se tambalea cuando Peter le lleva fuera de la casa. Cierra cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ellos. El propietario puede darse cuenta de que está desbloqueada o no. De cualquier manera, no han dejado evidencia de un robo.

"Siéntate en la parte de atrás", dice, poniendo a Stiles allí mientras limpia a fondo el asiento delantero de las manchas de sangre. Luego deja a Stiles allí, al ver que está dormido y comienza a conducir de nuevo. No pueden registrarse en su próximo alojamiento hasta después de las tres de la tarde y no hay ningún lugar al que puedan ir en este momento. Siempre pasan la noche tras una matanza conduciendo.

Se dirige de regreso a Boston y aparca el coche frente a una boca de incendios, donde seguramente será remolcado dentro de una hora y se dejará en confinamiento hasta mucho después de que alguien pueda conectarlo con ellos. Luego caminan a la estación sur. Hay un autobús que sale a las 2:15 AM, rumbo al sur y les consigue asientos. Pone el destino como Baltimore, pero en lugar de eso, salen de Filadelfia. Desde allí, toman un taxi para su nuevo alojamiento.

Todo el viaje se realizó principalmente en silencio, mientras Stiles dormitaba de vez en cuando. Todavía está obviamente cansado. Peter sabe que usar la magia le quita mucha energía y dice: "No vamos a hacer nada hoy. Conseguiré un coche nuevo mañana por la mañana. Sólo tómatelo con calma hoy".

Stiles asiente. Se hunde en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento, masajeando su dolorido hombro con una mano. "¿Cómo nos encontraron?"

Peter se encoge de hombros. "No hay forma de saberlo con certeza, pero supongo que los cazadores locales están empezando a comunicarse entre ellos por la noche. No podemos establecer un horario exactamente, pero tenemos un Modus Operandi estándar en el que atacamos casi tan pronto como el cazador llega a casa. Si no hemos llegado a medianoche, están a salvo. Por lo tanto, probablemente tengan un grupo o algo así. Seguramente tienen una hora prevista para ponerse en contacto. Nuestro objetivo de esta noche no se puso en contacto, así que los demás vinieron a ver si estaba bien ".

"Eso va a complicar las cosas en el futuro", dice Stiles con una mueca.

"No es ideal, ciertamente, pero no creo que sea el fin del mundo", responde Peter. "Tendremos que variar nuestro Modus Operandi, esperar hasta más tarde en la noche, tal vez. Clonar sus teléfonos con anticipación para que podamos ver cuál es el procedimiento para ponerse en contacto, etc. ”

"Está bien". Stiles se relaja un poco.

Peter le observa mientras está sentado allí, con los ojos entornados, agotados y con dolor. "Lo siento por el obituario. Sé que eso es importante para ti ".

"Sí. Sin embargo, tenías razón.” Stiles suspira. "No podríamos seguir haciéndolo para siempre, de todos modos. Los cazadores ya no hablan. Por mucho que me gustaría asegurarme de que la familia de cada víctima tenga un cierre, no era realmente factible a largo plazo".

Peter asiente, contento de que está siendo racional con respecto a esto. "No estoy diciendo que no puedas dejar los obituarios nunca más. Solo que tenemos que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en la escena del crimen ".

"Lo sé." Stiles le mira y sonríe levemente. "Gracias por aguantar tanto tiempo. Sé que lo odiabas ".

"Lo hacía", Peter está de acuerdo con un bufido. "Hablando de odio, ¿veremos qué hay en el foro?"

En esto, Stiles se anima. "Oh, sí".

Peter saca su portátil y lo abre. Primero revisa las noticias de Boston, que naturalmente hablan del homicidio múltiple que tuvo lugar la noche anterior. Desliza rápidamente el artículo para ver que no se ha conectado al Asesino del Obituario. Si a la policía le parece extraño que un cuerpo estuviera dentro con la garganta cortada, mientras que los otros estaban en el callejón y habían recibido disparos o habían sido atacados, no están hablando de ello con la prensa. El artículo es delgado, sin mucha especulación. Está bien para él.

Luego mira el foro de cazadores y su boca se curva en una sonrisa involuntariamente cuando ve el tema de la publicación principal: "Asesino del Obituario ataca de nuevo, mata a cinco en Lowell Mass". Se lo lee en voz alta a Stiles, que está tendido en el sofá.

"Cinco personas murieron en Massachusetts anoche cuando el Asesino del Obituario fue acorralado por cazadores que acudieron en ayuda de Daniel Helms después de que no dijo nada en un contacto preestablecido", comienza, mirando a Stiles para verle asentir ante esta confirmación de su teoría. “Helms fue asesinado dentro de su casa. El Asesino del Obituario fue perseguido al callejón y los cuatro cazadores que le persiguieron fueron asesinados. A uno le arrancaron la garganta. La cabeza de otro fue aplastada. Dos más fueron fusilados. Aunque esto es ciertamente una mala noticia, estos hombres no murieron en vano. De sus muertes, podemos obtener inteligencia vital sobre el asesino o, como está claro, asesinos ".

"Joder", murmura Stiles.

Peter sigue leyendo. “Lo que hemos asumido que es una persona durante muchos años es claramente dos personas que trabajan juntas. De las heridas sufridas por dos de los hombres en el callejón, podemos asumir que uno de ellos es un hombre lobo, aunque es posible que sea un ogro, un trol, etc. Sin embargo, esos son raros y no demasiado inteligentes, por lo que un hombre lobo es sin duda la mejor opción. Los otros dos hombres fueron fusilados por una de las armas que habían traído, por lo que su asesino era probablemente humano.

“Además de eso, había evidencia de que sus armas se habían atascado y en un caso, una de las armas había explotado. Esto significa que el asesino humano es de hecho un emisario, como se ha teorizado durante algún tiempo. Les instamos a todos a que vuelvan a las publicaciones antiguas en el foro sobre cómo protegerse de la magia oscura de un Emisario ".

“¿Magia oscura?” Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y suelta una carcajada. "Está bien, buena suerte con eso, chicos".

“También estamos configurando una nueva aplicación donde los cazadores pueden encontrar otros en su área y configurar un sistema de registro similar. Podría ser nuestra mejor manera de encontrar y detener a los asesinos. Más información sobre los servicios para nuestros hermanos caídos se publicará más tarde hoy o mañana ". Peter hace una pausa y luego dice:" Eso es todo para el post inicial. ¡El primer comentario es que nuestra recompensa ha aumentado de nuevo! 500000 euros ".

"Bien", dice Stiles. Se muerde su labio inferior y dice: "Pero descubrieron mucho sobre nosotros".

"No es mucho lo que no sabían o al menos sospechaban", dice Peter. "Se han imaginado que eras un Emisario por un tiempo. Ahora saben que estás trabajando con un hombre lobo. Eso es interesante, pero no les dice mucho sobre cómo protegerse. Y la ventaja real es que obviamente no tienen idea de que tenemos acceso a sus foros. Esa será la verdadera sentencia de muerte para nosotros, si alguna vez lo descubren ".

Stiles asiente. "Al menos no tengo que publicar realmente allí para obtener más información. Así que espero que les lleve un maldito tiempo ".

"De acuerdo." Peter bosteza. "Voy a echarme una siesta, si no te importa vigilar".

"Adelante. Estoy cansado, pero has estado despierto toda la noche. Te despertaré en un par de horas y podemos cenar. "

"Suena bien."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles y Peter acaban de instalarse en su nuevo apartamento cuando suena el teléfono de Peter. Mira a la pantalla y lo levanta. "Hola, sobrino. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Bien, supongo. No lo sé. No puedo . . "La voz de Derek se desvanece. "¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?"

"Seattle. ¿Te gustaría venir? "

"Sí. Sí, lo haría. Pero sé que debe ser más peligroso ahora de lo que solía ser. ¿Estaría bien?"

"Bueno, no es más peligroso para nosotros", dice Peter. "Nadie ha descubierto todavía nuestras identidades reales, por lo que no es como si alguien pudiera seguirte hasta nosotros. Sería más peligroso para ti, pero aun así, el peligro es mínimo. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que matamos a nuestro último objetivo y nos hemos mudado dos veces desde entonces. Siempre y cuando no matemos a nadie mientras estés de visita, creo que debería ser lo suficientemente seguro ".

"¿Estabas planeando?" Derek pregunta secamente.

Divertido, Peter dice: "No en el presente".

El primer año, habían matado a cinco cazadores. Pero después de eso, los han espaciado más cuidadosamente. No solo necesitan tiempo para investigar y encontrar su objetivo, sino que ahora están mucho mejor preparados que antes. Les tomó seis semanas de vigilancia para conseguir una apertura la última vez. Acababan de identificar su próximo objetivo y no habían planeado realizar una mudanza durante al menos un mes.

"Está bien", Derek finalmente dice y Peter le da la dirección.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek tiene que admitir que tuvo más de un momento de vacilación mientras se para fuera de la puerta del apartamento de su tío. No le ha visto en siete años y se siente incómodo aparecer allí, incluso con la invitación explícita de Peter. Pero ha conducido hasta aquí y sería estúpido dar la vuelta ahora. Así que se estira y toca.

Alguien abrió unos momentos después, alguien que definitivamente no era su tío. Tiene la misma altura que Derek, es delgado, pero bien musculado, usa unos vaqueros y nada más. Tiene tatuajes en tinta negra y roja que llegan hasta más allá de sus codos. Su pelo castaño oscuro está suelto y puntiagudo, sus ojos son de un hermoso ámbar, sus labios son ridículamente rosados, su pecho es un océano de piel pálida salpicada de lunares que solo piden atención. A Derek le cuesta demasiados segundos tartamudear: "Yo, uh, creo que. . . me he equivocado de apartamento ".

El joven se ríe. "No, no lo haces. Derek, ¿verdad?”

Derek se da media vuelta y parpadea. "Sí. ¿Stiles? "

Está tan incrédulo que Stiles se ríe aún más fuerte. "¿Pensaste que iba a tener doce años para siempre?"

"No pensé que ibas a ser así", le gruñe Derek, mientras Stiles retrocede para dejarle entrar. Cierra la puerta detrás de Derek y pone el cerrojo. Los ojos de Derek se sienten atraídos por esos vaqueros y la forma en que cuelgan de sus caderas. Desvía la mirada. "¿Donde está Peter?"

"Haciendo su entrenamiento matutino. Odia que le interrumpan, pero no estábamos seguros exactamente de cuándo ibas a llegar. ¿Café?"

"Sí. Por supuesto. Gracias. "Desconcertado por el hecho de que su tío no va a aparecer y rescatarle, Derek acepta la taza que Stiles le da. Tiene el logotipo de un equipo deportivo y Derek recuerda que Stiles y Peter se quedan principalmente en lugares que vienen amueblados. Stiles se vuelve hacia el mostrador para conseguir su propia taza y Derek ve más tatuajes en la espalda, o más exactamente, un tatuaje. Es un diseño de un bosque, pero la forma en que las ramas se retuercen y se entrelazan crea letras. Sin embargo, no puede entender lo que significa, si es algún tipo de código. "¿Qué son esos tatuajes?"

"Los que están en mis brazos son hechizos", dice Stiles y se vuelve para mostrarle. "Hechizos de protección, hechizos para permanecer escondidos, para ver en la oscuridad, etcétera".

"¿Y el de tu espalda?"

"Es un memorial", dice Stiles. "Las letras son las iniciales de los hombres lobo que fueron asesinados por los cazadores que hemos matado".

"Jesús". Derek mira el tatuaje de la espalda más cerca. “Debe haber más de cien. ¿Tú y Peter realmente habéis matado a tantos cazadores?”

"Bueno, sí y no", dice Stiles, agregando una cantidad ridícula de azúcar a su café. “El primer hombre que matamos había matado a diecisiete personas. El segundo hombre, veintitrés que podía recordar. Creo que en realidad resultó ser veintiséis. Peter y yo solo hemos matado a trece cazadores, pero la cifra de víctimas es de ciento cuarenta y tres. Y los que están arriba, ¿ves esos?”

Derek se inclina más cerca, leyendo las minúsculas letras en las hojas del primer árbol. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando se da cuenta inmediatamente de por qué Stiles las está señalando. NS, OH, BH, TH y así sucesivamente. "Es eso . . . ”

"Mi padre y tu familia, sí".

Sin pensar, Derek se acerca y pasa su dedo sobre la línea de las iniciales. Luego frunce el ceño. "¿BH?"

"Benjamin o Bethany Hale". Stiles mira por encima del hombro. "Es el nombre que Peter y Olivia iban a poner al bebé. Todavía no sabían el género, pero habían elegido un nombre tanto para si resultaba ser una chica como un chico ".

"Oh". Derek se da la vuelta y se pone una mano sobre los ojos, luego toma un trago de su café para calmarse. "Entonces, uh. . . ¿Peter te dejó hacerte tatuajes?”

El estado de ánimo serio se desvanece cuando Stiles se ríe de nuevo. "Amigo, la edad de consentimiento para los tatuajes es solo de dieciséis o dieciocho años, dependiendo del estado en el que estés. Tengo diecinueve años ahora. Podría hacerme todos los tatuajes que quisiera ".

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Es solo. "Derek se aclara la garganta. "Es muy distintivo y Peter prefiere mezclarse".

"Oh, ya veo lo que quieres decir. Sí, es por eso que lo tengo en mi espalda, por lo que la gente generalmente no lo ve. Sopesamos los pros y los contras de tener los tatuajes en los brazos. Me hice uno pequeño al principio y me ayudó a enfocar mi magia tan bien que decidimos que valía la pena el riesgo de conseguir otros. Quiero decir, cualquiera que nos vea en acción no vive para contarlo, así que. . . ”

Derek asiente un poco. "Lo entiendo."

Se abre una puerta del apartamento y sale Peter, vestido con una camiseta con cuello en V y pantalones vaqueros. Sonríe cuando ve a Derek. "Buenos días, sobrino. Espero que Stiles no haya estado hablando mal. "

"En realidad no", dice Derek. Stiles le sonríe con satisfacción y va directo a la ingle de Derek. Tiene que apartar la mirada apresuradamente. "Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí".

"Encantado. ¿Hambriento?"

"Sí, en realidad".

"Salgamos y desayunemos".

Se dirigen a un restaurante cercano. Peter no pregunta qué está pasando, lo que Derek aprecia. Observa a Stiles arar a través de una ridícula pila de panqueques mientras corta sus huevos en trozos pequeños con su tenedor. Pregunta dónde estaban Peter y Stiles antes de Seattle y terminan hablando de las diferentes ciudades en las que han vivido. Han estado dos veces en la ciudad de Nueva York y Stiles pregunta si Derek lo extraña. Lo hace y no lo hace, no está seguro de qué decir o cómo explicarlo.

"No estaba en casa", dice finalmente, "pero supongo que me acostumbré".

Stiles asiente un poco y dice: "Es difícil no tener un hogar. Es como. A veces, al final de un largo día, piensas "Dios, solo quiero ir a casa", pero no hay un lugar así. Apesta ".

"Sí", dice Derek, sorprendido, aliviado y un poco triste de que Stiles entienda. "Debe ser difícil, viajar todo el tiempo, no tener tus propias cosas".

"Cada uno tiene una maleta con las cosas que no queremos tener que comprar una y otra vez", dice Stiles. Mira a Peter, pero está comiendo, dejándoles hablar. El restaurante está en silencio y nadie está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos. “Ropa, obviamente. Algunos libros, nuestros portátiles, mi almohada. Solíamos tener una Playstation que íbamos a llevar con nosotros, pero luego me di cuenta de que podía jugar en mi ordenador. Aparte de eso, generalmente nos quedamos en lugares que tienen prácticamente todo lo que necesitamos ".

"¿Los hoteles tienen todas esas cosas? ¿Para cocinar y todo?"

"No tanto. Dios, AirBnB fue un gran invento. Nos facilitó mucho las cosas. Todo lo que queramos que no tenga un apartamento, como el último, no tenía espátulas, solo compramos y luego lo dejamos para las siguientes personas que se queden allí. Pero la mayoría de esos lugares vienen bastante bien provistos de lo básico. Además, tienen el autoregistro para que nunca tengamos que conocer a la gente que está alquilando, no hay personal de limpieza que tenga acceso a tus cosas. No recuerdo la última vez que hicimos algo así".

"Hace casi dos años", dice Peter.

"¿No es extraño quedarse en la casa de otra persona?" Pregunta Derek.

"Realmente no. Quiero decir, muchos de estos sitios no son realmente propiedad de nadie. Una compañía en San Diego había comprado un montón de apartamentos de una habitación en toda la ciudad ".

"Realmente pueden sacar beneficio de esa manera", dice Peter. "Están por 66 euros o 100 euros por noche. Y la gente pagará porque es solo por una semana o dos. Si lo alquilaran como un apartamento, nunca obtendrían tanto. Incluso si permanece vacante por algunos días o incluso un mes durante la temporada baja, se iguala ".

Derek asiente. Stiles, con la boca llena, pregunta: "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde estás viviendo? "

"Oh, uh. . . Laura tiene un lugar. Una casa. Está bien, supongo. "

Como claramente no quiere hablar de ello, Peter pregunta si había ido a alguno de los museos mientras vivía en Nueva York. Hablan de la ciudad hasta que terminan de comer y luego regresan al apartamento.

"De hecho, hoy tengo que hacer algunos recados", dice Peter. "Derek, ¿hay algo que te gustaría para la cena? Me parece recordar que te gusta la comida mexicana ".

Derek parpadea, sorprendido de que Peter lo recordara casi diez años después. "Sí, yo, uh, eso sería genial".

"Yo hago la mayor parte de la cocina", le dice Stiles. "Peter no tiene paciencia. ¿Te gustan las fajitas de pollo? ”, Agrega y Derek asiente. "Necesitan marinarse durante aproximadamente una hora, ¿estarás en casa a tiempo para que haga eso?", Le dice a Peter, quien también asiente. "Guay. Te enviaré una lista de lo que necesito en el supermercado ".

"Me temo que no puedes venir conmigo", le dice Peter a Derek. "Algunos de mis contactos están un poco nerviosos".

"Oh. De acuerdo. "Honestamente, Derek siente que no conoce a Peter mejor que a Stiles, a pesar de su relación. "¿Me vas a dejar solo con él?"

Stiles se ríe y dice: "Sí, ven a pasar el rato conmigo. Podemos entrenar.”

"Claro", dice Derek.

Peter sacude la cabeza ligeramente y dice: "Trata de no herirle".

"Tendré cuidado", dice Derek.

Con un resoplido, Peter dice: "No estaba hablando contigo, sobrino".

Derek mira a Stiles con incredulidad mientras el adolescente lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Es una risa tan agradable y también expone un cuello tan bonito. Derek se siente abrumado por la necesidad de morderlo. No puede recordar la última vez que sintió esa lujuria desenfrenada por otra persona y no tiene idea de qué se trata que Stiles le esté causando esto. Tal vez sea solo el largo período sin sexo. Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con muchas personas, durante un par de años después del incendio tuvo más que su parte justa, como si de alguna manera pudiera enterrar el recuerdo de Kate con otras personas, pero ha pasado un tiempo. Desde que regresó a Beacon Hills, ha estado escondido en su habitación casi siempre.

"Bueno", dice Stiles, después de que Peter les deja, "Por lo general hago ejercicio un par de horas al día y Peter me enseña a pelear. Así que definitivamente no soy una flor delicada. Pero no tenemos que entrenar si no quieres ".

"Tal vez no después de comer", dice Derek.

"Oye, bien visto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes pasatiempos?"

"Por supuesto que tengo pasatiempos", dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño, pero luego se ve obligado a admitir, "Mayormente leo".

"Yo también leo mucho. Podemos sentarnos, si quieres. No tiene que ser, ya sabes, una cosa ".

Ellos simplemente "se sientan". Stiles pone algo de música, dice que su teléfono tiene todo tipo de música, Derek dice con cautela que le gusta la música clásica y espera a ver si Stiles se burlará de él. En lugar de eso, Stiles dice: "¿Sabes qué pieza clásica amo?" Y luego pone la pieza Marche Slave de Tchaikovsky. Es algo muy normal que un chico tatuado de diecinueve años tenga ese tipo de música en su teléfono.

Derek saca uno de los libros que había traído, una recopilación de cuentos de Ray Bradbury y Stiles saca un texto sobre Banshees. Stiles le dice a Derek que su último objetivo ha matado a dos y quiere saber si eso significa que tiene armas o habilidades especiales que deberían saber.

Es más relajante de lo que Derek hubiera esperado. Stiles charla de forma intermitente acerca de lo que está leyendo o pregunta sobre lo que Derek está leyendo. Su mente siempre parece estar, al menos un cuarto, en otro lugar. Comparado con la atmósfera en la nueva casa de la manada, donde los betas siempre están discutiendo sobre algo, es el cielo. En poco tiempo, se siente más en casa en el pequeño apartamento de Stiles y Peter, que ni siquiera es de su propiedad, que en la ciudad de Nueva York o en Beacon Hills.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de unas horas, Stiles se aburre con su libro y comienza a jugar en su portátil, pero no hace que Derek deje de leer o exija que le entretenga. Peter llega a casa poco después y Stiles va a la cocina para comenzar a marinar el pollo.

Cuando termina con eso, dice: "Vamos, entrenemos", a Derek.

Derek deja su libro a un lado, sintiendo que podría hacer algo de ejercicio. "Está bien", dice, rodando los hombros. Se acerca a Stiles con cautela, teniendo en cuenta la advertencia de Peter. Stiles finta y golpea un par de veces y Derek comienza a relajarse. Es rápido, pero no es un hombre lobo.

Eso es lo que está pensando hasta que Stiles usa una silla para levantarse, envuelve sus piernas alrededor de los hombros de Derek y, de alguna manera, le arroja al suelo. Derek golpea con fuerza el suelo, emite un gruñido cuando el aire sale de sus pulmones y Stiles le monta a horcajadas con dos dedos presionados en su arteria carótida. "Boom, estás muerto", dice sonriendo.

Derek le agarra por la muñeca y se levanta, lanzando a Stiles riéndose de él. El adolescente recupera el equilibrio con facilidad, rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies y le da a Derek un pequeño gesto de "venga" que es demasiado sexy para su comodidad. Derek se acerca con más cautela esta vez e intercambian golpes varias veces antes de que Stiles quede atrapado contra la pared, su antebrazo presionado contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles.

"Bien", dice Stiles, retorciéndose para liberarse de una manera que hace que Derek piense desesperadamente en las estadísticas de béisbol. Mientras está distraído, Stiles engancha un pie alrededor de su tobillo y les tira al suelo. Derek termina boca abajo en el suelo y absurdamente contento por ello, con Stiles encima de él y un brazo alrededor de su garganta. Derek pone una mano en el suelo y empuja con fuerza, tirando a Stiles de nuevo. Esta vez, Stiles cae de espaldas y Derek rápidamente aprovecha su ventaja. Agarra las muñecas de Stiles y las sujeta con una mano en el suelo sobre su cabeza, luego presiona sus garras en la garganta de Stiles.

"Ahora estás muerto", dice.

"No por mucho tiempo", dice Stiles y afloja uno de sus puños. Derek tiene suficiente tiempo para ver el símbolo mágico allí antes de volar hacia atrás. Golpea la pared, pero se recupera, esquivando el siguiente golpe de Stiles. Stiles salta sobre su espalda, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y sus brazos alrededor de la garganta de Derek.

"Jesús jodida m -" Derek se atraganta y Stiles se ríe. Al escuchar eso, Derek no tiene remordimientos por tirarse hacia atrás contra la pared. Stiles le deja ir justo a tiempo, girando fuera del camino antes del impacto. Derek se tensa y va dando tumbos hacia atrás, pero logra convertirlo en una especie de salto mortal, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Disfrutando?" Le pregunta a Derek, con una sonrisa pícara.

Derek le tira en un placaje completo y Stiles se ríe a carcajadas mientras caen al suelo. Lucha por liberarse y luchan de un lado a otro durante varios minutos. Finalmente, Derek logra voltear a Stiles y torcer su brazo detrás de su espalda.

"Tío, tío", dice Stiles, todavía riendo. Derek le deja levantarse y él se frota el hombro. "Me alegro de no luchar mano a mano con demasiados hombres lobo".

"No te creo", dice Derek.

"En realidad, no lucho mano a mano con nadie más que con Peter, para entrenar", agrega Stiles. "He luchado con algunos cazadores, pero cuando las cosas van bien, nunca duran mucho". Se pone de pie y se estira, su camisa se levanta para revelar su estómago. Derek intenta no mirarlo fijamente. "Vamos otra vez."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente, sobrino?" Peter finalmente pregunta, mientras se sientan a cenar.

Suponiendo que "el culo de tu hijo adoptivo" probablemente no sea la respuesta correcta, Derek decide decir la verdad. "Sólo. Laura ha cambiado a algunos betas. Son buenas personas, supongo. Pero odio tenerlos a mi alrededor. Odio tratar de ser todo amigable y familiar con ellos. Ellos no son . . no son mi manada.”

"Desde la perspectiva de Laura, tiene sentido", dice Peter. "Mantener el poder alfa sin el apoyo de betas es bastante difícil. Me sorprende que ella lo haya logrado mientras estaba sola. Si se asienta en un territorio tan codiciado como Beacon Hills, les necesitará ".

"Lo sé. Sé por qué lo hizo. Pero eso no significa que me guste. Compró esta casa grande y se supone que todos debemos vivir juntos y ser una manada, no puedo soportarlo ", dice Derek. "No es por ninguna razón real. Como, sí, Isaac deja pelos en el fregadero cuando se afeita, y sí, Erica exige mi opinión sobre cada atuendo que usa, hay pequeñas molestias como esa, pero no debería sumarse a esto. No debería sumarse a mi deseo de dejarles a todos como una pulpa sangrienta y echarles ".

Peter da un resoplido. "Cohabitar puede ser difícil incluso para las personas que se aman profundamente", dice. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado alrededor?"

"Comenzó a convertirles hace aproximadamente un año, pero solo conseguimos la casa hace tres meses".

"Así que todavía os estáis acostumbrando". Peter se encoge de hombros y dice: "Diría que hables su comportamiento con ellos, pero no creo que su comportamiento sea realmente el problema. Si dejan de hacer las cosas que actualmente te están molestando, simplemente encontrarás más cosas que te molesten. Va más profundo que eso. Al hecho de que no quieres una manada en absoluto ".

Derek empuja un pimiento alrededor de su plato y dice: "Sí".

"No puedo arreglar eso por ti, Derek", dice Peter en voz baja. "Ojalá pudiera. Tal vez algún día te sientas bien con eso. Tal vez no lo harás. Todo lo que puedo decir es que, por ahora, creo que está bien mantener la distancia. Para dejarles entrar lentamente. Son los betas de Laura, no tuyos. No tienes que vivir con ellos si no quieres ".

"Traté de decirle a Laura que no quería vivir en la casa, pero consiguió. . . "Derek suspira. "Ella tiene argumentos. Dice que debería estar apoyándole y me preguntó cuándo voy a superar mi problema al respecto ".

"Tu hermana suena como una perra", dice Stiles, con la boca llena.

Derek frunce el ceño, a la defensiva por ninguna razón. "No lo dijo de esa manera. Quiero decir. Dice que quiere que esté bien y que está tratando de hacer una familia, una manada, para que todos podamos estar más seguros juntos. Piensa que si sigo alejando a la gente, nunca mejoraré. Tal vez tenga razón ". Coge su fajita y agrega:" Pero también puede ser una perra ".

"El problema, sobrino, es que Laura es una alfa", dice Peter. "Incluso antes de la muerte de tu madre, Laura tenía ese tipo de actitud de toma de control. Piensa que puedes arreglar ese tipo de cicatrices emocionales profundas con solo querer hacerlo. Que debería poder decir, "pasa un tiempo con la manada y estarás bien con ellos". No funciona así ".

"Lo hizo por ella misma", murmura Derek.

"Derek, no puedo explicar cómo piensa o siente Laura. Tal vez realmente está bien con todo esto. Tal vez simplemente finge muy bien. Pero solo porque Laura se siente de cierta manera, no significa que puedas forzarte a sentirte de la misma manera ".

"Sí". Derek suspira. "Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?"

"Creo que deberías conseguir un apartamento y decirle a Laura que no estás cómodo con la manada ahora mismo. Iras a ayudar con el entrenamiento, por favor, dime que les estás entrenando ", agrega Peter y Derek asiente. "Y que estarás allí para cenar unas cuantas veces a la semana".

"No le gustará eso", dice Derek.

“¡Un buen compromiso deja a todos infelices!” Dice Stiles y Peter suelta una carcajada.

"Supongo que hablaré con ella y veré cómo va", dice Derek.

"Simplemente no le dejes caminar sobre ti solo porque es tu alfa", dice Peter.

Derek no responde a eso y luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, Stiles dice: "Oye, ¿quieres saber sobre nuestro último asesinato?" Y Derek se ríe a pesar de sí mismo.

Después de la cena, Peter dice: "Está bien, voy a salir. Shoshanna tiene algunas cosas que necesito recoger. Llegaré tarde, así que no esperes despierto ".

"Está bien, diviértete", dice Stiles. Peter se levanta, agarra su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta. Después de que se cierra detrás de él, Stiles dice: "Shosh es una de las personas que hace las identificaciones para nosotros. Es por eso que estamos en Seattle, en realidad, necesitaba fotos actualizadas de nosotros para hacer nuestras nuevas identificaciones falsificadas. Decidimos quedarnos durante una semana y luego ir a Sacramento, donde está nuestro próximo objetivo. Ella es una de las compañeras sexuales de Peter, así que probablemente se va a quedar toda la noche ".

"Uh huh", dice Derek. Stiles se levanta y comienza a cargar el lavavajillas. Derek aleja sus ojos del culo de Stiles y dice: "Déjame hacer eso. Tú has cocinado. Voy a limpiar ".

"Está bien", dice Stiles, claramente no a punto de discutir. Derek enjuaga los platos y carga todo en el lavavajillas. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Podríamos ver una película o encontrar algo en la televisión o jugar a las cartas o algo, o podríamos tener sexo loco".

Derek prácticamente se ahoga con el agua del vaso del que acababa de tomar un trago. "¿Qué?"

"Solo lo estoy poniendo, ya sabes, como una opción", dice Stiles. "Sabes, si ..."

Derek le empuja contra la pared y le está besando antes de que pueda terminar su oración. Ni siquiera tiene la intención de hacerlo por completo. Pasa independientemente de cualquier pensamiento. Stiles hace un pequeño ruido contra su boca y luego está a bordo besándole, descuidado y entusiasta, agarrando un puñado del pelo de Derek. Derek le alza contra la pared, encaja sus caderas contra las de Stiles y se balancea contra ellas. Eso hace que Stiles diga: "Oh, demonios, sí" y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás. Derek no pierde el tiempo presionando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando el olor de Stiles y mordisqueando la piel. "Oh, joder, bésame un poco más", Stiles jadea y Derek está feliz de complacerle. Pone sus manos debajo de la camisa de Stiles, quitándola sobre su cabeza y les lleva hacia el dormitorio.

Un minuto después, Stiles está de espaldas en la cama y Derek está encima de él, todavía se están besando. La mano de Stiles se agarra a la parte de atrás de la camisa de Derek y se besan hasta que se quedan sin aliento. Stiles tiene los ojos un poco vidriosos cuando Derek se aleja para dejar que entre un poco de aire, acariciando su cuello otra vez. Derek no puede dejar de tocarle, dejar de pasar sus manos por toda esa piel gloriosa. Presiona el botón de los pantalones de Stiles, presionando su mano en el frente de ellos.

"Oh," Stiles jadea, los dedos se hunden en la nuca de Derek. "Espera - espera un segundo -"jadea.

Derek se inclina hacia atrás, sintiéndose repentinamente incierto. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, yo solo -" Stiles parpadea rápidamente y luego suelta un grito, "soy virgen".

Derek siente que su mandíbula cae ligeramente. "¿Eres qué?" Es todo lo que puede decir.

Stiles gime y rueda hacia su costado. "Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta. Oh, mierda, soy el idiota más grande del mundo, es solo que nunca he hecho esto antes y realmente quiero hacerlo, pero también estoy un poco asustado. Como es de suponer no tengo la vida social más activa del mundo, con mudanzas de apartamentos cada dos semanas y ciudades cada dos meses y yo ... "Las palabras salen de su boca mientras su rostro se enrojece de vergüenza. “Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Peter me dio la charla, ¿sabes? Y estaba como, si quieres tener relaciones sexuales es algo totalmente normal y saludable, pero al mismo tiempo, algo desaconsejable dadas las opciones de mi carrera. Luego, cuando tenía dieciocho años, mencionó que si quería, ¿podría contratar a un profesional? Pero realmente no quería que mi primera vez fuera con un profesional, así que estaba como nah, estoy bien, solo veré lo que pasa. Peter hizo amigos en el comercio, tiene algunas personas con las que se quita las ganas, así que pensé que encontraría a alguien así en algún momento.”

"Entonces te conocí e inmediatamente dije" oh, maldita sea, quiero tener relaciones sexuales con ese tipo inmediatamente "y realmente no sabía cómo actuar, así que simplemente actué como lo hago siempre. Peter siempre dice que la clave es actuar como si supieras lo que estás haciendo, incluso cuando no lo haces, fingir que estás confiado todo el tiempo, así que pensé, sabes, le daría un giro. Lo que parece haber funcionado, porque aquí estamos sin la mitad de la ropa y todavía quiero hacerlo, pero también estoy muy nervioso, no sé dónde se supone que tengo que poner mis manos y probablemente me venga como en doce segundos y yo-. Voy a dejar de hablar ahora. "Se levanta sobre sus codos, viéndose mortificado. "Ahora que he arruinado por completo cualquier posibilidad de que aún quieras tener sexo conmigo, solo me voy a ir. A algún sitio. Menos aquí."

Derek pone su dedo índice sobre la boca de Stiles para que deje de hablar. Hay una parte de él que quiere reírse, porque Stiles es hilarante y adorable, pero lo reprime porque eso solo haría que Stiles se sienta peor. Cuando Stiles se queda en silencio, retira su mano y luego se inclina para besarle, más suave. "¿Todavía quieres?"

"Oh, Dios, sí", se las arregla para decir Stiles, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

Derek le besa de nuevo. "Está bien estar nervioso. Y está bien si te vienes en doce segundos. Tenemos toda la noche ". Otro beso. "Y puedes poner tus manos donde quieras".

"¿En tu culo?" Stiles pregunta esperanzado. "Porque tu culo es como de primera clase, amigo".

Ahora Derek hace una carcajada. "Sí, Stiles, puedes poner tus manos en mi culo mientras tenemos sexo".

"Impresionante", dice Stiles, el rubor desapareciendo de sus mejillas cuando la sangre se redirige hacia el sur. "Lo siento, me asusté".

"No tienes que arrepentirte. Me alegra que hayas dicho algo. Vayamos un poco más lento, ¿vale? Y si quieres parar, solo dilo. Está bien, lo prometo ".

"Sí", dice Stiles. "Sí, lento, eso suena bien. Bien."

Se besan durante mucho tiempo y Derek no intenta quitarle los pantalones a Stiles, enfocando su atención por encima de la cintura. Stiles se relaja un poco y ayuda a Derek a quitarse la camisa, agarra el culo de Derek, mucho. Derek encuentra que le gusta, riéndose en el cuello de Stiles las primeras veces que pasa.

Stiles no se viene en doce segundos una vez que Derek se quita los pantalones, pero no dura mucho más. Derek le asegura una vez más que está bien. Tienen tiempo. Derek deja una pequeña hilera de chupetones en el cuello de Stiles que realmente disfruta viendo. Tienen tiempo para una segunda ronda, y luego, una tercera.

Algún tiempo después, el cuarto está oscuro y escuchan la lluvia que comenzó fuera. "Eso fue increíble", murmura Stiles, mirando fijamente a la cara de Derek.

Derek traza un dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles. "Me alegra que hayas disfrutado".

"Sí. Fue bueno. Impresionante ". Stiles bosteza. "Gracias. No por el sexo, aunque, ya sabes, gracias por eso también, pero por no burlarte de mí cuando me asusté ".

"De nada. No debería ser. . . "Derek sacude la cabeza. "No debería ser importante. Mi primera vez, yo también estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso para decir que estaba nervioso, porque pensé que ella podría pensar que no le quería y ... . . no quería que tu primera vez fuera así ".

"Lo siento amigo. Eso apesta ".

"Sí". Derek vacila, frotando su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Stiles. "Sabes que solo me quedaré unos días, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé", dice Stiles y Derek se relaja un poco. "Quiero decir . . . eso está bien, ¿no es así? Así es como es para Peter con sus amigos sexuales. Sólo viene a verles a veces. Pienso que . . una relación regular no es algo que funcione para ninguno de los dos. O no para mí, al menos. ¿Supongo que tal vez para ti sí? Pero por todo lo que dijiste en la cena, tuve la impresión de que no era lo tuyo ".

"Sí". Derek está casi abrumado por el alivio. "Yo solo . . . hay muchas razones por las que no puedo hacer eso ".

"Así que todo está bien, ¿verdad? Nos veremos cada pocos meses, pasaremos el rato, nos daremos unos orgasmos alucinantes. . . aunque supongo que podría darme demasiado crédito ". Stiles se ve ansioso de nuevo. "Uh, te lo has pasado bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, parecía que te lo estabas pasando bien y me imagino que no habrías estado tan ansioso por tener la tercera ronda si no hubieras disfrutado de la segunda, pero probablemente no debería asumir eso y ... antes me detuviste cuando hice esto, ¿por qué no me detienes? "

"Porque eres adorable", dice Derek y Stiles hace un puchero. "Pero sí. Definitivamente lo disfruté. También planeo divertirme mañana ”.

"Impresionante", dice Stiles y luego bosteza. "Bien. Será mejor que duerman bien, entonces. ¿Vas . . vas a quedarte aquí conmigo? ¿O quieres usar el sofá? Se abre ".

Derek vacila. No ha dormido en la misma cama que otra persona desde Kate. "¿Quieres que me quede?"

"Sí. Hueles genial. Quiero acurrucarme contigo."

Derek sonríe de nuevo. "Entonces me quedaré".

"Está bien". Stiles bosteza de nuevo. "Buenas noches".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter está bebiendo café y leyendo las noticias en su portátil a la mañana siguiente cuando Derek sale de la habitación de Stiles. Derek se sonroja cuando ve a Peter y aunque es tentador avergonzarle, Peter se detiene. Piensa que Derek y Stiles serán buenos el uno para el otro, por lo que no quiere hacer ni decir nada que pueda hacer que no quieran pasar tiempo juntos. En cambio, simplemente dice: "Buenos días, sobrino. Hay café y pasteles. "

"Gracias", murmura Derek, yendo a por la comida.

Stiles sale detrás de él, desgreñado y bostezando. "Buenos días", dice en el tono más brillante y alegre que Peter haya escuchado de él antes del mediodía. Nuevamente resiste el impulso de burlarse. "Oh, comida, increíble. Estoy hambriento ". Bebe media taza de café y luego se mete medio danés en la cara. Derek le está mirando como si no pudiera creer que se sentía atraído por él y Peter sigue intentando no reírse. "Oye, entonces", dice Stiles a través de un bocado, "¿cómo salieron las identificaciones?"

"Están bien", dice Peter. "Shoshanna hizo un excelente trabajo, como siempre".

"Genial", dice Stiles. "¿Tenemos planes para hoy?"

"Solo las actividades habituales de tiempo de inactividad", dice Peter, lo que implica principalmente entrenar e investigar objetivos futuros.

"Increíble. Porque voy a estar en mi habitación teniendo sexo todo el día. Porque el sexo es increíble ".

Derek se ruboriza de color rosa brillante. "Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, ¿en serio?"

"¿Qué?" Stiles pregunta. "No es como si no supiera que lo estábamos teniendo. Los sentidos de hombre lobo y todo eso ".

Peter toma un sorbo de su café y dice: "Estoy bastante seguro de que una persona sorda y ciega hubiera podido sentir la tensión sexual que irradiábais ayer".

"¿Ves?" Stiles dice y Derek simplemente gime.

"En cualquier caso", dice Peter, divertido, "no tengo ningún plan para el día, así que trata de no ser demasiado ruidoso".

"Entendido", dice alegremente Stiles y luego le dice a Derek, "Vamos a tomar una ducha", antes de sacarle de la cocina.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A Peter le preocupa que la marcha de Derek vaya a molestar a Stiles, pero no lo hace. "Lo hablamos", dice Stiles, cuando ve a Peter observándole. “Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros está realmente interesado en la idea de una relación, ¿sabes? Volverá la próxima vez que necesite un descanso de Laura ".

Peter asiente, aunque en privado cree que Stiles y Derek necesitan buscar la definición de "relación". Es posible que no hayan pasado tres días enteros teniendo relaciones sexuales, nadie tiene tanta resistencia, lo que significa que probablemente también estaban haciéndose muchos mimos, charlas después del sexo y, por lo que parece, mirar juntos vídeos estúpidos de YouTube.

Pero no es asunto suyo y si Stiles y Derek necesitan trabajar en esto a su propia velocidad, está bien.

Se dirigen al sur a Sacramento. Es su segundo asesinato desde Boston y todavía se sienten cautelosos. Rastrean al cazador durante semanas, observando una debilidad, esperando una apertura. Hace un viaje a Reno cada fin de semana para los juegos de azar y regresa tarde. Stiles usa la magia para sabotear su coche. Hacen un trabajo rápido allí a un lado de la carretera, colocan el obituario en su pecho y están en San Francisco al amanecer.

Nadie en el foro de cazadores parece sentirse particularmente mal por él, moviendo la cabeza sobre su temeridad de ir a Reno, incluso con todo lo que estaba pasando. Su recompensa ni siquiera aumenta y Stiles se enfada, lo que divierte a Peter.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" Pregunta, ofreciéndole a Stiles un puñado de carpetas de manila.

Stiles elige uno de un joven hombre lobo que fue secuestrado y torturado durante varios días antes de ser asesinado y desmembrado. Salen de San Francisco y pasan dos semanas en Tucson, tomando el sol mientras Stiles revisa los viejos mensajes del foro para identificar al asesino. Desde allí, se dirigen al norte de Minnesota.

Este cazador vive en una cabaña que es perfecta para sus propósitos, al menos a una hora de la civilización. Le observan por un rato, evaluando sus defensas. Son formidables, pero nada con lo que no hayan tratado antes. Un sistema de seguridad, cámaras, varias cerraduras en las puertas.

Clonan su teléfono para saber que se pone en contacto con sus amigos cazadores a las doce y media cada noche. Stiles revisa sus números de teléfono y encuentra que el más cercano está a cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia. Incluso si pierde un contacto, no debería obstaculizarles. Pero acuerdan atacar tarde, alrededor de las tres. Peter reúne todo lo que necesita y lo guarda en el bosque a un par de kilómetros de la cabaña.

Está casi completamente negro a medida que avanzan por el bosque. No pueden arriesgarse a utilizar una linterna, así que Peter está guiando a Stiles con su visión nocturna. Stiles tiene un hechizo que puede mejorar la suya, pero Peter le ha dicho que use su magia con moderación, en caso de que la necesite más tarde.

Pero es Peter quien pisa la trampa, enterrada bajo una delgada capa de hojas y se cierra alrededor de su tobillo. Da un aullido involuntario de dolor que reprime un segundo después. "Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado?" Stiles silba.

"Joder", gruñe Peter. Necesitan luz para que pueda ver si es grave. "Stiles, luz".

Stiles produce una bola de luz, mira hacia abajo y se pone pálido. "Oh . . . oh mierda”

Peter está de acuerdo. La trampa para osos se ha hundido profundamente en su pantorrilla y no le soltará en ningún momento. Su pierna probablemente está rota y los bordes de la trampa están cubiertos de wolfsbane, por lo que no se curará incluso si pueden quitársela. Respira hondo e intenta desterrar el dolor para poder pensar con claridad. "¿Crees que puedes lograrlo con tu magia?"

Stiles hace una mueca. "Uh, no soy muy bueno en el control, ya sabes. Mi hechizo de interrupción podría romper la trampa, pero también podría volar tu pierna ".

"Está bien". Peter aprieta los dientes. "Entonces necesitaremos -"

Hay un ruido proveniente de la casa. Voces débiles. Peter maldice por lo bajo. Han sido escuchados. Los cazadores están llegando. No tiene idea de por qué hay múltiples cazadores en la casa de este hombre a las tres de la mañana. Se entregaron de alguna manera. No tiene idea de cómo y probablemente nunca lo hará, pero puede escuchar al menos media docena de voces diferentes, tal vez más.

Stiles todavía está examinando la trampa. Su audición humana aún no ha detectado el peligro. "Vamos a necesitar algún tipo de pinzas", dice. “Apuesto a que el cazador tiene algo en sus cosas. Déjame ir ...”

"No", dice Peter. Está un poco sorprendido de sí mismo, pero, de nuevo, ¿no había sabido siempre que iba a terminar así? "Necesitas irte. Están viniendo. Seis u ocho, creo.”

"Como - "

"No importa", dice Peter. "Necesitas salir de aquí. Nunca me liberarás antes de que lleguen ". Vacila, porque su sincera preferencia sería que Stiles le mate antes de irse. Los cazadores le torturarán por semanas, meses, años, si le capturan. Pero sabe que Stiles no es capaz de eso, por lo que no lo menciona. "Has aprendido lo suficiente para seguir adelante sin mí. Haz que paguen por esto ".

Stiles le mira fijamente, su boca trabajando silenciosamente por unos momentos, antes de que se levante lentamente. Mira hacia la casa, donde ahora puede escuchar el sonido de los cazadores. Su labio se enrosca en una expresión de lobo y Peter siente una oleada de orgullo que anula momentáneamente el dolor y el miedo. "Oh, les haré pagar", dice Stiles en voz baja y luego trota por el bosque.

"Maldita sea, Stiles -" Peter sisea a su espalda, pero es demasiado tarde. Stiles, obviamente, no tiene intenciones de dejarle allí y tan bueno como es, enfrentando a ocho cazadores en su propio terreno, en un bosque oscuro plagado de trampas, está destinado a acabar en desastre.

Un momento después, oye un disparo. Luego un grito. Luego dos disparos más. Entonces, lo que suena como cien disparos más. Tira de su pierna con más fuerza, a pesar de saber que no servirá de nada y reprime un aullido de desesperación. Van a matar a Stiles, a su brillante e increíble hijo y él se quedará de pie aquí, lo escuchará y no podrá detenerlo.

El bosque se queda en silencio.

Hay un sonido que es algo entre un pop y un golpe y luego un grito.

Más silencio.

Dos disparos más.

Silencio.

Luego pisadas. Peter le muestra los dientes a la persona que se acerca, pero luego una voz dice: "Soy yo" y Stiles emerge de los árboles. Peter no puede verle muy bien, pero puede olerle y puede decir que Stiles está herido, dolorido y cubierto de sangre.

"Te dije que salieras de aquí", gruñe Peter.

"Sí, bueno, También me dices que no coma un tazón de azúcar todas las mañanas y lo llame cereal y mira lo bien que está funcionando para ti", dice Stiles y Peter resopla a carcajadas a pesar del dolor. "Voy a ir por las pinzas. Solo agárrate fuerte por un minuto.”

"Está bien", dice Peter, ya que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer. Espera otros diez minutos antes de que Stiles regrese de nuevo y comienza a abrir la trampa. Cuando su pierna queda libre, momentáneamente se queja del dolor y se encuentra en el suelo. "Mierda", murmura, tratando de sentarse.

"Vamos". Stiles mete un brazo debajo de él y le ayuda a levantarse.

Peter se balancea ligeramente, casi desequilibrándoles, antes de que Stiles logre estabilizarles. Cojean a lo largo del bosque y escucha el sonido de alguien que se acerca, pero no hay nadie. Finalmente, pregunta: "¿Qué fue ese golpe que escuché?"

"Granada", dice Stiles. Me la tiraron y la aplasté. La cosa estaba cargada de perdigones y plata. Pero les mató tan bien como nos hubiera matado a nosotros ".

"Estás herido", dice Peter, apretando los dientes contra el dolor.

"Sí", dice Stiles.

Peter resopla, molesto. "¿Cuan mal?"

Stiles vacila y luego admite: "Puede que me hayan apuñalado varias veces".

"¿Apuñalado? Jesucristo, Stiles - ”

"No está tan mal", responde Stiles, sonando igual de molesto. "Estás peor que yo. Mis costillas protegían mis órganos internos, para eso están. Paré el sangrado. Estoy bien."

"Te dije que salieras de allí ..."

"No te dejaré", dice Stiles. "¿Joder, entiendes eso? Nunca me digas que vuelva a hacerlo porque no va a pasar. Morimos juntos o nadie ". Su voz se ahoga y continúa:" Perdí a un padre por estos imbéciles. No voy a perder otro ".

Peter no sabe qué decir a eso. Supone que es justo. Si sus situaciones hubieran sido invertidas, seguro que no habría dejado a Stiles atrás. Así que no puede esperar que Stiles sea diferente. Finalmente, dice: "Una granada, ¿eh?"

"Parecía una reliquia de la Primera Guerra Mundial", responde Stiles.

Llegan a su lugar preestablecido con sus cosas. Stiles invoca otra bola de luz y Peter puede ver que está generosamente salpicado de sangre. Sus manos y antebrazos están cubiertos de ella y hay varias manchas considerables en su pecho y abdomen. Mucha de esa sangre se transfirió a Peter durante el paseo, por lo que ambos se quitan la ropa y las arrojan al barril para quemarlas.

Peter se deja caer al suelo y mira su herida. El hueso definitivamente está roto y las marcas de punción están inflamadas debido al wolfsbane. "Voy a tener que quemarla", dice, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila. "¿Tú?"

Stiles está examinando las heridas de cuchillo que recibió. "Esta necesita puntos de sutura. El resto estará bien con las tiritas ".

"Bien."

Se turnan para curarse mutuamente antes de prender fuego a todo y cojear de regreso al coche. "Por cierto, no dejé un obituario", dice Stiles, mientras se para en la carretera. La pierna derecha de Peter está lesionada, por lo que no puede conducir. "Pensé que probablemente sería una mala idea, dado los hechos. ¿Crees que vincularán esto con el de Massachusetts? "

"Tal vez. Especialmente si alguna de las víctimas tuvo contacto entre sí.” Peter sacude la cabeza. "De todos modos, estaremos fuera de servicio por unos meses, así que podemos pasar desapercibidos".

"Ojalá supiera cómo sabían que veníamos", dice Stiles.

"Yo también. Estaba pensando, ¿tal vez es posible saber si tu teléfono ha sido clonado? Tendremos que estudiarlo ".

"Sí."

Stiles conduce hasta el amanecer. Se deshacen del coche y se suben a un autobús, dirigiéndose al sur. Para esa noche están en Dallas. No han hecho reservación allí, así que Stiles les registra en un motel para descansar. Ha dormido la mayor parte del camino, pero todavía está agotado. Piden algo de comida para llevar y se echan en las camas.

"¿Oye, Peter?" Stiles dice, mucho más tarde. "No podremos seguir haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, ¿lo haremos?"

Peter no dice nada por un momento, antes de finalmente admitir: "No lo sé".

"Mm vale". Stiles se pone de lado y se queda dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

La segunda visita de Derek comienza cuando Stiles abre la puerta, le arrastra hacia dentro y le arrastra hacia el dormitorio. "¿No debería al menos saludar a mi tío?" Derek dice, antes de que Stiles cierre la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellos. Peter suelta una carcajada, se pone los auriculares y vuelve a su libro.

Varias horas más tarde, Peter está pidiendo chino para llevar cuando Derek y Stiles salen de la habitación. Derek parpadea a Peter y dice: "¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?"

"Trampa para osos", dice Peter. "Revestida en wolfsbane. Está tardando un tiempo en sanar ".

"Jesús", murmura Derek.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Peter pregunta. "¿Cómo están las cosas en Beacon Hills?" Sabe que no son geniales, porque Derek le llamó hace dos días y le preguntó dónde estaban, diciendo que necesitaba salir de Beacon Hills por un rato. Pero esa parece ser una pregunta más delicada que "qué te está molestando esta vez", la cual Derek sin duda no apreciaría.

Derek se encoge de hombros un poco. "Laura cambió a otra persona, es un imbécil y se convirtió en un desastre porque se convirtió en un kanima".

"¿En serio?" Peter está instantáneamente fascinado. "Esos son muy raros".

"¿Qué es un kanima?" Stiles pregunta, con la boca llena.

"En lugar de convertirte en un hombre lobo, te conviertes en un lagarto amnésico con veneno paralizante", dice Derek.

Stiles prácticamente se ahoga cuando empieza a reír. "Amigo ¿que?."

"Soy cien por ciento serio", dice Derek. "No pudimos averiguar por qué no había aceptado el mordisco, luego esta criatura lagarto comenzó a aparecer en todas partes y Laura dice: 'te estás convirtiendo en un lagarto' y Jackson dice 'pfff, no, no lo estoy' , porque es un imbécil ".

"Eres un lagarto, Jackson", dice Peter y Stiles se atraganta con otro bocado.

Derek mira a su tío y dice: "No fue gracioso".

"Es un poco divertido", dice Peter, sonriendo.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Así que finalmente lo arreglamos y ahora, en lugar de un lagarto amnésico, solo tenemos un enorme gilipollas y su presumida y banshee novia y llevo mucho tiempo queriendo golpearles a los dos. En serio, no puedo decir lo suficiente sobre lo gran gilipollas que es Jackson. Tiene el síndrome del "gran pez en un estanque pequeño" y claramente piensa que es muy importante. Y Lydia no parece darse cuenta de que vivimos en un lugar apartado del norte de California, donde a nadie le importa que su bolso sea de Prada ".

Peter está divertido, pero Stiles frunce el ceño. "Espera, ¿Jackson y Lydia? ¿Son Jackson Whittemore y Lydia Martin?"

"Sí, en realidad. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo solo . . . solía conocerles ", dice Stiles. "Estábamos en el mismo grado. Jackson era un imbécil incluso en aquel entonces. Solía acosarnos a mí y a Scott todo el tiempo." Se frota una mano en la parte posterior de su pelo. "Wow, es tan extraño escuchar acerca de las personas que solía conocer, todos crecidos y convertidos en monstruos lagarto. Aunque tengo que decir, si hubiera un chico en mi grado habría votado "la mayoría de los cuales probablemente sea un lagarto en secreto", definitivamente habría sido Jackson ".

Tanto Derek como Peter se ríen de eso. Derek toma otro rollo de huevo y luego pregunta: "¿Lo extrañas? ¿Beacon Hills? "

Stiles se queda callado por un momento antes de decir: "Apenas lo recuerdo, para ser honesto. Mirando hacia atrás, se siente como. . . se siente casi como una vida pasada. Como si tuviera los recuerdos de alguna persona que solía ser, pero es básicamente un extraño para mí. No lo sé. Es difícil de describir y creo que es algo extraño ".

"No creo que sea tan raro", dice Derek. "Quiero decir . . . todo cambio para ti, muy abruptamente. Puedo ver por qué parece que tienes una especie de dos vidas separadas ".

"Sí". Stiles toma otro bocado y luego cambia de tema, diciendo: "Tu manada debe estar creciendo bastante ahora".

"Seis betas no es tan grande", dice Derek. "Creo que podría ser así, ya que pasamos de uno a seis en un año".

"¿No le preocupa a Laura atraer atención?" Pregunta Peter.

Luciendo como si mordiera un limón en lugar de un rollo de huevo, Derek dice "Tiene una tregua con los cazadores locales, por lo que no".

Peter abre la boca, se da cuenta de que lo que está a punto de decir no es algo que Derek no sepa y la cierra.

Es Stiles quien pone los ojos en blanco y dice: "Sí, porque eso importa".

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Derek muerde.

Stiles se estremece. "Lo siento."

Peter interrumpe suavemente, diciendo: "Stiles tiene este desafortunado problema donde a veces su boca se abre y el sonido sale. Seguimos trabajando en ello, pero todavía tenemos que encontrar una solución ".

Stiles se gira hacia Peter y Derek se ríe a pesar de sí mismo, diciendo: "No puedo creer que quisiera venir aquí".

"Sabes que somos increíbles", dice Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

"Lo siento por lo de antes", dice Stiles, quitándose la camisa mientras se preparan para la cama.

Derek se encoge de hombros. "¿Qué parte?"

"Solo, lo que dije sobre los cazadores. Sé que vivir en Beacon Hills no es fácil para ti y vivir allí con cazadores en el área debe ser aún peor ".

"Sí". Derek se sienta en el borde de la cama. "No lo sé. Lo que dijiste, acerca de que es como una vida pasada. . . ojalá pudiera hacer eso también. Se siente como si todos hubieran salido del fuego excepto yo. Incluso Peter. Sabes, vosotros estáis en vuestro viaje de ejecución, que es el resultado de lo que pasó, pero al mismo tiempo, al menos estáis haciendo algo. Sólo estoy . . . dejando pasar el tiempo. Lo he estado desde el fuego."

Stiles se sienta a su lado y le dice: "Mira, no quiero poner todo lo de Sigmund Freud en ti". . . no menos importante, porque Freud era un idiota total y literalmente el noventa y nueve por ciento de sus teorías eran basura total. . . pero creo que mucho de eso se debe a que tú y Laura no os lleváis muy bien ".

Derek frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sé que amas a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no parece que te guste mucho. Y para ser honesto, suena como una perra ".

A esto, Derek mira hacia otro lado. "Ella es realmente. . . no es una mala persona. Pero siempre piensa que lo sabe todo. Nunca puede dejar que nadie gane una discusión. Incluso si resultan estar en lo correcto, encuentra una manera de decir que no estaba equivocada. Es testaruda, mandona y no escucha. Hablar con ella puede ser como hablar con una pared de ladrillos. Cuando me molesto o me enfado y no entiende por qué, me dice que estoy equivocado y que puede dictar cómo me siento. Es solo . . no lo sé. No es como si alguna vez le pidieran ser alfa de su hermano traumatizado. Sé que hace lo mejor que puede. Pero me vuelve loco a veces ".

"Pero, mira, esa es la cosa", dice Stiles. "Peter y yo estamos jodidos, está bien, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y nos teníamos el uno al otro, cuando los dos estábamos luchando contra lo peor, a través de los días donde todo. . . todo era tan horrible que apenas valía la pena levantarse por la mañana. Peter no comprende mi erección al hacer justicia, pero no me dice que me equivoco al tenerla ".

"¿Erección al hacer justicia?" Los labios de Derek se contrajeron. "Aquí pensé que estábamos teniendo una discusión seria".

"La tenemos, tengo una gran cantidad de erecciones al hacer justicia y no me disculparé por eso", dice Stiles y Derek da un resoplido. "Hay cosas sobre lo que él pasó, por lo que está pasando, que tampoco puedo entender. Recuerdo cuando solía cambiar el canal cada vez que un programa de televisión tenía un bebé, porque no podía soportar ni siquiera mirar a los bebés después de que Olivia muriera. Realmente no puedo entender cuánto le tuvo que doler perderles a ella y al bebé, pero no solo le digo que se recupere y que lo supere ".

Derek no dice nada, porque sabe que Stiles tiene razón, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede explicar la sensación de aislamiento que el fuego le había dejado. Hay cosas que nunca le contó a nadie, que nunca planea contarle a nadie. Acerca de marcar el número de Kate el día después del incendio y estar confundido porque estaba desconectado. Acerca de ver su cara en las noticias después de que había matado a los oficiales de policía y chocó su coche, dándose cuenta de quién era y lo que había hecho, lo que él había hecho ...

Nunca puede decirle a nadie sobre eso. Peter y Stiles pueden compartir su dolor entre ellos. Laura puede hablar con la gente que conoce sobre su dolor. Pero él no puede. La culpa de lo que resultó de su aventura con Kate siempre se sentirá debajo de su esternón. Así que Stiles no está equivocado, pero tampoco está exactamente en lo cierto. Laura puede ser mandona y una mala oyente, pero es culpa de Derek que no pueda hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie.

Cuando Derek no responde, Stiles se acerca y pasa los dedos por los de Derek. "Mira, está bien simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo. En caso de que nadie te lo haya dicho. Está bien no estar listo para seguir adelante con lo que pasó ".

"Gracias", dice Derek.

Stiles se inclina y le da un breve beso en la boca, luego se aleja y dice: "Ahora vamos a dormir un poco. Tengo grandes planes para mañana. Quiero probar la pose vaquero a la inversa ".

Derek da un resoplido. "Manera de arruinar el momento".

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres probar la pose vaquero a la inversa?"

"No, definitivamente quiero probarla, pero aún es ridículo".

Stiles se ríe, luego bosteza y se estira. "Puedo vivir con ello."

........................................................................................................................

Durante casi un año, Stiles ha estado tratando de encontrar a un cazador que ha estado secuestrando a niños hombres lobo y usándoles como una forma de atraer al resto de la manada. Ha estado activo durante más de una década y se mueve como lo hacen ellos, lo que le ha hecho difícil precisar su posición.

Cuando Stiles finalmente le identifica, lleva otros dos meses rastrear la autocaravana en la que vive y elaborar un plan para derrotarle. Es por eso que es algo preocupante cuando su primera reacción al despertarse después de haber sido electrocutado es tartamudear, "¿Quién eres?"

Hace parar tanto a Peter como a Stiles. Desde el primer año, todos los cazadores sabían quiénes eran y por qué estaban allí. Todos hablan entre ellos, incluso si no usan los foros. Saben que están siendo cazados. Las reacciones han variado desde el miedo hasta la ira hasta la negociación, con una pizca de "Por supuesto que es Peter Maldito Hale". Nadie en los últimos tres años ha preguntado "quién eres tú".

Stiles lleva el Taser de nuevo a su hombro, derribándole de nuevo. Él y Peter buscan en la autocaravana y no encuentran nada más allá de una Glock metida en la guantera. No hay otras armas, no hay parafernalia de caza, no hay evidencia de que pueda ser quien pensaban que era.

"Despiértale de nuevo", dice Peter y Stiles lo hace. Peter acerca una silla a su lado y coloca el artículo de noticias sobre una de las familias asesinadas. "¿Sabes quienes son?"

"¿Q-qué? No ", dice el hombre, mirando el artículo y luego de vuelta a Peter. "¿Qué quieres? Yo, no tengo mucho dinero, pero el GPS probablemente valga algo y el estéreo, podrías simplemente tomar eso "

"Jesús", murmura Stiles, paseando por los confines de la autocaravana. "¿Nos hemos equivocado? No puedo haberme equivocado. Ahí estaba la información del banco, la información del teléfono, estaba tan seguro ..."

Peter toma el teléfono del hombre de donde está postrado en el mostrador y dice: "¿Cuál es el código?"

Todavía pálido, el hombre dice: "Es solo, uh, solo 1234 - mi hija me lo preparó, pensó que me olvidaría de cualquier otro código"

Peter abre el teléfono y se desplaza. No hay nada en los mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos de otros cazadores que conozcan, nada sobre la configuración de un contacto, que todos los demás hayan estado haciendo. Frunce el ceño hacia el teléfono. Sabe lo bueno que es Stiles en esto, pero nadie es perfecto. Es posible que se haya equivocado. Pero al mismo tiempo, también es posible que un cazador inteligente y hábil les haya visto venir y borrado toda la evidencia. Su tartamudez y confusión podrían ser un acto.

De cualquier manera, no importa. Peter vuelve a poner el teléfono donde lo encontró. "No hay un cuchillo para usar", le dice a Stiles. "Ve a sacar esa pistola de la guantera".

"¿Qué?" Stiles parpadea hacia él. "Peter, no podemos. Si no estamos seguros ...

"No importa, Stiles. Ha visto nuestras caras ".

"¡No hablaré!" El hombre protesta de inmediato. "¡No le diré nada a nadie, lo juro!"

"Cállate", dice Peter y se queda en silencio.

"Peter, no podemos", dice Stiles. "Yo - debo haber estado equivocado. Tal vez hay dos personas con el mismo nombre, tal vez, tal vez pueden ser muchas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero esto ... todo esto está mal ".

"Es solo un acto", dice Peter, no porque esté seguro de ello, sino porque no quiere que Stiles continúe vacilando. "Cualquier cazador como él sabía que eventualmente vendríamos por ellos. Ha borrado la evidencia y ahora está fingiendo que no sabe quiénes somos ".

"Pero no lo sabemos", dice Stiles. "No podemos estar seguros y no podemos matar a nadie si no estamos seguros".

"Stiles, ha visto nuestras caras", Peter reitera. "Incluso si no es un cazador, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que les llevará averiguar que podría tener información sobre quiénes somos? Tengo fe en tus habilidades. Y si te equivocas, bueno, eso es terrible, pero esto es la guerra. Las bajas pasan ".

"Oh, Dios mío, cállate", dice Stiles. "Tienes que saber que no puedo aceptar eso".

Peter suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Todo bien. No podemos matar a un hombre posiblemente inocente. ¿Podemos arriesgarnos a paralizarle del cuello hacia abajo?"

Stiles parpadea. "¿Cómo?"

Peter saca sus garras y las hunde en la columna vertebral del hombre. Odia hacer esto. Había aprendido cómo hacerlo algunos años antes del incendio, pero no solo es peligroso. Entrar en los recuerdos de otra persona es como vivirlos y tiene la sensación de que estos recuerdos le dejarán más que una leve impresión.

Tiene razón. El interior de la mente del hombre es sucia, depravada y violenta. Peter retrocede con un estremecimiento antes de que pueda ver demasiado y respira hondo varias veces para tratar de deshacerse de las náuseas. Stiles todavía está parpadeando. "Bien", dice Peter, tratando de mantener su voz firme. "La buena noticia es que tenías razón. La mala noticia es que podría vomitar en tus zapatos ".

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Stiles pregunta con cautela.

"Te conté cómo los hombres lobo pueden ver los recuerdos de las personas", dice Peter.

"Me dijiste que era una cosa alfa".

"Es una cosa alfa porque la mayoría de los betas no tienen el poder psíquico para hacerlo. Pero yo si lo tengo, lo he hecho y ahora necesito lejía para mi cerebro ". Peter aprieta el hombro del hombre y agrega:" Eres un cachorro enfermo, ¿lo sabías? "

"Por favor, no sé de lo que estás hablando", comienza el hombre y Peter ha escuchado lo suficiente. Agarra al hombre por la barbilla y le da un giro salvaje, rompiéndole el cuello con un chasquido agudo.

"¡Jesús, Peter!" Stiles soltó, sobresaltado.

Peter toma otra respiración profunda y la deja salir lentamente. "Es hora de irse", dice y camina hacia la parte posterior de la autocaravana sin otra palabra. Stiles le sigue, claramente incómodo e incierto, pero sin discutir. Hacen su limpieza habitual y suben al coche.

Ninguno de los dos habla hasta casi una hora después, cuando Stiles finalmente dice: "¿Le mataste solo porque había visto nuestras caras?"

"No", dice Peter.

Stiles considera eso por un largo minuto. "Pero lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dice Peter, "pero no te lo habría dicho. Habría aceptado dejarle ir, dándole severas advertencias sobre no decirle nada a nadie. Luego me hubiera ido mientras estabas durmiendo, regresaría y le mataría sin decírtelo. No habrías tenido que vivir con eso ".

Stiles frunce el ceño. "No estoy seguro de si eso me hace sentir mejor o peor".

Peter se encoge de hombros. "No estaba tratando de hacerte sentir de alguna manera determinada. Te estaba diciendo la verdad."

"Sin embargo, habría sido mi error. Todavía habría sido culpa mía, incluso si hubieras sido tu quien le mata. Incluso si no lo hubiera sabido ".

Peter suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Pero no lo fue. Tenías razón. No cometiste un error ".

"¿Pero qué pasa si lo hago?" Pregunta Stiles. "¿Qué pasa el día que me equivoque?"

Durante un largo minuto, Peter lo piensa. Piensa sobre cuál es la respuesta real, sobre qué respuesta Stiles obviamente quiere escuchar y sobre un compromiso aceptable entre los dos. "Lo que ocurrirá es que. . . mataré a un hombre inocente. Te sentirás muy mal por ello, pero hacerlo nos mantendrá a salvo de los cazadores que no solo nos matarán a nosotros, sino a mi sobrina y sobrino si descubren quiénes somos. Luego, debido a que te sentirás muy mal por eso, lo más probable es que te entregarás a la policía. Supongo que haré lo mismo, aunque solo sea porque no podré soportar la forma en que me mirarás después. Nos declararemos culpables para que nuestras identidades falsas no sean demasiado escrutadas e iremos a la cárcel ".

El silencio se extiende entre ellos mientras Stiles considera esto. Luego asiente y dice: "Está bien".

"Entonces, no te equivoques", agrega Peter, "porque ese plan suena terrible".

Parte de la tensión se alivia de Stiles y suelta una carcajada. "Sí, realmente lo hace".

"¿Has tenido una crisis existencial?"

"Sí, eso creo."

"Bien."

........................................................................................................................

Derek se sorprende un poco cuando Peter abre la puerta del pequeño apartamento de San Diego, dado que normalmente es Stiles quien lo hace. "Oye", dice, mientras Peter retrocede para dejarle entrar. "¿Está Stiles fuera?"

"No, está en el dormitorio", dice Peter. "Me alegra que estés aquí, en realidad. Tal vez puedas animarle. Dios sabe que no he podido ".

Derek frunce el ceño. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

Peter abre la boca, luego sacude la cabeza y dice: "¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? No sé si quiere que te lo diga yo ".

Eso parece justo para Derek, así que golpea suavemente la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y luego asoma la cabeza. Stiles está acurrucado en la cama, pero se sienta cuando ve a Derek. "Oh . . . Oye ", dice, su habitual saludo silenciado. "Olvidé que ibas a venir hoy".

"Está bien". Derek cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en la cama junto a él. Se inclina para darle un breve beso, tratando de ignorar cuánto se le revuelve el estómago al ver que Stiles se ve pequeño e infeliz, cuánto odia ver a Stiles de esta manera. No habría esperado que le afectara así y no está seguro de que le guste. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Es estúpido ", dice Stiles. "¿Cómo están las cosas en Beacon Hills?"

"Igual que de costumbre". Derek cuenta algunas historias breves sobre los betas, sobre cómo Erica es tan ruidosa cuando tiene relaciones sexuales e Isaac pone los ojos en blanco y usa bufandas como accesorios de moda, incluso cuando no hace frío. Stiles intenta sonreír unas cuantas veces, pero nunca dura más de un segundo. Finalmente, Derek dice: "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No", dice Stiles de inmediato, lo que hace que Derek se sienta mejor. "Lo siento. Estoy siendo un aguafiestas ".

"Está bien", dice Derek. "Solo estoy preocupado. ¿Algo salió mal en tu último asesinato?"

"¿Asesinato?" Stiles chasquea, luego se frota la cara con una mano. "No, nada salió mal durante nuestro último asesinato. Te lo dije, es una estupidez ".

Derek se encoge de hombros. "Estoy bastante seguro de que enfadarme con Laura cuando me llamó un ermitaño antisocial fue estúpido, pero me escuchaste quejarme por eso".

"Eres un ermitaño antisocial", dice Stiles, el estado de ánimo aligerándose mientras empuja a Derek en las costillas. Derek se burla de él. Entonces Stiles suspira. "Estábamos en Iowa, ¿verdad? Matar a un tipo, dejar el obituario, huir. Rápido y limpio. Luego, al día siguiente, estaba viendo las noticias y había un alguacil del condado hablando de nosotros. Sobre cómo . . . no éramos mejores que las personas que matamos, cómo esto no era justicia, cómo iba a asegurarse de que nos atraparan y detuvieran."

"Y no es nada que no hayamos oído antes. Demonios, yo sabía desde el principio que mucha gente diría una mierda así. Lo supe cuando tenía doce años. Pero este hombre. Solo. Se parecía un poco a mi padre." Stiles cierra los ojos y reprime un sollozo. "Era como si mi padre me lo estuviera diciendo. Simplemente, me llegó, ni siquiera sé por qué. Mi padre esta muerto. No puede aprobar o desaprobar lo que estoy haciendo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo después de ver esa entrevista ".

Derek frotaba tranquilizantes círculos en la espalda de Stiles. Cuando Stiles no dice nada más, dice: "Creo que es natural preguntarse qué pensarán nuestros padres sobre en qué nos hemos convertido. Y no sé si tu padre lo aprobaría o no. Pero sé que tú y Peter habéis salvado muchas vidas. Esos cazadores habían matado a suficientes personas para llenar tu espalda con iniciales. Habrían matado más. Y creo que tu padre lo aprobaría, al menos ".

Stiles logra sonreír. "Gracias, Derek."

Derek se acerca y aprieta su mano. "¿Sabes qué necesitas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Un puto descanso. Venga."

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco, pero le permite a Derek levantarle y sacarle de la habitación. Peter levanta la vista cuando salen y algo de la preocupación se aclara cuando ve a Stiles en sus pies. "¿Vais a salir?" Pregunta.

"Sí", dice Derek. "Pensé que podríamos ir a la playa, tal vez ir al Parque Belmont".

"Bien. Que os divirtáis."

La falta de preocupación de Peter parece relajar un poco más a Stiles y sigue a Derek hasta la acera. "¿Has estado aquí antes?", Pregunta, con su curiosidad natural recuperada. "Parece que conoces la ciudad".

"Uno de mis tíos vivió aquí cuando yo era un niño", dice Derek. "Solíamos quedarnos un par de semanas cada verano. Él, uh, acababa de mudarse a Beacon Hills para vivir con el resto de nosotros, aproximadamente un año antes del incendio ".

"Oh", dice Stiles, pero no persisten en la tragedia. "Está bien, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Qué es el parque Belmont?

"Es un pequeño parque de diversiones. Te gustará."

A Stiles le gusta. Van a los juegos y juegan a los juegos de arcade y luego chapotean en las olas a pesar de que ninguno de ellos tiene bañador. Derek les lleva a Old Town para que coman comida mexicana y luego se dirigen al centro de la ciudad. Derek no tiene idea de qué clubes nocturnos permitirían la entrada a un niño de diecinueve años, pero la identificación falsa de Stiles dice que tiene veintiún años, por lo que no es un problema. Ninguno de los dos bebe, pero pasan una hora en la pista de baile. Stiles baila como un idiota absoluto, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, pero a Derek le gusta verle rebotar y hacer estragos. Cuando finalmente se van, es casi la una de la madrugada, pero ambos son búhos nocturnos, así que regresan a la playa y se dirigen a una de las más pequeñas en La Jolla. Está desierta a esta hora de la noche y Derek les envuelve en un pequeño nicho donde puede hacerle una mamada a Stiles sin que nadie lo vea. Stiles gime y tiembla mientras se viene, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Derek mientras sus piernas se debilitan. Le devuelve el favor y luego yacen enredados en la arena, escuchando las olas.

"Gracias", dice finalmente Stiles. "Todavía estoy un poco. . . no sé la palabra de cómo me siento. Jodido, supongo ", dice y Derek resopla en voz baja. "Pero me lo he pasado muy bien hoy".

"Yo también", dice Derek, acariciando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter está haciendo sus flexiones cuando oye que Stiles hace ruido desde la otra habitación. Un segundo después, Stiles grita: "Oye, Peter, creo que será mejor que vengas a ver esto".

Peter cae al suelo y agarra su toalla para limpiarse la cara antes de ir a la cocina, donde Stiles está sentado con su portátil y un poco de café. Inmediatamente ve que está en el foro de cazadores y hace una mueca de anticipación. Sin duda, se han dado cuenta de que el foro está comprometido y le están diciendo a las personas que no lo usen más. Realmente era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Luego se inclina más cerca para ver el encabezado de la publicación y se da cuenta de que la situación es mucho peor.

'Asesino del Obituario Identificado' lee la línea del asunto y Peter duda que Stiles le esté llamando si estuvieran equivocados.

Levanta una silla y se inclina para leer la columna, escrita por nous-chassons aproximadamente cinco horas antes.

"Agarraos a vuestra mierda, todos. Lo he descubierto. Es Peter Hale ".

Ese es todo el post, que tiene a Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco. Quienquiera que sea nous-chassons, es claramente una perra que ama el drama.

La primera respuesta, por supuesto, es alguien que dice "que te hace pensar eso" y una segunda respuesta que es: "¿Crees que no pensamos en Peter Hale? Por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero el momento está mal. Salió de la red cuatro años antes de que mataran al primer cazador ".

Nous-chassons responde nuevamente y el estómago de Peter cae en sus zapatos porque la respuesta es: "Pero no sabías sobre el niño que estaba entrenando".

"Mierda", murmura Peter.

"Sí", responde Stiles.

Naturalmente, cinco personas se unen con "¿qué niño?" Y alguien dice "deja de mantenernos en suspense, por el amor de Dios, esto no es una película y se supone que todos estamos en el mismo equipo aquí".

Nous-chassons pone varios enlaces a artículos escritos sobre la muerte de Noah Stilinski y la posterior desaparición de Stiles. Dos de ellos incluyen que Stiles fue visto por última vez con Peter Hale y le incluyen como una persona de interés. El cazador resume con: "Obviamente, Peter se dio cuenta de que este niño era una chispa y le secuestró, entonces probablemente el síndrome de Estocolmo ha hecho que le ayude".

"Ahora eso es grosero", dice Peter en voz baja. Stiles sabe claramente qué línea acaba de leer, porque deja escapar un resoplido de risa.

Hay más personas en los comentarios que están de acuerdo con ella y que intercambian teorías sobre las motivaciones de Stiles. Uno de ellos le da la dignidad de querer venganza por la muerte de su padre sin necesidad de ser manipulado. Luego el martillo cae cuando uno pregunta: "¿No es Laura Hale la alfa en Beacon Hills ahora?"

Esa es la última respuesta y se dejó hace solo unos minutos. Peter se aleja de la mesa y dice: "¿Tienes el número de Derek en tu teléfono?" Cuando Stiles se vuelve furioso, agrega: "Es una simple pregunta de sí o no, Stiles".

"Sí", dice Stiles, entregando su teléfono. Se ha puesto rosa hasta la punta de sus orejas y cuando Peter simplemente busca el número de Derek para ponerlo en su propio teléfono, agrega: "¿No vas a gritarme?"

"No voy a gritarte e igualmente voy a tratar de olvidar que lo has guardado como Nalgas Maravillosas", dice Peter y Stiles va de rosa a rojo. "Aunque supongo que fue prudente de tu parte no guardarlo con su nombre real".

"Sí, eso es totalmente por lo que lo hice", murmura Stiles, sin mirar a Peter.

Peter golpea en llamar y espera que Derek no responda con nada obsceno. Afortunadamente para Peter, no lo hace. "Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Su tono es un tanto sorprendido y Peter asume que Stiles rara vez le llama y generalmente se atiene a los mensajes de texto.

"Derek, soy Peter. ¿Estás en la casa de la manada?"

"¿Qué? Sí. ¿Está bien Stiles?"

"Sí, está bien, pero necesito hablar con Laura de inmediato".

Hay una pausa y luego Derek dice: "Espera".

Unos momentos después, la voz de Laura llega al teléfono, sonando rígida y hostil. "¿Qué pasa, Peter?"

"Hola a ti también, sobrina", dice Peter, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. "Deberías saber que los cazadores finalmente han descubierto quién les está asesinando. Estad en guardia, porque podrían ir a tratar de llevarte cautiva para llegar a nosotros ".

Laura suena asqueada. "Hay una razón por la que les dije a todos que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Peter, y no es solo porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo".

"Encantador", dice Peter. "No digas que no te lo advertí".

"Tengo una tregua con los cazadores locales, para tu información", dice Laura. "Mantengo a mi manada controlada y nos dejan en paz".

"Bien por ti, Laura", dice Peter, incapaz de mantener el sarcasmo fuera de su voz. “Talia también tenía una tregua con los cazadores locales, pero ya ves lo bien que nos funcionó. Pon a tu hermano de nuevo en el teléfono."

Laura no se despide, simplemente le pasa el teléfono. Derek dice: "Oye", de nuevo.

"Ya no podrás venir a ver a Stiles, lamento decirlo. Al menos no hasta que hayamos descubierto una manera de lidiar con esto. No más mensajes de texto, tampoco."

"Está bien", dice Derek, luego dice: "¿Puedo hablar con él?"

"Claro". Peter le pasa el teléfono.

Stiles ha escuchado lo que dijo Peter y contesta: "Lamento todo esto".

"Está bien", dice Derek. "Yo solo . . . ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí. Lo tendremos. Espero que pronto esté a salvo y pueda enviarte un mensaje de texto nuevamente ".

"Está bien". Derek duda, luego dice: "Adiós, entonces".

"Adiós". Stiles cuelga y permanece en silencio por varios largos momentos. Cuando se da la vuelta, no dice nada sobre Derek, sino que dice: "Deberíamos irnos, ¿eh? En caso de que consigan el teléfono de Derek y rastreen la llamada ".

"Sí. Desmonta ese teléfono y lo desecharemos en el camino. Prepárate para irnos en cinco minutos."

Para esa noche, están en un nuevo alojamiento de AirBnB con nuevas identidades. Han destruido cualquier rastro de sus viejas y están empezando a limpiar. Stiles está en silencio mientras se acomodan, pero camina de un lado a otro, claramente pensando profundamente. Peter no está tan preocupado. Los cazadores pueden optar ir por Laura y los demás, pero no saben que Stiles y Peter pueden verles planear todo en su foro.

Con eso en mente, hace una copia de seguridad. Se ha convertido en un debate un tanto animado entre algunos de los cazadores que Stiles y Peter habían sido archivados hace mucho tiempo como el tipo decente - o al menos lo más cerca que podían estar los cazadores - y los otros. Nadie parece estar de acuerdo sobre qué hacer a continuación y alguien cometió el error de decir que Stiles y Peter tenían todo el derecho de querer vengarse de las personas que mataron a sus familias. Le gritaron, pero otras personas salieron en su defensa. Por supuesto, alguien señaló que Kate Argent estaba muerta y que en su lugar estaban matando a cazadores aleatorios. Alguien menciona algunas de las hazañas más terribles de algunas de las víctimas de Peter y Stiles y todo va cuesta abajo desde allí.

"Somos cazadores", dice Nous-chassons. "A veces tenemos que ensuciarnos las manos. Si no te gusta eso, vete a la mierda ".

"Puedo ensuciarme las manos sin meter mi pene en una niña de dieciséis años", replicó alguien. "Si me preguntas, la mayoría de estos tipos se dieron cuenta de lo que les venía y no voy a lamentarme por pensar eso".

"Este argumento es irrelevante", la coalición, el moderador del foro, viene a cerrar las cosas. "El punto es que tenemos que decidir qué hacer ahora. Peter Hale no es el tipo de persona que va a parar. Necesitamos usar esta información para encontrarle y abatirle ".

"¿Qué pasa con el niño?", Pregunta otro cazador. "Si está siendo manipulado para hacer esto, es otra víctima".

"Ya no es un niño", responde la coalición. "Está tomando sus propias decisiones".

"Pero tal vez podríamos explicarle que tiene una idea equivocada sobre nosotros".

“¿Después de que Kate Argent asesinara a su padre? No es probable."

"Vamos", Nous-chassons vuelve a hablar, "si ese tipo fue tan estúpido que le dijo que bajara el arma en lugar de tirarla, entonces no debería sorprenderse de que ella le disparara en el camino hacia abajo".

Peter hace una pequeña mueca y hace una nota mental de que no debería dejar que Stiles lea esta conversación, aunque no sabe exactamente cómo le detendrá. Luego frunce el ceño y vuelve a leer la respuesta. Retrocede y lee algunas de las otras cosas que ha dicho nous-chassons. "Hija de puta", murmura.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Stiles, mirando desde donde está encorvado en el sofá con un libro.

Peter levanta la vista de su portátil y habla con mucho cuidado, en un tono uniforme y medido. Tiene miedo de que si deja entrar cualquier emoción en su voz, perderá el control por completo. "En el foro, están discutiendo nuestras motivaciones. El mismo usuario que reveló originalmente nuestras identidades mencionó que tu padre le dijo a Kate Argent que bajara la pistola, en lugar de hacer que la tirara."

Stiles parpadea hacia él. "¿Y?"

"Y . . "Peter deja escapar un lento suspiro. "Sólo tres personas estaban allí cuando eso pasó. Tu padre, yo y Kate Argent. Nunca le conté a nadie los detalles de lo que pasó porque no era relevante. Le dije al otro oficial de policía que ella le había disparado ".

Stiles mastica su labio inferior. "¿Tal vez se podría decir de la balística?"

"Para ser honesto, dudo que la balística se llevara a cabo. La causa de la muerte de tu padre era obvia. Sabían quién le había matado. No tenían que probarlo en el juicio porque Kate Argent estaba, en teoría, muerta. Por lo tanto, es posible que no se haya realizado una autopsia detallada y mucho menos el tipo de cálculos balísticos que les permitirían saber desde qué ángulo le dispararon ".

Ahora Stiles frunce el ceño. "¿En teoría?"

Peter asiente. "En teoría."

"Crees . . ." Stiles tiene que detenerse y calmar su voz. "¿Crees que Kate Argent podría estar viva? ¿No viste su cuerpo? "

"Lo hice, pero. . . "Peter hace una mueca. "Ella había atravesado el parabrisas cuando se estrello su coche, o al menos eso se imaginaron. La cabeza y la cara estaban muy dañadas. Podría haber sido un doble cuerpo y no lo habría sabido. Gerard Argent tiene mucho dinero y conexiones desagradables. Fingir la muerte de Kate hubiera sido difícil, pero no imposible. Y no estaba realmente . . en el tipo de espacio para hacer muchas preguntas en ese entonces ".

Stiles se queda callado por un momento antes de decir: “Piensas que. Kate Argent. Sigue viva."

"Creo que es una posibilidad", dice Peter, "y creo que es la explicación más probable de cómo alguien pudo haber conocido las circunstancias exactas en las que fue asesinado tu padre".

"Está bien", dice Stiles y está inusualmente tranquilo por otro momento. "Bien. Voy a sacar mi frustación en un saco de boxeo hasta que sea capaz de lidiar con esto. Volveré en un momento."

Unos minutos más tarde, la música rock está saliendo de la habitación de Stiles. Peter continúa sentado en el sofá, estudiando el foro, tratando de decidir cómo se siente al respecto. Que Kate esté viva es inesperado y Stiles está claramente molesto. Pero Peter se da cuenta de que no lo está. Que ya está soñando despierto sobre diferentes formas de matarla, cada una más lenta y más dolorosa que la anterior. Stiles podría haberse sentido satisfecho al traer justicia al mundo, pero Peter está mucho más interesado en la idea de vengarse por su familia.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, Stiles reaparece. Se mete en la ducha sin decir nada y cuando sale, está tranquilo. "Está bien", dice, "comencemos con Gerard. Si ayudó a Kate a fingir su muerte, tiene que haber algún rastro que haya quedado atrás ".

El incendio fue hace diez años, pero están acostumbrados a investigar casos fríos. Son solo unos pocos años más atrás que muchos de los otros que han examinado. Stiles comienza a buscar información financiera y registros telefónicos y rápidamente determinan que, aunque Gerard no estaba en la ciudad el día en que Kate mató a los oficiales y estrelló su coche, el día siguiente estuvo allí.

Los informes iniciales de la policía del descubrimiento del coche de Kate dicen que aún estaba viva cuando llegaron y que la llevaron al hospital, donde murió de sus heridas. "Nunca supe eso", dice Stiles, frunciéndole el ceño. "Siempre supuse que estaba muerta cuando llegaron allí".

Peter mira por encima. "Supongo que no parecía relevante en ese momento. Por lo que entendí, la bala había atravesado la puerta del coche mientras se alejaba, se metió en su pecho por el costado y murió de una hemorragia interna antes de que pudieran reparar el daño ".

Stiles mastica su labio inferior. "Pero eso lo hace mucho más fácil, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, si encontraran un cuerpo en el coche, tendría una ventana muy pequeña para cambiarlo. Pero si muriera en el hospital. . . "

Peter asiente. "Podrían haber salvado su vida, pero aún así falsificaron un certificado de defunción, encontraron a una mujer que podría usarse como doble o incluso mataron a alguien que se parecía". Frunció el ceño, pensativo. "Vamos a necesitar los registros financieros de todos los que trabajaron en el hospital ese día, especialmente en el departamento de emergencias".

"No lo sé, Peter. . . "Ahora es Stiles quien frunce el ceño. "Creo que la gente en Beacon Hills habría tenido dificultades para ayudar a Kate a escapar de la justicia después de sus asesinatos. No solo el fuego, sino el asesinato de tres policías. Puede que no recuerde mucho sobre Beacon Hills, pero ese tipo de cosas es difícil de perdonar, incluso con generosos sobornos en efectivo. Y estamos hablando de que él podría sobornar a todos los que hubieran estado involucrados en su cirugía. Eso sería cinco o seis personas por lo menos. ¿Ninguno de ellos se negó?"

"Si tienes una mejor explicación. . . "

Stiles guardó silencio durante varios minutos. Entonces dice: "Huh. En realidad, tal vez lo haga. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de la muerte de Kate? ¿Fue el mismo día o más tarde?"

Peter piensa de nuevo. "Debe haber sido el día siguiente o incluso el siguiente. Estuve en la estación de policía durante mucho tiempo después de la muerte de tu padre, siendo interrogado sobre lo que había pasado exactamente. Me enteré de que habían encontrado su coche y que le habían disparado mientras yo estaba allí, pero que no había muerto. Regresé al hotel y. . . "Trata de recordar. "Estaba agotado, pero había tenido muchos problemas para dormir desde el incendio. Creo que tomé algo para ayudarme a dormir y probablemente escuché sobre su muerte al día siguiente. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque su certificado de defunción está fechado el día después del día en que murió mi padre". Stiles toma un trago de su café. "Murió de complicaciones en la herida de bala, pero no durante la cirugía. Después de cirugía. Lo que deja una ventana mucho más grande. Y . . "Se vuelve a su pórtatil y continúa escribiendo. "Bien. Creo que necesitaría ver los registros médicos de Kate para verificar esto. Pero este certificado de defunción fue firmado por un médico que en realidad no estaba empleado en el hospital de Beacon Hills ".

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Pregunta Peter, inclinándose sobre su hombro.

"Mira, mi padre murió, otros dos agentes murieron y un montón de ellos resultaron heridos", dice Stiles. "El personal de la sala de emergencias debe haber trabajado un montón de horas extra. No es impensable que médicos externos hayan sido llamados. Especialmente si Gerard tuviera sus dedos en las cosas entonces. Podría haber arreglado específicamente que un equipo de extraños llevara a Kate de nuevo a la cirugía si estaba sufriendo "complicaciones". "Hace comillas en el aire. "El médico de la nómina de Gerard la declara muerta, firma su certificado de defunción y, probablemente, hizo los arreglos para que la trasladaran a otro lugar por su convalecencia".

Dos horas más tarde, Stiles descubrió lo suficiente acerca del médico que firmó el certificado de defunción para tener una confirmación básica de la teoría. Fue licenciado por el estado de California, pero no tenía una clínica propia, sino que viajaba a diferentes hospitales. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no hay evidencia de un salario constante, tenía un estilo de vida lujoso que incluía una mansión en Woodside y un Maserati. "Probablemente funciona para criminales la mayor parte del tiempo", dice Stiles.

Peter asiente con la cabeza. "¿Crees que deberíamos ir a hacerle una visita?", Pregunta, con los ojos brillantes. "¿O es esto suficiente para la confirmación?"

"Junto con la persona en el foro con detalles de lo que pasó ese día, diría que es suficiente confirmación". Stiles deja escapar un suspiro. "Bien. Asi que Kate Argent está viva. Pero su padre debe haberla mantenido en secreto. Nadie en el foro parecía saberlo ".

"Mm. Eso es verdad. Probablemente ha estado viviendo fuera de los Estados Unidos ".

"No, pero me gusta. Pasado. La mantuvo en secreto. Pero ahora ella se ha quitado la correa. Probablemente escuchó sobre nosotros, lo descubrió y simplemente no pudo controlarse. Mira sus publicaciones en el foro. Está casi orgullosa por saber algo que los demás no sabían. Ella juega con ellos poniéndoles el cebo. Estas son las personas que se supone que son sus aliados ". Stiles se frota una mano sobre el pelo. "No sé exactamente a qué estoy tratando de llegar aquí, pero me parece importante".

Peter lo piensa, asintiendo lentamente. "Gerard la deja en Sudamérica o lo que sea y le dice que mantenga un perfil bajo. Pero han pasado diez malditos años. Está aburrida, con ganas de acción. Averigua qué está pasando aquí y ahora está provocando un drama. Es importante. Significa que puede ser manipulada ".

"Necesitamos comenzar un rumor", dice Stiles. "Todavía tengo varios usuarios activos en el foro. Podría publicar y decir que escuché que íbamos a atacar a alguien, o que estaríamos en algún lugar, para sacar a Kate ".

"Es un buen comienzo, pero querrían saber cómo lo supiste". Peter sacude la cabeza. "No, tiene que haber un rumor de que estamos en algún lugar, no que vamos a estar en algún lugar. Y tendría que estar en un lugar donde podamos quedarnos un poco, lo que significa que tiene que ser Beacon Hills ".

"¿Por qué diablos volveríamos a Beacon Hills ahora?", Dice Stiles. "Han pasado diez años".

Peter apunta al portátil y dice: "Les doy dos días, máximo, antes de que algunos de esos idiotas decidan molestar a Laura y Derek. Una vez que eso pase, es bastante razonable suponer que podríamos volver allí para protegerles. Dicho esto, tampoco podemos publicar en el foro. Queremos atraer a Kate, no a todos los cazadores en un radio de ochocientos kilómetros ".

Stiles hace una mueca y dice: "Sí, buen punto. Pero hay cazadores locales en Beacon Hills. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, el tipo a cargo de ellos es el hermano de Kate. Derek se quejaba de eso cuando me contaba sobre la tregua que había hecho Laura, que estaría dispuesta a hablar con él ".

"Aunque simpatizo con Derek en ese aspecto, probablemente esté bien. Chris Argent es tan diferente a su hermana como es humanamente posible. Si dijo que no se metería con Laura y su manada, lo decía en serio. No es que eso signifique nada para otros cazadores en el área ", agrega Peter," pero funciona bien para nosotros. Es probable que Chris no publique en el foro que nosotros estamos allí, pero probablemente se lo mencionará a su padre y, desde allí, seguramente llegará a Kate ".

"Hablas como si le conocieras", dice Stiles con curiosidad.

"Le conozco. O lo hacía. Vivía en Beacon Hills en el momento del incendio y me lo encontré varias veces cuando había otros monstruos en el área. "Peter se encoge de hombros un poco y dice:" Es un hombre fuerte, que se toma las cosas en serio y con un palo real en el culo. Pero es difícil odiarle, dado que de alguna manera tiene un sentido de la moral a pesar de haber sido criado por Gerard. En cualquier caso, dudo que Chris apruebe lo que estamos haciendo, pero también dudo que se indigne mucho por ello. Aun así, si aparecemos, se lo dirá a Gerard. Tiene algunos problemas de papi que resolver ".

La boca de Stiles se abre por varios momentos antes de que diga: "Wow, de repente estoy súper interesado en tu historia con este chico y planeo absolutamente interrogarte mientras conducimos, pero supongo que puede esperar por ahora. Si dices que va a funcionar, te creo ".

"Está bien", dice Peter, divertido. "Vamos a movernos."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles nunca había planeado realmente volver a Beacon Hills. Se había imaginado que pasaría toda su vida sin volver a poner un pie allí de nuevo. Está sorprendido por su reacción a su vuelta, por la forma en que la primera vista familiar envía lágrimas a sus ojos. Peter le mira, pero no dice nada al respecto.

No había alojamientos AirBnB disponibles en Beacon Hills y tampoco hay hoteles de estadías prolongadas, por lo que se alojan en el Holiday Inn. Peter les registra y dice: "De acuerdo, ¿cuándo puedo esperar que vuelvas?"

Stiles se congela como un ciervo delante de los faros. "Uh. . . "

“De nuevo, no es una pregunta con trampa. Simplemente una solicitud de información ".

“Probablemente tres o cuatro horas. Quiero decir, ya sabes. Derek ".

Peter pone los ojos en blanco. "Sí, ve a divertirte. Solo asegúrate de hablar con Laura antes de que nos hagamos viejos."

"Entendido." Stiles hace un gesto con la mano y luego sale. Nunca le había preguntado a Derek dónde vivía en Beacon Hills, pero la factura de su teléfono fue enviada a un apartamento tipo loft en el centro. Stiles toma el coche y aparca a un par de cuadras de distancia, con la esperanza de que esté en casa mientras corre por las escaleras. La gran puerta de metal está abierta, por lo que la golpea y luego mete la cabeza dentro. "¿Alguien en casa?"

Un momento después, Derek baja por la escalera de caracol en la parte posterior del apartamento, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Estás solo?" Pregunta Stiles.

"Sí", dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Entonces me estoy quitando toda la ropa", dice Stiles, abalanzándose sobre él y moviéndose para un beso.

Derek resopla con una carcajada contra su boca y lo devuelve por varios largos momentos antes de que se aleje. "En serio."

"En serio, han pasado muchas cosas en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y ninguno de los dos estará de humor para tener relaciones sexuales después de que lo explique. En pocas palabras, Peter y yo decidimos instalar una trampa para algunos de los cazadores que nos perseguían y Beacon Hills era el lugar para hacerlo. "Stiles desliza sus manos debajo de la camisa de Derek y se la quita. "Así que tengo que hablar con tu hermana, básicamente porque Peter decidió hacerlo él mismo, pero primero necesito corromperte. ¿Hay una cama aquí?"

"Subiendo las escaleras", dice Derek, metiendo sus manos debajo de los muslos de Stiles y levantándole contra la pared. "Demasiado lejos."

"Sí, está bien, aquí, aquí está bien", dice Stiles, gimiendo cuando Derek se inclina para morderle un lado del cuello.

Diez minutos después, están tendidos en el sofá, momentáneamente saciados. Stiles bosteza y se acurruca más cerca, luego suspira. "Bien. Así que. ¿Listo para alguna noticia?"

Derek frunce el ceño y dice: "Odio el hecho de que me lo hayas preguntado en lugar de solo decírmelo".

"Lo sé." Stiles se sienta. No hay manera de amortiguar el golpe, así que simplemente lo dice. "Estamos bastante seguros de que Kate Argent sigue viva".

Sabía que Derek sería infeliz, pero está sorprendido de cómo palidece instantáneamente y sus ojos se abren. Mira hacia otro lado, presionando una mano sobre su boca como si se sintiera enfermo y finalmente pregunta: "¿Cómo?"

“Parece que su padre la ayudó a fingir su propia muerte. Después de que llegó al hospital y se estabilizó, él trajo a un médico externo para decirle que estaba teniendo "complicaciones", la llevo de nuevo para una nueva cirugía y dijo que murió en la mesa de operaciones. Bla, bla, cuerpo doble, bla, probablemente haya estado en América del Sur, bla ". Stiles se frota el pelo con la mano y dice:" Honestamente, al principio estaba molesto, pero ahora se siente casi. . . correcto. Como si todos estos años, sin saber que todavía estaba por ahí, me estaba preparando para enfrentarla. Dios sabe que a Peter ya se le han ocurrido unas cuatrocientas maneras de torturarla hasta que muera. "Ve la forma en que Derek está todavía pálido e inmóvil y se inclina sobre él, frotando su mano por su espalda. "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"No", se queja Derek.

"Eso es justo". Stiles simplemente continúa acariciándole la espalda por un minuto. "Así que el plan era regresar y dejar que Chris Argent nos vea unas cuantas veces, porque definitivamente se lo contará a su padre y una vez que Kate lo sepa, se presentará para matarnos. Pero Peter quiere que Laura sepa que estamos aquí porque, ya sabes, basura alfa ".

"Está bien". Derek se levanta y se pone su ropa interior de nuevo sin decir una palabra. Stiles le observa mientras se viste, sus movimientos bruscos y enfadados. Después de un momento, se levanta y comienza a vestirse, también. "Vámonos."

"¿Estás enfadado?" Pregunta Stiles, mientras sigue a Derek hasta el coche. "Pareces enfadado".

"Lo estoy, pero. . . no contigo. No es tu culpa. Yo solo. No quiero que Kate Argent esté viva y definitivamente no la quiero cerca de mí y simplemente ... . . "Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "No quiero hablar de eso".

"Está bien", dice Stiles, porque argumentar definitivamente no le va a llevar a ningún lado. Deja que Derek conduzca, porque le encanta el Camaro de Derek. Salen de la ciudad y se aventuran en uno de los caminos de la reserva. "Maldición", dice Stiles, cuando ve la casa. "¡Este lugar es enorme!"

"Sí", Derek está de acuerdo. "Tenía una adición puesta".

"Bien", dice Stiles. Sigue a Derek fuera del coche y sube los escalones del porche. Una vez dentro, Laura sale inmediatamente de una habitación lateral, después de haberles oído venir.

"Oye, Der. ¿Nueva conquista? "Pregunta ella.

"No exactamente", dice Derek, su tono un poco forzado y formal. "Este es Stiles. ¿Recuerdas a Stiles, el hijo del diputado que Peter adoptó? Stiles, Laura. Laura, Stiles.

"Encantado de conocerte", dice Stiles, porque qué diablos un poco de cortesía nunca duele.

Laura está frunciendo el ceño y no devuelve la simpatía. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Está Peter aquí?

"Está en la ciudad, pero no está aquí", dice Stiles. "Estamos aquí porque parece que Kate Argent todavía está viva".

Puede que a Stiles no le guste Laura, pero tiene la misma mirada que Derek tiene, aunque sea menos severa. Así que le da un minuto para luchar con eso antes de explicar el resto de su plan y preguntar si algún cazador les había estado molestando en los últimos dos días.

"Sí", dice Laura. "Un par de cazadores trataron de molestar a Boyd y Erica. Se escaparon con bastante facilidad, pero vendrán más. Por supuesto, Peter quiere usar el problema que mi manada tiene para su propio beneficio. El problema que él creó para mí ".

"Sí, eso es lo que quiere Peter en pocas palabras", dice Stiles alegremente.

Laura le frunce el ceño. "¿No vas a defenderle?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Laura, no me importa una mierda lo que piensas de Peter. A él tampoco le importa una mierda. Crees que es un pedazo de mierda oportunista, egocéntrico y arrogante. Lo que realmente es, de muchas maneras. Por supuesto, también tiene cualidades positivas y personalmente siento que superan a las negativas, pero nunca voy a convencerte de eso y no es por eso que estoy aquí ".

"¿Por qué Peter se molestó siquiera en enviarte a hablarme sobre su plan?", Pregunta Laura. "Podríais haberme hecho llegar los detalles a través de Derek".

"Sí, podríamos haberlo hecho", dice Stiles, "pero las probabilidades de que te hubieras dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando eran bastante altas y no queríamos que Derek fuera atrapado en el medio de esa manera".

Derek le mira de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Laura mira entre los dos y luego pone los ojos en blanco. "Bien. Lo que sea. Haced lo que tengáis que hacer. Pero si Kate toca un solo pelo en cualquiera de las cabezas de mis betas, considero a Peter personalmente responsable ".

"Transmitiré el mensaje", dice Stiles y se dirige a la puerta. Una vez que están fuera y se establecieron en el Camaro, agrega: "Wow, es una perra".

"Sí", Derek está de acuerdo con un encogimiento de hombros y luego sacude la cabeza. "Venga. Te llevaré de vuelta al loft. Solo trata de no involucrarnos en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Laura es una perra, pero no se equivoca en no querer poner en riesgo a nuestra manada para que pueda vengarse ".

Stiles está en silencio por un minuto. "¿No quieres venganza, también?"

"No", dice Derek. "Yo no. Quiero que todo esto esté a ochocientos kilómetros de mí. No soy, no soy como tú y Peter. No quiero enfrentar a la mujer que mató a mi familia. Debería preocuparme por lo que le pase a ella, pero no me importa. Solo quiero que esto termine ".

Después de un momento, Stiles se acerca y le aprieta la muñeca. "No te preocupes, Derek. Peter y yo nos encargaremos de esto. Lo prometo."

Derek suspira. "Gracias."


	10. Chapter 10

La comida china no está lista cuando Stiles llega al restaurante y se queja un poco de que Peter le había obligado ir a recogerla en lugar de simplemente haberla pedido para llevar. Peter le recordó que no le abren las puertas a nadie, por lo que ahora está parado allí, tamborileando en el mostrador con unos palillos de madera baratos. Se siente nervioso y expuesto, en Beacon Hills, sin Peter a sus espaldas, aunque él mismo le había asegurado a Peter que nadie le reconocería. "En serio, ¿has visto la versión generada por ordenador de mi con veinte años?", Preguntó Stiles. "No podría parecerse menos a mí".

Así que no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que esté nervioso, pero hay un chico de pelo oscuro en una cabina en la parte de atrás que le está mirando. Está siendo discreto al respecto, sin mirar directamente, pero de vez en cuando mira a Stiles y frunce el ceño. Stiles solo quiere conseguir la comida y salir. Es un alivio cuando sale la orden. Paga en efectivo, como siempre y mete cinco euros en el frasco de propinas antes de salir.

El chico en la cabina le sigue y Stiles transfiere la bolsa a su mano izquierda para que pueda usar su hechizo de escudo si tiene que hacerlo. La puerta acababa de cerrarse detrás de ellos cuando el chico dice: "¿Stiles?"

Es el uso del apodo lo que le desconcierta. Ser reconocido era una cosa, pero esperaba la masacre de Mieczyslaw, no eso. Así que revolvió la bolsa y casi la deja caer antes de que se recupere y siga caminando.

“¡Stiles!” Grita el chico. "Para, imbécil, ¡sé que eres tú!"

Stiles se gira de mala gana para enfrentarle, tratando de no entrecerrar los ojos mientras se esfuerza por averiguar quién demonios le acaba de llamar. "Mira, amigo, yo no -"

"Ni siquiera empieces conmigo", dice el hombre. “Solías tamborilear tus palillos así cada vez que pedíamos chino. Eso volvía loco a mi padre ".

"Tú . . . "Stiles parpadea hacia él, pensando en lo mucho que Peter se va a burlar de él por ser reconocido por sus palillos, por el amor de Dios. "Está bien, claro, lo que digas. Yo - "

"No me reconoces", finalmente se da cuenta. "Tío. Soy Scott ".

Stiles vuelve a parpadear y luego sus ojos se abren de par en par y suelta: "¡Qué mierda, tío!" Se ha ido el chico flaco, de pelo revuelto y con cara de bebé que había perseguido a las luciérnagas cuando era niño. Scott, de veinte años, probablemente tampoco se parezca a su foto hecha por el programa de ordenador. Es tan alto como Stiles, bronceado, con el pelo corto y con unos músculos en la parte superior del cuerpo sorprendentemente considerables. Mira a su alrededor cuando se da cuenta de que simplemente se entregó y dice: "Uh, deberíamos salir de la calle si vamos a hablar".

"Claro", dice Scott y gesticula hacia el coche.

Stiles vacila, frotando su mano sobre la parte posterior de su pelo. "Sí, realmente no puedo llevarte de regreso a mi hotel. Quiero decir. Han pasado un montón de cosas. . . ”

"No, mierda, Sherlock", dice Scott. "Pero está bien, está bien. La clínica de Deaton está justo al final de la calle. Ven conmigo."

"Está bien". Stiles le sigue por el camino y saca su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Peter. Sus dedos tocan nerviosamente la pantalla mientras trata de averiguar cómo explicar esto. Finalmente, envía: "Serán unos minutos más. El restaurante arruinó la orden ". Peter probablemente se molestará con la mentira, pero no va a explicar esto por texto.

Scott abre la puerta de atrás permitiéndoles entrar y Stiles se siente aliviado al ver que el lugar está vacío, excepto por unos pocos perros en las jaulas. Scott cierra con llave, luego se vuelve hacia él y le dice: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Uh. . . ”Stiles se da cuenta de que no está preparado para tener esta conversación. "Eso es un poco difícil de explicar".

Scott se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Será mejor que no estés aquí para matar a Chris".

"Estoy - ¿qué?" Stiles soltó de nuevo.

"¿Crees que no sé quién eres?" Scott le responde. "¿Crees que eres el único que creció después de lo que pasó? Sé sobre los hombres lobo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé de cazadores. Y he sabido durante años que eráis tú y Peter los que les mataban. Pero no puedes matar a Chris. Es un buen tipo ".

"Sí, lo sé", dice Stiles. "Si realmente has estado al tanto de lo que hemos estado haciendo, debes saber que no estamos aquí para matar a Chris. Guau. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando en este momento. ¿Podemos volver a la parte en la que me cuentas cómo descubriste a los hombres lobo?”

Scott suspira. “Allison Argent es mi novia. Se mudó aquí cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Pasaba por muchas cosas en ese entonces - mi padre se fue cuando tenía doce años, lo cual sabrías si hubieras estado aquí - y mi madre estaba trabajando demasiado. Así que pasé mucho tiempo en la casa de los Argent y Chris comenzó a entrenarme ”.

"Jesucristo", murmura Stiles. Ha entrado en un territorio de pesadilla. Parece imposible que su mejor amigo de la infancia sea un cazador.

“Escuché sobre el asesino en serie e hice los cálculos. No fue difícil. Quiero decir que, literalmente, le dijiste a mi madre que ibas a "encontrar gente" como las que mataron a tu padre. Lo único que no pude entender fue por qué tardaste tanto en comenzar ".

"Uh, porque yo tenía diez años", dice Stiles. "Tenia mucho que aprender."

"Supongo", dice Scott.

Permanecen en un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos.

"En serio, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Scott pregunta.

Stiles abre la boca, luego la cierra y sacude la cabeza. "No te ofendas, Scotty, pero no te lo puedo decir. Ya casi no te conozco. Eres un cazador, trabajas con Chris Argent, todo lo que puedo decirte es que no estamos aquí para matar a ninguno de los cazadores locales. Sé que Chris mantiene a sus muchachos en línea y él mismo se encarga de cualquier problema. Estamos aquí por otras razones ".

"Por el amor de Dios", murmura Scott. "Ser un cazador no es algo malo, ya sabes".

"Uh, no, no lo sé", dice Stiles. "No lo sé en absoluto. Quiero decir, bueno, algunos cazadores parecen tener moral, claro, pero una buena parte de ellos hacen cosas horribles. Así que voy a seguir adelante y no asociarme con ellos ".

"No puedes responsabilizarnos por lo que hacen otros cazadores", protesta Scott.

Ahora Stiles está enfadado. “¿Sabes qué, Scott? Lo puedo hacer y lo haré. Todos sois jodidamente cómplices. Hay cazadores por ahí que cometen atrocidades y el resto de vosotros simplemente lo ignora y dicen "oh, no todos somos así". Ni siquiera te subes a una caja de jabón y dices: '¡Hey, no a la violación y asesinato de niños!' ¡Estáis tan ocupados preocupados de que los sobrenaturales os pinten a todos con el mismo pincel que ni siquiera os molestáis en condenar a los que están en vuestras propias filas haciendo esta mierda!”

Scott se ruboriza de un rojo oscuro. "No estoy negando que hay algunas manzanas podridas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh, Dios mío", grita Stiles. "¿Te escuchas a ti mismo? Ese argumento no me impresiona cuando se trata de la brutalidad policial y seguro que no me impresiona ahora. ¡Es como si todos olvidaran que hay una segunda mitad en esa frase! Y no se trata de que "unas pocas manzanas podridas den al resto del huerto una mala reputación inmerecida", sino que "unas pocas manzanas podridas arruinen el barril". ¡Toma tus manzanas y metetelas por el culo!”

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" Scott pregunta. "¿Solo dejarte asesinar gente?"

"¡No! ¿Crees que quería esto? ¿Crees que un niño de diez años se sentó en casa pensando "Dios mío, seguro que espero poder ser vigilante algún día"! ¡Quiero que se encarguen de personas como Kate antes de que quemen una casa llena de gente inocente!”

"Confía en mí, sé muy bien que no querías esto", dice Scott con amargura. "Pero entonces Peter Jodido Hale pasó. Y todavía vas a pararte allí y decir que somos los malos ".

"Estoy en lo cierto", dice Stiles. "Especialmente en comparación con Peter".

"Correcto", responde Scott. "El hombre que secuestra y lava el cerebro a un niño de diez años, es un verdadero ejemplo de hombre".

"Oh, vete a la mierda", dice Stiles. "No me digas que has comprado esa mierda que anda por ahí en el foro de que tengo Síndrome de Estocolmo. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Demonios, todo fue idea mía. ¿Qué crees que me hubiera pasado si me hubieran dejado aquí? Hubiera sido una fuente de rabia fuera de lugar ..."

“¡No, habrías recibido ayuda!” Grita Scott. "Habrías visto a un terapeuta ..."

"¿Quién podría hacer que mejore y me haga creer que estaré bien con que mi padre haya sido asesinado a sangre fría?"

"¡Por supuesto que no hubiera estado bien! Pero habrías aprendido a lidiar con eso. Jesús, Stiles, hablas de esto como si fueras el único niño cuyo padre ha sido asesinado en la historia del tiempo. ¡Otros niños aprenden a manejarlo sin convertirse en asesinos en serie! Claro, habrías tenido pensamientos de venganza. De ser un vigilante y llevar la justicia al mundo. ¡Pero sin Peter, solo habrían sido pensamientos!”

"No es culpa de Peter que el mundo necesite algo de maldita justicia", responde Stiles.

"No, pero es culpa de Peter que podrías estar bien y no lo estás", dice Scott, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia. "No estás bien, no vas a estar bien y le odio por eso".

Stiles quiere preguntarle a Scott quién diablos cree que es para decidir si Stiles está bien, pero se detiene antes de hacerlo porque sabe que Scott tiene razón. "Puede que no esté bien, pero no es su culpa. Puedes echarle la culpa a Kate. Ella es la que mató a mi padre ".

"No voy a quedarme aquí a defender a Kate Argent", dice Scott. "Era una asesina. Estaba equivocada. Pero que estuviera equivocada no hace que lo que Peter hizo esté bien ".

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Stiles de nuevo, aunque esta vez es solo un murmullo enfadado. Respira hondo y lentamente lo deja salir. "Mira . . . lo que sea. No estoy aquí para justificarme ante ti ni ante nadie más. Ni siquiera pensé que alguien me reconocería. No podemos cambiar nada de lo que pasó, así que, ¿por qué no simplemente . . vamos por caminos separados y olvidas que alguna vez nos vimos? ”.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Scott pregunta. "¿De verdad crees que podríamos hacer eso?"

"Podría", dice Stiles, mirando hacia otro lado. "Me rendí de todo esto en aquel entonces".

"Sí, bueno", dice Scott, con voz áspera, "No lo hice. No tuve elección ".

Stiles se detiene, sorprendido por la emoción en la voz de Scott. Frota una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro. "Uh. Sí, vale. Lo siento, por lo que vale la pena. Lo que probablemente no sea mucho. Es solo que perder a mi padre realmente me jodió. Lo sabes. Obviamente. Porque es la base de tu teoría de que Peter me manipuló. Vaaaale. Voy a dejar de hablar ahora ".

Scott da un resoplido. "Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Te vas . . . a quedar? ¿Aquí en Beacon Hills?”

"No", dice Stiles y ve que la expresión de Scott se tensa. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo quedarme aquí. No después de lo que pasó. Quiero decir, no puedo quedarme en ningún lado. Los cazadores saben quién soy ahora y siempre estarán buscándome. Nada puede cambiar eso ahora ”.

"Sí, tienes razón en eso". Scott mete las manos en los bolsillos, encorvando los hombros. "Entonces . . . Te veré cuando te vea, supongo. "

Stiles asiente, su garganta repentinamente tensa y dolorida. "Te veré cuando te vea", se hace eco, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Trota de vuelta al coche y luego conduce al hotel, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de pasar.

Peter, como era de esperar, está preocupado. "¿Algo que quieras decirme?"

"Me encontré con mi viejo amigo Scott", dice Stiles, bajando la comida. "Me reconoció, así que, eso causó una larga charla. Es parte de los cazadores locales y cree que me secuestraste y me lavaste el cerebro. Fue una charla muy divertida ".

"Puedo imaginarlo." Peter está mirando a Stiles de cerca. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Honestamente? No. Siento como si me hubieran dado patadas en el estómago repetidamente ".

Peter asiente como si esto tuviera sentido para él. "¿Estamos bien?"

"Sí, quiero decir, supongo que siempre es posible que pueda rastrearnos hasta nuestro hotel y dar esa información y todo eso, pero dijo que sabía que el Asesino del Obituario era yo durante años y nunca dijo nada porque sabía lo que los cazadores harían, así que no creo que lo haga.”

"Eso no es lo que quise decir", dice Peter. "Quiero decir, ¿estás bien conmigo?"

Stiles le mira de reojo e intenta hacer una sonrisa que solo logra en parte. "No me lavaste el cerebro, Peter. No me obligaste a nada. Te pedí que me llevaras a la estación de policía y me dejaras ir a casa y lo hiciste. ¿Habría tenido una vida mejor si me hubieras dejado aquí? Claro, tal vez. Habría sido una vida más fácil, eso es muy cierto. Pero . . . Howard Bell había matado a diecisiete personas, ocho de ellos niños. Greg McManus mató a veintiséis. Ninguno de los dos iba a parar. Ninguno de ellos iba a parar. Hay personas que están vivas hoy por lo que hemos hecho y eso lo equilibra, en mi opinión ". Se encoge de hombros un poco y dice:" ¿Hiciste lo correcto? Probablemente no, si vamos a profundizar en el dilema ético. Pero no lo hiciste para beneficiarte a ti mismo. Tú también estabas de luto. Así que . . . Sí, estamos bien, Peter ".

Peter le estudia por un largo momento, luego asiente, extendiendo la mano para pasar la mano por la parte posterior del pelo de Stiles y su cuello, luego le jala para un abrazo. "Bien."

Stiles le abraza de vuelta. "Vamos, vamos a comer. La comida ya se ha enfriado lo suficiente ".

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?", Dice Peter y Stiles se ríe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles está en casa de Derek cuando llaman a la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Peter se acerca, mira por la mirilla y de alguna manera no se sorprende al ver que es Chris Argent quien está parado allí. A pesar de su política general de "no abrimos nuestras puertas para nadie", sabe que Chris no se irá pronto. Así que abre la puerta, dejando la cadena puesta. “¿Treinta y seis horas? Realmente te estás deslizando ".

Chris le frunce el ceño reflexivamente y dice: "Abre la maldita puerta para que podamos hablar".

"Hm, no, no lo creo. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero tener una maldita conversación contigo sin tener que llamar al respaldo o decirle a la policía que un asesino en serie se está quedando en la habitación 410 del Holiday Inn para que me abran la puerta".

Peter suspira y cierra la puerta para que pueda deslizar fuera la cadena antes de retroceder para dejar entrar a Chris. "Diez años y todavía no tienes sentido del humor".

Chris no se digno en darle una respuesta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Peter?"

“Protegiendo a mi sobrina y sobrino, obviamente. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de prevenir una maldita guerra". Chris pasea por la pequeña habitación del hotel, frotándose las manos sobre el pelo. “No tienes idea de qué tipo de lata de gusanos has abierto o tal vez lo hagas. No solo el conflicto interno entre los cazadores, sino que involucras a los malditos humanos. La policía ha descubierto que sus víctimas están conectadas. Que hay toda una red de asesinos operando en este país. Entonces comenzaron a investigar a las víctimas de tus víctimas y se dieron cuenta de que muchas de ellas estaban conectadas. Que un grupo de personas está apuntando a otro grupo. Aún no han descubierto cómo o por qué, pero llegarán allí ".

"¿Y?" Peter se acerca a la pequeña nevera en la habitación del hotel y saca una lata de Dr. Pepper, abriéndola. "Ese es mi problema, ¿cómo?"

"Va a ser un problema de todos si los hombres lobo aparecen en las noticias de las seis en punto".

Peter sacude la cabeza. “Siempre fue inevitable y ambos lo sabemos. A medida que la sociedad se moderniza, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien captara algo sobrenatural en su teléfono con cámara y lo publicara en YouTube. Ya hay cientos de vídeos como ese por ahí. Las personas inventan formas de desacreditarles y divagar sobre que son imágenes hechas por ordenador. Pero el peso de la evidencia va a comenzar a sumarse ".

"Las personas son realmente buenas en no ver lo que no quieren ver", dice Chris.

"Claro", dice Peter, maravillándose de la forma en que han vuelto a la misma conversación fácil, a pesar de la década que había pasado. "Pero también hay mucha gente que quiere creer".

Chris suspira. "Sabes que tu grupo es el que va a salir peor en esa revelación, ¿verdad? La gente está aterrorizada por las cosas que son diferentes de ellos. Serás acorralado y puesto en campos de internamiento. Los cazadores serán los héroes ".

Peter suelta una carcajada. "Oh, por supuesto. Claramente no estás al tanto de nuestros muchos, muchos fans en línea. Hay un sitio web completo dedicado a las personas que hablan sobre cómo asesinaron a sus seres queridos y nos suplican que intervengamos ".

"Ese no es el punto". Chris se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "Estás siendo obtuso y lo sabes".

“Sé que nosotros, los sobrenaturales en general, no yo y Stiles en particular, tenemos la base moral. Los que somos capaces de decir "si somos tan amenazadores, tan aterradores, ¿por qué no nos han descubierto décadas o siglos antes?" Sé que tú y tu especie son los que asesinan niños. ”

La cara de Chris se contrae y deja escapar un lento suspiro. "Mira. Sobre lo que hizo Kate. No es, no es que esté de acuerdo con eso. No hubiera dicho que estabas equivocado si la hubieras perseguido y matado, demonios, básicamente lo hiciste. Pero estás comenzando una guerra que no puedes ganar ".

"Si estoy iniciando una guerra, lo cual, francamente, sigo pensando que no, entonces será mejor que empieces a pensar de qué maldito lado estás. El mío o el de Kate. "Peter toma un trago de su refresco y dice casualmente:" ¿Sabías que todavía está viva? "

Está claro que Chris no lo hacía. Sus ojos se abren y mira a Peter en shock. "¿Qué?"

"Tu hermana. Viva. Tu padre trajo a un médico externo para decirle que había tenido complicaciones después de la cirugía y firmar su certificado de defunción. Identificó su cuerpo por lo que no había necesidad de huellas dactilares o ADN. Todavía me pregunto de quién era ese cuerpo. ¿Crees que encontraron a una mujer que podrían usar para hacerla pasar por ella? ¿O crees que tu padre salió y asesinó a una mujer inocente porque tuvo la desgracia de parecerse a Kate? "Ve la expresión enfermiza de Chris y tuerce el cuchillo. "Oh espera. No me lo pregunto. Lo sé ”. Saca una carpeta y se la arroja a Chris. “Denise LaMonde. Un metro setenta, veinti cuatro años, pelo rubio. Desapareció de Williams, California, el día antes de que Kate fuera declarada muerta. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando atrás un marido y dos hijos. Nunca se encontró el coche, pero apuesto a que lo encontrarían si dragaran el lago Clear. Entonces, ¿por qué no tomas tu maldita preocupación por la guerra que estoy iniciando y te vas? "

Chris se da la vuelta, con una mano frotándose la cara. Peter casi se siente mal por él, pero, de nuevo, Chris ha tenido la evidencia durante años. El hecho de que nunca haya creído que su familia sería capaz de tal cosa está en su cabeza. Finalmente, dice: "¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Por Kate?”

Peter se encoge de hombros. "¿Y si lo hago?"

"Sabes que mi padre también aparecerá, ¿verdad?"

"Bien por mi. Me ahorra la molestia de tener que buscarle.”

Chris deja escapar un lento suspiro. "Peter. . . estás loco. No puedes ir contra mi padre y ganar. Lo sabes."

"Solía saber eso. Pero mucho ha cambiado en los últimos diez años. Puede que te hayas dado cuenta.”

“Sí, ya que lo preguntas, noté el hecho de que secuestraste a un niño y lo entrenaste para ser un vigilante. Hablando de ese terreno moral en el que estas tan seguro de que aún estás ".

"Notarás que cuando dije que estábamos en terreno moral, dije específicamente que me refería a 'criaturas sobrenaturales en general', no a mí y a Stiles. Soy muy consciente de que mi moral es, en el mejor de los casos, ambigua. Aunque, francamente, me ofendo con la idea de que le lavé el cerebro. No necesitaba mi ayuda para odiar a los cazadores después de que Kate asesinó a su padre ".

"Todavía podría haber tenido una vida normal", dice Chris.

"¿Esto viene del hombre que tiene todo un contingente de cazadores en el norte de California, pero nunca se molestó en hacer nada respecto a Sam Stearns, el cazador de Sacramento que fue tan descuidado que envenenó a dos humanos junto con sus amigos hombres lobo con wolfsbane? Llámame un hombre sin moral, Chris. No te importa una mierda lo de Stiles, así que no te atrevas a hablarme de lo que habría sido mejor para él ".

Chris tiene que cerrar los ojos por unos momentos mientras lucha con sus emociones. "Bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero no esperes ninguna ayuda de mi parte ".

"Dices eso como si lo hubiera pedido", replicó Peter. "No necesito ni quiero tu ayuda, Chris. Solo no te metas en mi camino ".

La mandíbula de Chris se tensa. Pero entonces asiente y se aleja. Peter cierra la puerta tras él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles escucha la historia de lo que había pasado con Chris y luego dice: "Así que. . . ¿Que pasa con eso? Tenéis una historia, claramente ".

Divertido, Peter dice: "¿Esa es tu conclusión de esta discusión?"

"Bueno sí. Nada del resto me sorprende, pero eso, absolutamente quiero saber más ".

Peter pone los ojos en blanco. "No es tan emocionante como claramente piensas que es. Sí, los dos crecimos en Beacon Hills. Se nos prohibió asociarnos, por lo que, naturalmente, sentíamos curiosidad por el otro. Conocí a Chris por accidente cuando tuvo una lesión sobrenatural que necesitaba ser tratada por los druidas locales. Su padre tenía la tendencia de enviarle a situaciones peligrosas sin mucha información y tirar los dados sobre si sería o no lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir".

"Suena como lo que sabemos del hombre".

Peter asiente. “Después de que tuvimos una tregua con los cazadores locales, nos reunimos con más frecuencia. Se convirtió en un proyecto para mí y para Talia, ya que tratamos de convencerle de que viniera a nuestro lado. Pero es terco, cabeza dura y deliberadamente ignorante de muchas maneras. Me frustré con él rápidamente y me rendí antes de que lo hiciera Talia. Todavía le encuentro increíblemente frustrante. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber todas las formas en que se equivoca, pero sigue haciendo la vista gorda ante demasiadas cosas ".

"Está bien". Stiles considera esto, luego dice: "Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?"

"Ninguno. La pelota está en la cancha de Kate. Tenemos que esperar y ver qué hace cuando llegue aquí ".

“Chris sabe dónde estamos. ¿Crees que se lo dirá?”

"No, pero no le llevará mucho tiempo averiguarlo. Por el lado positivo, dudo que venga a por nosotros. No, irá por Derek y Laura, casi seguro. Desearía que Laura no estuviera siendo tan reacia sobre todo esto ".

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Quiero decir . . . Derek tampoco está emocionado por esto, ya sabes. Perdonará todo el asunto de que"los ponemos en riesgo con nuestra ola de asesinatos" porque cree que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, pero odia el hecho de que estemos atrayendo a Kate aquí y poniendo a su manada en peligro para llegar a ella. Ni siquiera creo que esté equivocado ".

"Supongo que no. Pero están cometiendo el error de pensar que Kate no irá tras ellos de todos modos ".

"Cierto". Stiles se pasa una mano por el pelo. "No lo sé. Supongo que no puedo culparles por no ser completamente racionales al respecto. Están asustados, ¿sabes? No han pasado los últimos diez años entrenando como lo hemos hecho nosotros ".

Peter suspira. "Supongo que eso es justo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo protegemos a la manada de Laura cuando no nos quiere cerca?", Pregunta Stiles. "¿Podemos vigilar la casa de Chris y luego seguirla?"

"No sé si se detendrá y verá a Chris. Tiene que saber que no aprobará lo que hizo. Pero sabremos si lo hace, porque cloné su teléfono cuando estuvo aquí el otro día. La otra posibilidad es la hija de Chris, Allison. Recuerdo que mencionó más de una vez que ella y Kate estaban cerca. Y si Kate descubre que Allison está saliendo con tu mejor amigo de la infancia, sabrá que podría darle un camino hacia ti. La tercera opción es Gerard. Claramente todavía está en contacto con su hija. Si podemos llegar a él, podemos llegar a ella ".

"No diré que los mejores hombres lo han intentado", dice Stiles, "pero diré que otros hombres lo han intentado".

"Sí, pero no eran nosotros", dice Peter, sonriendo. "¿Recuerdas cómo pensábamos que no valía la pena visitar al médico? Vamos a revisar eso. La caza es un negocio peligroso. Gerard le ha usado más de una vez, lo que significa que habrá un rastro de dinero. Y apuesto a que el médico estará mucho más abierto a la persuasión que algunos de los cazadores que hemos conocido ".

Stiles asiente lentamente. "¿Qué tan lejos está Woodside?"

“Tres, tres horas y media tal vez. Es bastante fácil ir y volver en un día ".

"Está bien, entonces." Stiles hace crujir sus nudillos. "Vámonos."


	11. Chapter 11

Dado que los cazadores saben quiénes son ahora, Peter admite a regañadientes que no tendrán que matar al médico después de que vea sus caras. Eso hace que la persuasión sea mucho más fácil. Stiles entra solo y obtiene toda la información que necesita. Una hora más tarde, está mirando en los registros financieros de Gerard Argent.

"Está bien, lo tengo", dice, con la cara prácticamente pegada a su portátil. “Unas semanas después del incendio, Gerard compró una casa en la playa en Panamá. Ah y también paga la factura de su teléfono. Qué conmovedor. ¡Ahora tengo su teléfono! Aww, no tiene su GPS encendido. Claro que es solo un descuido de su parte. Déjame encender eso. . . ”

Peter le sonríe con cariño. "Me gusta verte trabajar".

"Ella esta en . . . San Jose. Apuesto a que va a volar en avión. A ver si Gerard también compró su viaje de avión. . . ”

No tenía. Peter teoriza que tal vez no sepa que vendrá, que probablemente le dijo que se quedara donde estaba. Stiles asiente y continúa forzando a internet a soltar información confidencial. "Me gustaría poder obtener la información de vuelo. . . ”

"¿Qué pasa con las cámaras de seguridad?"

“El aeropuerto utiliza un sistema cerrado. Tendría que hackearlo físicamente ". Stiles se mordió el labio inferior por unos momentos, pensando. "Pero tendrá que conducir desde Sacramento a Beacon Hills, por lo que tendrá que alquilar un coche. O robar uno, supongo.”

Peter lo piensa. "Dudo que robe uno. Le interesa mantener un perfil bajo. Un coche robado es lo opuesto a eso. Así que va a alquilar uno. Lo que significa que podríamos verla en la estación de alquiler de coches ".

"Déjame sacar un mapa del aeropuerto de Sacramento", dice Stiles, escribiendo. "Está bien, sí. Todas las agencias de alquiler están en el mismo lugar, por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por cuál usa. Rastreamos su GPS y esperamos a que se acerque, luego vigilamos el aeropuerto y vemos si podemos acercarnos lo suficiente para clonar su teléfono y obtener información sobre su coche".

"Suena como un plan", Peter está de acuerdo.

Cinco horas después, el avión de Kate está en el aire. Doce horas después, Stiles y Peter se dirigen a Sacramento. Peter está conduciendo y Stiles está jugando ociosamente en su teléfono cuando dice: “Espera. Vamos a tener un problema ".

"¿Cuál?" Pregunta Peter.

"Creo que voló a San Francisco en lugar de Sacramento", dice. "Ahí es donde dice su GPS que está ahora y no se ha movido en diez minutos".

Peter hace una mueca. "¿Crees que todavía podemos atraparla?"

"No sin ser detenido", dice Stiles y sacude la cabeza. "Mierda. Probablemente pensó que intentaríamos algo como interceptarla en el aeropuerto y decidió que preferiría conducir la distancia ".

"Bueno, no siempre puede ser fácil", dice Peter. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que puedas conseguir los registros del alquiler de coches?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "No puede hacer daño intentarlo, pero tendríamos que revisar cada registro individualmente. En un gran aeropuerto como San Francisco, habrá cientos cada día, si no miles".

"Es cierto", dice Peter, "aunque podemos reducirlo un poco ya que sabemos a qué hora aterrizó. No estoy diciendo que sea ideal, pero es la mejor idea que tengo en este momento. De cualquier manera, volvamos a Beacon Hills. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Laura y su manada estén a salvo ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter se niega a ir a la casa de la manada Hale y dice que patrullará y vigilará el perímetro. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que casi se torció una córnea y luego llamó a Derek. "Oye, ¿tienes planes para cenar esta noche?"

"En realidad no", dice Derek, un poco cauteloso. "¿Por qué?"

"Me dirijo a la casa de la manada. Pensé que podría conseguir algo de buena voluntad de los betas si llevaba algo de comida y cocinaba. Sabes que hago una parmesana de pollo asesino, ¿verdad? Pero tampoco quiero molestar si hay tareas asignadas y mierda de esa ".

Derek da un pequeño resoplido. "No. Quiero decir, Boyd es el que suele cocinar o pedimos comida para llevar o lo que sea. Y confía en mí, no le importará dejar que alguien más lo haga por una noche ".

"Guay. Iré a la tienda y nos encontraremos allí en aproximadamente una hora. Oh, hey, ¿cuántas personas?”

"Ocho incluido tú. No, espera, el cambio de turno de trabajo de Jordan hoy. Sólo siete.”

"Está bien, te veré pronto".

Cuando Stiles llega a la casa Hale, Laura está de pie en el porche delantero. Su mandíbula está apretada, pero le hace un gesto de asentimiento y le dice: "Derek dijo que vendrías. No está aquí todavía, pero entra ".

"Gracias", dice Stiles, contento de que Laura no va a hacer un gran problema con eso.

Los betas están todos reunidos en la sala de estar viendo la televisión y Laura le presenta. Jackson sigue dándole miradas clandestinas como si no pudiera creer que el empollón que solía acosar creció para convertirse en un rudo tatuado y Erica dice: "Maldita sea, no es de extrañar que Derek haya estado de mejor humor durante los últimos seis meses".

Stiles le sonríe maliciosamente y le dice: "Feliz de ser de ayuda".

Boyd pone los ojos en blanco y cambia de tema, diciendo: "Gracias por cocinar".

"No hay problema. Solo dime donde está la cocina."

Golpear las pechugas de pollo es terapéutico y para cuando llega Derek, ya están a punto. Termina de cocinar mientras Derek pasa un tiempo con los betas y luego se sientan a cenar. "Entonces, ¿dónde está Peter?" Laura pregunta.

"En el perímetro", dice Stiles. "Quiero decir, tenemos el GPS del teléfono de Kate localizado, así que en teoría sabremos si viene a jugar, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que deje su teléfono para tratar de engañarnos. Así que es mejor tener a alguien patrullando ".

"Mejor él que yo", dice Isaac, mirando hacia fuera, donde ha comenzado una lluvia constante.

La conversación cambia a los negocios diarios de Beacon Hills y Stiles deja que continúe sin él. Es el intruso aquí y cuanto menor sea el problema que cause, mejor. Derek está tranquilo, de mal humor y tampoco contribuye mucho. Stiles espera que esto termine rápidamente. Kate parece ser el tipo de persona que cargará sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. Si aparece esta noche, él y Peter pueden matarla y desaparecer al amanecer.

Después de la cena, los betas limpian y Laura agradece a Stiles por cocinar en un tono rígido, pero no totalmente hostil. Se sientan y miran una película, después de lo cual Derek y Stiles se dirigen escaleras arriba. Derek no vive en la casa de la manada a tiempo completo, pero tiene una habitación allí para pasar la noche. Tiene libros apilados en cada superficie plana, pero aparte de eso es bastante estéril.

Stiles le besa un par de veces, pero Derek claramente no está de humor y Stiles no puede culparle por eso, así que se retira. En su lugar, recoge uno de los libros, un ejemplar viejo y maltratado de Anna Karenina. "Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida?"

Derek se encoge de hombros y dice: "Claro".

"¿Qué querías ser cuando crecieras?"

Derek le mira, claramente sorprendido por esta pregunta y luego mira hacia otro lado. "Tuve la idea de ser un jugador de baloncesto profesional. Sin embargo, sabía que no llegaría lejos, porque me entregaría ".

Stiles se ríe un poco y dice: "Wow. No creo que eso sea lo que esperaba. Quiero decir, sé que eres un nerd total ".

"Sí, supongo. Las cosas cambiaron mucho después del incendio. La lectura era una forma de escapar, así que sí, leo mucho. En la ciudad de Nueva York, trabajé en una biblioteca por un tiempo. Realmente disfruté eso. Sin embargo, me encantan las cosas viejas, la historia, la arqueología y ese tipo de cosas.” Derek se sienta en el borde de su cama. "¿Que hay de ti? Siempre quisiste ser policía, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Stiles se sienta a su lado. "Y maldita sea, también hubiera sido genial en eso. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, investigar es mucho más fácil cuando puedes violar la ley con impunidad. Simplemente piratear las cuentas bancarias, los teléfonos y la mierda. No es que quiera que la policía pueda hacer eso porque sería una gran invasión de la privacidad, pero ... . . ”

"¿Pero está bien cuando lo haces?" Derek pregunta, sus labios temblando.

Stiles se ríe. "Sí. Cien por ciento."

Derek se acerca y le da un empujón juguetón. Stiles le deja, luego se inclina hacia él, presionando su hombro contra el de Derek. Se sientan en silencio por un minuto.

Finalmente, Derek dice: "¿Qué pasa después de que tratéis con Kate?"

"No lo sé", admite Stiles. Encorva un poco los hombros. “Se estaba volviendo mucho más complicado de todos modos, ahora que sabían que íbamos. Casi nos pillan dos veces. Sabía que no podríamos hacer esto para siempre, pero ... . . "Se queda en silencio antes de finalmente decir:" Estuve de acuerdo con eso durante mucho tiempo, con la idea de que nos atraparían y matarían. Pero no me conformé con eso a medida que fui creciendo, cuando no tenía que entrenar las veinticuatro horas del día y encontré cosas que realmente disfruto. O tal vez, mientras me alejaba más de la muerte de mi padre, dejé atrás algo del dolor ".

“¿Quieres parar?” Pregunta Derek.

"No quiero. Yo todavía . . . no puedo decir que me guste lo que hago, pero creo que hay que hacerlo y nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha cambiado mi opinión al respecto. Pero creo que tal vez tengamos que hacerlo, ahora que saben quiénes somos. No creo que esté dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida como solía estarlo. Y estoy seguro de que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar la tuya ".

Derek se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Stiles '. "Gracias por eso."

"De nada." Stiles logra sonreír. "¿Sabes lo que podría hacer, sin embargo? Seguir infringiendo la ley para descubrir quién mató a personas inocentes, luego dirigir a los policías en su dirección. Las pruebas obtenidas por medios ilegales son admisibles si se presentan de forma anónima. Así que todavía podría asegurarme de que los cazadores siguieran la línea. No sería lo mismo, pero. . . al menos sería algo ".

Derek asiente. "Lo sería."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek tiene una relación de amor-odio con lo bien que duerme cuando está con Stiles. Le encanta, dormir con Stiles metido en la curva de su cuerpo ("cuchara pequeña hasta el final", dijo Stiles cuando le preguntó acerca de esto), sintiéndose seguro, cálido y protegido. Pero también lo odia por lo que significa sobre su relación, sobre cómo está desarrollando sentimientos por Stiles que solo pueden llevar al desastre. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que no tendrían ese tipo de relación. No puede simplemente cambiar eso ahora.

Se despertó de este sueño profundo por el timbre de su teléfono. Stiles se despierta sobresaltado, tiene un sueño ligero por razones obvias y busca a tientas antes de darse cuenta de que es el de Derek, no el de él. Se lo entrega sin responder y Derek frunce el ceño ante la pantalla, que solo dice "número desconocido" y responde con cautela. "¿Hola?"

"¡Der-bear!" Es el tono vivaz de Kate y de pronto tiene quince años, un momento en que escuchar esa voz era su cosa favorita en el mundo. "¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!"

"Jesús", maldice Derek, incapaz de pensar nada más que decir.

"No, resucitó en tres días", dice Kate, sin perder el ritmo. "Estuve en cama por tres semanas. Las tres peores semanas de mi vida. Así que hey, nene, necesito que hagas algo por mí ".

Derek logra tragar alrededor del nudo en su garganta. "¿Por qué haría algo por ti?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Kate se ríe. "Todavía no lo saben, ¿verdad? Laura y Peter ¿Quieres que les cuente? ¿Que eres el que mató a todos? Ven a tomar un café conmigo. El Red Light Diner sigue abierto las veinticuatro horas, ¿verdad? Genial. Te veré allí en media hora ".

Ella cuelga y Derek se queda sentado en la cama, sosteniendo el teléfono y sus tripas se hacen nudos. Stiles le está mirando, habiendo captado lo suficiente de la conversación para saber muy bien con quién estaba hablando, pero no de qué. Derek solo se sienta allí, incapaz de explicar. Finalmente, se las arregla, "Quiere que tome un café con ella".

"Está bien, uh. . . ¿Qué? "Stiles pregunta, parpadeando hacia él. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué? Estoy lleno de preguntas en este momento ".

"No puedo. . . ”Derek quiere acurrucarse debajo de la cama y orar para que el mundo se acabe antes de que tenga que explicárselo a Stiles. "Kate estaba. . . ”

"Oh. Santa. Mierda ". Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan. "Mierda, mierda, no. Está bien.” Se levanta bruscamente de la cama y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. "Tú y Kate. Bien. Tiene mucho sentido, lo entiendo ahora. Peter siempre había dicho que no podía entender cómo se acercó sin que ninguno la oliera ".

"Lo siento", se atraganta Derek.

"¿Qué?" Stiles gira sobre un talón y ve la forma en que Derek está acurrucado en la cama. "Oh no. No, no, no, Der, no ”. Se sumerge de nuevo en la cama y rodea a Derek con los brazos, tirando de Derek contra su hombro. "No lo sientas. No fue tu culpa. Te engañó, te mintió ¡y tú tenías quince años! No recuerdo la edad de Kate cuando mató a mi padre, pero definitivamente era una adulta, tenía que estar en sus veinticinco años más o menos. Así que no digas que lo sientes. No fue tu culpa ".

Derek se aferra a él, incapaz de evitarlo, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Stiles y dejando escapar un sollozo ronco.

"Dios, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, como Peter y yo estamos jodidos, claro, pero tú teniendo que llevar eso todos estos años, no es de extrañar que nunca pudiste 'superarlo' " Stiles le abraza con más fuerza . "Pero vamos a encargarnos de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiere que vayas a tomar un café con ella, genial. Solo aprieta los dientes y siéntate, porque entonces sabemos dónde estará y Peter y yo podemos encargarnos. ¿Bien? Al final estará bien ".

Después de un momento, Derek logra un asentimiento. Traga saliva y dice: "No, no se lo digas a Peter".

Stiles le deja ir y se recuesta un poco. "Sin embargo, tenemos que decirle algo. Quiero decir, querrá saber por qué te llamó Kate y, para ser sincero, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguarlo, como lo hice yo ".

"Estará enfadado", dice Derek. "Él….me odiará".

"Amigo, le patearé el culo de aquí a la maldita luna si se enfada contigo por lo que hizo Kate", dice Stiles, pasando su mano sobre el pelo de Derek y la parte posterior de su cuello. "¿Qué tal si hablo con él, de acuerdo? Solo quédate aquí, dame cinco minutos. Le explicaré todo ".

Derek intenta pensar en una solución mejor, pero no puede. Stiles tiene razón, Peter lo averiguará con la misma rapidez. Así que asiente. Stiles se levanta de la cama, se pone algo de ropa y se va unos momentos después. Derek tiene que tomarse unos minutos para respirar. Stiles descubrió la verdad. Alguien sabe la verdad y el mundo no ha terminado. Puede levantarse y seguir adelante.

Así lo hace. Se viste y sale por la ventana en caso de que alguno de los betas se despertara cuando Stiles salió. Encuentra a Stiles paseando de un lado a otro delante de la casa. "¿Donde esta Peter?"

"Se ha adelantado. Quiere tener la oportunidad de vigilar la cafetería antes de que Kate llegue. "Stiles se acerca y aprieta el hombro de Derek. "Dijo que probablemente no querías verle ahora mismo de todos modos, pero quiere que sepas esto y cito: 'No pensé que fuera posible odiar a Kate Argent más de lo que ya lo hice, pero ahora sí'. . sabe que no fue tu culpa, Derek. Ahora vamos, vámonos ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles vibra con tensión cuando se detienen fuera de la cafetería. Se vuelve hacia Derek y le dice: "Déjame ver tu mano".

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Derek la levanta. Stiles saca un frasco de agua del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mete el dedo en él, luego traza un símbolo en la palma de Derek. "Bien. Ahora debería poder escuchar todo lo que puedes oír ".

"Eso es . . . ¿Agua bendita? ”pregunta Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles prácticamente se ríe a carcajadas. "Probablemente me prendería fuego si tratara de hacer magia con agua bendita. No. Ni siquiera es agua especial. Es sólo agua del grifo. Hay un medio para cada sentido. El agua es para escuchar. Tierra para el tacto. Aire para la vista y fuego para el gusto y el olfato.” Traza el mismo símbolo en el dorso de su propia mano. "Bien. Ahora recuerda, no tienes que hacer ningún trato con ella. Demonios, ni siquiera tienes que averiguar qué quiere que hagas, porque estará muerta al amanecer. Solo déjala que se burle de ti por diez minutos. No deberíamos necesitar ni la mitad de eso. Solo asegúrate de sentarte frente al aparcamiento, para que ella esté de espaldas ".

Derek asiente y sale del coche, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Stiles también sale del suyo y se dirige a la parte de atrás, donde encuentra a Peter. "¿Qué has averiguado?"

"Dos personas dentro, solo una camarera y una cocinera", dice Peter. "Sin clientes. He ocultado las cámaras de seguridad. Deberíamos estar listos para ir tan pronto como Kate llegue aquí.”

"Impresionante". Stiles cierra los ojos y se concentra en escuchar. Unos minutos más tarde, oye una voz de mujer que dice: "¡Bueno, si no eres un regalo para la vista!". Sus labios se doblan como un lobo y deja fuera el resto de lo que Kate dice mientras corren hacia el frente de la cafetería. Lo primero que hace es poner un rastreador de GPS en el volante de su coche. Si todo va bien, morirá pronto, pero a Stiles y Peter siempre les gusta tener un plan de respaldo. Con Kate Argent, hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal.”

Peter abre el maletero para echar un vistazo rápido a su armamento, pero no tocan nada. No quieren dar ninguna señal de que estuvieron aquí. Stiles se mete en el hueco del asiento trasero y Peter tira una manta sobre él. Stiles hizo un hechizo sobre sí mismo hace años para mezclarse con su entorno. Incluso si Kate mira en su asiento trasero, todo lo que verá es el suelo del coche.

Sin nada más que hacer, Stiles regresa a la conversación de Derek y Kate. "Sabes lo que pasaría si ella se enterara, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, olvídate de ser omega. Te haría pedazos. "

La voz de Derek es lenta y mesurada. "¿Qué quieres, Kate?"

“Mira, sabes tan bien como yo que tu tío y su hijo son un problema. Mientras estén vivos, los cazadores vendrán aquí y tratarán de usaros contra ellos. Os tomarán como rehenes, os usaran como cebo, etcétera. Te han jodido con su pequeña ola de matanzas. Así que vamos a encargarnos de ellos, juntos. Dos pájaros, una piedra. Puedes conseguir que vayan a alguna parte y yo puedo matarles ".

Derek está en silencio por un minuto. "Primero me convences para que te ayude a matar a la mayoría de mi familia. ¿Ahora quieres que te ayude a matar más?”

Kate se ríe. "Bien, hey, al menos estoy en la delantera está vez".

"Tengo una idea mejor", dice Derek. "¿Por qué no vas a jugar al escondite, te vas a la mierda y me dejas en paz?"

"Mm, te has vuelto descarado", dice Kate. "Me gusta."

"Puag", murmura Stiles en voz baja.

"Piénsalo, bebé", continúa. "Porque les voy a matar, de una manera u otra. Depende de ti dónde quieres que sea después de que todo esto haya terminado ".

Derek no dice nada. Stiles oye pasos y luego el tintineo de la campana en la puerta de la cafetería. Traza la runa "anular" sobre la que tiene en la mano para terminar el hechizo de escucha. Tendrá que concentrarse. Un momento después, la puerta del coche se abre y oye que el peso de Kate se asienta en el asiento del conductor. Antes de que pueda arrancar el coche, se endereza y atasca el Taser en un lado de su cuello.

El coche de Peter se detiene a su lado, segundos más tarde. Trasladan a Kate del asiento del conductor de su coche al asiento trasero del de Peter. Stiles se sube con ella y Peter sale del aparcamiento. Stiles asegura rápidamente a Kate con cinta adhesiva, pero aún está inconsciente cuando llegan a su destino: las ruinas de la antigua casa Hale.

La idea de no matarla inmediatamente había sido de Stiles, pero no le sorprendió que Peter no hubiera discutido con él. La llevan abajo y la examinan a fondo antes de atarla a una silla. Stiles agita un trapo empapado de amoníaco debajo de su nariz. Se despierta sobresaltada y luego se echa a reír. "No está mal. Sois tan buenos como dicen.”

"Sí, lo somos", dice Peter, sonriéndole agradablemente.

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigo con vida?" Kate pregunta, luego tose y agrega: "Hubiera sido demasiado rápido simplemente cortar mi garganta en mi coche, ¿eh?"

"Precisamente", dice Peter. "Además, Stiles tiene preguntas para ti."

"Apuesto a que lo hace", dice Kate, con otra risa ronca. “Quieres conocer a mis víctimas, ¿verdad? Ese es tu numerito. Así puedes darle a la gente el "cierre".

"¿Cuántos?" Stiles le pregunta.

Ella le sonríe y responde sin perder un instante. "Ciento treinta y ocho".

Stiles no se inmuta. En cambio, se sienta frente a ella y dice: "Nombres. Si no los recuerdas, fechas y lugares ".

"¿Porque tendría que decírtelo? Vas a matarme de todos modos ".

"Porque no eres como los demás, ¿verdad, Kate?", Dice Peter, caminando detrás de ella y colocando suavemente su mano en su hombro, luego apretando. "Quieres jactarte. Quieres ser conocida como una de las asesinas en serie más prolíficas de nuestro tiempo. Veré para que consigas tu propia página de Wikipedia. Pero por supuesto, si prefieres no hablar. . . ”Sus garras se clavan en su hombro.

Kate se ríe de nuevo. "Como si necesitaras una excusa para torturarme. Pero tienes razón en la primera parte. Me encanta presumir. Pero no soy la única que lo hace, ¿verdad? ¿Has leído los artículos que han escrito sobre vosotros? Apuesto a que tienes algunos enmarcados ".

"Nada de esto es relevante", dice Stiles. "Ve al punto."

"¿Tienes prisa?" Kate pregunta, sonriendo.

"Realmente no. Pero he aprendido mucho a lo largo de los años ". Stiles encuentra y sostiene su mirada. "Quiero saber tus víctimas, pero no necesito saberlas. Si todo lo que vas a hacer es burlarte, te cortaré la garganta y terminaré con esto ".

"Niño inteligente", dice Kate, asintiendo. "Apuesto a que tu padre estaría orgulloso".

El labio de Stiles se riza y su agarre sobre el cuchillo se aprieta. Peter ve que la sonrisa de Kate se ensancha y en ese momento se da cuenta de dónde está la trampa. Es un momento demasiado tarde. La explosión es ensordecedora, el destello de luz que la acompaña es cegador. Se tambalea hacia delante y casi se tropieza con Stiles, luego le agarra y le arrastra del suelo. Prácticamente les arroja escaleras arriba y fuera de la casa, aún sin poder oír ni ver.

"Déjame," sisea Stiles. Se ha recuperado lo suficiente de la conmoción para usar su magia y eso le ayuda a despejar su visión y guiar a Peter a través del bosque. Una sombra surge de la oscuridad y Stiles lanza instintivamente el hechizo de interrupción, lo que lleva a un choque y un gruñido.

"Espera", dice Peter, agarrando su muñeca. "Es Derek".

"¿Derek?" Stiles jura. "Lo siento. Mierda. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?”

"Te seguí para asegurarme de que estabas bien", dice Derek, volviendo a ponerse de pie. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

Peter sacude un poco la cabeza. "Sabía que no había ningún otro sitio donde pudiéramos traerla, por lo que llegó antes de tiempo y lo amañó con bombas flash. Probablemente uno de sus amigos aquí fuera es quien provocó la explosión después de vernos llevarla dentro. "

"¿Por qué corrimos?" Stiles pregunta, con voz temblorosa. "La teníamos, maldita sea, no podría haber montado explosivos reales o gas venenoso ni nada porque también estaba allí"

"No teníamos idea de lo cerca que estaba su gente ni de lo que había planeado", dice Peter. “Estaba mejor preparada y tenía la ventaja. Es por eso que corrimos y lo sabes. Así que cálmate ".

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro, luego asiente. "Sí. Lo siento. Solo que dijo eso de mi padre y yo ...

"Lo sé." Peter sacude la cabeza. "También lo sabía. Pero esta bien. Cloné su teléfono y tenemos el rastreador de GPS en su coche - "

"Ambos habrán cambiado por la mañana", murmura Stiles, luego agrega: "Ugh, está bien. Soy un desastre furioso y necesito dormir. Supongo que tenemos que volver a la casa de la manada, ¿verdad? Porque Kate todavía podría hacer un movimiento esta noche ".

La postura de Derek se tensa un poco, pero asiente y dice: "Sí. Vamos, mi coche está allí.”

Todos se montan en él. Peter conduce y parten casi en silencio. Stiles se derrumba en la cama de Derek, dejando que lo último de la ira se escape. "Lo siento. Que no pudiéramos encargarnos de esto esta noche, quiero decir ".

"Está bien", dice Derek, sin mirarle realmente. Entonces resopla. "No, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Es lo contrario de bien. Pero no es tu culpa y sé que Peter tenía razón. Para cuando la encontrarás en esa habitación, ciega y sorda, sus muchachos podrían haber entrado. Prefiero que no te arriesgues. Vamos a dormir unas horas más ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter observa cómo sale el sol desde el techo de la casa Hale, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ha estado revisando el contenido del teléfono de Kate la mayor parte de la noche, copiando sus contactos y varias informaciones que puede recopilar sobre sus hábitos. Justo después del amanecer, el GPS se apaga. Stiles tenía razón, se ha deshecho de él. Si cambia de coche, no tendrán forma de seguirla.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero le molesta lo buena que es esta Kate. Sin duda, Gerard la está ayudando económicamente, y sin duda, también tendrán que llegar a él. Peter piensa en su próximo movimiento por unos minutos antes de enviarle un mensaje a Chris. 'Buenos días. Tu hermana está en la ciudad, en caso de que no lo sepas ".

Unos minutos después, Chris responde: "No me involucres en esto".

"¿Me harás saber si te contacta?", Pregunta Peter. Los minutos pasan sin una respuesta de Chris y queda claro que no va a conseguir una. 'Bien, sé así.'

Bosteza y se estira, luego sale a correr rápidamente por el perímetro y decide hacer sus artes marciales. Stiles es un búho nocturno por naturaleza y no estará despierto por un tiempo, por lo que Peter se sorprende cuando su teléfono suena. Mira hacia abajo para ver que es un número que reconoce, aunque no ha sido guardado. Responde con: "Hola, sobrina. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Qué hiciste para molestar a Derek anoche?", Gruñe Laura. "No quiere bajar a desayunar".

Peter suspira. "Teníamos a Kate a la vista, pero estaba preparada y no la conseguimos. ¿Por qué no hablas con Derek al respecto?”

"Porque no me habla", dice Laura. Su voz se ahoga momentáneamente. "Maldita sea, Peter. Las cosas finalmente estaban mejorando. Estaba mejorando, estaba más feliz, lo estaba y ahora venís a la ciudad y lo arruináis".

"Disculpa, pero no", dice Peter. "Me encargaré del hecho de que lo hayamos puesto sobre vuestras cabezas, pero no me disculparé si Derek ha empeorado, ya que Stiles es responsable de casi toda su mejora".

"Eres un hijo de puta", dice Laura, con voz temblorosa. "¿He pasado los últimos diez años tratando de ayudar a Derek y tienes el descaro de afirmar que todo lo que necesitaba era un novio?"

"Has pasado los últimos diez años haciendo todas las cosas incorrectas para él", le responde Peter. "No querías darle tiempo y espacio para sanar. Le obligaste a regresar a la ciudad donde mataron a su familia, le obligaste a tener una manada. No escuchaste ninguna de las veces en que te dijo que no era lo que necesitaba o quería, insistiendo en que sabías lo que era mejor, que podías obligarle a curarse. No funciona así, Laura. Tú - "

"¡Hice lo que pude!" Laura grita, su voz con lágrimas. "Jodidamente lo intenté, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que la cagué! ¡Maldita sea, tío Peter! ¡Tenía diecinueve años de mierda! Quizás no lo hice bien, ¡pero al menos estaba allí! ¡A diferencia de ti! ¡Nos dejaste!”

"Podrías haber venido con nosotros -"

"Oh, ¿crees que Derek hubiera querido eso? ¿Crees que tu pequeña ola de asesinatos le habría ayudado?”

"No", Peter tiene que admitir, "pero aun así -"

"¡Vete a la mierda!", Le responde Laura. “Querías vengarte más de lo que querías cuidar de nosotros. Bien, vale. No éramos tus hijos. Tenías tus propias prioridades. Pero no te atrevas a decir que no cuidé de Derek como tú lo hiciste ".

"Está bien", dice Peter, luchando por mantener un tono uniforme. "Lamento que hayamos molestado a Derek".

"Caramba, gracias", dice Laura. "Eso es lo que lamentas, ¿eh?"

"No me disculparé por querer venganza -"

“¡Kate estaba muerta!” Grita Laura. "O al menos eso es lo que pensamos. ¡No tenía nada que ver con la venganza! ¿Crees que tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo? No tenía idea, ¿de acuerdo? Era joven y estaba asustada y tú, tú eras quien siempre supo qué hacer ¡y nos dejaste! ¡Te fuiste lejos! Pasé diez años mirando por encima de mi hombro, esperando el día en que los cazadores vinieran por nosotros. Nunca me sentí segura. ¡Pero no podía mostrar eso porque tenía que cuidar a Derek! Y estaba aún más asustado que yo. Así que fingí que todo estaba bien, fingí la confianza que nunca he sentido en toda mi vida, ¡y ahora tienes las bolas para venir a decirme que hice todo mal! Tal vez lo hubiera hecho mejor si me hubieras ayudado, ¡pero no te preocupabas por mí! Entonces, ¿por qué no tomas tu pena y te vas a la mierda? "

Peter está sorprendido y pasa un largo momento antes de que pueda hablar. "Nunca quise abandonarte, Laura."

"No me importa una mierda lo que querías hacer", dice Laura. “Conociste a un niño huérfano debajo de un árbol y de repente fue más importante para ti que nosotros, que tu verdadera familia. ¡No fue justo! "

"No, tienes razón", dice Peter en voz baja. "No lo fue. Y lo único que puedo decir es que también estaba sufriendo ".

Los sollozos de Laura son lo único que puede escuchar por unos momentos. Mira a la casa en la distancia, sabiendo que debería entrar, pero de alguna manera no puede. Finalmente, se las arregla para decir: "¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer después de esto? Puedes matar a Kate, pero no será la última. Mientras tú y Stiles sigáis matando, nunca dejarán de venir por nosotros. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Peter? ¿Cómo se supone que debo proteger mi manada?”

"No lo sé", dice Peter y luego agrega, "pero no lo harás sola".

"No quiero tu puta ayuda", dice Laura entre lágrimas.

"Eso está bien", dice Peter, "pero de todos modos os protegeré a ti y a tu manada".

Hay un clic. Laura ha colgado. Peter se sienta en un árbol caído y trata de no pensar demasiado en ello. Después de unos minutos, escucha pasos y huele que Stiles viene detrás de él. “¿Estás bien?” Pregunta.

Peter se encoge de hombros. "¿Supongo que lo has escuchado todo?"

"Bueno, escuché el lado de Laura. Estoy bastante seguro de que todos en un radio de ocho kilómetros lo hicieron. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que dijiste en respuesta, pero sé que no fue fácil para ti escucharlo ". Stiles se sienta a su lado. "Supongo que no estaba equivocada".

"No, no lo estaba. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera sufriendo sea una excusa, pero no puedo usar su ira contra ella. No me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, pero tiene derecho a odiarme ".

Stiles suspira. "¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? No solo sobre Kate. Sobre los demás.”

"No lo sé. Voy a tener que pensarlo por un tiempo ".

"Está bien". Stiles se levanta. "¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Derek no está realmente en un gran estado de ánimo en este momento. Pensé en darle algo de tiempo con su hermana. Tú y yo podemos planear nuestro próximo movimiento ".


	12. Chapter 12

Lo primero en lo que Stiles y Peter están de acuerdo es que no habrá más interrogatorios, ni posibilidades de tortura. Cuando tengan una oportunidad con Kate, la tomarán. "Incluso si es a plena luz del día en una calle concurrida y los dos terminemos en la cárcel", dice Stiles y Peter asiente. "No es que probablemente no podamos escapar de la policía, pero sabes lo que quiero decir".

Lo segundo en lo que están de acuerdo es que no quieren hablar ni pensar qué van a hacer después de que Kate esté muerta. Peter no parece estar listo para lidiar con su discusión con Laura y Stiles simplemente no tiene idea de lo que quiere hacer. Las cosas con Derek se están poniendo serias y le gusta, pero tampoco tiene idea de qué hacer con eso. A veces siente que Derek quiere que se quede, pero luego le preocupa que eso arruine toda la base de su relación.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento en lo que concierne a Kate?" Stiles pregunta finalmente, comenzando con su tercera taza de café. "Todavía tenemos el GPS en su coche, aunque no sabemos si es correcto. Podría haberlo quitado y arrojado en el coche de otra persona para darnos pistas falsas ".

Peter asiente. "No creo que podamos confiar en eso".

"¿Crees que realmente le importaba conseguir la ayuda de Derek? ¿O crees que solo hizo eso para atraernos?"

"Hm. Una excelente pregunta. "Peter piensa en esto. "Voy a decir que un poco de los dos. De cualquier manera, se podría torcer a su favor. No creo que pudiera estar segura de que nos presentaríamos, si no hubieras estado durmiendo en la habitación de Derek, es muy dudoso que nos despertara para contarnos su llamada. Así que si Derek iba solo, podría tratar de manipularle para ayudarla. Y si iba con nosotros, sabía que la llevaríamos de regreso a la antigua casa ".

Stiles asiente con esto. "Entonces podría no rendirse con Derek".

"Puede que no, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos usarlo contra ella. A no ser que convenciéramos a Derek de trabajar con ella, si estuviera de acuerdo, lo cual es dudoso y podría lograr engañarla, lo cual es aún más dudoso ".

"Sí". Stiles hace una mueca. "Entonces vamos a tratar de dejarle fuera si es posible. Lo que no nos deja con muchas opciones ".

"Cierto. Todavía me pregunto si respondería a una amenaza hacia su sobrina ".

Stiles mastica su labio inferior. "No ha visto a Chris y Allison en diez años. Tenemos que asumir que no están cerca e incluso si lo estuvieran, Kate es el tipo de monstruo narcisista que siempre salvaría su propia piel. Pero incluso si no lo fuera. . . todavía no podríamos usar a Allison ".

Peter levanta una ceja. "¿Porque?"

"Mira, no tenemos mucho terreno moral aquí", dice Stiles. "Lo cual está bien para mí. Nunca me importó eso. Pero el poco que tenemos, debemos intentar mantenerlo, si queremos sobrevivir a esto. A la comunidad de cazadores que mira hacia otro lado mientras limpiamos la basura de sus filas, no les importará si matamos a Kate. Saben lo que hizo. Puede que ni siquiera les importe si matamos a Gerard. Pero si usamos a un inocente para hacerlo, amenazamos a alguien que nunca ha herido a nadie, entonces nunca dejarán de buscarnos. Y yo solo . . . quiero que esto termine. Dios, necesito que se acabe."

Después de unos momentos, Peter asiente. "Todo bien. Pero no nos deja muchas opciones ".

"Sí, lo se. No ... "Stiles parpadea cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar con una llamada entrante.

"¿Derek?" Peter asume.

Stiles mira la pantalla y sacude la cabeza. "No. Es un número local, pero no lo reconozco ". Toca la pantalla para aceptar la llamada. "¿Hola?"

"Oye, uh, ¿Stiles? Soy Scott ".

Con el ceño fruncido, Stiles dice: "¿Cómo has conseguido este número?"

"Amigo, danos un poco de crédito", dice Scott sonando descontento. "De todos modos, ¿podemos hablar? No me gusta la forma en que dejamos las cosas el otro día. Mi madre está trabajando ahora mismo, así que podrías venir y tendríamos algo de privacidad. ¿Todavía recuerdas dónde está la casa?"

"Sí", dice Stiles considerando sus opciones. "Sí, seguro. Por qué no. Te veré dentro de media hora ". Termina la llamada y dice:" Bien, sabemos cual es el próximo movimiento de Kate, al menos ".

Peter asiente. "Probablemente le dijo que no quería herirte, solo a mí. Cree que puede convencerte para que me traiciones o, al menos, que mires para otro lado."

"¿Debo simplemente ignorarle?"

"No, vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón", dice Peter con los ojos brillantes. "O mejor dicho, lobo y rata. Encontraremos otro lugar para que tengáis vuestra pequeña reunión. No queremos darle a Kate el tiempo para encontrar una buena posición de francotirador. Entonces puedo buscarla, mientras está tratando de llegar a ti ".

Stiles asiente. "Bien. ¿Ideas de sitios?"

"Estoy recién salido de la trastienda, por desgracia. Llama a Derek. Conoce la ciudad mejor que nosotros ahora mismo. Tal vez uno de los betas de Laura trabaja en un hotel o en algún lugar donde puedan darnos un espacio privado ".

"Está bien". Stiles toca la pantalla varias veces, llama a Derek y explica la situación. Derek le dice que espere mientras habla con los demás.

Después de un minuto, vuelve a llamar y dice: “¿Qué pasa con una escuela? Boyd enseña en la escuela primaria de Beacon Hills. Dice que puede dejarte entrar."

"Perfecto", dice Stiles y aceptan reunirse allí en quince minutos.

Le ganaron a Derek y Boyd, ya que vienen de la Reserva. No es un edificio grande, ya que Beacon Hills no es una ciudad grande. A Peter solo le cuesta un minuto correr alrededor. "No podrá saber qué aula usarás, así que se instalará como francotiradora en la entrada principal y espero que no lo haga por la parte de atrás. Probablemente ponga a algunos tipos en el bosque en caso de hacerlo ".

Stiles asiente. "¿Desde donde atacará? No hay muchos edificios altos por aquí. Es todo residencial ".

"Sí. Usará un árbol ". La boca de Peter se curva en una sonrisa. "Pero la encontraré".

"Está bien". Stiles levanta la vista cuando el Camaro de Derek se detiene. Le saluda con un rápido beso y Boyd les deja entrar al edificio. Stiles decide tener la reunión en la biblioteca de la escuela, que está en el centro y no tiene ventanas. Boyd le da las llaves a Stiles y le dice que no destruya el lugar y que recuerde que debe cerrarlo después.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que nos quedemos?", Pregunta Derek con cara de inquietud.

"Seguro". Stiles se acerca y toma ambas manos de Derek, dándoles un apretón. "No te quiero cerca de ella. Nos encargaremos de esto ".

"Está bien", dice Derek. Deja escapar un suspiro y luego asiente. "Si, vale. Llámame cuando hayas terminado ".

"Lo haré". Stiles espera a que salgan de la biblioteca antes de que saque su teléfono y llame a Scott. "Oye, no podemos encontrarnos en tu casa", dice, manteniendo su tono uniforme. “Ven a verme a la escuela primaria. Estoy en la biblioteca."

"¿Por qué?" Scott pregunta, sonando más confundido que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Quieres hablar o no?" Stiles responde.

"Bueno sí - "

"Entonces ven a la escuela primaria". Stiles cuelga y le envía un mensaje a Peter para hacerle saber que probablemente Scott está en camino.

Son casi quince minutos, lo que se siente como un largo tiempo caminando por las estanterías. Se alegra de que sea una escuela nueva, construida en los últimos cinco años, porque de lo contrario cree que estaría enterrado bajo el peso de la nostalgia. ¿En qué grado había estado el año en que mataron a su padre? ¿Cuarto? ¿Quinto? No lo recuerda, un hecho que es algo aterrador en sí mismo. Ha bloqueado gran parte de ello, lo archivó bajo 'el Stiles de antes'.

Cuando Scott entra, no está solo. Hay una morena con él, alta para una mujer y Stiles sabe que tiene que ser Allison aunque nunca la haya conocido. "Oye", Scott le saluda. "¿Por qué quieres reunirte aquí?"

"Bueno, soy un hombre buscado", dice Stiles "y no te ofendas, pero es probable que tu teléfono no sea seguro. Demonios, el mío podría no serlo tampoco. Supongo que Kate clonó el teléfono de Derek anoche, averiguó mi número y te lo dio, ¿verdad? "

Scott parece un poco culpable, frotándose una mano sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza. No le responde directamente, sino que dice: "Esta es Allison. Allison, Stiles."

"Encantada de conocerte", dice Allison.

"¿Lo estás?" Responde Stiles. "¿Lo estás realmente?"

Scott resopla. "No seas idiota. No somos los malos aquí, ¿sabes? "

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Estamos tratando de ayudarte", dice Allison, con voz seria, incluso preocupada. "Mira, Stiles. Ninguno de los dos aprueba lo que hizo mi tía. No estamos diciendo que no tienes derecho a querer matarla. Pero las cosas no son tan simples. Sabes que los cazadores nunca van a dejar de buscarte. Podemos asegurarnos de que estés a salvo. Muchos de ellos ya creen que Peter te manipuló para ayudarle. No te estamos pidiendo que le traiciones o te unas al otro lado. Sólo . . . ”

"Sólo detente, Stiles", dice Scott. "Puedes salir de esto limpio y seguro. Puedes tener una vida otra vez ".

"¿Quién lo dice?" Pregunta Stiles. "¿Quién va a evitar que el resto de los cazadores vengan detrás de mí?"

"Gerard", dice Scott. "Hablé con él esta mañana. Me dio su palabra ".

Stiles da una corta risa. "¡Ah, vale! ¡Gerard dio su palabra! Realmente me siento menos seguro ahora ".

Scott se pasa una mano por la cara. "Stiles -"

"Pregúntale a Gerard qué significó su palabra cuando atrajo a Deucalion y su manada a la antigua destilería hablando de un tratado de paz y luego les asesinó a sangre fría", responde Stiles. “O mejor aún, pregunta sobre el tratado de paz que los Argent tuvieron con la manada Hale, ¡antes de que Kate incendiara su casa! Gracias, pero no gracias, Scott. Estaré mucho más seguro por mi cuenta que bajo la seguridad de Gerard ".

Cuando parece que Scott podría perder la calma, Allison se estira y aprieta suavemente la parte superior de su brazo. Respira hondo y luego continúa: "Stiles, tienes que entender que esto solo va a terminar de una manera para Peter. Pero no tiene que terminar así para ti. No tienes que protegerle ".

"Lo sé", dice Stiles. "No tengo que hacerlo. Pero lo haré. Es mi padre. Mi segundo padre, adoptado, claro, pero mi padre. Me crió. Me enseñó casi todo lo que sé. Se quedó conmigo cuando estaba enfermo, me protegió cuando estaba débil. Me dijo que estaba bien llorar cuando extrañaba tanto a mis padres que no podía soportarlo. Así que puedes dejar de intentar que abandone el barco. Voy a hundirme con este maldito barco, ¿me oyes? Lucharé hasta mi último aliento antes de alejarme de él. ¿Quieres que deje que la mujer que mató a mi primer padre también mate a mi segundo? Puedes irte a la mierda de cabeza."

"Stiles, yo ..."

"Y mientras estoy en el tema", Stiles continúa con furia, su voz se eleva a un grito, "¿qué es exactamente lo que pretendes que le pase a Kate cuando esto termine? Porque claramente no quieres que la mate, pero quizás recuerdes que la última vez que la policía intentó arrestarla, ¡no fue tan jodidamente bien! "

Scott se sobresalta un poco por eso, pero luego se recupera. “Los cazadores pueden controlar a los suyos. Tienen un sistema. . . ”

Stiles permanece allí con su mandíbula entreabierta durante tanto tiempo que Scott se pone incómodo. "Un sistema", finalmente dice. "¿Amigo, donde has estado? ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años y medio? ¿Dónde estaba el sistema cuando Howard Bell violó y asesinó a una joven de dieciséis años? ¿Dónde estaba el sistema cuando Mitch Kelly mató a tiros a una familia fuera de Dairy Queen?"

"No lo sabían", dice Scott. "Habrían hecho algo si lo hubieran sabido".

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿en serio?" Dice Stiles. "¿De verdad vas a pararte allí y decir que no lo sabían? ¿Has estado en el foro?"

"Por supuesto que he estado en el ... espera, ¿cómo sabes sobre el foro?"

Stiles gime. "Por el amor de Dios, Scott, trata de mantener el ritmo. Por supuesto que sé sobre el foro. Y si me das dos minutos, puedo mostrarte al menos ocho publicaciones en las que las personas debatían si debían o no haber hecho algo acerca de estos tipos antes de que Peter y yo empezáramos a matarles. ¿Y sabes qué? La respuesta siempre fue no. Siempre fue "no podemos ser responsables de las acciones de unos pocos maníacos" o "no podemos perder nuestro tiempo con los humanos cuando hay hombres lobo". Esto es muy serio, Scott ".

Allison se ve incómoda. "Mi padre - "

"No le metas en esto", dice Stiles. "Te irás a casa muy infeliz. ¿Recuerdas a Sam Stearns, el cazador que fue asesinado cuando regresaba de Reno? Está a apenas dos horas de distancia. Él y Chris iban a cazar juntos al menos tres o cuatro veces al año. Chris le dio wolfsbane que solía envenenar a una pareja, matando no solo a los dos hombres lobo sino a sus dos huéspedes humanos porque no se molestó en asegurarse de que nadie quedara atrapado en el fuego cruzado ".

Allison le mira en shock, luego mira hacia otro lado. Scott, por otro lado, se recupera. "Construiremos un sistema, si no hay uno ya instalado. Comenzaremos asegurándonos de que las personas así sean atrapadas y vayan a la cárcel ".

"Mira, Scott, realmente creo que lo dices en serio", dice Stiles. "Cien por ciento. Y gracias. Calienta mi corazón ennegrecido. Pero si te detuvieras y lo pensaras por un minuto, sabrías muy bien que no funcionaría, porque a menos que estés dispuesto a matar, no tienes influencia. Digamos que llamas a la policía por lo de Stearns y le arrestan. Algunos de sus amigos juntan dinero y sobornan a un jurado o destruyen pruebas o lo que sea, por lo que no está condenado. ¿Qué haces entonces? ¿O qué pasa si sabe que será condenado por lo que paga la fianza y luego se va? ¿Entonces qué? Si sabe que no estás dispuesto a matarle, ¿cuál es su incentivo para pasar el juicio en silencio y cumplir su sentencia? ¿Qué se lo impide? No lo sé. ¿Una trampa en su maldita puerta y matar a tres policías?"

"No lo sé", dice Scott, "¡pero lo resolveremos! Podemos trabajar juntos, podemos asegurarnos ..."

"No", dice Stiles. "Sinceramente lamento decir esto, pero no. No arriesgaré la vida de un oficial de policía, ¿entiendes eso? No después de lo que hizo Kate."

Su teléfono suena y mira hacia abajo. Peter le ha enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo: "Debe ser una buena francotiradora. Se ha establecido a 300 metros de distancia. No estaba mirando tan lejos, ha rodeado su posición con ceniza de montaña antes de que pudiera llegar a ella. Sal por la parte de atrás, nos reagruparemos y esperaremos nuestra próxima oportunidad ".

Stiles frunce el ceño un poco. Scott lo ve y dice: "¿Qué?"

"Solo pensando", dice Stiles. " Kate sabe que estás aquí, ¿verdad?", Agrega y Scott se sonroja un poco, pero asiente. "¿Debo pasar por alto el hecho de que estás trabajando activamente con la mujer que mató a mi padre?"

"Hice esto por ti", dice Scott. "Para mantenerte a salvo".

"Lo que es realmente conmovedor", dice Stiles, " haré un trato contigo, Scotty. Kate está en una posición de francotirador a trescientos metros de distancia. Voy a enviar una ilusión de mí mismo por la puerta principal. Si Kate no me quita la cabeza de inmediato, al menos hablaré con Peter sobre la posibilidad de hacer un viaje a Aruba o algo por el estilo y dejar que los cazadores se encarguen de la mujer que mató a su familia. Si me arranca la cabeza inmediatamente, entonces dejarás de intentar convencerme de que mire hacia otro lado mientras asesina a Peter. ¿Trato?"

"Trato", dice Scott de inmediato.

"Guay. Espera. ”Stiles toma su teléfono y le envía un mensaje a Peter. ‘Entra por la entrada lateral. Tengo un plan ". Espera a que Peter responda afirmativamente, luego retira el teléfono. "Peter está entrando. ¿Puedo confiar en que no le matarás durante cinco minutos?"

"¿Por qué?" Allison pregunta con cautela.

"Porque los hechizos de ilusión no son fáciles. Me va a cargar y quiero que esté aquí para asegurarme de salir con seguridad si las cosas se ponen mal ".

Allison y Scott parecen considerar esto por un minuto y luego Scott asiente. "Bien."

Un minuto más tarde, Peter se pasea tranquilamente por la biblioteca, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Asiente a Stiles y dice: "Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Al parecer, Kate le hizo ciertas promesas a Scott sobre mi seguridad, siempre y cuando aceptara no interponerme en su camino mientras te matan", dice Stiles, "así que voy a enviar una ilusión de mí mismo por el frente para que dispare."

Peter se pellizca el puente de la nariz. "¿Por qué?"

"Debido a su mierda, por eso".

Divertido, Peter dice: “¿Quién podría discutir con esa lógica? Todo bien. Me he encargado de sus hombres en el bosque, así que debería ser lo suficientemente fácil salir por detrás una vez que hayas terminado ".

"¿Encargado?" Scott pregunta, con la voz tensa. "¿Eso significa que les mataste?"

"No, les canté a cada uno una canción de cuna y les mandé a dormir", dice Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Stiles le mira y suspira. "Les dí con una pistola paralizante, en realidad. Estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo. No quiero dejar un rastro de cuerpos de un kilómetro de ancho ".

"Genial", dice Stiles. "Pongámonos a trabajar. Scott, envíale un mensaje de texto a Kate, dile que acepté dejar de proteger a Peter a cambio de una garantía de mi propia seguridad y dile que saldremos en un minuto y que puede volver a encontrarse contigo, no sé, donde sea. Peter, quiero que tomes una foto de Scott y de mí, así tengo una imagen con la que trabajar ".

Peter asiente y él y Scott sacan sus teléfonos. Stiles hace que Scott se pare unos pasos delante de él para que parezca que está caminando delante de él. Luego se dirigen al vestíbulo. "Está bien", dice Stiles y deja escapar un suspiro lento, reuniendo la fuerza que va a necesitar. Pone la punta de sus dedos en la pantalla del teléfono de Peter y cierra los ojos. Unos momentos después, una imagen borrosa de dos hombres aparece frente a ellos. Gana detalles a medida que los minutos pasan y Stiles vierte poder en el hechizo. Peter mira impresionado en silencio. Finalmente, con los ojos aún cerrados, Stiles dice: "Peter, abre la puerta, tira de ella para que estés detrás de ella".

"Está bien", dice Peter y lo hace. Stiles lentamente empuja su mano hacia fuera y la ilusión avanza. El movimiento no es exactamente natural, pero Kate probablemente no podrá distinguirlo a través de su alcance.

Unos momentos más tarde, hay un ruido resonante. Stiles deja caer su mano y deja que la ilusión se disuelva, luego parpadea y dice: “Espera, mierda. Eso fue todo, ¿verdad? ¿Me acaba de disparar? "Ve la cara pálida y sorprendida de Scott y dice:" Sí, bueno, eso fue todo. Hora de irse."

"Santa mierda", dice Scott. "No puedo creer que ella ..."

"Crisis moral más tarde, muévete ahora", dice Stiles, empujándole suavemente por el pasillo. Ve nubes de tormenta en la expresión de Allison, pero no la aborda. En su lugar, da tres pasos y luego sus rodillas ceden.

Peter le atrapa antes de que llegue al suelo. "Fácil, grillo", dice. "¿Qué tal si me cuidas la espalda?"

"Claro", dice Stiles, dándose cuenta de que el mundo es bastante borroso y gris. Peter se arrodilla frente a él y Stiles simplemente se acerca a él, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él en un paseo de caballito invertido. De esa manera puede dirigir el hechizo de escudo detrás de él. "Sin embargo, esto usará lo último de mi magia".

"Bien, no tengo grandes planes para el resto del día", dice Peter, ya caminando por el pasillo. Scott y Allison les siguen. Stiles descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Peter y se concentra en respirar mientras salen por la puerta lateral, sosteniendo la mano con el hechizo de protección detrás de ellos. Peter corre por el espacio vacío, hacia los árboles, con Scott y Allison un poco atrás.

Una vez que están en los árboles, Stiles deja caer el hechizo. Está demasiado cansado para mantenerlo por más tiempo. Deja que sus ojos se cierren cuando Peter comienza a caminar por el bosque.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Scott dice: "¿Por qué le llamas grillo?"

Peter se ríe. "Porque cuando empezamos, era como un pequeño Pepito Grillo posado en mi hombro, contándome cómo no podíamos robar coches de gente buena y como no podíamos comprar en Wal-Mart porque no les pagan a sus trabajadores lo suficiente y no paraba hasta estar seguro de que nuestro objetivo había matado a personas inocentes ".

Scott reflexiona sobre eso por un minuto. "¿Y eso estaba bien para ti?"

Peter suspira, su aliento agita el pelo de Stiles. "No te voy a mentir, Scott, principalmente porque no me importa lo que pienses de mí. Soy muy consciente de que soy moralmente gris en el mejor de los casos y un gris más oscuro. Pero Stiles me salvó la vida. Sin él, habría ido a una ola de asesinatos indiscriminados que solo habría terminado de una manera. Kate mató a mi esposa, mi bebé. No voy a decir que no fui responsable de mis acciones cuando conocí a Stiles, pero diré que estaba muy lejos de pensar racionalmente. No me habría importado si un cazador en particular hubiera matado a inocentes. En mi opinión personal, todos son igualmente cómplices. Pero Stiles no se siente de la misma manera y adoptar sus pautas, adoptarle, me dio un propósito, una forma de canalizar mi ira. Me salvó de un lugar más oscuro de lo que puedes imaginar ".

"Maldito tonto", Stiles murmura en el hombro de Peter y Peter suelta una carcajada.

Caminan en silencio un minuto más, antes de que Scott diga: “¿Qué hacemos ahora? Yo solo . . . Solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta ".

"Scott, tienes que tratar de entender algo que creo que va a ser muy difícil para ti comprender", dice Peter. "Y no porque no seas inteligente, sino porque es difícil para las personas que no han pasado por este tipo de cosas imaginarlo. El Stiles que era tu amigo ha cambiado de manera monumental e indeleble el día en que su padre fue asesinado. No te equivocas cuando dices que podría haber salido de eso sin haberse convertido en un vigilante, si se hubiera quedado aquí y hubiera recibido ayuda. Pero nunca habría sido el mismo, terapia o no terapia. El día en que nos conocimos, me dijo que finalmente comprendió cuán cruel y cruelmente arbitrario era el lugar en el que se encontraba el mundo. Esa es una revelación para un niño de diez años. Tal vez todavía seríais amigos si se hubiera quedado aquí, tal vez no lo seríais. Pero han pasado diez años. Si quieres ser amigo de Stiles, debes entender que no es la misma persona que conociste. Tienes que volver a conocerle y luego decidir si es o no alguien a quien llamarías amigo ".

Scott no le dice nada a eso, así que Allison habla. "Bien, no podemos dejar que Kate se salga con la suya. Odié lo que le hizo a tu familia, pero también odié lo que hiciste cuando te llevaste a Stiles. Así que pensé que era el menor de los dos males trabajar con ella, si eso mantendría a Stiles a salvo. Si no funciona, tenemos que idear un nuevo plan ".

"No hay un nuevo plan", dice Stiles, levantando la cabeza para que no esté hablando con la camisa de Peter. "No quiero que os involucréis en esto".

"No podemos simplemente alejarnos", dice Scott, horrorizado. "Te podemos ayudar."

"No quiero tu ayuda", dice Stiles. "Lo siento, Scotty, pero no lo hago. En todo este mundo, confío en una sola persona además de mí. Te diré lo que me dijiste, sólo detente. Solo déjanos encargarnos de esto. Cuando esto termine, podemos averiguar cómo van a avanzar las cosas. Pero no quiero tu ayuda, Scott. No quiero que arriesgues tu vida para salvarnos. Nos metimos en esto y saldremos de esto ".

"Odio esto", dice Scott.

"Bien, ahora entiendes por qué te dije que te jodieras cuando me pediste que lo hiciera".

Scott suelta una carcajada. "Si, eso . . . eso fue justo. Lo pedí ".

"Y en esa observación, aquí es donde nos separamos", dice Peter, mirando hacia el sendero del bosque que les llevará de regreso a la casa Hale. "Estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo".

"Sí". Scott se aclara la garganta. "Stiles, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles se las arregla para lanzar un saludo descuidado, antes de que Peter gire y empiece a correr por el bosque. Unos momentos más tarde, se ralentiza. "Déjame bajar, puedo caminar", dice Stiles.

Peter le pone de pie. "¿Estás seguro?", Dice y Stiles asiente, por lo que comienzan a caminar. “Solo confías en una persona, ¿eh? ¿Ese soy yo?"

Stiles se ríe. "¿Quién más sería, idiota?"

"No me sorprende que confíes en mí", dice Peter, "pero creo que me sorprende que no confíes en Derek".

"¿Sí?" Los hombros de Stiles se encorvan ligeramente mientras camina. "Sin embargo, no lo hago. Quiero decir . . . Derek y yo, lo que tenemos, es realmente. . . alguna cosa. Pero no confío en él, porque si tuviera que elegir, no sé si elegiría a Laura y la nueva manada sobre nosotros. ¡Eso está bien! No quiero que lo veas como algo malo. Derek ama a su hermana y es leal a ella. No hay nada de malo en eso. Puede amarla y seguir amándonos. Pero si piensa que tendría que sacrificar a alguien, no sé a quién elegiría. Estaría de acuerdo con eso si nos elige. Pero nunca quiero que esté en la posición en la que tendría que hacerlo, por lo que es más fácil si solo. . . no confío en él ".

Peter piensa en eso y luego asiente un poco. "Supongo que tiene sentido. Creo que es bastante maduro de tu parte, en realidad ".

"Ese soy yo", dice Stiles. "Señor Maduro."

Peter suelta una carcajada. "Lo dejaré pasar porque sé cómo la magia se te sube a la cabeza".

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo", dice Stiles alegremente. "Necesito una pizza entera y una siesta".

"Veré lo que puedo hacer."


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles está subiendo los escalones de la casa Hale cuando siente, más que ve, que Peter comienza a quedarse atrás. Se da media vuelta cuando Peter mira hacia el bosque y dice: "Bien, estaré ..."

"Peter, ¿solo entrarás, por favor?" Stiles gime. “Estabas hablando de querer quedarte, de proteger a Laura. ¿Qué vas a hacer, vivir en el bosque? Vamos, simplemente arranca la maldita tirita ".

Peter le gruñe, pero es un gruñido juguetón y después de unos momentos sigue a Stiles dentro. "¡Eh, somos nosotros!" Grita Stiles y unos momentos después, Derek corre por el pasillo. Stiles se apoya en su abrazo, sintiéndose cansado de más de una manera. Se pregunta si puede convencer a Derek sobre algunas horas de acurrucarse en el sofá, en la cama o, literalmente, en cualquier lugar en el que pueda mantenerse en posición horizontal por un tiempo, a pesar de que apenas es mediodía.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Laura entra en el pasillo delantero. "Oye, Stiles", dice, su tono considerablemente más suelto que hace unos días. Ve a Peter y su expresión se tensa, pero asiente y le dice: "Tío Peter".

Peter la mira fijamente. Stiles no tiene idea de por qué. Peter se ha quedado completamente quieto, mirando a su sobrina con una expresión que parece una docena de emociones mezcladas. Está a punto de preguntar qué pasa cuando Peter dice: "Laura. . . estas embarazada."

"Sí, lo sé", dice Laura, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Cual es tu punto?"

Peter sigue mirando, como si Laura no hubiera escuchado una palabra de lo que acababa de decir y no tiene idea de cuál es el significado de sus palabras. "Laura, tú. . . vas a tener un bebé. Un bebé." Prácticamente se ahoga con la palabra.

"Lo sé", repite Laura, aunque ahora parece más confundida que otra cosa.

"Pero . . . "La boca de Peter funciona sin sonido por unos momentos antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a bajar por sus mejillas. Se acerca, las manos se ciernen sobre el estómago de Laura, pero sin tocarlo. "No lo sabía".

"No pensé que te importaría", dice Laura. "Quiero decir, no te importaron los hijos de Talia ¿Por qué te importarían sus nietos?"

Al ver que Peter se queda absolutamente sin palabras, por primera vez en la recordada historia de Stiles, se apresura a intervenir antes de que Peter pueda desmoronarse por completo. Se acerca y agarra la muñeca de Peter, bajando su brazo, que todavía está flotando torpemente en el aire. Luego le da un apretón reconfortante. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?", Pregunta, ya que ciertamente no lo había notado. Asume que Peter puede oler la diferencia hormonal o escuchar el latido del corazón.

"Diez semanas".

"Genial. ¿Quién es el padre?"

"Jordan". Laura le frunce el ceño. "¿No le conociste? Oh, no, supongo que no estuvo aquí la otra noche. Estaba trabajando en el turno de noche. Es mi novio."

"¿Y está aquí, para esto?" Stiles pregunta, haciendo un gesto hacia el estómago de Laura. "Quiero decir, ¿va a quedarse y apoyarte y todo eso?"

"Sí". El ceño fruncido de Laura se convierte en una mueca, lo que Stiles considera justo. Era una pregunta bastante grosera. Pero cree que escuchar que el padre está involucrado podría ayudar a Peter. "Quiero decir, no es sólo una aventura de una noche. Hemos estado juntos casi dos años. Él en realidad . ." Ella se sonroja ligeramente. "Me lo ha propuesto dos veces, pero he dicho que no las dos veces, porque, sabes, tengo algunos problemas sobre ese tipo de cosas".

"Está aquí, ahora, si quieres conocerle", agrega Derek.

"Sí, yo . . . "Peter traga convulsivamente. "Me gustaría eso."

"Por aquí", dice Laura, gesticulando para que sigan. "Están en la sala de entretenimiento".

Stiles no había visto la sala de entretenimiento la última vez que estuvo allí y su mandíbula se afloja cuando entra. Hay una mesa de billar y una mesa de hockey de aire, junto con una enorme televisión y dos enormes sofás, uno de los cuales está instalado en un elevador para que la gente en la parte de atrás pueda ver. "Tío. Tío. Esta habitación es increíble. Me la has estado ocultando, Der. Necesito patearte el culo en el billar, como, ahora."

Derek resopla tranquilamente, mientras Laura se acerca al único hombre en la habitación que Stiles no reconoce y rodea su brazo con la mano. Él y Jackson están jugando al billar y levanta la vista cuando se acerca Laura. Tiene el pelo corto, bien recortado y una cara abierta y amigable. También tiene una sonrisa cálida y contagiosa que tira de sus labios tan pronto como toca su brazo.

"Jordan, mi tío Peter y su hijo Stiles", dice Laura y el propio Stiles sonríe un poco, ante la aceptación que no le había mostrado antes.

"Encantado de conocerte", dice Jordan, estrechando la mano de Peter, luego la de Stiles ". "Buenos tatuajes. ¿Mágicos?"

Stiles asiente. "Ayudan a aumentar mis hechizos".

"Bien", dice Jordan.

Peter le está mirando con sorpresa. "Eres humano".

"Sí", dice Jordan. "¿Tu punto?"

"Sólo . . . sorprendido. La mayoría de las personas en una manada quieren la mordedura ".

"Laura me dijo que había un dos por ciento de posibilidades de un rechazo fatal", dice Jordan y sacude la cabeza. "Es un riesgo pequeño, pero no lo suficientemente pequeño. No puedo proteger a nadie si estoy muerto y soy completamente capaz sin ella ".

"¿Lo eres?" Pregunta Peter.

Jordan muestra un tatuaje propio, de la insignia del ejército. "Fuerza Armada."

Stiles suelta una carcajada y Laura también se ríe en voz baja.

"Hice dos servicios", continúa Jordan, "trabajando con el equipo de dispositivos peligrosos, antes de que una explosión casi me matara. Volví aquí para hacer mi rehabilitación, terminé en Beacon Hills. No tengo dientes y garras, pero me gusta pensar que puedo cuidarme".

"Puede", agrega Derek y luego agrega a Peter, "y tú, de todas las personas, debes saber lo peligroso que puede ser un humano".

"Es cierto", dice Peter, relajándose un poco. "Yo solo . . . ”Respira hondo y trata de calmarse. "Vas a tener un bebé, Laura".

"Sigues diciendo eso como si no supiera lo que significa estar embarazada", dice Laura, pero esta vez cuando las manos de Peter se mueven hacia ella, las toma entre las suyas y las presiona contra su abdomen. Peter se estremece un poco cuando siente los latidos del corazón del bebé entre sus dedos y ahoga un sollozo. Laura envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándole fuertemente.

Viendo que todo está en buenas manos, Stiles tira de la muñeca de Derek y luego inclina su cabeza hacia la salida de la habitación. Derek asiente un poco, luego aprieta el hombro de Laura antes de que se vayan. "Te ves agotado", dice.

"Usé mucha magia antes", dice Stiles y suspira. "Nos seguimos acercando, pero luego la perdemos".

Derek asiente. "Siéntate. Te cocinaré algo ".

"Eres el mejor". Stiles se hunde en una silla mientras Derek abre la nevera y saca una caja de huevos. "No me dijiste que Laura estaba embarazada. Demonios, ni siquiera me dijiste que tenía un novio ".

"No estaba seguro de cómo te sentirías al respecto. Demonios, no estaba seguro de cómo me siento al respecto ". Derek rompe tres huevos en un tazón y comienza a batirlos con un tenedor. Luego se vuelve hacia la nevera. "Pero sobre todo no dije nada porque sabía que tan pronto como Peter se enterara, no serías capaz de separarle del lado de Laura ni con una palanca y no quería que esto se interpusiera en tu camino y el de Peter ".

Stiles asiente un poco. "Sí, eso es justo. Creo . . . aunque creo que está bien. Peter con ganas de quedarse aquí ".

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí?" Derek sale de la nevera con una bolsa de queso rallado y una de jamón de la tienda especializada.

"Tal vez. No lo sé. "Stiles niega con la cabeza. "Simplemente no lo sé".

Derek le mira y luego dice: "Sabes que eso también está bien, ¿verdad? Como me dijiste entonces. Está bien si no sabes lo que quieres hacer. Si aún no estás listo para tener un hogar ".

"Sí. Gracias. "Stiles logra sonreír y luego dice:"¿Tú. . . quieres que me quede?"

Derek se queda en silencio por un momento, mientras prepara una sartén y la pone en la estufa. Se queda callado por un momento más, viendo como la mantequilla comienza a derretirse mientras la sartén se calienta. "Durante tanto tiempo, pensé que que alguien se enterara de mí y de Kate simplemente haría. . . haría que el mundo entero se derrumbase a mi alrededor. Honestamente no pensé que sobreviviría a ese día. No sé si creo el hecho de que no fue mi culpa. No sé si alguna vez voy a creerlo. Pero significa el mundo para mi que creas eso. Así que . . . Sí, Stiles. Quiero que te quedes. Si estas listo. Si quieres quedarte, si quieres volver a tener un hogar y una familia, también quiero eso. Si quieres seguir moviéndote, iré contigo, si quieres que lo haga. Si quieres seguir moviéndote por tu cuenta, también está bien ".

Stiles resopla un poco, dándose cuenta de que está llorando. Se levanta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Derek desde atrás, apoyando su cara contra el hombro de Derek mientras vierte los huevos en la sartén. Derek le deja colgarse, no le da mucha importancia, hasta que termina de cocinar. Luego baja el plato de huevos revueltos y dice: "Vamos. Necesitas comer. Empieza por eso y te haré unas tostadas. Centeno ¿Vale?"

"Sí", dice Stiles, cavando. "¿Dijiste que Jordan tenía un turno tarde el otro día? ¿Qué hace?"

Derek le sonríe levemente y dice: "Es el ayudante del alguacil, ese es el caso".

"Bien", dice Stiles, con la boca llena. "Siempre es bueno tener a alguien dentro de la ley".

Derek suelta una carcajada y pone el pan en la tostadora. Le dice a Stiles sobre cómo la manada está junta, como se reune con los betas, como Jordan se volvió loco por Laura en el momento en que la conoció. Nunca ha hablado mucho de eso antes, pero Stiles descubre que le gusta escuchar las historias sobre cómo todos los miembros de la manada son tan diferentes. Bosteza mientras termina de comer, sintiéndose repentinamente cálido, cansado. Solo está medio consciente cuando Derek le levanta, le carga escaleras arriba y se queda dormido con su cara presionada contra el pecho de Derek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles se siente mucho mejor después de su siesta. Él y Derek juegan un poco al billar con Boyd e Isaac y comienzan a hablar sobre lo que van a hacer para la cena. Boyd dice que tiene algunos filetes y que solo iba a hacerlos a la parrilla. "¿Solo?" Stiles dice y Boyd se encoge de hombros. "Amigo, no. Sé la marinada de whisky más increíble. Déjame echar un vistazo en el ordenador.

"Lo que digas", dice Boyd, pareciendo más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras Stiles está en la cocina, mezclando el whisky con la salsa de soja, ve a Peter entrar. Gira una silla y se sienta en el respaldo, mirando a Stiles en el mostrador. "Lo siento por lo de antes".

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Estabas molesto. Lo entiendo."

Peter asiente. "Sé que no íbamos a hablar sobre lo que vendrá después hasta que Kate haya muerto, pero esto. . . cambia las cosas ".

"En realidad no", dice Stiles. "Ya estabas pensando en quedarte aquí, proteger a tu sobrina, a su manada. A no ser que . . . ”Deja de cortar el ajo y mira hacia arriba. "A menos que que Laura esté embarazada signifique que no vas a perseguir a Kate".

"Oh, no", dice Peter de inmediato, para gran alivio de Stiles. "Es una cuestión de seguridad nada más. Nunca estaremos a salvo mientras Kate esté ahí fuera, también Gerard. Aunque ciertamente nunca hubiera usado Beacon Hills como escenario para esto si hubiera sabido que Laura estaba embarazada. . . Bueno, no lo hacía, así que aquí estamos. Nos encargaremos de eso. Y entonces . . . Me quedaré. Pero quedarme no significa que tengas que quedarte. Tal vez sería mejor si no lo hicieras ". Sacude la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de si quedarme aquí para proteger a Laura la mantendría a salvo. Quizá sea mejor que me vaya, que atrajera a los cazadores."

"De ninguna manera", dice Stiles. “Incluso si hicieras eso, incluso si fueran detrás de ti, otros podrían venir aquí. Laura y Derek son una posible influencia sobre ti y todos lo saben. No, si quieres protegerles, quédate aquí donde puedes hacerlo ".

Peter asiente. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"No lo sé", admite Stiles. “Parte de mí quiere quedarse, lo quiere más que nada. Quiere un hogar, un novio y una vida normal, todas esas cosas que pensé que nunca tendría. Pero aunque tengo ganas. . . no puedo imaginármelo. Una parte de mí siempre estará corriendo. Tal vez no sepa cómo parar. Yo . . . ”Su voz se ahoga un poco. "Es como si me hubiera alejado de la muerte de mi padre y si me detengo, finalmente tendré que enfrentarla. ¿Es estúpido, verdad? Lo he estado enfrentando durante años. No sé por qué no luchar para vengar su muerte sería de repente como si tuviera que mirarla a los ojos".

"Porque eso significaría que la has aceptado", dice Peter en voz baja. "Y más que eso, has aceptado que está bien seguir adelante. Que está bien tener una familia y una vida aunque tu padre haya sido asesinado. Está bien ser feliz, aunque tu padre haya sido asesinado ".

Stiles se limpia los ojos. "Sí. Supongo que eso tiene sentido, de una manera extraña ".

"Somos lentos para aprender, tú y yo", dice Peter y Stiles se echa a reír. "Pero creo que eventualmente seremos capaces".

"Sí", dice Stiles de nuevo.

"Está bien si no quieres quedarte, Stiles. No necesitas quedarte por mi bien. Así que si quieres seguir moviéndote o instalarte en otro lugar. . . haz lo que sea correcto para ti. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa, grillo. Lo digo sinceramente. He visto la forma en que aprendes, la forma en que armas los rompecabezas. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras hacer, ya sea resolver casos fríos o ir a la escuela de leyes o convertirte en el presidente. Eres absolutamente imparable ".

Stiles mira por encima del hombro y sonríe. "Gracias Papá."

"De nada." Peter se levanta y aprieta el hombro de Stiles, pasándole una mano por el pelo y la nuca. "Hablaremos más sobre esto una vez que esto termine. ¿Bien?"

Stiles asiente. "Bien."

Unas horas después, se sientan a cenar. Los filetes son un gran éxito, a pesar de que Stiles tuvo que luchar para que se cocinen a un rosa oscuro. Erica hizo una ensalada. Lydia compró un poco de pan en el camino a casa del trabajo. Jackson se burla de las opciones de bebidas y saca dos costosas botellas de vino. Se sientan, hablan, comen y Stiles se siente bien. Se siente natural. Derek está un poco más callado de lo normal, claramente todavía ansioso por que Kate esté allí, pero nadie lo menciona.

Jordan se va después de la cena, porque está trabajando el turno de noche. Peter frunce el ceño a la puerta cuando se cierra detrás de él. "Debería estar aquí contigo en la noche. Protegiéndote ".

"Estoy bien, tío Peter", dice Laura, con un giro de sus ojos.

Stiles está pensando en la mejor manera de levantarse de la mesa, porque finalmente está de humor para poner las manos de Derek sobre él, pero luego suena el timbre. El ceño fruncido de Peter se profundiza y dice: "Iré a ver quién es".

"Está bien", dice Laura y Stiles se levanta de inmediato para ir con él, detrás de él oye a Laura decir: "No, el resto os quedáis aquí".

Peter mira por la ventana delantera. "Es Chris", dice su voz un poco sorprendida. Desbloquea la cerradura y abre la puerta. Stiles se mantiene listo, por si acaso. Sabe que Peter y Chris tienen una historia, pero no quiere que le tomen por sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa?" Peter le saluda.

"Hola a ti también". Chris suena cansado y molesto. "¿Quieres explicarme por qué mi hija vino a casa y comenzó a hablarme sobre un sistema de justicia de cazadores, del cual, por cierto, quiere estar a cargo?"

Una sonrisa curva la boca de Peter y Stiles apenas cubre su risa. "Probablemente porque tu hermana le prometió a Scott dejar a Stiles en paz mientras aceptara no ayudarme y luego le disparó una ilusión de él en la cabeza. Ah y podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que Stiles le dijo que no hiciste nada por Sam Stearns ".

"En realidad, le dije que trabajaste con él y le diste el wolfsbane que él usaba para matar a la gente", Stiles interviene amablemente.

Chris se frota una mano sobre el cuero cabelludo, se ve un poco enfadado, pero en su mayor parte disgustado. "Dijo que lo necesitaba para los hombres lobo. No es como si supiera que era demasiado estúpido para administrarlo correctamente, por lo que mataría a los humanos también".

"Uh, en realidad lo es", dice Stiles. "Quiero decir. Si te doy un arma y le disparas a alguien por accidente, sería mi culpa que no me asegurara de que fueras competente con las armas de fuego antes de darte una. "

"¿Siempre es así?" Chris pregunta secamente.

"Bastante", dice Peter, mirando a Stiles con cariño. "Pero si. Tuvo una conversación con Scott y Allison sobre la responsabilidad en la comunidad de cazadores y parece que se lo tomaron en serio. En realidad estoy bastante conmovido. Scott parece un ser humano realmente decente y no conozco a muchos de los que están en su línea de trabajo ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su plan?" Stiles pregunta. “Quiero decir, ¿han pensado en qué tipo de sistema quieren armar? Porque Scott no parecía ir por la pena de muerte, pero francamente no veo cómo funcionaría sin eso".

Chris le mira de reojo y dice: "No, probablemente no lo haría, a Scott no le gustó cuando le dije eso. Pero después de pensarlo un poco, admitió que no hay mucha diferencia entre matar a un hombre lobo que mató personas y matar a un humano. La diferencia que siempre hemos atribuido es que un hombre lobo no puede ser encarcelado. Así que pensamos que le daríamos al cazador la opción de encarcelamiento y si deciden no tomarla, bueno, tendríamos que buscar una solución más permanente ".

"Así que estás de acuerdo con ellos", dice Peter, levantando las cejas. "Bueno, Chris, estoy impresionado. Puede que te haya llevado veinte años, pero finalmente has juntado tu mierda."

"Nada está escrito en piedra todavía", dice Chris. "Creo que Scott y Allison tienen algunas buenas ideas, pero también creo que están teniendo enormes objetivos en sus espaldas. Deben pensar en cómo manejar el anonimato necesario y Stiles aparentemente quiere una manera de salvaguardar a los policías. Así que hay mucho que pensar. Y naturalmente, tan pronto como se lo mencioné a mi padre, lo desaprobó totalmente. "No se puede hacer una tortilla sin romper algunos huevos", como dijo.

"Si esa no es la frase más tonta", dice Stiles, rodando los ojos. "Quiero decir, sé que básicamente trata de decir que" a veces los sacrificios son necesarios para un bien mayor ", pero las tortillas están hechas completamente del interior de los huevos y se supone que los esfuerzos no se hacen completamente del sacrificio. Así que para mí, se lee como: "No entiendo cómo se hacen las tortillas y no debería permitirme decir metáforas". Pero, de nuevo, al menos no habló sobre las manzanas podridas ".

Chris está sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mira, sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que haga que no vayáis tras Kate. Pero deja a mi hija fuera de esto."

"No tenía ninguna intención de incluir a tu hija", dice Stiles, ofendido. "Incluso rechacé esa idea cuando Peter la mencionó. Kate fue la que fue a buscarles a ella y a Scott y les convenció para que me llevaran a algún lugar solo para que pudiera dispararme."

Con un suspiro, Chris dice: "Bien. Solo no les alientes. Al menos no hasta que esto termine. ¿Trato? "Extiende su mano a Peter.

"Trato", dice Peter, divertido y se acerca para sacudirla.

En el instante en que su mano toca la de Chris, su cuerpo se pone rígido, convulsiona y cae al suelo. Es tan repentino que a Stiles le toma un momento averiguar lo que acaba de pasar. Ese momento es demasiado largo. Cuando levanta la mano para usar el hechizo de interrupción, el arma de Chris está sobre él. "No", dice Chris y su voz se resquebraja. "Lo siento, Stiles. Realmente lo hago. Pero tiene a Allison. No puedo . . "

"Jodido infierno", maldice Stiles, su cerebro aún intentando ponerse al día. Chris debe tener algún tipo de dispositivo electrificante en su mano. "Chris, tu -"

"Baja las manos", dice Chris. "¿Crees que no veo esos hechizos? Baja tus manos. No tienes tiempo para activar uno antes de que apriete el gatillo. No quiero herirte, Stiles. Por favor, no me hagas hacerlo ".

Stiles hace lo que le dice. "Matará a Allison de todos modos. Sabes que lo hará."

Chris sacude la cabeza. "Se tomará su tiempo matando a Peter. Eso me dará la oportunidad de sacar de allí a Allison ". Mantiene su arma apuntando a Stiles mientras se inclina y agarra a Peter por la muñeca, levantándole. "Lo siento, Stiles", dice de nuevo. "Pero es mi hija. Habrías hecho lo mismo ".

Su dedo aprieta el gatillo. Sin tiempo para activar un hechizo, Stiles se tira a un lado, en la otra habitación. Cuando se pone de pie, Chris y Peter se han ido.


	14. Chapter 14

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?" Derek pregunta, con el resto de la manada gritando detrás de él mientras se agrupan en el pasillo principal.

Stiles tiene que tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento. "Chris Jodido Argent ha pasado", gruñe, trotando en el porche delantero para ver cómo desaparecen las luces traseras del coche de Chris del amplio camino de la casa Hale. "¡Maldita sea! De acuerdo ". Tiene que detenerse y obligarse a respirar profundamente. Han planeado para situaciones como esta. Tienen contingencias. Solo tiene que mantener la cabeza centrada.

"¿Debemos seguirle?" Derek pregunta, ya a medio camino de sus zapatos.

"Sí", dice Stiles, "o más exactamente, deberíamos ir tras ellos. No tenemos que seguir su coche. Peter tiene un hechizo localizador tatuado en su tobillo. Se lo hizo al mismo tiempo que me hice mis primeros tatuajes. Fue una precaución en caso de que alguna vez tuviéramos que separarnos ".

"Está bien", dice Derek, "pero no tenemos mucho tiempo".

Stiles deja escapar otro aliento. "No, lo hacemos. Kate no le matará. Quiero decir, para empezar, así es como es ella. Pero en segundo lugar, Kate es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no puede dejar un extremo suelto como yo colgando al viento. Esperará hasta que aparezca ".

"Todavía puede esperar a que aparezcas después de que esté muerto", dice Laura con voz tensa.

"Pero no lo hará, porque sabe o al menos supone que le estoy rastreando mágicamente y el hechizo no funcionará si está muerto". Stiles sacude la cabeza. "No, tiene que mantenerle vivo hasta que llegue. Derek, ¿podemos llevarnos tu coche? Es posible que tengamos que hacer una escapada rápida. . . No, olvida eso. El Camaro puede ser más rápido, pero es muy distintivo. No quiero que termines en problemas ".

"Está bien si ..."

"No, estoy bien. Déjame agarrar algunas cosas ". Stiles trota hacia el coche sin esperar a ver si alguien le está siguiendo y abre el maletero. Tiene un arma que nunca ha disparado para nada que no sea práctica de tiro al blanco, dos cuchillos y una variedad de armas menos tradicionales. Las guarda todas y luego se sumerge en el asiento del conductor.

Antes de que pueda poner el coche en marcha, la puerta lateral se abre y Derek entra. "Voy contigo".

"No deberías", dice Stiles. "Dijiste que no querías estar cerca de Kate".

"No lo hago. Pero si algo pasa, podría ayudarte o a Peter a poneros a salvo ".

Stiles quiere discutir, pero la verdad es que está descontento con lo que le había pasado a Peter. Nunca se ha metido en una situación solo. Así que asiente y dice: "Está bien, pero quédate atrás si las cosas van mal. De hecho, si vienes, puedes conducir, de esa manera puedo concentrarme en el hechizo ".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter se despierta sobresaltado sintiendo que su cerebro es tres tamaños demasiado grande para su cráneo. Gruñe ligeramente mientras siente su entorno. Sus muñecas están esposadas detrás de su espalda y le han tirado en el asiento trasero de un coche. "¿De verdad, Chris?" Se las arregla para decir, su voz ronca.

"Cállate", responde Chris.

Peter mira alrededor, rodando los hombros. "¿Dónde está Stiles?"

"En la casa de la manada", dice Chris y luego agrega, "bien, probablemente ya no".

"¿Le dejaste atrás?" Las cejas de Peter se alzan. "Sabes que te seguirá. Podrías haberle traído. Te habría dejado, ya sabes, ponerle las esposas o noquearle o lo que creas que tenías que hacer, si eso significaba que no estaría separado de mí. Y estoy bastante seguro de que Kate te ha dicho que nos llevaras a los dos ".

La línea de la mandíbula de Chris está tensa y enfadada. Después de un momento, dice: "Sí, podría haberle traído, pero no lo hice".

Peter piensa en esto, escucha los latidos del corazón de Chris y evalúa su olor. Hay mucho miedo y rabia en él, pero hay algo más debajo de él. Un tipo sombrío de resolución. "¿Adónde vamos?"

"La destilería".

"Un buen lugar para una emboscada". Peter asiente. "Me llevas allí, mantienes a Kate distraída mientras rescatas a tu hija. Le dará a Stiles una oportunidad que no habríamos podido obtener de ninguna otra forma ".

Chris aún no se vuelve para mirarle, pero dice: "Iba a seguir pasando por intermediarios. Derek, Scott, ahora yo. Nunca habrías obtenido un pase directo hacia ella. Cuando secuestró a Allison, vi una oportunidad y la aproveché ".

Peter asiente, luego dice: "Sabes, podrías habernoslo dicho".

"¿Habrías confiado en mí?" Chris finalmente miró por encima de su hombro. "Soy muy consciente de las cosas que he hecho, o más exactamente, de las cosas que no he hecho. ¿Me habrías creído si hubiera acudido a ti y te hubiera dicho "hey, quiero llevaros a ti y a Stiles a la destilería abandonada y te prometo que mi hermana no tiene francotiradores preparados"?"

"Bien, no si lo hubieras expresado así", dice Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo piensa por un momento y luego acepta: "No. No lo hubiera hecho. Stiles podría haberlo hecho, pero yo no."

Chris asiente un poco y no dice nada. Después de un momento, dice: "¿Cuál crees que será su plan?"

Peter regresa su memoria a la destilería. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvo allí. "¿Me puedes poner cerca del centro de la sala principal?"

"Por supuesto. Suficientemente fácil. Scott y Allison están ... "Chris se detiene y se aclara la garganta. "Encadenados a algunos de los tubos a un lado".

"Entonces entrará desde arriba. Se dejará caer sobre Kate y la sorprenderá. Su principal objetivo será separarla de mí y luego derribarla." Peter se mueve un poco, probando las esposas y se detiene cuando siente que comienzan a ceder. "No son de plata reforzada".

"No, son esposas normales", dice Chris.

"¿Las usas para negocios o placer?" Pregunta Peter, sonriendo.

"No voy a responder a eso", responde Chris.

La sonrisa de Peter se vuelve más pronunciada. Pero vuelve al asunto que les ocupa. "¿Qué hay de Gerard? ¿Necesitamos tenerle en cuenta?"

"Está en camino, pero no creo que esté aquí todavía. Le dijo a Kate que no se moviera hasta que llegara aquí, pero, bueno." Chris se encoge de hombros. "Conoces a Kate".

"Lo hago", acepta Peter. Levanta la vista cuando el coche cruje sobre un poco de grava y luego se detiene. "Vamos a poner este espectáculo en marcha".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles cierra los ojos cuando Derek se retira a la carretera y se centra en la sensación de Peter en el otro extremo del hechizo. Dicta las direcciones lo mejor que puede a Derek, aunque a menudo son algo vagas, como "gira a la derecha en algún momento". El hechizo no funciona como un mapa de ruta. Tienen que detenerse y dar la vuelta dos veces. Después de unos veinte minutos, Derek dice: "Conozco este camino. Vamos a la vieja destilería ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dice Stiles abriendo los ojos. "Gerard la ha usado antes. Probablemente se lo contó a Kate."

"Eso o está aquí", dice Derek apretando los dedos en el volante.

Aparca a cuatrocientos metros de distancia, así que nadie les oirá llegar. Hay dos coches fuera de la destilería, ambos SUV. Stiles espera que eso signifique que Gerard no está allí, aunque supone que podría haber viajado con Kate. Se mueven silenciosamente hacia la parte posterior de la destilería, donde hay una pequeña ventana desde la que puede ver.

La situación interna no es buena, aunque definitivamente podría ser peor. Peter está de espaldas en el suelo y ha recuperado la conciencia, pero Kate tiene un pie sobre su estómago y un bastón eléctrico presionado en su garganta. Se ve divertida. Allison todavía está allí y también lo está Scott, un hecho que hace que Stiles maldiga por lo bajo. Scott está encadenado a una viga con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, con los pies colgando unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Parece que Allison había sido encadenada de la misma manera, pero Chris la acaba de soltar.

"Tenemos que esperar hasta que también suelte a Scott", dice Stiles informándole todo esto a Derek en un murmullo bajo.

"¿Cómo vamos a conseguir a Peter?" Pregunta Derek.

"No estoy seguro todavía". Stiles está pensando en esto. Un bastón eléctrico en la garganta de Peter no es bueno, pero es mucho mejor que un arma. Puede sobrevivir a algunas sacudidas. Se arriesga a otra mirada rápida y ve que Kate también tiene un arma, en una funda a su lado, así como un rifle que está sobre una mesa cercana. Tendrá que derribarla antes de que pueda llegar a cualquiera de ellos.

Observa cómo Chris ayuda a Allison a sentarse, luego se acerca para liberar a Scott. Le está diciendo algo a Kate, pero las gruesas paredes de la destilería evitan que Stiles escuche. Traza uno de los símbolos en sus brazos y luego lo dibuja en la ventana. "- a los dos", Kate está diciendo. "Pero claro, está bien, haz la mitad del trabajo que te dije que hicieras. Será mejor que me cuides la espalda cuando aparezca el niño ".

"Protege tú sola tu puta espalda", responde Chris, deshaciendo las ataduras alrededor de las muñecas de Scott y bajándole. "Tienes suerte de que no te esté metiendo una bala en la cabeza en este momento".

"Perra, perra, perra", dice Kate, claramente sin sentirse amenazada. "Soy más rápida que tú y ambos lo sabemos".

Stiles pierde la paciencia con su conversación rápidamente. No puede esperar, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Chris decida irse. No sabe si Chris será un aliado o un enemigo ahora que Allison y Scott están al menos parcialmente fuera de peligro. No es casualidad ni error que Chris ni siquiera haya intentado capturarle. Stiles es muy consciente de que Chris podría haberle matado. Chris no había disparado a matar. Incluso si no hubiera querido matarle, podría haberle disparado en la pierna o el hombro para frenarle, pero no lo había hecho. Chris había creado esta oportunidad para él. Stiles odia que haya herido a Peter para hacerlo, pero está seguro de que no la va a pasar por alto.

"Quédate fuera", le dice a Derek. "¿Bien?"

Derek duda luego asiente. "Ten cuidado."

"La tendré. Oye, ¿puedes darme un impulso?"

Derek le mira con curiosidad y Stiles explica su plan. Derek asiente en comprensión y hace que sus manos formen un estribo. Stiles coloca un pie en ellas y salta cuando Derek levanta las manos hacia arriba, atrapa el borde del techo y se levanta sobre él.

Calcula dónde estaba Kate con Peter debajo de su bota, luego pasa un dedo por uno de los tatuajes para ver a través del techo y asegurarse de que esté en la posición correcta. Se reajusta ligeramente antes de dibujar un círculo alrededor del área y luego levantarse. Esto tomará mucho de su magia, pero es la mejor manera de derribar a Kate por unos momentos. En realidad, tiene las herramientas que necesitaría para hacerlo sin magia, pero haría demasiado ruido.

Reúne el poder que necesita y luego golpea su pie en el centro del círculo. El área colapsa con un golpe, derribando a Kate y enterrando a Peter bajo los escombros. Stiles salta a la habitación, saca su arma y apunta en el camino, pero Kate es rápida. Se arroja sobre la mesa, tirando de ella para cubrirse y las balas la extrañan por centímetros.

Peter sale de debajo de los restos con un gruñido, sacudiéndose el impacto. Las esposas rotas cuelgan de sus muñecas. "¿Estás bien?" Stiles le grita y él asiente. Ambos volvieron su atención hacia la mesa en la que Kate se había escondido detrás. Emerge unos segundos más tarde con el rifle que había estado en ella. Stiles ya tiene su mano extendida, activando el escudo que ha usado durante años.

Y la bala pasa a través de él, golpeando a Peter en el pecho. Tropieza hacia atrás y cae de espaldas. Stiles grita y levanta su otra mano, lanzando el hechizo de interrupción con tanta fuerza que el rifle se rompe en dos. Kate se tambalea, deja caer las piezas y luego huye a la parte trasera de la destilería. Stiles cae de rodillas al lado de Peter, viendo que la sangre comienza a acumularse bajo su cuerpo. "Peter - Peter, ¿puedes oírme?"

Los ojos de Peter están abiertos y tose con la boca llena de sangre, pero no responde. Stiles agarra su cuchillo y corta a través de la camisa de Peter, revelando el pulcro agujero de bala en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, las líneas oscuras ya se ramifican fuera de él. "Oh - oh mierda, wolfsbane, joder -"

"Necesitas sacar la bala", dice Chris arrodillándose junto a él y sacando un cuchillo propio, un cuchillo de caza tan largo como su antebrazo. "Y luego sacar el wolfsbane fuera".

"No podemos, está muy cerca de su corazón, no sobrevivirá"

En algún lugar detrás de la destilería, una puerta se cierra de golpe. La cabeza de Stiles se levanta, sabiendo que eso significa que Kate se está escapando.

"Tenemos que hacerlo, Stiles, es la única manera de que exista la posibilidad de que sobreviva". La voz de Chris es tranquila y desapasionada. También está mirando en la dirección en que Kate desapareció. "Me ocuparé de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sé cómo se hace. Ve a buscar a Kate."

Stiles sacude la cabeza, mirando la sangre por toda la barbilla de Peter, la oscuridad que se extiende rápidamente en sus venas. "Yo - no puedo, yo -"

"Me encargaré de él", dice Chris.

"No confío en ti", dice Stiles y se da cuenta de que está llorando.

Scott se pone de rodillas al lado de Stiles. "Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes confiar en mi? Ayudaré a Chris. Es posible que no podamos salvarle, pero lo intentaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo."

Stiles mira a Peter. Aprieta la mano de Stiles y tose, "Ve".

Después de un momento de indecisión, Stiles asiente y se pone de pie. La ira y el miedo luchan por el control de su cuerpo y cuando llega a la puerta trasera, la rabia se ha apoderado. Sale sin pensar en las consecuencias, sabiendo que Kate no puede estar muy por delante, no habrá tenido tiempo de encontrar una buena posición. Escucha un disparo y se tira al suelo detrás de unos arbustos gruesos.

"¡Sal, sal de dondequiera que estés!" Kate grita un momento después, desde algún lugar más adelante. "¡Sé que estás aquí! He matado a tus dos padres, no puedes dejarme escapar con eso, ¿verdad? "

Stiles arde con furia, pero permanece agazapado, esperando.

"Buen truco, ¿eh? No creía que nadie supiera sobre tu hechizo de protección. ¡Aunque fue bastante obvio una vez que miré! Lo que pasó en Massachusetts fue un indicativo. Las balas habían revotado por todo el lugar. Así que me puse en contacto con un tipo que conozco para grabar un poco de antimagia en los cartuchos de mi rifle. ¡Y Peter ni siquiera se agachó! Estúpidos trozos de mierda, él y tu verdadero padre, ambos."

Stiles golpea su mano contra el suelo, enviando una onda de choque que hace que Kate tropiece. Salta sobre ella por detrás antes de que pueda recuperar el equilibrio, tirándoles al suelo en un placaje. Su arma sale volando de su mano y Stiles la envía más lejos con otra explosión de magia. Kate usa su momento de distracción para liberarse, girándose y golpeándole en la cara con tanta fuerza que le aturde. Entonces le da una patada en el estómago. Agarra su tobillo y lo tuerce.

Ella se cae, pero lo controla bien, bajando con fuerza la otra pierna, el talón de la bota le da en la cadera y casi le da en la ingle. Duele como el infierno, pero el dolor apenas se registra. Luego hace fuerza, levantándose de nuevo, pero sin estar preparada cuando Stiles se lanza a sus piernas. Luchan de un lado a otro por lo que parece una eternidad, ambos luchando por conseguir la ventaja.

Stiles siente un plástico duro en su lado y apenas se aleja antes de que dispare el bastón eléctrico en su lado. Agarra su muñeca, hundiendo su pulgar y ella gruñe y lo suelta. Se las arregla para girarla y apretar el tirador cuando golpea con la parte superior de su brazo. Su cuerpo convulsiona y él se pone de pie, finalmente logrando sacar su 38 milímetros.

"Jódeme", Kate jadea, rodando sobre su espalda mientras se recupera de la conmoción. Ve a Stiles de pie sobre ella, sosteniendo su arma y recuperando el aliento y levanta sus manos ligeramente en una clara rendición. "Jesús, niño, eres bueno. Pero sabes que si me matas, no eres mejor que yo ".

Hay mucho que Stiles quiere decir en ese momento, acerca de cuán defectuosa es su lógica, pero sabe que realmente no lo cree. Solo está tratando de hablar para escapar de lo que ve venir. Podría tomarse el tiempo para explicarlo, pero sería una pérdida de aliento y además de eso, podría darle la oportunidad de ir por un arma. Así que en lugar de eso, solo se encoge de hombros y dice: "Está bien" y aprieta el gatillo. Trata de levantarse, así que aprieta el gatillo otra vez y deja de moverse. Camina con cautela, no se acerca demasiado y dispara dos disparos más en su cabeza. Luego limpia sus huellas del arma y la arroja a unos pocos metros de distancia. No pueden conectarla a él y no quiere arriesgarse a que le atrapen con ella.

Hay un largo momento de silencio. Se da cuenta de que está agotado y se queda allí, respirando, durante varios segundos. Hay una parte de él que quiere volver corriendo a la destilería, pero una parte de él no quiere saber. Hasta que vea con seguridad que Peter podría seguir vivo. Así que se queda allí, observando el charco de sangre que se extiende alrededor de Kate en la penumbra.

No es hasta que se gira para irse que una voz dice: "No te muevas" y parpadea estúpidamente en el bosque. Gerard Argent se acerca, mira el cuerpo de su hija y sacude lentamente la cabeza. "No podías esperar a que llegara aquí, ¿verdad? Sólo tenías que actuar ".

Stiles da un paso atrás, preguntándose si puede alejarse mientras Gerard habla con el cuerpo de su hija. Pero antes de que pueda dar un segundo paso, Gerard se vuelve hacia él. Vuelve a darse cuenta de lo cansado que está, de cómo está desarmado, agotado y solo. Levanta la mano para usar su hechizo de protección, con la esperanza de que todavía tenga magia, pero Gerard es más rápido. Tiene su arma fuera y ha disparado antes de que Stiles pueda activarlo y la bala atraviesa su mano, destruyendo el tatuaje. Deja escapar un grito a pesar de sí mismo y aprieta la mano en su axila para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

"Bueno, hijo", dice Gerard, "espero que haya valido la pena".

"Cien por ciento", dice Stiles, "y también, vete a la mierda".

La boca de Gerard se tensa en una línea delgada. Reajusta su objetivo ligeramente y luego una voz grita: "¡Alto! ¡Esta es la policía!"

La cabeza de Stiles gira cuando varios agentes uniformados emergen de los árboles. Gerard inmediatamente baja su arma y dice: "Buen momento, oficiales. Este chico mató a mi hija ..."

Uno de los hombres se acerca y Stiles ve que es Jordan. "Gerard Argent", dice, "estás bajo arresto por el asesinato de Denise LaMonde, junto con extensos cargos de fraude relacionados con la falsificación de la muerte de Kate Argent".

Gerard frunce el ceño cuando Jordan le agarra por el codo. "Tienes que estar bromeando. Ni siquiera sé quién es Denise LaMonde …"

"Es la mujer que usaste como cuerpo doble para tu hija", dice Jordan y Stiles ve que algo de color se escapa de la cara de Gerard. "Y será mejor que dejes de hablar. Aún no te he leído tus derechos ".

Una de los otros agentes se acerca a Stiles y ve que está sangrando. Se pone en su radio y pide una ambulancia. Todos están ignorando el cuerpo muerto que yace en las hojas, un hecho que desconcierta a Stiles un poco. La agente le ayuda a sentarse mientras esperan la ambulancia, mientras que Jordan y otro agente acompañan a Gerard de regreso a la destilería, donde se encuentran sus coches.

"Stiles, ¿verdad?", Dice la agente en voz baja y él parpadea hacia ella. "Soy Tara. Probablemente no me recuerdes. Acababa de empezar en la estación cuando mataron a tu padre ".

"Oh", dice Stiles. ¿Es por eso que están ignorando el cuerpo de Kate? ¿Porque recuerdan lo que hizo? ¿O simplemente están esperando que lleguen el médico de emergencia y los forenses, ya que está obviamente más allá de la ayuda?

"Me dio un consejo realmente bueno en ese entonces", dice Tara, "sobre cómo lidiar con ello cuando otro agente me hizo pasar un mal rato. Solo le conocí por unos meses, pero nunca le he olvidado ".

Stiles se pregunta qué reacción está esperando, si lágrimas o gratitud o qué. No sabe qué regalarle. Se está quedando adormecido, apenas sintiendo algo más allá del dolor en su mano y una sensación de miedo por la condición de Peter. Pero su silencio no parece molestarla. Ella saluda a los técnicos de emergencias médicas cuando la ambulancia se detiene en la carretera y Stiles se acerca a ellos. "Vamos, te cuidarán", dice y Stiles asiente. Se acuesta en la camilla y cierra los ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stiles no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado en la pequeña habitación en la sala de emergencias, pero es lo suficientemente largo como para que la anestesia haya comenzado a desaparecer. Le duele la mano como loco, tiene frío, está exhausto y desea poder irse. Pero no puede. De hecho, lo verifica y hay un agente de policía fuera de su puerta. Eso explica por qué a nadie se le ha permitido verle también. Desea que al menos dejen entrar a Derek. No puede dejar de preocuparse por Peter y su estómago está fuertemente anudado por el miedo.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, la puerta se abre y Jordan entra. "Oye, Stiles. ¿Cómo está tu mano?"

"Duele", dice Stiles, "pero he tenido peores".

"¿Te han dado algo?"

"Algunos locales, pero se está pasando el efecto. Tengo una receta para analgésicos, pero ... "Stiles hace un gesto para indicar su entorno. "Estaré bien. Como está Peter ¿Has escuchado algo?"

"De vuelta en la casa de la manada. Ha sido un momento de sí-no durante un rato, pero Laura dijo que cree que lo logrará ".

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio que casi se convierte en un sollozo. Ahora estará bien, ahora puede lidiar con el resto de esto. "¿Vamos a volver a la estación ahora?"

"¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?" Jordan le frunce el ceño.

Stiles parpadea, confundido. "Maté a Kate. Necesitas arrestarme."

"Jesús, Stiles", dice Jordan, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, "no compliques mi trabajo confesando. Acabo de arreglar todo ".

Stiles sigue parpadeando, sintiéndose lento y estúpido. "¿Eh?"

Jordan saca una silla y se sienta frente a él. "Esto es lo que ha pasado esta noche. Sólo escucha, ¿de acuerdo? Chris descubrió que su hermana todavía estaba viva. Llamó a la policía sobre su ubicación. Kate fue baleada y asesinada mientras se resistía al arresto. Gerard fue arrestado tanto por su papel en fingir su muerte como por el asesinato de Denise LaMonde. Si no presentamos cargos contra él por dispararte en la mano, entonces no tenemos que admitir que estuviste allí. Estabas a dieciseis kilómetros de distancia y tu amigo Scott estaba tratando de mostrarte algo con su nueva pistola, pero oops, había una bala en la cámara y el arma se disparó. Te disparó en la mano por accidente, te trajeron aquí y te curaron. Gerard puede intentar inculparte si quiere, pero será su palabra contra la palabra de media docena de agentes. Así que todo está bien. ¿Bien?"

"Sí", dice Stiles, asintiendo lentamente. Siente lágrimas en sus ojos y ni siquiera sabe por qué. "Si, vale. Está todo bien. ¿Cómo os habéis dado cuenta de que Gerard había asesinado?"

"La policía trabaja, Stiles", dice Jordan, rodando los ojos. "Quiero decir, su cuerpo estaba en la tumba de Kate, pero también porque los datos del teléfono de Gerard fueron interceptados con los suyos el día de su muerte".

"No, lo siento", dice Stiles. "Quise decir que ni siquiera sabía que sabíais sobre Denise LaMonde".

"Peter se lo dijo a Chris, se lo lanzó a la cara como Chris lo describe y Chris nos lo dijo a Laura y a mí. Sabía que su padre no iba a mantenerse silencioso, así que estábamos tomando medidas para asegurarnos de que pudiéramos alejarle. Laura también me llamó tan pronto como Chris se fue con Peter esta noche, luego llamé a Derek y me dijo dónde podíamos encontrarte ". La voz de Jordan se suaviza y dice:" A pesar de lo que tú y Peter parecíais pensar, no estáis solos en esto."

Stiles llora más fuerte y luego dice: "Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa ".

"Es solo una reacción tardía a la adrenalina. No te preocupes por eso ".

"Lo sé, yo solo -" Stiles ahoga otro sollozo. "Solo quiero irme a casa. Quiero a mi padre ".

Jordan duda. "Uh. . . "

"Peter", aclara Stiles, al ver que Jordan se pregunta si ha perdido la cordura. "Quiero ver a Peter, para asegurarme de que está bien. Quiero volver a la casa de la manada."

"Está bien, está bien", dice Jordan. "Vamos a llevarte a casa, entonces."

Las piernas de Stiles tiemblan y Jordan tiene que ayudarle a salir de su silla. Pero se calma un poco mientras camina y Derek está en la sala de espera. Stiles prácticamente se lanza a los brazos de Derek, presionando su cara contra el hueco del cuello de Derek. Un poco más de equilibrio vuelve a él. Derek le da un breve beso y le acaricia el pelo con una mano antes de salir al coche. Jordan dice que estará en la estación por el resto de la noche, ocupándose de las cosas y para decirle a Laura que traerá el desayuno cuando salga de su turno.

Laura les deja entrar y les dice: "Le puse en mi habitación", por lo que Derek le lleva arriba. Peter está acostado en la cama de tamaño king, viéndose pequeño contra las sábanas. Stiles se asoma por debajo de los vendajes para ver la fea y descolorida herida allí. Pero su respiración es constante y está un poco pálido, pero no de manera alarmante. "Costará un poco de tiempo para sanar", dice Laura, apretando el hombro de Stiles. "Pero sobrevivió, así que solo necesita tiempo".

Stiles asiente. "Gracias, Laura", dice, ella asiente y sale de la habitación. Stiles se arrastra debajo de las mantas al lado de Peter. Se agita, pero no despierta. "Debe estar realmente mal. Normalmente tiene un sueño súper ligero ". Se limpia los ojos y dice:" ¿Te quedas? "

"Claro", dice Derek, acostándose a su lado. "Descansa un poco. Ya se terminó."

"Sí", murmura Stiles y cierra los ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter se despierta con un dolor en el pecho que envía un dolor intenso a las puntas de los dedos cada vez que respira. Por unos momentos, se pregunta confusamente si está en el infierno, antes de darse cuenta de que no, está en la casa de la manada. La almohada huele a Laura y en menor medida, a Jordan. También puede oler a Stiles y gira la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Stiles dormido a su lado y Derek dormido al otro lado de él.

Trata de sentarse para observar a Stiles y lo lamenta al instante. El ruido de las sibilancias hace despertar a Stiles, que se levanta de golpe. "¿Por qué estás sentado?", Le pregunta y Peter deja que Stiles le empuje sobre las almohadas. "¡Te dispararon! ¡En el pecho! ¡A quemarropa! Con una bala con wolfsbane que Chris luego tuvo que desenterrarte con un cuchillo, ¡dejando un agujero el cual tuvo que quemar! Acuéstate."

"Ya estoy acostado", dice Peter, aunque su voz es tensa y no puede negarlo. Derek se despierta con esto, el pelo aplanado en un lado y el otro levantado, viéndose solo medio despierto. Pero su sobrino se acerca, le agarra la mano y el dolor comienza a quitarse. "Oh, Cristo", dice Peter, con los ojos cerrados. "Gracias."

"Sí", dice Derek.

Peter siente que está volviendo a la inconsciencia, el dolor flotando y llevándole consigo. Se sacude y dice: "¿Kate?"

"Muerta, muy muerta", dice Stiles. "Doble disparo en la cabeza, MU-ER-TA, muerta".

"Ese es mi chico", murmura Peter y ve una sonrisa en los labios de Stiles. "Estás herido".

"Sí. Me dispararon en la mano. El jodido Gerard. Pero ahora está arrestado y al parecer Kate fue asesinada por "resistirse al arresto" ... "Hace comillas en el aire con su mano buena. "Así que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos en este momento".

"Arrestado, ¿mm?" Peter se las arregla para decir, luchando por mantenerse despierto.

"Sí. Por asesinar a esa mujer cuyo cuerpo usó en lugar del de Kate. "Stiles le mira y dice:" Vuelve a dormir, Peter. Todo está bien."

Peter logra asentir con la cabeza y está inconsciente momentos después. Cuando se despierta de nuevo, es por el olor de la comida. La cama está vacía a excepción de él, Stiles y Derek están sentados en el suelo, no muy lejos, devorando un plato de tocino y huevos. "Huele bien", dice Peter. "¿Que hora es?"

"Cerca de las ocho de la mañana", dice Stiles y Peter hace una mueca. "Lo sé, demasiado pronto, pero estaba hambriento. Puedes dormir más si quieres.

"No, estoy bien". Peter piensa en sentarse de nuevo, luego decide no arriesgarse. "Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que deba intentar comer".

Stiles hace una mueca. "En teoría, ¿estaría bien? Quiero decir, la bala perforó tu pulmón e hizo un gran daño a tus arterias, pero todo lo demás debería estar intacto. Pero si tu pecho te duele mucho, quizá esperaría un día o algo así antes de intentar algo. Te conseguiré un batido de proteínas o algo así ".

"Buag", dice Peter. Acaricia el lado de la cama y dice: "Ven y cuéntame qué pasó después de que me desmayé".

Stiles asiente y se sienta. Le cuenta a Peter sobre enfrentarse a Kate en el bosque, sobre matarla, sobre la llegada de Gerard cuando estaba en su punto más vulnerable. Le cuenta sobre Jordan y la policía y cómo Chris le contó sobre el asesinato de Denise LaMonde. "Supongo que en realidad aún no han exhumado el cuerpo", agrega, "pero Jordan dijo que tenían suficiente para acusarle y lo están haciendo hoy para revisar los dientes, el ADN y esas cosas".

"Está bien". No es el resultado que Peter había esperado, pero decide que puede vivir con eso. A largo plazo, Gerard será arrestado y encarcelado por la muerte de una mujer inocente que solo les ayudará con el resto de los cazadores. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar acostado?"

"Un par de semanas, probablemente", dice Stiles y ve la expresión de Peter. "Yo, uh, realmente lo siento. Pensé . . . "

"En nombre de Dios, ¿por qué te disculpas?" Peter pregunta, arqueando las cejas. "Kate es la que me disparó, no tú. Y no se te puede culpar por pensar que estaba a salvo detrás del hechizo de protección, también pensé que lo estaba. ¿Estoy encantado de ser un inválido durante las próximas semanas? No. Pero no es culpa tuya ".

"Sí, supongo." Stiles deja escapar un suspiro. "Probablemente estoy un poco jodido ahora después de lo que pasó, así que, no hagas un gran problema".

"Nunca lo haría". Peter se acerca y le revuelve el pelo.

Un momento después, alguien toca la puerta y Laura asoma la cabeza. "Alguien está aquí para verte", dice y abre la puerta el resto del camino, revelando a Chris Argent.

Stiles le frunce el ceño, aunque sabe que nada de esto es realmente su culpa. Además, había salvado la vida de Peter al final, así que eso es todo. Aun así, no puede evitar preguntarle: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Traje algo para Peter", dice Chris y le entrega una hoja de papel. "Pensé que podrías querer una copia".

Peter lo mira y sus labios se contraen en una sonrisa. "¿Un certificado de defunción?"

Chris levanta una silla y se sienta. "Resulta que fingir la muerte de alguien es mucho más fácil si no han matado primero a tres policías", dice. "Soborno generoso para el médico forense y un médico de su elección y listo. No hay necesidad de doble cuerpo cuando la persona en cuestión no había sido transportada al hospital ".

"¿Los otros cazadores van a creerse eso?" Stiles pregunta con cautela.

"Creo que sí", dice Chris. “Quiero decir, Kate le disparó en el corazón con una bala con wolfsbane. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, además de que ella lo estaba grabando ".

"Grosero", dice Stiles.

"Conveniente. Pero puedo cortar el vídeo antes de que comencemos a desenterrar la bala y publicarlo en el foro. Entonces no tendrán ninguna razón para buscarle ".

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Stiles pregunta.

"Vas a canalizar tus impulsos asesinos para ayudar a Scott y Allison a vigilar a la comunidad de cazadores. Yo responderé por ti, así que espero que nadie te persiga. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa. Pero puedes leerlo todo en el foro, estoy seguro ".

Stiles mira inocentemente al techo. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo acceso a tu foro?"

Chris pone los ojos en blanco y no le responde. "Solo funcionará si realmente estás dispuesto a hacerlo, lo sabes".

"Sí, lo sé", dice Stile y deja escapar un suspiro. "Pero sí. Lo estoy. No es que me haya gustado matar, sabes. Solo pensé que tenía que ser hecho. Tal vez ya no sea necesario. No lo sé. Pero al menos estoy dispuesto a intentarlo ".

"Está bien". Chris se levanta, luego mira a Peter. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Contrarresta Peter.

Chris suspira. "No quise que te hirieras así".

"Obviamente", dice Peter, rodando los ojos. "Nos diste la oportunidad de matar a Kate. Y salvaste mi vida. Así que podemos decir que es agua bajo el puente ".

Chris deja escapar un suspiro, pareciendo más aliviado de lo que probablemente quiere admitir. "Bien. Bien."

"Sin embargo, me debes una", agrega Peter, sonriendo. "Espero que me lleves a tomar una copa una vez que vuelva a levantarme".

"Estoy casado, Peter", señala Chris.

"No le diré a tu esposa si no lo haces", dice Peter. Chris da un resoplido de disgusto y se dirige a la puerta sin una palabra más.

Stiles espera hasta que se haya ido para contener una risa. "Eres un troleador", le dice a Peter.

"Culpable de lo acusado. Aunque no es del todo una troleada. Si recuerdo a Victoria correctamente, se divorciará a finales de mes si realmente aprovecha esta nueva cruzada. Afortunadamente para él, tendrá quien le consuele en su momento de necesidad ".

"Sabes, el hecho de que estés intentando coquetear activamente con el tipo que te electrocutó hace menos de veinticuatro horas significa que probablemente hay algo muy malo en ti", dice Stiles alegremente. "Y el hecho de que pueda entender al cien por cien el atractivo de alguien lo suficientemente duro como para sacar lo mejor de nosotros significa que probablemente haya algo muy malo en mí".

"Bien, al menos nunca afirmamos estar en la norma", dice Peter.

Stiles da un resoplido. "Eso es un hecho", dice. Se queda en silencio por un minuto antes de finalmente preguntar: "¿Qué piensas? ¿Sobre su plan para establecer un sistema de justicia de cazadores?"

"Creo que probablemente tengamos que matar algunos más antes de que reciban el mensaje, para ser honesto", dice Peter, "pero eso podría ser el cínico en mi hablando. Tendremos que esperar y ver cómo transcurren los primeros detenidos. Pero sé que había varios más en nuestra lista que ya habíamos identificado, por lo que tendremos la respuesta dentro de poco ".

"Sí."

Al ver que Stiles parece estar preparándose para una larga sesión de meditación, Peter dice: "Bien, no necesitas quedarte aquí y hacerme compañía. Probablemente voy a dormir la mayor parte del día, de todos modos. Deberíais salir y divertiros en algún lugar ".

“¿Estás seguro?” Pregunta Stiles, claramente desgarrado.

"Estoy seguro", dice Peter.

Derek pone su mano en Stiles '. "Venga. Vayamos a Fort Bragg. Te llevaré a la playa Cristal si nunca has estado ".

"Está bien", dice Stiles, apretando la mano de Derek. "Te veré más tarde, papá".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tema: Peter Hale muerto, Gerard Argent arrestado

Publicado hace 2 horas por blue-nordic-monkshood

Chris Argent aquí. Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días y finalmente tengo tiempo para publicar esto.

Lo primero es lo primero. Mi hermana Kate no fue asesinada por la policía hace diez años. El usuario del foro nous-chassons, que reveló la identidad del Asesino del Obituario, era Kate. Al parecer, mi padre le pagó a un médico para que le escribiera un certificado de defunción y la sacara de contrabando del hospital, la sacó del país y la llevó a Sudamérica. La mujer que fue enterrada en la tumba de mi hermana era una mujer llamada Denise LaMonde, una espectadora no relacionada e inocente que tuvo la desgracia de parecerse a Kate y que mi padre mató para usarla como doble cuerpo. No sabía que Kate había sobrevivido y solo lo descubrí hace una semana.

Cuando Kate se enteró del Asesino del Obituario, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era, después de haber seguido algunos de los artículos de noticias sobre Beacon Hills después de salir del país. Para cualquiera en Beacon Hills que conoció a Peter y fue testigo del frenesí de los medios cuando desapareció Mieczyslaw Stilinski, no fue exactamente difícil. En un espíritu de total honestidad, confesaré que me di cuenta de esto hace muchos años. Sin embargo, mis intentos de rastrear la verdadera identidad de Peter Hale no tuvieron éxito, así que guardé la información para que nadie se enfocara en Laura y Derek Hale. Eran las víctimas de mi hermana y no quería ser responsable de causarles más dolor. Mientras Hale y Stilinski siguieran matando a los que habían hecho daño a inocentes, decidí no decir nada.

Soy plenamente consciente de que muchos estáis enfadados como el infierno en este momento, pero para ser honesto, realmente no me importa. Si saber quiénes eran los asesinos hubiera ayudado a atraparles, habría dicho algo, pero no habría sido así. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Kate estaba viva, realmente creo que no había nada que les detuviera.

De vuelta al tema en cuestión. Cuando Kate publicó sus identidades, como esperaba, varios cazadores vinieron a Beacon Hills para intentar secuestrar a Laura o Derek para usarlos como cebo. Hale y Stilinski regresaron para protegerles, como mencioné a mi padre y naturalmente Kate vino a terminar el trabajo. Tuvo éxito a medias. Le disparó a Peter en el corazón con una bala con wolfsbane. Yo estuve allí y lo vi pasar. Si no estás dispuesto a confiar en mi palabra, ella estaba grabando un vídeo en ese momento y lo he publicado aquí.

Después de que Peter fue asesinado, Mieczyslaw Stilinski mató a Kate. La misma noche, arrestaron a mi padre por el asesinato de Denise LaMonde. Al parecer, Peter se lo mencionó a Laura, quien lo denunció a la policía. Esto está ahora confirmado. El cuerpo ha sido exhumado e identificado a través de un perno quirúrgico en la pierna de la Sra. LaMonde de un accidente automovilístico anterior. La policía pudo vincular a Gerard con el crimen con los datos del GPS de su teléfono. Irá a la cárcel, muy probablemente por el resto de su vida, a menos que pase algo muy inesperado en su juicio.

He hablado extensamente con Mieczyslaw en los últimos días. Creo que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto y si hubiera llevado una vida diferente, habría sido un gran cazador. Cree firmemente en la protección de los inocentes, que es la razón por la que yo, y ciertamente espero que la mayoría de vosotros, nos hayamos convertido en cazadores, para empezar. Aunque fue manipulado y engañado por Peter Hale en varios puntos, es innegable que hemos sido demasiado laxos en la vigilancia de nuestra hermandad. No tenía idea de lo que Kate era capaz de hacer, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que un buen número de otros cazadores lo hicieron. Del mismo modo, las publicaciones de otros usuarios del foro han demostrado que estaban al tanto del tipo de atrocidades que Bell, McManus y muchos otros habían cometido.

Tenemos que hacerlo mejor. Nuestro trabajo es mantener a las personas a salvo de los monstruos y no todos los monstruos tienen colmillos y pieles.

Mieczyslaw Stilinski fue víctima dos veces: una de Kate y otra de Peter Hale. Creo que sería incorrecto hacerle daño y ahora que ha sido liberado de la influencia de Peter Hale, no es un peligro para nosotros. Estoy dispuesto a que me consideren personalmente responsable de su conducta y si continúa con su ola de asesinatos, me encargaré yo mismo. Pero no creo que eso pase, siempre y cuando nos mantengamos en línea. Y necesitamos hacer eso. Mi hija y yo vamos a monitorear el comportamiento de otros cazadores para asegurarnos de que los inocentes no estén siendo dañados. Será una tarea enorme y cualquier persona que quiera ser voluntario para ayudar sería muy apreciada.

Ya puedo escuchar vuestras objeciones. Es una invasión de la privacidad. Estoy favoreciendo a los no humanos sobre mis propios hermanos. Me gustaría recordaros que Howard Bell violó a niños y algunos de vosotros mirásteis para otro lado. Chuck Gonzales colocó una bomba debajo de un porche delantero que mató a un niño y algunos de vosotros mirásteis para otro lado. Que Sam Stearns mató a dos transeúntes humanos con wolfsbane porque era más fácil envenenar a una pareja de hombres lobo cuando tenían invitados y yo miré para otro lado. Ninguno de nosotros es inocente en esto.

Los detalles sobre cómo vamos a lograr esto se darán a conocer una vez que mi hija y yo creemos un sistema. Seremos sinceros sobre lo que hacemos y no monitoreamos. Estoy deshabilitando los comentarios en esta publicación porque no quiero que se convierta en un evento gratuito para todos. Si tenéis un problema, una objeción, etcétera, contáctadme directamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Es muy raro leer una publicación con mi nombre real", dice Stiles, arrugando la nariz ligeramente. "Quiero decir, solo, ugh. ¿Aunque en realidad ayuda un poco? Porque se siente como si estuviera hablando de otra persona. Sabes, este mítico Mieczyslaw Stilinski con quien ha hablado extensamente y podría haber sido un gran cazador ".

Derek resopla y sacude la cabeza. "Le puso demasiada importancia, pero supongo que era necesario".

"Sí". Stiles gime y apaga su portátil. "Me alegro de que deshabilitó los comentarios. De lo contrario, estaría sentado aquí recargando la página todo el día. ¿Salimos?"

"Actualmente . . . "Derek mira su teléfono. "Sí. Tengo una sorpresa para ti ".

Stiles le da una mirada de reojo. "¿Una buena sorpresa? Te recordaré que tengo un instinto bastante fuerte para golpear a la gente si me sobresaltan ".

"Creo que es una buena sorpresa", dice Derek, "y no es el tipo de sorpresa que resultará en que alguien sea golpeado".

"Bien, está bien". Stiles se pone los zapatos y sigue a Derek fuera de la casa. Entran en el Camaro y conducen a la estación del sheriff. Stiles le da al edificio una mirada cautelosa. "Esta no es una estrategia extraña para reunirme con personas que conocí de niño, ¿verdad? Porque no creo que esté emocionalmente preparado para eso. Además, no estoy seguro de que alguna de las personas que conocí de niño todavía esté aquí ".

Derek está sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. Hay personas aquí que quiero que conozcas, pero son personas que nunca has conocido antes ".

Stiles le frunce el ceño, pero luego dice que está bien y sale del coche. Jordan le había dicho que oficialmente ya no es una persona desaparecida y que puede usar su verdadera identidad si lo desea. El impulso no es todavía fuerte. Piensa que va a utilizar una falsificación durante bastante tiempo. Pero es un adulto ahora y Peter está "muerto", no hay razón para que no pueda volver a ser Stiles Stilinski.

"Oye, entrad," Jordan les saluda, cuando entran por la puerta. "Todo esto con Kate aún con vida se convirtió en un maldito circo mediático"

"Por favor, dime que no estoy aquí para hablar con un periodista", dice Stiles.

"Vamos, Stiles", dice Derek. "¿Crees que no te conozco?"

Stiles arruga su nariz hacia él y Jordan continúa, "Obviamente la gente quería saber cómo lo supe y por qué exhumamos su tumba, etc. Larga historia corta, conté una semi-versión de la verdad. La gente en línea había estado discutiendo el extraño caso de la desaparición de Mieczyslaw Stilinski, en uno de esos foros de delincuencia y alguien mencionó un detalle que solo alguien que había estado allí en el momento del asesinato del agente habría sabido. Lo leí y me di cuenta de que Kate todavía estaba viva y descubrí cómo su padre debía haber matado a una mujer para usarla como doble cuerpo. Por cierto, Peter mencionó que aunque fue quien descubrió que Kate estaba viva, tú eres el que encontró la identidad de Denise LaMonde ".

"Sí, eso es cierto", dice Stiles. "Quiero decir, no fue un gran problema, solo revisar los casos de personas desaparecidas en el área circundante hasta que encontré uno que coincidía".

"Bien, puede que no haya sido un gran problema para ti, pero fue un gran problema para otras personas", dice Jordan y hace un gesto a Stiles para que le siga. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles lo hace, cuando entran en una de las oficinas. Un hombre de la edad de Peter está sentado allí, con dos niños que parecen estar en su adolescencia temprana. "Stiles, este es Brett LaMonde y sus hijos, Phil y Jake. Chicos, este es Stiles Stilinski ".

Stiles se detiene en seco, su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Brett LaMonde se levanta y extiende una mano con una sonrisa amistosa. "¡Oye! Lamento emboscarte así, pero le preguntamos al agente Parrish si podía arreglar algo. Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte para poder agradecerte ".

"Oh, bien, uh. . . "La voz de Stiles se apaga y dice sin convicción," ¿Gracias? Quiero decir, ¿de nada? Mierda. Lo resolví por accidente, ya sabes, solo estaba buscando a Kate. . . "

"En realidad no", dice Brett. "Quiero decir, no tenías que saber quién estaba en la tumba, solo que no era ella. Y ni siquiera hubieran sabido que Kate no estaba muerta si no hubieras descubierto eso, así que ... . . mira, significó mucho para nosotros. Nosotros . . "

"Sabíamos que estaba muerta", dice el adolescente mayor, cuando la voz de Brett flaqueó. "La gente solía decir mierda sobre cómo se había escapado con otro tipo o algo así, pero nunca nos habría dejado. ¿Sabes?"

"Sí", dice Stiles, sus ojos pican con lágrimas mientras piensa en su propia madre. "Sí, lo se."

"Por lo que sólo . . . finalmente tener una respuesta, poder traerla a casa y enterrarla con el resto de su familia, significa el mundo para nosotros ", continúa Phil. "Queríamos agradecerte por eso".

"De nada", dice Stiles, resoplando un poco.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" Pregunta Brett.

"Sí, eso, eso suena bien", dice Stiles.

"Conozco una buena pizzería", dice Derek. "Puedes seguirnos". Pone un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y le guía hacia la puerta. Una vez que regresan al Camaro, en el camino hacia la mejor pizzería de la ciudad, dice: "Sé que nunca conociste a ninguna de las personas a las que habías ayudado antes. Pensé que podrías querer hacerlo. ¿Fue una buena sorpresa?"

"Sí", dice Stiles. "Sí, fue una muy buena sorpresa. Gracias, Derek."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasan tres días antes de que Peter pueda siquiera levantarse de la cama y sabe que tendrá que tomárselo con calma por mucho más tiempo. Pero se las arregla para bajar cojeando las escaleras para encontrar a la manada reunida en la sala de entretenimiento y se sienta con ellos por un tiempo. Laura no está allí y Boyd dice que fue al trabajo y que luego iría de compras. Peter se recuerda a sí mismo que Laura estaba perfectamente segura durante años antes de que llegara allí y en teoría, está perfectamente segura ahora. Todavía es difícil no ir a buscarla.

"Así que te quedas, ¿eh?" Erica pregunta, mientras se sientan a cenar esa noche.

"Mm hm", dice Peter.

"¿Stiles también?" Isaac pregunta, luego mira alrededor. "¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Y Derek? ¿O es mejor no preguntar?"

"Salieron a cenar con algunos personas que Derek conoce, creo", dice Lydia. "Antes envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que siguiéramos adelante y comiéramos sin él".

Peter sonríe un poco, contento de escuchar que Stiles y Derek se están divirtiendo. Mira hacia arriba cuando se abre la puerta principal y entra Laura. Como había hecho antes, el olor de ella, el segundo latido del corazón apenas audible, hace que las lágrimas piquen en sus ojos. Pero se las arregla para no mostrarlo, cuando Laura saluda a la manada y luego dice que va a llevar sus cosas arriba.

"Déjanos ayudarte", dice Boyd y cuando Peter se pone de pie, agrega: "Tú no. Todavía te estás recuperando, ¿recuerdas?"

"Supongo." Peter se sienta de nuevo en su silla y trata de no enfurecerse. Erica se ríe y responde como solo un adulto maduro puede, lanzándole un trozo de zanahoria. Laura solo pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige hacia las escaleras, con Isaac y Boyd agarrando las bolsas que llevaba.

Aun así, tiene que admitir que están en lo correcto. El solo hecho de bajar las escaleras y comer la cena le ha agotado. Después de que hayan comido, dice: "Creo que me acostaré. Laura, no puedo tomar tu habitación para siempre. ¿Hay una habitación libre o un sofá? "

"Por así decirlo", dice Laura. "¿Te sientes listo para subir escaleras?"

Peter la mira con suspicacia, pero asiente. Se dirigen al segundo piso, pero en lugar de ir a la habitación de Laura, tira hacia abajo de una trampilla en el pasillo, con escalones que conducen al ático. La sigue, resistiendo el impulso de hacer una broma acerca de ella encerrándole con las otras cosas no deseadas. Pero una vez que entra en la habitación, se detiene en seco.

Laura ha estado ocupada en los últimos días. La pequeña habitación del ático tiene una cama y una mesa, un escritorio y una silla cómoda. El portátil de Peter ya está ahí, deben haberlo conseguido de Stiles. Han colocado cortinas para ocultar las paredes desnudas y la madera sin terminar. Estanterías a lo largo de una pared han sido apiladas con libros de todas las variedades. Incluso hay una foto enmarcada en el escritorio de la familia Hale, de antes del incendio.

"Imaginé que querrías el ático porque así puedes ir y venir desde el techo sin molestar a nadie", dice Laura y señala una pequeña ventana en un extremo. "Recuerdo que solías sentarte en el techo por la noche para vigilar, cuando mamá estaba preocupada por algo".

"Sí", responde Peter. "Es . . . es bueno. Poder ver todo a la vez ".

Laura le estudia por un momento antes de decir: "¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?"

"No pensé que me querrías aquí", responde Peter. "No te culpo. Tenías todo el derecho de estar enfadada conmigo. Sabía que me quedaría, que te protegería, pero esto. . . me estás haciendo parte de tu manada, después de todo lo que hice ".

Laura suspira y se sienta en el escritorio, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen. "Mira, todavía estoy enfadada contigo por irte. Pero pensé en lo que dijiste. Sobre cómo estabas de luto. Y sé que nunca podré entender cómo fue para ti perder a Olivia y mucho menos perder al bebé. Jordan y yo hablamos sobre eso y él dijo que si me mataban se volvería loco. Puedo entender por qué viste un hijo en Stiles. Sí, estaba enfadada porque nos dejaste, pero no estaba furiosa hasta que empezaste a decirme que la había jodido con Derek. . . pero no estabas totalmente equivocado al respecto. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero. . . ha estado mucho más feliz desde que comenzó a visitaros, chicos. Creo que una parte de mí estaba realmente molesta de que le hubiérais ayudado tanto, cuando te resentí tanto por dejarme ". Sacude la cabeza y se limpia los ojos. "Los dos la jodidos, pero los dos estamos jodidos, así que. . . solo quiero volver a ser una familia. ¿Bien?"

Peter asiente. "Bien. Gracias . . . por la habitación. Es perfecta."

"De nada". Laura logra sonreír. "Stiles se va a quedar, ¿no es así? Derek no lo dirá, pero le romperá el corazón si se va ".

"Creo que lo hará. Lo que pasó le sacudió terriblemente, pero sé que quiere quedarse. Solo me preocupa que piense que no puede o no debería. No porque haya matado a Kate, eso no le molesta, sino que pondrá a los demás en peligro si está aquí. O tendrá una idea estúpida en su cabeza acerca de cómo arruinará su relación con Derek si intentan tener una ".

Laura pone los ojos en blanco. "Derek podría tener que usar sus palabras por una vez", dice y Peter da un resoplido silencioso.

"Por cierto, no lo he dicho antes, pero. . . tienes una gran manada ", dice Peter. "Lo has hecho muy bien, ya sabes, considerando todo lo que estaba en tu contra".

"¿Sí?", Dice Laura sonriendo.

"Sí. ¿Mentiría, sobrina?"

"Como un bellaco", dice Laura y ambos se ríen. Le duele el pecho a Peter y trata de ocultar el dolor, pero Laura lo ve. "Deberías recostarte, descansa un poco. ¿Bien?"

"Supongo que si insistes", dice Peter.

"Soy tu alfa ahora. Te estaré ordenando alrededor".

Peter da otro resoplido. "Lo que digas."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Es casi medianoche cuando Derek y Stiles regresan a la casa de la manada. Le dicen hola a Laura y se enteran de la reacción de Peter ante su nueva habitación. Stiles les había ayudado con eso, señalando que lo que realmente necesitaba eran los libros, "muchísimos libros". Le alegra saber que a Peter le había gustado. Derek le da un abrazo a su hermana y comienzan a subir las escaleras.

"¿Hay habitaciones libres aquí?", Pregunta Stiles, después de que Derek haya cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Derek sacude la cabeza. "Es una casa grande, pero no tan grande. Laura tiene la suite principal, está es la mía. Luego Boyd y Erica comparten, Jackson y Lydia comparten e Isaac tiene una. Hay una más, pero Laura la ha estado convirtiendo en una habitación para el bebé. ¿Por qué?"

"Sólo estaba . . . pensando en dónde me voy a quedar ". Stiles tira nerviosamente del dobladillo de su camisa. "No estaba seguro si querías compartir o no o si incluso ibas a vivir aquí. Quiero decir, tienes el apartamento."

"Sí y quiero mantenerlo", dice Derek. "Sería bueno tener un lugar para ir, donde pueda alejarme de los demás cuando me molesten. He estado durmiendo aquí casi todas las noches durante los últimos meses ". Se inclina y le da a Stiles un suave beso en la boca. "Estoy de acuerdo en compartir mi habitación contigo", dice, luego ve la incertidumbre en la cara de Stiles y le dice "quiero compartir mi habitación contigo".

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, es solo, es mucho ", dice Stiles, las palabras saliendo. "Sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en los últimos seis meses más o menos, pero no estoy seguro de que esté una semana aquí y que ya haya una base para mudarnos juntos, ambos dijimos que no queríamos una relación ¿Ahora siento que te estoy presionando? Pero no quiero que pienses que no quiero una relación, aunque eso es lo que dije cuando nos conocimos, porque lo hago, pero no quiero que pienses que se supone que debes querer una relación, a menos que lo hagas, en cuyo caso - me he confundido. Estoy haciendo esto otra vez, no soy yo. Necesito callarme".

Derek le devuelve una sonrisa. "Me gusta cuando haces eso".

Stiles le hace una mueca. "Esto es serio."

"Lo sé. Y lo digo en serio. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Tal vez sea incómodo al principio. Pero . . "Las mejillas de Derek se sonrojaron ligeramente y agachó la cabeza. "Me gustas. Y quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando me levante por la mañana ".

Stiles también se sonroja. "Oh. Oh, wow, eso es ñoño. No es que no me gustara, porque lo hace. Simplemente no sé qué decir en respuesta a eso, porque quiero decir algo igual de tonto, pero no puedo pensar en nada. Uh. Ídem. ¿Me salgo con la mía diciendo ídem?"

Derek hace una carcajada. "Por supuesto."

"Genial. Increíble. Ídem."

Derek se inclina para otro beso. "¿Qué tal si vamos de compras mañana? ¿Para comprarte algunas cosas? Sé que tú y Peter viajastéis con pocas cosas y que todo lo que posees puede caber dentro de una mochila. Necesitas más ropa y probablemente hay otras cosas que también quieres ".

"¡Oh, sí!" Stiles se anima. "Siempre he querido uno de esos pequeños vasos calientes que mantienen el café caliente mientras trabajas. Y más tazas. ¿Tenéis una máquina de hacer gofres? Si no, deberíamos conseguir una porque sé que te encantan los gofres y te haré gofres. Más toallas suaves porque las toallas en ese hotel eran horribles. Vi una cortina de baño en Internet una vez que tenía un perezoso montando un T-Rex y realmente la quiero. Y una esponja. No estoy seguro exactamente para qué sirve una esponja, pero me encanta decir la palabra en voz alta. Esponja ".

"Podemos conseguirte una docena de esponjas", dice Derek, tratando de no reírse.

"Impresionante". Stiles le sonríe. “¡Oh Dios mío, necesitamos lubricante con sabor! ¡Y las esposas peludas! Hay tantas cosas que quiero probar. ¿Crees que venden esas cosas en Target? "

"No, Stiles, no creo que vendan esposas peludas en Target", considera Derek. "Lubricante con sabor, tal vez. Por esta noche, supongo que estamos atascados con las cosas simples ".

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a seguir con valentía", dice Stiles. "Ahora quítate la ropa".


	16. Chapter 16

Las manos de Stiles tiemblan ligeramente mientras camina a través de las filas de lápidas, aferrándose a los ramos de flores que sostiene. Había llamado antes para averiguar dónde están las tumbas, por lo que no tiene que explorar. Parece que todavía lleva mucho tiempo caminar por el cementerio hasta que las encuentra, dos lápidas iguales de pie al lado de la otra.

Deja los ramos, uno en cada tumba y se sienta entre ellos. Durante un largo minuto, su garganta está demasiado apretada para hablar. Finalmente, se las arregla para decir, "Así que. . . aquí estoy. Lo siento . . . me ha llevado tanto tiempo visitaros. Supongo que probablemente no te sorprendería saber que estaba bastante jodido por lo que pasó."

"Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que pienso sobre una vida después de la muerte. A veces me sentía como si todavía estuvieras conmigo, mirándome. No estoy seguro de si quiero que eso sea verdad o no. No sé si aprobarías todo lo que he hecho. Sin embargo, todavía no creo que me haya equivocado al hacerlo. Lo siento si eso, uh, si eso te molesta ".

Se aclara la garganta y se pasa una manga sobre los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que puedan caer. "Tal vez estáis en el cielo pasando un gran momento juntos y no sabéis nada al respecto. O tal vez solo estoy hablando conmigo mismo. No lo sé . . . "

Se sienta en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

"Os echo mucho de menos", dice finalmente. "Y miro hacia atrás en todo lo que pasó y odio mucho eso. Odio que esté tan jodido, que lloré mucho y que me preocupe lo decepcionado que estarías conmigo. Pero también . . . también amo a Peter, sé que he salvado vidas y tengo cosas buenas, cosas realmente buenas en mi vida ahora que podría no haber tenido de otra manera. Como Derek, porque es tan increíble y me gusta mucho, sé que nunca le habría entendido como lo he hecho si no lo hubiera hecho. . . "

Su voz se desvanece y se aclara la garganta de nuevo.

“La vida es rara, supongo. Como dijo Peter en aquel entonces. El universo es aleatorio y arbitrario, pero eso significa que aunque es cruel, a veces es amable. Siempre pensé que el universo era súper injusto y tal vez lo sea, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo más justo. ¿Tiene sentido? Creo que lo hace. Espero que lo haga. Voy a seguir intentándolo, de cualquier manera. Intentar ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas y difundir la justicia. Tendré que hacerlo de manera diferente, eso es todo. Pero ya te lo contaré. No me mantendré alejado por tanto tiempo otra vez, lo prometo ".

Después de un largo momento, se levanta. Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia más lágrimas, luego se suena la nariz. "Os veré luego, chicos", dice y se dirige a la salida del cementerio.

Cuando entra al coche, su teléfono suena. Mira a la pantalla y luego contesta. "¿Hola?"

"Oye, Stiles, soy Scott", dice la voz familiar. "¿Tienes planes hoy? Pensé que podríamos ir a almorzar. Ruby's Diner sigue abierto y sé que te encantan sus batidos ".

Stiles logra sonreír. "Sí, seguro. ¿Quieres hablar de configurar el sistema para vigilar a los cazadores?"

Hay un momento de vacilación. "Podemos hacerlo si quieres", dice Scott, "pero realmente quería decir más para, ya sabes, pasar el rato. Puedes hablarme de ti y Derek, te contaré cómo conocí a Allison y si no estás al tanto del universo cinematográfico de Marvel, deberías hacerlo y necesito escuchar tu opinión sobre mi plan de apocalipsis zombi".

La sonrisa en la cara de Stiles se vuelve más genuina. "Sí, está bien, eso suena bien", dice. "¿Te veo en media hora?"

"Por supuesto. Te veré luego."

Stiles cuelga y luego le escribe a Peter para decirle que va a almorzar con Scott. Peter le devuelve un mensaje de texto, "diviértete" y luego, porque está arraigado en ambos, "ten cuidado".

"Siempre lo hago", responde Stiles como siempre lo hace, siempre lo hace y siempre lo hará.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Es un hermoso día en la Reserva, así que aunque Peter tiene que tomárselo con calma, no le importa. Es cálido y ventoso y lo está disfrutando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha podido simplemente ir de caminata, sin preocuparse demasiado por mirar por encima del hombro.

Laura y Derek han plantado un árbol de sauce en el sitio de la casa Hale y ha alcanzado un tamaño impresionante en solo unos pocos años. Peter traza su mano sobre la corteza y mira la pequeña placa que está debajo de ella. Todos los nombres de las personas perdidas en el fuego. Alguien incluso ha añadido "B. Hale", que hace que las lágrimas aparezcan en sus ojos.

Se sienta debajo del árbol y disfruta de la cálida brisa por unos momentos. "¿Me pregunto qué pensarías de Stiles?", Murmura para sí mismo, pero luego sonríe. "Dios, le hubieras amado. Tan inteligente y sarcástico, pero tan compasivo y justo, de una manera que nunca fui y nunca seré."

"A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieras vivido. Si hubiésemos conseguido un apartamento y no hubieras estado allí esa noche. Todavía habría estado devastado por el fuego, pero. . . tal vez tú y yo hubiéramos adoptado a Stiles juntos. Le criaríamos junto a nuestro propio hijo. ¿Estarías bien con nuestra matanza? Sinceramente no lo sé. Tal vez ese es el tipo de cosas que nunca puedes saber de alguien hasta que surge ".

Suspira silenciosamente.

"Es tan extraño estar de vuelta aquí. No pensé que alguna vez regresaría, al menos no por más de unos pocos días seguidos. Pero establecerme, como si perteneciera aquí. . . se siente extraño, pero cierto. Siempre amé esta tierra. Y protegerla, proteger a la manada. . . eso es lo que debo hacer. Lo que debería haber estado haciendo, tal vez. . . pero tal vez no. ¿Habríamos descubierto que Kate todavía estaba viva de esa manera? No lo sé."

"La vida es divertida así, ¿no es así? Tan llena de giros y vueltas, efectos mariposa. Probablemente nunca estaré completamente en paz con haberte perdido, pero puedo admitir que me llevó a un buen lugar. Creo que voy a estar bien, mi amor. . . tal vez no hoy o mañana, pero algún día ".

Suena el timbre del teléfono y lo mira para ver un mensaje de Stiles que dice: 'Voy a ir a almorzar con Scott. Estaré en casa en pocas horas ".

"Diviértete", le responde Peter en respuesta, luego porque es una compulsión agrega, "ten cuidado".

"Siempre lo hago", responde Stiles, lo cual es cierto y Peter lo sabe. Stiles siempre había tomado en serio sus advertencias sobre estar en guardia. Está contento de que Stiles se esté reconectando con sus viejos amigos y esté haciendo nuevos. En lo personal, nunca había tenido muchos amigos. La manada siempre había sido suficiente para él. Nunca había necesitado más.

Lo que le recuerda que quiere hablar con Laura sobre un buen sistema de seguridad perimetral. El hecho de que no tenga uno ya le hace retorcerse. Se pone de pie, pasando la mano por la placa. "Te veré más tarde, cariño", dice antes de girarse y dirigirse de vuelta a la casa de la manada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gerard Argent condenado

Gerard Argent ha sido condenado por asesinato en primer grado en el caso de Denise LaMonde. En un caso retorcido que fascinó a los medios de comunicación, Argent asesinó a la joven madre en un intento de fingir la muerte de su propia hija luego de que ella matara a once personas y fuera baleada por la policía. Denise LaMonde fue secuestrada en su ciudad natal y asesinada para ser utilizada como doble cuerpo de Kate Argent.

Argent también ha sido condenado por una variedad de cargos menores derivados del accidente, incluyendo fraude, soborno y manipulación de pruebas.

Ha sido condenado a veinte años en una penitenciaría estatal. Sus abogados abogaron por clemencia debido a que está recibiendo tratamiento para el cáncer de esófago. Sin embargo, esto ha sido negado.

"Estoy segura de que la Señora LaMonde habría suplicado por su vida si le hubiera permitido la oportunidad", dijo la jueza Felicia Iverson durante la sentencia. "No le mostraste compasión, así que no veo ninguna razón por la que el tribunal deba mostrarte ninguna".

Se espera que los abogados defensores apelen la sentencia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nunca creerás esto ...

Publicado hace 1 día por blackdahlia

Os necesito para que me digáis si creéis o no que esto es una gran coincidencia, porque me pregunto si me estoy volviendo loco.

Hace siete años, mi hermana fue asesinada. Desapareció del aparcamiento del centro comercial en el que trabajaba y desapareció varios días antes de que se encontrara su cuerpo. Nunca hubo sospechosos firmes, la policía interrogó a algunas personas que conocía, pero nunca obtuvo ninguna pista.

Hace tres años, publiqué una historia al respecto con el nombre de mi hermana y algunos artículos de noticias en el foro de solicitudes aquí. Nunca pensé realmente que el Asesino del Obituario respondería, pero si lo hacía. . . estaba menos interesado en el tipo que mató a mi hermana y más interesado en saber finalmente quién era. Pero nada salió de eso, obviamente. Que yo sepa, el Asesino del Obituario nunca respondió a ninguna de las solicitudes que publicamos aquí.

Seguí con mi vida lo mejor que pude. Luego, hace un mes, recibí un correo electrónico de un tipo que decía que era un investigador privado y estaba trabajando en casos en mi área y quería saber si podía responder algunas preguntas que tenía sobre mi hermana. Me dio su nombre y su página web. También lo busqué en Google y tenía una página con muy buenas críticas. Así que se lo dije.

Las preguntas que hizo fueron extrañas. Quiero decir, también pidió algunas normales, como para confirmar algunas de las cosas que estaban en los artículos de noticias. Pero también preguntó: a) si mi hermana era diestra o zurda, b) tenía un perro y si es así, qué tipo de perro era, c) ¿Habría prestado su teléfono a alguien? y d) si el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía tiene un ascensor. En serio, las preguntas más aleatorias. Pero le respondí a todas (diestra, no, no, y sí, en caso de que tengáis curiosidad). Dijo que estaba trabajando en ello y que estaría en contacto.

Entonces, hace una semana, la policía me llamó y me dijo que habían hecho un arresto. Había un chico que vivía en el edificio del apartamento de mi hermana al que habían interrogado una vez, pero nunca pudieron obtener ninguna evidencia sólida. No me dijeron por qué le habían arrestado de repente al principio, pero luego descubrí que el amigo del tipo tenía un perro, un husky, cuyo pelo había sido encontrado en la ropa de mi hermana. Lo identificaron como pelo de perro hace años, pero ninguno de los sospechosos tenía perros. Este tipo había estado ayudando a un amigo con su perro la semana que mató a mi hermana.

Naturalmente, les pregunté cómo lo habían descubierto y me dijeron que habían recibido una llamada anónima. Le envié un correo electrónico al investigador privado para preguntarle si había sido él. . . y el correo electrónico se devolvió. El sitio web se había ido. La página se había ido.

Así que . . . que cojones.

No tengo ninguna duda de que el tipo con el que hablé por correo electrónico es el que avisó a la policía. ¿Pero fue el Asesino del Obituario? Si es así, ¿por qué cambió repentinamente del asesinato a que arrestaran a las personas? Y si no, si solo fue alguien que estaba pasando por los casos en el foro, ¿por qué borrar su correo electrónico y esas cosas después?

No me malinterpretéis, estoy enormemente agradecido por lo que ha pasado. El asesino de mi hermana va a enfrentar la justicia y puedo dejar de preguntarme quién es. Pero toda la situación es tan extraña. No se que pensar.

the-isdal-woman: No puedo imaginar que el Asesino del Obituario cambie las tácticas de esa manera. Quienquiera que sea, probablemente tenga algún interés personal en el caso de tu hermana. . . ¿Tal vez él o ella también perdió una hermana? Y luego borraron su sitio web y todo porque debieron haber violado un montón de leyes para descubrir que el tipo lo hizo. Probablemente piratearon su correo electrónico o algo para descubrir que había estado cuidando perros. Una vez que la policía obtuviera la información, podrían obtener una orden judicial y encontrar toda esa mierda de manera legal.

Tamam_shud: Dios mío. Creo que el mismo tipo me envió un correo electrónico hace un par de meses. Me pareció una gran coincidencia en ese momento, pero no pensé en publicarlo aquí. La misma historia - dijo que era un investigador privado. No me molesté en buscarlo ni nada porque, para ser honesto, habría respondido a las preguntas de un perrito caliente que hablaba si dijera que podría resolver la desaparición de mi hijo.

Quería saber a) si mi hijo tenía más de un par de zapatos, b) si había estado recientemente en un accidente de coche, c) cómo era su tolerancia al alcohol si lo supiera, d) si tenía pasaporte y e) ¿siempre llevaba consigo su autoinyector de epinefrina para su alergia al cacahuete? (Sí, al menos tres, sí, se desvió para evitar una ardilla y chocó con un árbol, terrible, dos tragos y estaría borracho, no, y sí).

Ni dos días después, la policía llamó y dijo que tenían a tres personas bajo custodia. Todavía es muy difícil hablar, pero permítanme decir que la pregunta sobre la alergia al cacahuete resultó ser acertada y encontraron su cuerpo en el congelador en una de las casas de sus compañeros de clase.

Le envié un correo electrónico al "investigador privado" para agradecerle cien veces porque asumí que era quien había avisado a la policía. Pregunté si podíamos encontrarnos en persona, pero nunca respondió. Pensé que era un poco raro, pero pensé que tal vez era tímido o, como dijo the-isdal-woman arriba, que había violado la ley en su investigación y quería permanecer en el anonimato.

Le-prince-was-first: Entonces, ¿alguien está revisando las viejas solicitudes del foro y solo está resolviéndolos como un vigilante? Eso es genial.

MVJoyita: No lo llamaría increíble en sí. ¿Quieres que este tipo piratee tu teléfono e ingrese a tu garaje para ver si hay un cuerpo en tu congelador?

Le-prince-was-first: no tengo cuerpos en mi congelador, así que realmente no me importa.

the-isdal-woman: MVJoyita, ¿dónde has mirado en Internet? Dedicamos todo un foro a pedirle a este tipo que matara a las personas que asesinaron a nuestros seres queridos. ¿De verdad crees que vamos a sudar por el hecho de que podría estar pirateando algunos teléfonos y ordenadores en el camino?

Blackdahlia: ¡Verdaderas palabras! Puede hackear cualquier teléfono que quiera, en mi opinión. ¿Pero realmente pensáis que el investigador privado es realmente el Asesino del Obituario?

Le-prince-was-first: cosas más extrañas han pasado. Quiero decir, vale la pena señalar que no ha habido una víctima del Asesino del Obituario en más de un año y que estaba dejando cuerpos cada tres o cuatro meses antes. Algo le pasó. Podría estar tomando un descanso, si pensara que la policía se estaba acercando demasiado o lo que sea. El tiempo dirá. Pero no olvides que, quienquiera que fuera el Asesino del Obituario, estaba resolviendo estos crímenes antes. ¿De qué otra forma habría sabido a quién matar? Definitivamente no está fuera de los límites de la razón pensar que podría ser el misterioso investigador privado.

Ladypearl: ¿Es extraño decir que espero que sea él? Quiero decir, todo el asesinato y esas cosas le ponen en un riesgo bastante alto. Ahora puede continuar su trabajo sacando a los delincuentes de la calle y probablemente hacerlo por mucho más tiempo.

the-isdal-woman: sigo pensando que es solo un informático al que le gusta resolver casos fríos y es bueno con los ordenadores. Sin embargo, es una teoría interesante, especialmente dada la reciente inactividad del Asesino del Obituario.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El chillido penetrante de un bebé llena la casa y todos los que están sentados en la sala de entretenimiento miran hacia arriba y luego estallan en vítores. No es que esperaran ninguna dificultad con el nacimiento del hijo de Laura, pero la noticia de que todo va bien todavía es bienvenida. Los hombres lobo siempre dan a luz en casa: el personal del hospital tiene problemas para lidiar con un hombre lobo que grita, para quien los analgésicos normales no hacen nada, pero Laura contrató a una partera con experiencia en el nacimiento de hombres lobo.

Varios minutos después, Jordan irrumpe en la sala de entretenimiento, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Es una niña!", Anuncia, provocando más aplausos. Habían elegido no saber el sexo antes de tiempo.

"¿Cuándo podemos verla?" Pregunta Derek, tratando de no revelar lo emocionado que está.

"Solo unos minutos. Están limpiando todo ahora ". Jordan sigue sonriendo, como si no pudiera parar.

Los pocos minutos parecen una eternidad para Derek, pero, finalmente, él y Peter son acompañados para encontrarse con su sobrina y su sobrina nieta respectivamente. "Oh, Dios mío, mira ese arrugado cacahuete", susurra Jordan, con una voz que ya está entrecortada.

Derek mira a su hermana, claramente agotada pero aún sonriendo y su cuñado radiante que está sosteniendo su mano. El bebé está acunado contra su pecho, los ojos cerrados. Peter se acerca, pasando sus dedos por el suave pelo y luego tiene que separarse para que pueda limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Cómo se llama?", Pregunta Derek.

Laura le mira y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco triste. "Sabes, pensamos en nombrarla Talia u Olivia para honrar a las personas que se han ido, pero ... . . no quiero estar triste cada vez que miro a mi bebé. Ella es un nuevo comienzo. Así que la vamos a llamar Aurora ".

"Ese es un hermoso nombre", dice Peter, su voz todavía un poco ahogada.

"Gracias, tío Peter", dice Laura.

Derek envuelve una mano alrededor del antebrazo de Peter y le da un apretón tranquilizador. "Os dejaremos solos para que descanséis un poco", dice. Se inclina para besar a Laura en la frente, luego al bebé. Luego se va, tirando suavemente de Peter junto con él.

"Oye, ¿cómo está? ¿Cual es su nombre? ¿Es adorable? Apuesto a que es adorable ", Stiles les saluda y el resto de la manada también clama por las noticias.

"Es adorable, está sana, Laura también y su nombre es Aurora", dice Derek y todos en la manada hacen sonidos de arrullo. Stiles le da un rápido abrazo a Peter, al ver que está un poco perdido y Peter sonríe. Derek se sienta en el sofá y tira de Stiles en su regazo, abrazándole mientras escucha el ruido de la manada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que todo va a estar bien.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Qué ha pasado con el Asesino del Obituario?

Lo más extraño del Asesino del Obituario no es que haya caído fuera del radar. En realidad, es bastante común que los asesinos en serie tengan períodos de inactividad que duran años o incluso décadas. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los asesinos en serie son impulsados por la compulsión de matar, mientras que el Asesino del Obituario parece tener motivos completamente diferentes. Aún así, es completamente posible que simplemente se haya quedado callado por ahora y esté esperando su momento.

Pero no creo que ese sea el caso. Creo que está muerto.

Lo más extraño del Asesino del Obituario no es el hecho de que sus víctimas estén conectadas. Es en los pequeños detalles casuales. Paul Banner le prestó 8800 euros a Mitch Kelly para pagar su camión. Howard Bell y Sam Stearns asistieron a una convención de armas en Chicago. Miranda Groves una vez vivió con Greg McManus durante unos seis meses. Sam Stearns y Chuck Gonzales hicieron una corta estadía en Folsom juntos en los años noventa, Stearns en un cargo de asalto y Gonzales en un cargo de armas.

Apenas pequeñas conexiones casuales. Podríamos descartar una o dos, pero al mirar entre las catorce víctimas conocidas del Asesino del Obituario, creo que hay más, pero llegaré a eso en un momento, puedes encontrar docenas de ellas.

Pero eso no es lo más extraño.

Lo más extraño es que las víctimas del Asesino del Obituario están conectadas.

Darla Waltz y Carolyn Simpson eran compañeras de cuarto de la universidad. Ryan Cohen y Jamie Garcia fueron socios comerciales durante algunos años en las primeras etapas. Toby Miller salió con Susan Mendehlsson unos años antes de su muerte. Hannah Sorrento y Elias Chambers llevaron a sus familias a la misma localidad costera la misma semana todos los veranos.

Nuevamente, son pocas las conexiones casuales que serían fáciles de descartar si solo existieran unas pocas, pero hay docenas. Cada una de las víctimas puede estar vinculada a al menos dos de las otras.

Toda una red de asesinos se dirigía a un grupo específico de víctimas. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

Las víctimas de las víctimas del Asesino del Obituario eran un grupo diverso. Hombres, mujeres, niños. Etnias que abarcaban todo el espectro. El más joven era un niño pequeño. El mayor ochenta y tres. Vivían en todas partes, desde California hasta Maine. Aparte de estas conexiones extrañas, el grupo en su conjunto parecía no tener un factor común.

Sus asesinos, sin embargo, eran un grupo mucho más homogéneo. El Asesino del Obituario tiene catorce muertes confirmadas y en un momento les contaré las otras once que creo que mató. De estos, todos menos dos eran hombres, todos menos uno eran blancos y tenían predominantemente de treinta a cincuenta años.

Estas personas pertenecían a un club muy específico y exclusivo al que le gustaba pasar el rato, ir a las convenciones de armas y matar personas pertenecientes a otro club muy específico, pero mucho más inclusivo.

Y creo que finalmente vieron al Asesino del Obituario llegar.

Aquí está la cosa: hay otros dos períodos de inactividad en el programa del Asesino del Obituario, períodos extraños en los que estuvo cinco o seis meses sin una muerte confirmada. Creo que sé lo que pasó durante esas dos brechas, y para eso, necesitamos ir a Lowell, Massachusetts y Marcell, Minnesota.

Durante el primero período, cinco hombres fueron asesinados en Lowell. Uno fue asesinado en su casa, Daniel Helms. Su garganta fue cortada. Pero la escena no tenía ninguna de las otras características del Asesino del Obituario. Lo primero, lo más obvio, es que no hubo obituario o artículo de noticias que lo relacionara con otro asesinato. Tampoco estaba atado como suelen estar las víctimas del Asesino del Obituario. Luego había cuatro cuerpos más en el callejón, amigos de Helms, que aparentemente descubrieron a su asesino en el acto y le persiguieron.

Daniel Helms fue a la universidad con Mitch Kelly. Sus "amigos" que fueron asesinados, uno de los cuales vivía tan lejos como Burlington, Vermont, también tenían conexiones dentro de la red.

Durante el segundo período, se encontraron seis cuerpos en el bosque cerca de una cabaña en Marcell, Minnesota. La cabaña pertenecía a Levi Murray y era uno de esos cuerpos. La escena no se parece a ninguna de las otras muertes del Asesino del Obituario. Fueron asesinados en el bosque, muchos de ellos por una granada que se activó. La policía pensó que su muerte fue un accidente, que de alguna manera accidentalmente explotaron dicha granada. Pero no estoy tan seguro.

Levi Murray fue a la misma convención de armas que Sam Stearns y Howard Bell. Una vez sacó a Miranda Groves de la cárcel.

¿Entonces qué pasó?

Esta red de asesinos no puede haber ignorado que el Asesino del Obituario les estaba atacando. Con el paso del tiempo, se prepararon cada vez más para que apareciera. Era inevitable que le atraparan eventualmente.

Los más esperanzados entre nosotros podrían decir que el Asesino del Obituario sabía eso. Que ha decidido quedarse en silencio por un tiempo, después de que casi le pillaran. Y tal vez esas personas tienen razón. Pero si no se detuvo después de lo que pasó en Marcell y después de eso tiene al menos un asesinato confirmado, no veo por qué se detendría, hasta que alguien le detuvo.

El tiempo podría eventualmente probar que estoy equivocado. Pero a medida que pasan los días y continúa la inactividad del Asesino del Obituario, creo cada vez más que ha sido asesinado.

En cuanto a esta misteriosa red de asesinos, dudo que hayan aprendido la lección. Pero con tantas conexiones expuestas, están en un lugar precario. En poco tiempo, su red se derrumbará y, aunque podría estar muerto, el trabajo del Asesino del Obituario estará completo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Derek se inclina y presiona un beso en el cuello de Stiles. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Un artículo sobre mí, como el narcisista que soy", dice Stiles, dándose media vuelta para que pueda sonreírle a Derek. "La gente está debatiendo el hecho de que el Asesino del Obituario no ha matado a nadie desde hace más de un año. Mucha gente piensa que está muerto ".

"Eso es bueno para ti, ¿no?"

"Sí. Aunque veremos cómo este caso en el que estoy trabajando con Scott se perfila. Ese tipo en Wisconsin simplemente no pilla la indirecta. Finalmente le arrestamos con pruebas sólidas y nos amenazó cuando le liberamos. Puede ser la primera ejecución oficial bajo el nuevo sistema. Scott no quiere hacerlo, pero. . . si intenta algo, su culo es hierba."

Derek asiente, acariciando el hueco del hombro de Stiles. "Espero que no tengas que hacerlo".

"Yo también, aunque principalmente por el bien de Scott. Y un poco de Chris . Dios, estaba tan insultado por el sicario que enviaron tras él. Me gusta, no porque trataron de matarle, sino porque ese tipo apestaba. Chris podría haberle atrapado con los ojos vendados ".

Con un resoplido de risa, Derek dice: "Sí, asegurémonos de enfocarnos en las cosas importantes".

"Lo cual me recuerda . . ". Stiles levanta su cuaderno, mira las páginas y dice:" Eso hace que mi número de arrestos llegue a los diecinueve. No está mal."

"Diecinueve en un año es muy bueno, considerando que te tomó cinco años matar a catorce".

"Es cierto, pero la caza de cazadores fue mucho más difícil que algunos de estos idiotas aleatorios que estoy encontrando a través del foro de solicitud del Asesino del Obituario". Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Lo estoy disfrutando, así que todo está bien, supongo. Me impide volverme loco mientras trato de controlar a estos cazadores que están tan enfadados porque ya no pueden hacer lo que quieren. "Bosteza y se estira. "Ugh, necesito un descanso. ¿Quieres salir un poco? ¿Ir de excursión, hacer un picnic, tener sexo en el bosque?"

Derek se ríe y presiona otro beso en el cuello de Stiles. "Suena bien para mí."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peter ve a Stiles y Derek salir de la casa desde su pequeña ventana del ático. Stiles sabe que está mirando, se da vuelta y hace una pequeña ola cuando entran al Camaro. Está sonriendo y eso hace sonreír a Peter también.

Baja las escaleras y encuentra a Laura en la cocina, Aurora acurrucada contra su pecho mientras se prepara una taza de té. Toma una manzana y le da un beso en la cabeza al bebé mientras pasa, luego se sienta en las escaleras delanteras y se pone las botas.

"¿Vas a salir?" Pregunta Laura.

"Sólo una patrulla rápida. Nada de que preocuparse."

"Bien. ¿Quieres algo de té?"

"Sí, por favor, un poco de Earl Grey estaría bien. Déjalo en el vaso caliente. Regresaré en menos de una hora ". Se ata las botas y sale de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Camina el perímetro al menos tres veces al día, solo para verificar si hay peligro. Siempre hay trabajo por hacer.


End file.
